Best Friends Forever
by mirai son christine
Summary: UPDATED!!!! Chapter 25 An intro to prof. Son's class and I really hate this chapter to pieces. Read 24 again go! go!
1. Default Chapter

BEST FRIENDS FOREVER Gohan/Videl This one's really complicated... the notes I have for it are ten pages long on word... just read... it's basically Gohan and Videl realizing that they love each other...  
  
Disclaimer: I may come as a surprise to some of you but... guess what! I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!!!!!!!!!!!  
***  
Okay. I have some explaining to do. The first chapter is basically how Videl gets kicked out because of Gohan. Their relationship will start developing in later chapters and it is SO FRICKEN' ADORABLE! Alrighty... Hercule knows about Gohan, the Cell Games, Saiyans, etc. He does NOT know that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman...Everyone else is unaware that he is alien or the Great Saiyaman ('cept for Videl) And there is no Saiyaman Two, and I don't know if I'll be adding her... Let's jam.  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER ONE  
Videl leaned back in her chair in homeroom. Thank Dende it's Friday, she thought. She was rather early, being the only one of five students there. Videl sighed and chuckled at the article in front of her. Gohan was suppose to meet her here early. Just then, Gohan threw open the door walking over to his desk, placing his backpack on the ground, allowing himself to fall into his seat, and put his folded arms in front of him on the desk to make a cushion for his head which he laid down. "Why am I here so early?" He asked, the question clearly for Videl.  
Videl hit him in the back of the head with the article. "This!" He sat up and began to read. Videl continued, "Pretty neat, huh? Crime down almost one hundred percent since the arrival of Saiyaman!" Gohan grunted.  
"Quite the conversationalist early in the mornings, aren't we?" Videl said laughing. Gohan gave her a smile.  
"I'm sorry, Videl. It's just been one of those days where from the moment you wake up you just know that it's going to be one of those really, really, really bad days," Gohan explained. Under his breath he muttered, "And it's just going to get worse." As Videl's boyfriend, Mark, walked over. Actually, Mark was more like Hercule's boyfriend for Videl. He was a superb fighter... human standards... but not as strong as Videl or Hercule. At least Hercule had allowed her to date someone. Gohan rolled his eyes. Even if that someone was a scumbag, he thought.  
"Hey, girl," Mark said, pulling out a chair to sit on and throwing Gohan a disapproving glance. Gohan looked away and took out some schoolwork to keep himself occupied. He knew that Mark didn't like him because he was Videl's best friend and they did everything together.  
Come to think of it, Gohan wondered, we know almost everything about each other...  
Erasa arrived and began talking to Mark and Videl.  
Gohan clamped his teeth together as Mark laughed and leaned up against Videl, who moved away slightly, obviously not wanting the attention and Mark obviously not getting the hint.  
"...so you wanna come with us to the mall?" Erasa asked Videl. Videl made a face that only Gohan noticed and he grinned. Videl sighed.  
"I guess I can come," she responded.  
Gohan butt in. "Can I come too, Erasa?" After all, he didn't want to leave Videl at a boring place like the mall ...with no one but her boyfriend and Erasa.  
"Sure!" Erasa exclaimed. "That makes me, Mark, Videl and you! We should have a blast." Gohan rolled his eyes.  
Yeah right.  
Erasa, laden down by five shopping bags and Videl, only carrying one, walked into the next store. Gohan was abou to follow when Mark grabbed his arm.  
"Hey, um ... what's your name again?"  
Gohan knew that Mark knew his name... Mark was just trying to ruffle him up. "It's Gohan," he answered politely.  
"Gohan, would you like to come to a party? It starts at seven. Videl's going to be there and Erasa and Sharpner and a ton of kids from school. It's at my house, and I'd like to get to know you better."  
Gohan shrugged. "Yeah, I can come."  
Mark sighed. "Let's wait for them right over there," he suggested, pointing to a bench. "They're going to be in this store for a while anyway."  
Gohan sat down. Would this day ever end?  
"So how do you know Videl?" Mark asked.  
Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Just friends at school." Not. She was actually out to get me. She wanted to find out if I was the Great Saiyaman and guess what? I am. Then I taught her to fly and manipulate her ki... she knows everyone in my family and all our close friends. She is like family and if you hurt her I swear...  
"Well, that's nice. You seem pretty close."  
You have no idea.  
"Yeah, we do a lot together."  
Mark knocked Gohan in the arm. "Enough with the act already, why do you /really/ hang out with Videl? Is it for the money... cause that's my reason."  
Gohan backed away. "What are you talking about?"  
Mark grinned and shrugged. "Of course she isn't to bad herself..."  
Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. And he was just about to tell Mark off when Erasa and Videl walked out.  
"Ahh, Videl," Mark said, getting up and standing besides her. Gohan just watched as Mark looked at his watch.  
"Party starts in a few hours, I'll see you there, girl," he leaned over and gave Videl a kiss on the cheek. Videl said bye to him and was about to turn around and say goodbye to Gohan when she found he had disappeared. She frowned. That's odd...  
Gohan showed up in a simple oufit: light cream khaki's and a black button- down long- sleeved shirt.  
His mission: to talk to Videl about Mark. It wasn't a jealousy issue or anything. Seriously, this guy didn't truly care about her and it was making Gohan sick.  
Just his luck, the first guy he an into was Mark. "Hey, Gohan! Whassup?" Mark shouted, making his way over to Gohan, offering his hand. Gohan shook it and leaned close to Mark's ear.  
"You don't deserve her," Gohan whispered. Mark laughed. Just then Gohan spotted Videl. She was wearing jeans pants, a white tank top, and a yellow over-shirt. Her short hair was in it's normal style and she was laughing as she drank punch with Sharpner and Erasa.  
"Let's get you a punch!" Mark said, leading Gohan over to the table.  
Gohan was busy watching Videl and didn't know that something had been added to his drink as he quickly gulped six glasses down. Mark talked to him for about fifteen minutes and then let him go off into the party. Mark sniggered to himself. When Videl sees him, Gohan'll be drunk and she won't believe a thing he says, he thought throwing the sixth beer into the garbage.  
Mark watched as Gohan walked over to Videl, who was standing alone at the moment. She made a face of disgust and asked him a question. He replied and she laughed. Then her face took on an expression of concern as Gohan grasped his stomach and said something else. Videl nodded and led him out of the party by his arm.  
Mark fumed. Gohan wasn't suppose to leave! He was suppose to make an ass out of himself! At this party! He crumpled his cup in his hand as the door shut.  
"Gohan? Are you drunk? Can you at least answer me that?"  
Gohan stumbled over his own feet and laughed. "I only drank punch with Mark," he answered honestly. Videl towed him to an inconspicuous alley. She propped him up against the wall and used her weight to lean up against him and hold him there. His head laying against her shoulder.  
"I'm hot," he mumbled. She laughed and unbuttoned the first few button on his shirt, fanning him off. She took off her yellow over shirt and patted his forehead and face where he was sweating.  
"I have ....... Something....... `bout Mark....... I have to tell you..." Gohan said, sleepily.  
Videl frowned. "C'mon, Gohan, not now." Gohan tried to respond but his body fell limp and unconscious. Videl sighed and laid him on the ground. She sat down leaning up against the wall and tucked her over shirt behind his head as a pillow. There was no way she was going to try and carry him home, or back to her house, or back to the party. She also wasn't going to just leave him there.  
Five hours later she looked at her watch. One in the morning. "Boy, Gohan you're going to have to make this one up to me," she said.  
Gohan raised his head. "Did someone say something? Hey where am I?" He sat up. Videl yawned.  
"You were drunk, Gohan. You arrived drunk at Mark's party."  
Gohan shook his head. "No, Mark gave me some of that punch." His eyes widened. "Videl... he told me he was only going out with you for your money."  
THAT was unexpected. Videl nodded. "Uh huh. And did he tell you this before or after he supposedly got you drunk?" She asked, sarcastically.  
Gohan sighed. "You don't believe me, do you? Listen. My intention's not to hurt you. He told me yesterday, at the mall, that he was only your boyfriend because you're rich. I promise. And I wasn't drunk at that party either. The only think I did was drink-"  
"-the punch with Mark. Okay, okay. I believe you, Gohan."  
Gohan raised his eyebrow. "I'm not making this up."  
"I didn't say you were."  
"Videl, you need to talk to him."  
"Fine." She turned around and left him right there.  
Gohan sighed and followed her, hiding in some bushes nearby.  
Videl rang the doorbell to Mark's house and he answered.  
"Hey, Videl! What was wrong with your friend? He showed up smelling like shit and-"  
Gohan clamped his jaw with anger and could tell Videl was doing the same. "Mark- we're through. He told me what you said yesterday."  
"And I take it you believed him."  
"I believed my best friend, yes."  
Mark shook his head. "Well, then goodbye, Videl." He slammed the door on her face.  
Quick and simple.  
Videl stood there a moment in shock and then walked away, heading down the street. Gohan decided to make his presence known. "Videl," he said softly, flying from behind her.  
"Leave me alone," she said quickly.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Gohan answered.  
Videl turned around and pushed him. "Go AWAY!"  
Gohan stopped, hurt. He saw Videl had tear streaks down her face.  
"Videl, wait," he grabbed her arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Videl took a swing for his head with her free arm and he caught that one as well. Videl, realizing she couldn't get away, jut started crying again.  
Gohan stared at her, not knowing what to do. When he was a little kid and he cried around Piccolo, the alien just told him to shut the hell up. Somehow that didn't seem quite right in the situation. Instead he let her go and hugged her gently. "Please don't be mad at me," he begged.  
She hugged him back. "I'm not mad at you. It's just that - it's always money or something that people want from me. Well, everyone except Sharpner, Erasa, and you."  
Gohan patted her back. "Don't worry about all those people, Videl. The important thing is that you have three good friends like Sharpner, Erasa, and me."  
She looked up at him and smiled. "You're right."  
"Let me fly you home," Gohan offered.  
She nodded and took off, Gohan behind her.  
They arrived at the Satan Residence at two thirteen in the morning. Videl knocked on the door and none other than Hercule answered.  
"WHERE have YOU BEEN?" He bellowed. And then, of course, he caught sight of Gohan. Their appearances weren't exactly pretty. Videl's face was still streaked with tears and puffy from crying. Her eyes were red and had bags under them, her clothes were wrinkled and she smelled like garbage. She was also missing a particular yellow piece of clothing she had left with. Gohan smelled like garbage AND alcohol, his khaki pants were covered in dirt, his shirt was unbuttoned more than it should be, and he was holding his daughter's missing piece of clothing.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hercule stormed over to Gohan. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"  
"Sir," Gohan said evenly. "Nothing happened."  
He pointed to the yellow over shirt Gohan held. "I promise," was all Gohan said.  
Hercule nodded quickly. "Sure," he said. He continued nodding when he turned to Videl. "It sure looks to me like he was encouraging your attention, young lady. Leave the room, I need to talk to your friend here in private."  
"Dad, what are you going to do?"  
"You shouldn't have aloud things to go this far," Hercule stated.  
"What `things' dad?"  
He cut her off. "This ends... Now."  
"What?! There's nothing TO end. Leave him out of this! It's Mark that's the trouble! If it hadn't been for Gohan-"  
"He is no longer your concern! I will do anything if it keeps you away from...him..." he said, throwing a mistrusting glance at Gohan, "we will change your school, move to another city..."  
"You're over reacting! You can't do that!"  
"Oh, consider it done. I always get what I want and right now I want him out of your sight, my sight, and most of all, our life."  
Videl snarled. She's really pissed now, Gohan thought. "What `our life'? Since mom died you hardly have a thing to do with me! You don't know where I am half the time! You don't care! I only stay here because usually kids grow up with their family! But all that my family name has brought me is wealth and it's not even something I desire!"  
"Fine then," Hercule said too calmly. "What do you want?"  
"Not this," Videl replied solemnly.  
"Then move the hell out! I don't care, you said it yourself! Go on! NOW!"  
"Watch your mouth," a very ticked male voice said from the doorway. "Watch how you treat Videl when I'm around."  
Despite himself, Hercule cowered.  
Gohan almost smirked like Vegeta. He sure felt like Vegeta right now. He had an obviously inferior being looking at him like he was about to kill him.  
"I mean it. You better be nice to Videl or so help me-"  
"-what?" Hercule asked, finding his voice and a little courage. Hercule grinned. "What, a-li-en?" Hercule dragged out the word and made it sound utterly repulsive. Gohan tried to mentally shrug the comment off. Personally, Gohan wasn't afraid of Hercule running off and telling the press that he was an alien. Because he knew Hercule wouldn't. If he did, he'd have to spill the truth behind the Cell Games and that was something he definitely wasn't about to do. Gohan found himself trying to keep calm however, the part of him that loved Videl, even if he didn't realize it yet, wanted to tell Hercule to shut the hell up.  
Videl felt Gohan's ki rising rapidly. "Are you looking for a fight?" Gohan asked.  
Before things could escalate further, Videl spoke up. "I choose to leave," She stated simply. "What do you think about that?" The question was meant for her father, but Gohan spoke up.  
"I think I agree." His ki dropped and the two left.  
Hercule could only ask himself: `What the hell just happened?'  
***  
Gohan is sooooo obnoxious in the next chapter! 


	2. Ch. 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. Bl-blah Bl-blah Bl-blah. I don not own Dragonball Z!  
***  
This is shorter than last chapter and basically just how she arrives at his house.  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER TWO  
Gohan and Videl had only walked a few feet away from the Satan Residence when Videl began crying again. Every time Gohan tried to get remotely near her she would push him away, hysterical. "What am I going to do now?" She sobbed, collapsing onto the ground.  
Gohan wanted to make the whole situation better and said the first idea that came to his head. "You can come to my house," he offered.  
Videl shook her head. "No. I don't want to burden you AND your family. I`ve done enough already-"  
Before Videl could say anymore Gohan continued. "But you won't be a burden, Videl. You know that. My family loves you, especially Goten! My dad does too, he likes to teach you new sparring techniques. And my mom likes you also-"  
Videl laughed. "Only because she thinks I'd make you a perfect wife!" Gohan smiled at her laughter.  
"Very true. But still, please? At the least spend the night."  
Videl thought for a minute. "Okay," she surrendered.  
They took off for the Son family's house.  
It was now three thirty in the morning. They landed outside and Gohan entered. Everyone was up. "Hi mom, dad, Goten. What are you doing up so...early?"  
"Waiting for you, big brother!" Goten shouted latching onto Gohan's leg. It was then that he noticed Videl in the shadows.  
"VIDEL!" He ran over to Videl who picked him up. "Hi, Goten," she said, fake happiness obvious in her voice.  
"Gohan, what are you doing with Videl at this time of night?" Chi-Chi asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Mom, stop." Gohan took Goten from Videl. "C'mon, I'll get you some clothes and you can take a shower," he said to her.  
Goku, who might be slightly stupid on the common sense factor, is a little more perceptive when it comes to people's feelings. "What happened Gohan? She seems upset."  
Gohan placed Goten on the ground. "She got kicked out," was all he responded before running to catch up to Videl.  
-  
Videl sat on his bed as Gohan went through his dresser. She didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable as he grabbed her a few shirts, boxer shorts, and training pants, handing them to her as he came across a pair he thought might fit. She knew he wouldn't take advantage of her or anything. Honestly, Gohan was too naïve to pull something, and even if he wasn't naïve, he was respectful.  
After a minute he turned to her. She was sitting Indian style on his bed (you know that cot-like thing from "I'll Fight Too"?) The clothes he had just handed to her were in her lap and she was looking down at them.  
"You alright, Videl?" He asked, even though he knew she wasn't.  
"Actually," she answered. "I think I am." She sighed and looked up at him. "Thank you, Gohan."  
"For what?" He asked. "Messing up your time at the party? Getting you kicked out?"  
Videl nodded. "Well, yeah. That fight back there might've begun with you but it ended on a much larger note. That fight would've happened sooner or later. I'm tired of the way that he lives now. Since my mom died it's always drinking, women, and fame. But even over that... I can't stand the way reporters show up daily to ask what happened at the Cell Games. When they ask him, he tells them his perverted side of the story. I can't take it, after what I know that you and your friends had to suffer. Especially you, your mom and your brother at the loss of your dad."  
They were quiet for a moment when Goku peeked in. "Um... Chi-Chi and I are going to bed now, but I wanted to know if you wanted something to eat, Videl, `cause I'm going to grab a snack, before I hit the sack."  
Videl laughed. "I don't want anything Goku, but thanks for the offer." Goku left with a confused face. He was puzzled at the thought of someone turning down food.  
Gohan tapped Videl's arm and motioned for her to follow him. He brought her to the bathroom where he opened up a closet. "Okay. We have, towels in here."  
He pointed to a drawer. "Combs in there."  
He opened the medicine cabinet. "And toothbrushes and toothpaste in here. Um... Goten's got the yellow one and the green one's mine, so you can have red or blue."  
Videl smiled. "Alright."  
Gohan continued, "If you need anything else you're better off asking my mom. I mean- well what I'm trying to say is that - Um - With three guys in the family we don't really have a ton of... girl supplies... you know?"  
"Yeah, Gohan, I get it," Videl chuckled.  
They stood there in silence for a minute when Gohan sighed. "Well, I'll go set up the spare room for you... I have to make the bed and stuff... so you can just enjoy a shower."  
Gohan left, but not before he pulled out bed covers from the closet. Videl shut the door and locked it. She turned on the water and stripped out of her filthy clothes.  
Gohan flicked the lights on to the spare room. It was rather small, probably a sixth of the size as her one at her house. He frowned. I hope she likes it here, he thought.  
Videl shut off the water and dressed in a pair of his shorts that came down to her knees as well as a wife beater of his, a shirt of his, and a light long sleeved shirt of his. Not only was it cold out here at the end of November, but she felt kind of self-conscience with out anything to wear under her clothes.  
She entered the spare room to find Gohan draping the covers over the mattress. "All set!" He exclaimed. Videl dropped her dirty clothes onto the floor and jumped into the bed. Gohan laughed at her face, which was smushed to one side because of the way she was laying on the pillow. "This is -so- comfortable," she remarked. "I can't move." Gohan smiled.  
"Then don't," he said, pulling the sheet and covers over her. "Goodnight, Videl," he whispered. All he heard in reply was a snore.  
He shut off the lights and prepared to wash himself up.  
THE NEXT MORNING (OR DAY I SUPPOSE, I MEAN THEY DIDN'T GET TO SLEEP UNTIL LIKE FOUR THIRTY A.M.)  
Gohan awoke to the sound of Goten running around in circles in their room. "Please be quiet, squirt, I have a throbbing headache." He took his pillow and burried his head under it. "I had the absolute weirdest dream! I don`t feel like I got any sleep!" Came his muffled voice.  
"What happened in your dream?" Goten asked, still running.  
"Videl moved in," he replied, laughing.  
Just then a female voice, that wasn't his mom's, spoke. "Goten, is Gohan still sleeping?"  
Shit, Gohan thought. It wasn't a dream you idiot! Gohan, his head still under the pillow, raised his hand. "I'm up." he shouted. Videl walked over and pulled the pillow off his head.  
Gohan looked at her, his eyes huge. "It wasn't a dream," he whispered out loud, still somewhat disoriented.  
Videl shook her head. "Nope," she confirmed. Videl? She asked herself. Have you ever seen such wide eyed wonder and pure innocence?  
Gohan sat up and looked at the clock. "It's already twelve thirty!?" He half exclaimed/half asked.  
"Yup," Videl said. Gohan looked at her wearing his too large clothing.  
"You need some clothes, Videl," Gohan stated. Videl shrugged.  
"I can take you shopping," Gohan suggested.  
Videl started to object when Gohan rose out of bed, throwing on a shirt over his wife beater. "C'mon, it'll be no problem. Honest."  
Videl sighed. "Fine," she mumbled. "I owe you so much, Gohan. And I won't forget it." Gohan waved her off.  
The phone rang and Gohan dashed out of his room to answer it. "Hello?"  
"Oh hi!...Good. ... Yes, I heard... Yeah I know... I'm not saying anything... At eight, huh? ... I can see ... okay but no promises ... yeah ... alright ... uh huh... bye... hahaha... bye."  
"Who was that?" Goten asked.  
"Friends, Goten," Gohan answered. "Hey, Videl, ready to go?"  
"Yeah!"  
Videl had to admit: She had a blast! Gohan was so much fun to be around. She had been in kind of a sour mood and Gohan had done absolutely everything to cheer her up. Everything. Nothing short of totally embarrassing himself in public either. Videl wouldn't forget what happened at the one store for as long as she lived:  
"Are you sure you wanna try that on, sir?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Gohan had replied.  
Videl had no clue what he had tried on but when he came out he had on a faux tiger skin suit, gold chains and incredibly tacky sun glasses (Think Beverly Hills Ninja). Videl had dropped her bags she was laughing so hard. Still, she made him promise her he would never wear something like that again.  
Gohan had then taken her to a designer store to get a few dressy outfits. She tried to stop him, but he made her try on a ton of outfits, mentioning that he had plans for them that evening. She had to admit, he had pretty good fashion sense when he actually wanted to. He decided on a new pair of shiny black shoes, straight leg black slacks, a black belt, and a silky blue long - sleeved shirt for himself. He modeled it for her and she couldn't help but crack up:  
Gohan had come out of the dressing room wearing the before-mentioned outfit.  
"You like?" He had asked.  
"Looks great," Videl had answered unenthusiastically.  
"Well the way you said `looks great' doesn't sound like it looks great."  
"Gohan..."  
Gohan had then grinned and kicked off his shoes.  
"What are you doing?" She had asked, amused.  
Gohan responded by undoing the belt and throwing it aside.  
"Gohan are you stripping?" A smile began to form on her lips.  
Gohan laughed at her question and then began to unbutton his shirt. This actually got a laugh out of Videl herself. She dropped her bags and ran over to him. "Are you crazy?" She had asked him, laughing. Gohan shrugged.  
"Maybe, but I got you to laugh."  
Gohan had bought the outfit and had proceeded to pick up something for Videl.  
"Try this on," he had commanded, sending her off to the dressing room. Fifteen minutes later Videl emerged wearing something that she had never imagined herself wearing. Gohan clapped. "That outfit looks wonderful on you!" He exclaimed, cat-calling. She could feel him looking her up and down.  
She wore a pair of black high heeled shoes. They were strappy across the foot and the heel raised her heels about three inches off the ground. She then had on a pair of black pantyhose under a black skirt that barely hugged her hips, ending at mid thigh. He had picked out a white button down, three-quarters shirt that was made out of a stiff cotton and a sweater that hung loosely on the outfit. She looked at him expectantly with her cool-colored eyes. Gohan had thought she looked like an angel.  
Now they were walking down a street, having just finished dinner at a VERY nice restaurant.  
Videl had her hands in the pocket of her sweater as she walked along, slightly chilled by the night air. She looked at Gohan, but Gohan pretended to ignore her as they walked along silently.  
"Why did you do this for me?" She asked after a minute.  
Gohan shrugged. "I don't know, you looked pretty glum so I thought that I should try to get you out of the house... plus you look pretty good in a skirt."  
Videl blushed and felt shivers run through her body at the comment. Gohan mistook this for cold and wrapped his arm around her. "Maybe it's too cold for a skirt though," he added. Videl didn't say anything else as they walked along, eventually hearing loud bass from music nearby.  
"This must be the place," Gohan said to himself.  
"What place?" Videl asked.  
Gohan pushed her through the doors of a building on the street. As they shut behind them, Videl looked around to see a mostly dark place, with lights flashing everywhere and a dance floor.  
"What are we doing here?" Videl had to half yell. Gohan laughed her off and started singing the song they were playing, "You Sexy Thing". Videl really, really, really, really, really, wanted to punch his lights out but he was just too adorable.  
The song changed to "Get Ur Freak On" and Gohan sighed.  
"Alright, get your freak on Videl and let's go find Sharpner and Erasa," he said with a straight face.  
Videl laughed and he grabbed her wrist and she followed.  
Sharpner and Erasa found them first, however.  
"Wow!" Sharpner exclaimed when he saw Videl. "You look great! I'm not kidding! I didn`t recognize you for a moment in that skirt."  
Erasa nodded in agreement. "Where'd you get it? I want the guy who picked that out for you to pick something out for me too!"  
"Actually, Gohan found it," Videl replied.  
Erasa looked up at Gohan like he was a fashion god. "What?" he asked. "It's just a black skirt and a white shirt."  
"It's a good looking black skirt and a good looking white shirt that's what!" Sharpner replied. Erasa grabbed Videl's arm. "Let's go dance!" She exclaimed. Videl followed Erasa out onto the dance floor and Sharpner followed after her.  
Gohan sat back and watched. He was no dancer, and he was just as content to stare at Videl. The outfit was cute... no cute wasn't the word... and neither was hot... maybe ... sexy? Gohan mentally kicked himself. I shouldn't be thinking of Videl like this, it will only make things more complicated...now that she's living with me and all...  
Gohan went back to watching her. She was rather graceful in the skirt and high heels... not what he was expecting at all. He briefly wondered if they ever played a slow song at this club. Probably not. Too bad, he really wanted to dance with her too.  
Three songs later Videl returned, flopping into a chair besides Gohan. "Now you're the one that looks down."  
Gohan sighed. "I'm not `down' or anything. I just can't dance...sooooo I decided I should sit these songs out."  
"You can't dance?"  
"No."  
Videl sighed. "At all?"  
"Well, I think I could manage slow dancing."  
Videl laughed. "I think you could too. Care to try?" She asked, standing up.  
Gohan stood up and Videl moved to stand directly in front of him. "It's really easy. First, your hands," she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, Gohan's eyes widened but zvidel didn't seem to notice, "go here. And I put my hands around you like this," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "then all you have to do is move to the music. But not a fast song like this, something with a slower beat...follow my lead."  
Videl began to slowly sway from side to side and Gohan stepped into the rhythm. She looked up at him and smiled. "See...easy."  
Videl held her breath as Gohan slid his hands upward to the small of her back and stopped there. "Or you could do that..." she said.  
Gohan shrugged. "More comfortable," was all the explanation he gave. She nodded. It was, actually. She shut her eyes and allowed their slow movement to rest her body...despite the fast music all around. It was weird, but when she was with Gohan that's exactly what the world felt like. Everything could be fast and confusing outside... but Gohan made everything seem simpler and easier. She laid her head against his chest.  
At this, Gohan looked down to find Videl yawning. It was pretty late and they had enjoyed a rather long day, so Gohan gently pulled Videl away and told her he'd be right back. He left to tell Sharpner and Erasa that he was going to take Videl home, and then the he and Videl left.  
The next morning, when Gohan went down for breakfast, his mom curiously asked why he was singing "You Sexy Thing."  
***  
Um... yeah... I can't wait for the snow fight... but all I'm going to say is 'Damn Goku's stray snowballs!!!!!' Ahem... 


	3. Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. What can I say? I'm not feeling very original.  
***  
La-dee-da. How's everyone? I'm good, thanks for asking. Okay sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me... oh well... here's Chapter 3! Sorry it skips around so much.  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER 3  
One Week Later (Saturday Morning)  
"Go, Videl!" Goten screamed in a pitch that could burst an eardrum or two. Gohan awoke and threw off his covers, walking over to his window, spying Goten outside.  
"What are you yelling about squirt?"  
Goten turned around. "Hi! Didya just get up?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. Well, dad's teaching Videl some fighting stuff and they've been sparring since early this morning." Goten waved and then ran off.  
"That's great! Exactly what you need to do! Try it one more time, k?" Gohan heard his dad say. Gohan watched as Videl threw a fury of attacks at Goku, who was kicking up snow in his attempt to get away. Wow! She could have any non-Saiyan running for their life! Gohan thought.  
Gohan laughed to himself. "You're doing wonderful, Videl!" He shouted from the window.  
Videl stopped and looked at Gohan, standing in his pajamas and waving at her from his bedroom window. She waved back. "Hey, Gohan! I'm coming inside in a minute! First dibs on the bathroom!"  
"Not fair!" Gohan called.  
Videl wiped her forehead with her arm and nodded. "Yes it is!... Goten, go guard the bathroom for me!"  
Gohan put his hands up in surrender. "Not Goten! I'll never get past him. You can have the bathroom first!" He shut the window and walked away.  
Videl laughed, knowing perfectly well that Goten didn't stand a chance fighting Gohan. Hah! Those two were so cute. Videl almost wished that /she/ had a younger brother, but then, he probably wouldn't be like Goten. Goten and Gohan were different somehow. Polite, strong, caring, and gentle. Innocent. They got that one from Goku. The older man was so nice, he treated her like she was his own daughter, and not like she had been kicked out of her house by her father who happened to be the very man who took all his son's credit for saving the world. I would hate me if I were any of the Sons, she thought.  
Goku laughed. "Going inside is a good idea, Videl... after all, I think it's time to eat!"  
Videl chuckled as Goku ran into the house, he had already had breakfast... how much later could it be now? She looked at her watch. Ten o'clock. She sighed and walked towards the house, shutting out the cold December air as she walked in. Goku said he liked to train in this weather. "Refreshing!" he had called it. She had to agree.  
Videl walked through the living room, rubbing her back, when Gohan walked in, dressed.  
" 'Morning," he said cheerily.  
Videl smiled. "You slept in late, Gohan."  
"I know."  
Videl laughed then winced. "Do you guys have aspirin? My back's killing me!"  
Gohan nodded. "Sure, right in this cabinet." He opened the cabinet, spilling a pill onto his hand and pouring her a glass of water. "Here you go."  
Videl swallowed the pill down and set the cup in the sink. Gohan was piling up a plate, or, excuse me, plates, full of food and talking. "So Krillin's coming over early tomorrow to spar and my mom's going shopping, too," He took a piece of lettuce from his sandwich and popped it in his mouth. "Just in case you wanted to know."  
"Gotcha. I'm going to go clean up now," Videl announced.  
"And I'm going to go train...after eating of course." At this Goten jumped up.  
"Can I train, brother? Can I train?" He asked eagerly.  
"Of course," Gohan replied. Videl laughed and left the room, heading towards the bathroom.  
-  
Videl turned the page in her history book and sighed. She looked up as Gohan opened the door, returning with Goten and a rather unlucky fish. Goku glanced out of the kitchen where he was making his 23rd meal of the day. "Wow, Gohan, that's a big one!"  
Videl smiled and looked back down at her textbook. Blah, blah, blah, she began to think, but she was interrupted by Chi-Chi.  
"Goku! I swear! I'm going to have Bulma invent a flippin' Saiyan-proof kitchen if you don't stop!"  
Goku looked at her with wide eyes. "Buf Chi-Chi! I'fe oways eaton" - he swallowed - "all the time!"  
Gohan laughed, "And mom's always complained." He set the fish down (don't ask me where. Have you ever seen the size of one of those things?!) and patted Goten on the back sending him off to clean up.  
Videl yawned and stretched, grimacing. Gohan noticed this and went over. "Hey! You never told me what happened to your back? Looks like it hurts."  
Videl threw her pencil aside. "I think I pulled a muscle fighting this morning," she explained. Gohan nodded.  
"Ow! I hate that," he sympathized.  
"Saiyans pull muscles?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"Believe it or not... yeah," he answered with a chuckle. "As a matter of fact my mom always had a way of getting them to feel better."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh. Can I try?"  
Videl studied him for a moment and then shrugged, shutting her eyes with the movement. "Sure, anything's better than this."  
"Okay... I need to know what hurts exactly?" He asked.  
"Like, my left back, by my shoulder and neck." Videl sat up and on the edge of the couch and Gohan slipped behind her, touching her back. "Here?"  
Videl nodded, afraid to speak. She was blushing furiously but Gohan didn't seem to notice, he also didn't seem to care about the physical contact either.  
Videl leaned her head forward and to the right, as Gohan massaged her tender back. She was about to shut her eyes when he touched a particularly tender spot. "Ouch!"  
Gohan stopped. "What?"  
"That hurt," Videl said, rolling her eyes. "Why else would I say `ouch'?"  
Gohan laughed, "Good point. I'll try to be more careful."  
Videl sighed. "It's not that you're not being careful but-" she wanted to continue her thought but instead finished with, "that feels really, really good." Gohan laughed.  
"Told you."  
After a few minutes Gohan stopped. "Feel better?" Videl turned around and stretched, rolling her arms and bending her back.  
"Actually, yes!" Videl smiled. "That's awesome, Gohan. How'd you do that? My back feels a hundred percent better!"  
Gohan returned her smile and looked down sheepishly. "It's nothing." Videl laughed and then everything grew quiet except for Chi-Chi's humming in the kitchen. Videl felt a blush rise to her cheeks again and grabbed her history homework. "Thanks, Gohan. Love to talk but I have to go study," she mumbled.  
Gohan nodded his head in agreement, not noticing her quick change in attitude. Chi-Chi, however, had paid attention to the whole thing. "Here comes the bride..." she sang from the kitchen when she knew Videl was out of earshot.  
"Mom- what are you talking about?" Gohan asked. Chi-Chi looked up at him and shrugged, then started giggling insanely. "C'mon, Gohan, are you really that dense?" After a good look at her son she sighed, "Maybe you are..."  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Gohan began, ready to stick up for himself.  
Chi-Chi just waved him off. "Nothing... I'll see if I'm right in ten years or so."  
Gohan left the room, bewildered. In the kitchen Chi-Chi began giggling again. "When you marry her and have kids I WON'T be surprised," she said, under her breath.  
-  
Videl dropped her textbook on the floor and collapsed to the ground, sighing. She put her back against her bed and curled her legs up to her body, wrapping her arms around them. That was too strange! She thought. I mean, he was obviously not fazed by the whole backrub scenario like I was. Oh, Videl! Get yourself together! Videl's shoulders sagged as she whispered, "He does see me as just his friend... I might ruin that if I tell him I've been feeling something else..."  
Videl stood up and quickly walked around her room. No, girl! She said to herself. You are talking about love and you have no idea what it really is. She sighed and fell to the ground again. "But I'd sure like to find out." She shut her eyes and imagined Gohan giving her that wonderful back massage again. She was slowly lulled to sleep.  
Videl didn`t know how long she was sleeping when she heard a knock on her door. "Hey, Videl? Are you alright? Videl, open up!" Videl's head jerked up. Gohan was pounding on her door. She quickly opened it.  
"Sorry," she began.  
"Oh, don't be, I just wanted to tell you it's dinnertime... and I'm kinda hungry so..." Gohan rubbed his stomach.  
"Then for Dende's sake eat!" Videl exclaimed. She knew from experience that Saiyans could be moody on an empty stomach, they could even cease to function!  
Videl ran after him to the kitchen taking her place at the table. She began to pile up her plate, human servings, of course, as Gohan did the same. As she did this, Videl tried to make out what Goku was saying.  
"I wha tinkin' mahbe weh cou haff a snaball figh outsigh!"  
Goten, Gohan and Chi-Chi all were smiling. "That sounds like fun dad!" Goten shouted. Goku smiled and continued to stuff his face. Videl laughed.  
"What? I still haven't learned Goku-ese!"  
Gohan swallowed and laughed. "He said he `was thinking maybe we could have a snowball fight outside!' "  
Realization flashed on her face and she brightened. "That does sound like fun!"  
"Ahlrigh!" Goku said, careful not to miss a bite.  
The three Saiyans were almost done eating their 54 course meals and Videl was finishing her second helping when Goten jumped out of his chair, threw his dishes in the sink, and pulled on a jacket. "I'm going to go make a fort!" He exclaimed, slamming the door. Gohan was next, followed by Goku. Videl looked at Chi-Chi, who smiled.  
"Go on," she said. "I'll clean everything up. Have some fun!"  
Videl thanked her and ran out the door, not forgetting her coat. She turned. "Why do you make them wear coats?" she asked Chi-Chi.  
Chi-Chi laughed. "Habit, I guess. At least this way they don't have to expend ki to keep warm, right?"  
"Right. See ya!"  
"Have fun!"  
As soon as Videl stepped outside she was barraged by snowballs. "Ah! You guys!"  
Goku was in the snow laughing. When he stood up he cleared his throat and began speaking. "Snowball fight and I want Gohan on my team!"  
"Fine," Videl said. "Goten and I can take you!"  
They split up and began.  
Videl, her back against a tree, had a careful attack planned on an unsuspecting Goku. She had her ki suppressed as far as she could and was deathly quiet. If all was going well, Goten would soon fly by with an overhead bombing of snowballs, which was meant to distract him. Then she would run out and pummel Goku with her own snowballs. This would then attract Gohan and it would be two against one.  
Boy did things go wrong.  
Goten flew by, dropping the snowballs about five feet away from Goku, instead of on top of him. This simply startled him, not knowing where they came from until he sensed his younger son's ki above. Videl began her assault on him, might as well. Gohan, hearing Goku's screams, flew over and began whacking Goten with his own snowballs. Goku, fighting for his right to stay in the game, threw a snowball directly at Videl, she fell back into the snow, and in trying to get up, was hit by at least fifty snowballs. Gohan landed by her and started laughing. "Got you!" He offered her a hand up and she began dusting herself off.  
"Show-off," she muttered. "That was such a cheap shot! I was totally incapacitated!"  
"I kinda figured on that, Videl. I knew you'd try something like that when I felt my brother's ki rise when he flew."  
"What? Are you saying that I'm predictable now?"  
"No, quite the opposite."  
"Does this conversation have a point?" Goku asked.  
"I wanna play!" Goten exclaimed.  
Gohan laughed. Videl scowled. "That wasn't fair, Gohan!"  
"Yes it was and you know it."  
Videl crossed her arms, but she smiled, turning around and bending down. "I know, it's just that..."  
All of the sudden she whirled around and hurled a snowball at Gohan, who ducked, barely avoiding it. "Videl!" He exclaimed. She just laughed and threw another, hitting him square in the face.  
"This means war!" Gohan yelled, grabbing her arm and trying to pin it behind her, instead he tripped and they fell to the ground. Videl took a handful of snow and shoved it in his face. "Eat frozen ice, Gohan!"  
Gohan's muffled screams came from beneath the snow. "Ah! Snow in my sinuses! Snow in my sinuses! My nose is packed with snow!"  
Videl laughed as he brushed off his face, struggling to get up, but failing miserably as they both fell back to the ground, Videl directly on top of Gohan. "THAT wasn't fair!" Gohan said, finally giving up on his struggle to rise.  
"I don't care, you took the cheap shot first," Videl responded, smiling and adjusting herself more comfortably.  
Gohan didn't comment, but instead was totally spell bound by the angel on top of him. Her short black hair was accentuated by the brightness outside and her cheeks were tinged with a light rose, half from the cold and half from a blush rising to her face. Goten's shouts of laughter as he attacked Goku were heard faintly in the background as Gohan found himself involuntarily reaching out and touching her face.  
Videl stopped smiling and placed her own hand on top of Gohan's, leaning into his touch, feeling the warmth coming from his body.  
"WATCH OUT!" Goku yelled as a lone snowball sailed past Videl's head, hitting Gohan in the face. The spell was broken, and as if nothing had happened Videl began laughing again.  
"MY SINUSES!"  
Videl stood up. "I'm going to go take Gohan inside, he has enough snow up his nose to-" Goten made a face and covered his ears.  
"Please, don't finish that thought," he remarked.  
"Okay," Videl agreed, giving Gohan a hand.  
Gohan and Videl walked over to the house and she helped him through the door, assisting him in taking off his coat which was totally soaked in melted snow. So were his clothes, for that matter.  
Chi-Chi ran in. "Gohan! Change your clothes young man! You'll catch a cold."  
"Um... mom..."  
"I don't care if you're Saiyan. Change. Clothes. Now."  
Gohan left and Videl followed. He pulled off his shirt as he walked down the hall. "You'd think she'd know by know that Earth born viruses really have no effect on Saiyans," he said. He opened his bedroom door, dropping his shirt on the floor. Videl's jaw practically dropped to the floor with his shirt. Gohan standing in a wife beater and a pair of jeans wasn't something she got to see everyday... even if she was `living with' him.  
"Right," Videl said, regaining her voice and returning to the topic. "You would think that she had figured that out by now." Gohan nodded.  
"Really." He shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for bed. That is... unless you want the bathroom first tonight."  
"No, that's fine go ahead," Videl said, walking to her room and shutting the door. She fell onto her bed with her hands clasped across her chest. Son Gohan what was that? Videl asked herself, wondering about the few moments lying in the snow.  
***  
Dude the next part is SO COOL. It's late at night and Videl can't sleep so Gohan goes in and they start talking about tons of crap like family... and when they first met... and stuff it's so good. That might be the whole part too... I have oodles of notes for it! Til next time ~ Christin-o (I dunno!) 


	4. Ch. 4

Disclaimer: Sorry all! I don't own Dragonball Z. (Or Rediwhip!)  
***  
Howdy! And that is all I have to say. (Less is more!) Actually I just want to note that this is no where near as funny as the last few Chapters...  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER 4  
Gohan was about to roll over in bed for the millionth time that night when he saw a figure walk past his slightly ajar bedroom door. A few moments later it passed again. Gohan pulled down his covers and jumped out of bed, opening his door and walking down the hall where the figure went.  
That's Videl's room, he thought. Sure enough, her door was shut and there was light underneath the doorway. Gohan knocked softly and when he didn't get a response he walked in. "Videl?"  
Videl sat on her bed, not facing him. At the sound of her name she looked over her shoulder and gave a gasp when she saw him standing there. She quickly threw her head in her hands, covering her face. Gohan walked around her bed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you crying Videl?"  
Videl shook her head. "Get out, Gohan," she said weakly, weaving out of his touch. Gohan sat down on the bed and placed his hands back on her shoulders. "Videl? You /are/ crying!"  
Videl just dropped her head, staring at the covers. "Do you do this every night?" He asked gently. Videl nodded her head faintly. Gohan sighed in a hurt fashion. "I didn't know you were so unhap-"  
Videl looked up at him. "It's not that," she said, wiping her eyes. "It's-" she handed him a newspaper clip. He took it and began to read silently:  
SATAN CITY- Hercule Satan released a few words about the sudden disappearance of Videl Satan, his daughter, who has only been seen in Satan City when she attends high school at Orange Star. "I just want the press and the world to know that I do not understand why she ran away. I do not know where she's staying. And I do not know with whom she is staying. All I know is that when I find out, I will crush them like a bug! Do you hear? A BUG! As for Videl. SHE ran away. I had nothing to do with this and was unaware that she had such drastic problems with her life at the-"  
Gohan's blood ran cold at what he had read so far. He decided against reading anymore but instead ignited the clip in a quick burst of ki. "Come here," He said, opening his arms. She leaned forward and hugged him and he returned the gesture, patting her back. Gohan heard her begin crying again.  
"My dad has me talked up to be the greatest scum in Satan City - Dende forbid I ruin his reputation by hanging out with the wrong guy, after all the stuff /he/ does-"  
"What?" Gohan cut in. "What do you mean the `wrong guy'? You never said anything to me about anything like that!"  
Videl moved away from the hug and her shoulders slumped. "I didn't want to."  
"Videl, you said that you moving out had nothing to do with me... well, did I really? Tell me the truth."  
"You had NOTHING to do with me moving out Gohan but you had EVERYTHING to do with that article."  
"What?!"  
"Let's face it Gohan, he knows what you really did, he sees you as a threat. He didn't think that I'd defy him and side with you. I don't think he knows I'm here but he won't give out the details of our fight because he knows you're one of them."  
"I'm not so sure Videl. To me it looks like he's trying to portray himself as the innocent father and you as the corrupt teenage daughter."  
"Thanks," she replied, giggling, wiping her eyes again.  
"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," he said, wiping her cheeks with his shirt.  
"I know."  
Gohan excused himself and came back a few seconds later with some tissues. "Here."  
"Thanks, Gohan." She wiped her eyes with the tissues. "How am I ever going to make all of this up to you?" Her voice choked as she couldn't help but start crying again. Gohan could feel his own heart breaking.  
"Hey, Videl," he smiled and leaned towards her ear. "Don't worry about that, okay? I've told you that before." His warm breath brushed past her ear and neck. Shivers ran down her body. Did he really have to sit this damn close at this damn hour of the night.  
Gohan backed away as if hearing her thoughts. "I was just thinking about when you said to me that people liked you for your money, your fame, and your father. Well, look at me, technically, my family and my dad's friends are the only ones who like me for who I am... with the exception of you... I mean, I'm half alien! No matter how much they consider me a friend now, don't you think that even Sharpner and Erasa would think I was a freak if I told them about /that/?"  
Videl shrugged. "Knock it off. You're much more than simply a half-alien `thing' running around on Earth."  
"Really? Is that what you really think?" Gohan asked.  
"Yes."  
"Well then, I think that you're much more than some famous fighter's daughter, your much more than the famous Videl that everyone knows. That's what I think. And I don't see why you care what other people think when at least I can see you for who you really are."  
Videl burst into fresh tears. "Damn it, Gohan! Why'd you have to say something like that?"  
"Say what?!" Gohan exclaimed. "It's the truth! The first time I met you I didn't know anything about you, except that you were the only person who even suspected that I was the Great Saiyaman! And to tell you the truth I was petrified of you. No one else even saw a connection between scrawny ol' Gohan and the Great Saiyaman. Whenever I was myself, you were constantly looking for reasons why I would be the Great Saiyaman; whenever I was the Great Saiyaman you were just aching to get me to admit that I was Gohan! You were the only person who even cared to find out who I was."  
Videl snorted. "You were invading my turf. I didn`t understand you. You act like a total goof sometimes and then you can be a tough martial artist and then you can be totally sweet and-" She sighed. "And then you could've been the gold fighter too. I hadn't ruled that out yet. I always thought you different. I figured that a guy who could fly and have super strength might just have different hair."  
"And then, you have to admit, I think you had a little crush on the Great Saiyaman," Gohan teased. Videl looked down quickly blushing. Inwardly she was agreeing to his statement but outwardly she shoved him playfully in the arm. "Are you kidding? He was a dork, Gohan!"  
"The truth is painful," Gohan commented, jokingly. Inside he frowned. So she didn't like me? Gohan asked himself. He thought back to the second in the snow where he had touched her face. Why had he done that? He looked down at Videl and realized that this girl was simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Surpassing everything else in this world. He sighed and laid down in the bed.  
"What, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
"Nothing."  
Videl frowned. What brought on THAT change of attitude. She followed his example and laid down, too. She felt her eyes slowly closing. "Gohan?"  
"Hm?"  
"I dunno, I just forgot what I was going to say and-" she stopped in the middle of the sentence and yawned. She turned to her right, where Gohan was laying and placed her head on his arm, unconsciously noting how he made a wonderful pillow. Gohan laughed lightly when he turned to find her like this. Sound asleep. Not wanting to move her, but noticing her shiver, Gohan expanded his ki creating a blanket of warmth for her. If Videl would have been awake she would have been thanking Chi-Chi for making him wear a coat to keep his ki for now.  
Just then, Gohan saw Goten enter the room. "Gohan, I heard you get up and start talking to someone. Are you coming back?" he asked.  
"No, I'm not Goten. Videl fell asleep on me and if I move I'll wake her up."  
"Then can I sleep in here, too?"  
"Sure... just, um, did you go tot the bathroom?" Gohan asked, with a slight smile.  
Goten's voice raised a tad to a slight whine. "Hey Gohan! I don't wet the bed so what are you saying?"  
Gohan held up his one free hand. "Alright, alright! Hop up!" Goten flew over and laid by Videl.  
"Goodnight, Gohan," he whispered.  
"You too, squirt," Gohan replied. He looked down at Videl and noticed that he had the perfect girl sleeping on his arm right now. Gohan sighed and whispered softly, "Goodnight to you, too, Videl," and kissed her softly on the top of her head. She took a deep breath in her sleep and changed her position, moving closer to Gohan and laying her arm on his chest. Gohan was startled only for a moment until he realized that his one wish would be to sleep like this every night, with her cradled in his embrace. He unconsciously yawned and smiled at the sleeping figure, drifting off to sleep.  
NEXT MORNING  
Gohan was still asleep, but faintly somewhere in his subconscious, in the very back of his mind, he could here the door to his house open. He could here his mother and father's voices... and Krillin's as well. He was also dimly aware of another person directly to his left, cuddled up besides him. He sighed and fell back to sleep.  
Chi-Chi set down the groceries and walked to Gohan and Goten's room. "Goku! Our boys are gone!" She yelled.  
Goku had a look of concentration on his face. "No, I feel their ki's that way," he said, pointing to Videl's room. Chi-Chi and Goku both ran in.  
"Awwwww," Goku announced in a whisper.  
Chi-Chi grinned. "Geez, our boys just love her, don't they?"  
They both startled laughing quietly when Krillin asked "What's up?" from the hallway. Goku put a finger to his lips in an attempt to tell Krillin to be quiet and motioned him over with a wave of his fist. Krillin walked into Videl's room and saw the three sound asleep. He grinned and slammed the door shut, ignoring Goku's warning. "Good morning, kids!" He exclaimed.  
All three were startled from their sleep. "KRILLIN!" Goten yelled. Gohan and Videl quickly distanced themselves from each other, blushing freakin' beet red. Krillin's eyes narrowed and he made some kind of mocking noise in his throat, throwing Gohan and Videl a glance before giving Goten a light punch in the shoulder.  
Chi-Chi was looking at Krillin, perturbed that he had waken up her son and future daughter-in-law from their slumber. Goku was just laughing at the scene. Krillin walked out with Goten, Goku following. Chi-Chi turned to leave but not before throwing the two teenagers a self-satisfied smirk.  
When they were alone, Gohan simply looked at Videl and said. "I'm going to go have breakfast... you wanna come?" Videl nodded slowly.  
"But Gohan?"  
"What?"  
"What happened?"  
Gohan smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we were talking and you fell asleep on my arm and I didn't want to wake you up so I stayed. Plus you were pretty upset last night and... well, I dunno..."  
Videl smiled. "Okay," she said softly. Why did he have to see me crying last night? She asked herself. He must think I'm a baby. "Gohan?" she asked again.  
"What?" He replied again.  
"Do you think that I'm-"  
"No," he answered softly before she could say anything. "C'mon, Videl, let's eat."  
ONE WEEK LATER (SUNDAY AFTERNOON)  
Goku smiled as he flipped on the switch and newly strung lights lit up the entire son house, reminding Videl of a gingerbread house. They quickly went in, chased off by the cold, and finished decorating the Christmas tree, with Goku flying to the top and adding a star.  
"Five, four, three, two, one!" Gohan plugged in the Christmas tree and it lit up with bright white lights. Everyone cheered. Videl clapping along with the rest of the Sons. Chi-Chi announced that she'd be back with cocoa and Gohan and Goten offered to help. Goku, still smiling, sat down on the couch. In the strange light (they had the lights off and only the Christmas tree lights gave any illumination) Videl thought he looked even more silly than usual. She decided to sit down besides hi, pulling her legs up on the couch and pushing a strand of short, dark, hair behind her ear.  
Goku sighed. "It's the same tree every year... but somehow it always looks different." Videl frowned. This was Goku's first Christmas back since the Cell Games... everything familiar would look slightly different after seven years.  
Goku noticed her frown. "I know what you're thinking," he said lightly. "Cell Games," was the only other words he spoke.  
Videl nodded. "I didn't want to mention anything, Gohan still seems to get quiet and upset when I say something about... them. I don't like to either, it's just admitting that everything that my dad is...is a lie."  
Goku looked as if he were contemplating something. "Gohan... yup. After Cell everyone was worried that Gohan might be defeated by himself."  
"What?"  
"Your worst enemy is never the one in front of you, Videl. It's inside of you."  
Videl's eyebrows furrowed at these words. "What are you saying?" She asked. Goku shrugged.  
"Just that... well, Gohan didn't take the ... results, you could say... of the Games well."  
"Oh."  
Goku stretched. "But as for your dad, don't worry about him and taking our 'glory'. I mean, Gohan became the Great Saiyaman," - he chuckled - "to give him and Chi-Chi, Goten and me, privacy. If it weren't for your dad, Gohan would be famous and the reporters would be over /here/ instead of at your house. What I'm trying to say is, Gohan doesn't mind not getting the fame. He probably wouldn't enjoy it. He likes the peace and calm of being out here alone. I think he gets that from when he trained a long time ago with Piccolo."  
Goku stopped as Chi-Chi and Goten emerged from the kitchen. Goten had his own cocoa and Chi-Chi was holding two cups, one for herself and one for Goku. "Videl, honey," she said. "Go on and get some for yourself." Videl eagerly accepted the offer and got up heading for the kitchen.  
When she got there, Gohan was putting tons of Rediwhip on his... on top of marshmallows and candy cane pieces. When he saw Videl, he stopped. "Bit of a sweet tooth there?" She questioned. He nodded and handed her a cup of cocoa.  
"We've got everything... you want marshmallows or-"  
"Actually I just want the Rediwhip," she said, before he named off a list of a hundred items... including things that only Saiyans would put in hot cocoa.  
Videl took the Rediwhip he handed to her and pressed the nozzle down. Air came out and sprayed up into her face, little white flecks fell into her hair and all over her shirt. Gohan immediately started laughing. "Videl! You're suppose to point the thing directly down before you push the nozzle down!" He handed her a towel which she gladly accepted and began to wipe off her shirt.  
"Um, you have some-" he motioned for her to wipe her cheek. She did so.  
"No it's-" He was about to repeat the gesture when Videl agitatedly wiped her face again. He shook his head and she stomped her foot.  
"Well, Gohan help me out! Can you wipe the stuff off my face?" Gohan laughed and cupped her cheek in his hand, wiping off the whipped cream with his thumb.  
They were silent for a moment, frozen just like that, when Videl whispered, "Thank you." Videl could have sworn she felt a slight tremor run through Gohan's hand, but before she could be sure he cleared his throat and turned away.  
"No problem," he said, grabbing his cocoa and leaving. Videl grabbed the Rediwhip and correctly sprayed some on her cocoa, setting it down hard on the countertop. What was up with /that/ now? She wondered. She sighed and grabbed her mug... that Saiyan was really beginning to give her a migraine.  
***  
AHH! In an upcoming Chapter Hercule shows up! Not the next one but one of the ones after it! It is sooooo funny! Videl and Gohan and Goku and Chi-Chi and Goten are all telling him off... maybe some of the other Z- fighters will be there... not sure...but what I have written is so funny! 


	5. Ch. 5

Disclaimer: Hee hee hee... I don't own DragonballZ...  
***  
Hee hee hee... so many people wrote me saying I had to get my farking butt in gear and write the part with Hercule...sooooooooooo...I did.  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER 5  
TUESDAY (ONE WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS)  
"It's just right up here," Gohan said to Videl.  
"I didn't know your house had an upstairs," She commented.  
"It's not really an `upstairs'. It's more like an attic...Ladies first," he offered, motioning for her to fly up into the attic.  
Videl did so and Gohan followed her. "Right there," he said, pulling out some photo albums.  
As Gohan did this, Videl looked around. "It's cold up here," she observed.  
"Yeah, it always is, even in the summer...ah! Here we go, the album with the holly on the front!"  
Videl sat down next to him as he continued. "This has photographs from every Christmas I can remember in it." He began flipping through some pages.  
Videl laughed. "What?" he asked.  
"Well, it's just that, it looks like each Christmas there's some arguement of some kind."  
Gohan smiled. "No, that's just Vegeta and my dad. Vegeta always starts it too. We have a little slogan - 'It's the holidays...let's fight!' - It comes with having the biggest ego in the universe spending a minute amount of time with the most powerful guy in the universe."  
Videl laughed again, half at his comment and half at the picture on the page of Vegeta in a strangle hold.  
Gohan flipped a few pages, purposefully doing so. "What's that?" Videl asked, pointing at a picture before he could turn the page.  
Gohan pointed to a picture in the corner. "That?"  
Videl nodded. "It's an adorable picture."  
"Nothing."  
"Oh, c'mon, tell me."  
Gohan sighed. The picture was of a seventeen year old Gohan holding a six year old Goten by the Christmas tree. Gohan looked almost sad but Goten looked as if he were shouting his head off, a big grin pasted across his face. "That was last Christmas," was all Gohan said.  
Videl sat still, uncomfortable for a few moments. After a minute she wasn't expecting any more of an explanation and was about to clear her throat when Gohan turned the page. "Bulma had come every Christmas after my dad died to help my mom with some of the baking and present wrapping because my mom was always kind of ... depressed... around the hol-"  
"Gohan, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Videl said quickly.  
"It's okay, Videl. I know you didn't know." He paused and took a deep breath. "Well, anyways, she had brought Trunks with her, she usually did, but she also brought Vegeta for the first time. Let's say that Vegeta's not as unfeeling as you may believe. Goten saw Vegeta hug Trunks quickly before converting back to his stone-cold Saiyan prince exterior. Goten ran in the room and asked me where /his/ dad was. He asked /me/. What was I suppose to say? Goten, your dad died fighting some big scary monster because I was too cocky to do it myself? Goten forgot his question in the next second when Bulma pulled a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. My mom snapped this picture just then... I don't think that she knew. That kid...he's a far braver soul then I am. Needless to say I didn't have a very merry Christmas."  
Videl, not knowing what to do, simply wrapped her arm around his back and put her head against his shoulder. "Sorry. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how close you and your dad are. I bet it's good to have him back."  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah ... and hey! You're going to be here, too! What more could I ask for?" He laughed and Videl did, too. And just /what/ did he mean by /that/?  
Gohan sighed. "Yup! Christmas will be great this year." He pulled out a few packs of newly developed photos. "We have to put some of these in here. Like the one of us decorating the Christmas tree... and making the snowman..." He said, flipping through some of the pictures. "Putting up the lights... drinking hot cocoa... sleeping in your room...wait, WHAT? MOM GOT A PICTURE OF THAT?"  
Just then, Chi-Chi appeared at the doorway (she had used stairs instead of ki to get up there.) "Yup, I did, and you're putting that in the book, mister!" She said laughing. Videl blushed and Gohan sat speechless.  
Chi-Chi turned around and climbed back down the stairs. "And then when you're married I'll give it to you to put in your own album... as your first Christmas together," she said under her breath. She smiled to herself. She had heard everything Gohan and Videl had said, meaning to give them another batch of pictures but instead she had eavesdropped on their conversation. Gohan had told Videl the story behind that one picture...which had surprised Chi-Chi. They must be pretty close, she mused, for Gohan to be sharing things like that with Videl.  
Gohan sighed, placing the picture of Gohan, Videl and Goten sleeping in the album. How long had his mother been there, hearing them talk about... stuff? His thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on the front door downstairs. Videl listened to the racket. What was all that screaming? "TRUNKS!" Goten was yelling. Gohan and Videl both looked at each other and at the same time said, "The Briefs." (Were you expecting Hercule?)  
Videl laughed. "What are they doing here?" She asked.  
"They always come over exactly one week before Christmas to bake cookies and stuff, that's when..."  
Videl nodded, not letting him finish. That's when Bulma had come over to help and brought Vegeta and Trunks and that picture had been taken one year ago.  
"Let's go say hi," Videl offered to shift the unease in the room. Gohan happily obliged.  
Bulma laughed when she saw Gohan and Videl. "How's my Great Saiyaman?" She asked. "The outfit still working for you?"  
"Yeah, fine," Gohan answered, hugging her.  
Vegeta fumed. "DON'T touch my mate, boy."  
"Vegeta!" Bulma said under her breath, lightly whacking Vegeta in the arm. Vegeta rolled his eyes and threw Videl a questioning glance. He was about to ask exactly what /she/ was doing here when there was another knock on the door.  
"I'll get it," Gohan announced. He opened the door. "Mister Satan!" He said in surprise. Oh boy, am I ever screwed now... he thought.  
Hercule pushed open the door and stood in the door way, surveying the group. Chi-Chi and Bulma had stopped their conversation, Vegeta had begun his ritual of leaning against the nearest wall, and Goku had just gotten out of the shower and was entering the room, dressed, with his hair still weighed down from the water. "What's going on guys, I heard..." his voice died down as he saw Hercule standing in his living room. "Um, hi." he said. "Merry Christmas."  
"Kakarott, shut up!"  
Hercule's eyes stopped when he came to Videl. "THERE you are!" He exclaimed. "I found you."  
"Oh, happy day," Videl said, sarcasm coating her words.  
"You are coming back home with me!" He bellowed.  
Videl shook her head. "I'll classify that under `never'. What makes you think I'd come back?"  
Hercule, irritated, clamped his fists. "You're coming back now. YOU ran away. YOU didn't tell ME where you went. YOU made ME the laughingstock of the public. YOU have lowered YOURSELF just by being here...with that boy who opened the door!"  
"And I am PROUD of all of the above!" Videl screamed, irate. "YOU kicked me out. YOU said you didn't care. HE-" She yelled, pointing to Gohan. "was the only one to help me. I can NOT believe that I am having this conversation with you. Now, /I/ want /you/ to leave, dad, or at the least, could we reschedule this fight until after the holidays. I don't want to ruin their Christmas!"  
At that moment, Goten and Trunks ran in. Goten saw Videl and ran up to her, looking over at Gohan, too. "Look! I can make snot come out of my nose!" He exclaimed. Trunks rolled his eyes but started laughing anyway.  
"You're so stupid, Goten!" Trunks remarked, laughing his head off. Goten paused when he noticed that no one else was laughing except Goku. He turned around and saw Hercule. "Oh... it's Mr. Hercule."  
Gohan spoke up. "Goten... um ... could you please go back outside and play? You too Trunks." Goten and Trunks both stood up and walked back outside, where they bolted off to have some more fun with snot and cold temperatures.  
Hercule made a noise of disgust. Videl chuckled at him when she saw this. "Better watch it, dad, those Son boys can really turn a girl's head." Vegeta snorted, Gohan blushed, and Hercule blanched. Videl smirked. "Get out."  
Hercule shook his head. "Nice people you're with here Videl. Those two," he said, referring to Trunks and Goten, "him," he said, referring to Gohan, "and /him/ too," he remarked, pointing to Goku.  
Videl nodded. "Yes. And do you know who that is, dad? Goku. Uh-huh. I'm hanging out with Goku. I remember everything you said about him, too, dad. About his tricks, how he wasn't a real martial artist, how he wasn't an honest man. You're wrong. You're the one who's dishonest. How could you say all that stuff you said to me about him when it was you who was the liar? You told me he was weak and trying to cheat /you/ out of /your/ fame with his illusions. How could you not tell me that it was him who tried to stand up to Cell? It was him who died? And how could you not tell me that it was his /son/ who saved the world? Are you that diluted?"  
Chi-Chi was grinding her teeth throughout Videl's words. When Videl finished Chi-Chi ran over too Hercule, Bulma moved out of the way in order to avoid her. "That was my Goku out there you-"  
Goku grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Chi-Chi honey, calm down," he said, pulling her away from Hercule. She might just be able to kill the man with her rage.  
Hercule was running on adrenaline only. His courage was beginning to wear thin. "I'm going to sue you all!" He exclaimed, trying to frighten them.  
Bulma laughed. "Fine. You do that and I'll put the whole Capsule Corporation legal department against you. I'm sure the world would love to know about the Cell Games," she threatened.  
Hercule cowered. "Wait," he said, after a minute, "You're Bulma Brief. The short guy's...Vebeta or something`s... wife."  
Vegeta raised his head and growled. Videl laughed. "You know Vegeta? Pain in the ass, isn't he?" Videl asked. "But even he's got the guts to-"  
"VIDEL!" Hercule screeched. "That's enough! You are going home!"  
"Son of a bitch, dad! That was GREAT! Just because you told me to you think I'm going? Watch as I go throw up all over myself."  
Videl turned around to exit the room. "Dear, wait!" Hercule pleaded. Videl froze.  
"Don't ever call me that again...ever," she said venomously.  
Hercule was practically begging now. "For my sake, Videl, please! I've done the research and put two and two together! I know everything that happened, these people aren't normal... they're aliens!"  
"I know that, you've known that," Videl said, scathingly. "What's your point? What version are you going to use this time?"  
Hercule jumped up to answer the question. "Let's start with Vebeta over there! He and a few of his other weird friends came here and started killing a bunch of innocent people and-  
and-"  
"Oh, here comes the horror!" Vegeta said mockingly. "I am the prince of the proud Saiyan race! Do you think I'm some kind of happy do-good alien like that guy on that move E. something-"  
"E.T." Gohan offered.  
"Yes!" Vegeta said. He looked directly at Hercule. "I. Am. A. Killer."  
Hercule looked at Videl. "I don't want you here with them, young lady. You heard him. He said himself he was a killer." He began shaking. "Oh no! I, for one, wouldn't call them hostile by any stretch of the imagination!" Hercule said sarcastically, talking about the Saiyans. "Videl, it's not safe! You're surrounded by these weirdos... especially the tall one, with the short hair that goes to your school! I really don't think-"  
"That's the problem, dad, you... don't... think. Leave him and his family and friends alone."  
Hercule, on his last resort, grabbed Videl and pulled her out the door with him. The next second she was gone. Hercule turned around to find Goku with two fingers against his forehead, holding her in his arms. He also noticed that Gohan's hair was now gold... flaming gold.  
Gohan began to walk towards Hercule, "You just touched my best friend and had every wish of taking her away..." Gohan whispered. "... from me." He fired a ki blast at the ground by Hercule's feet and Hercule quickly jumped in his helicopter- jet copter thing and began to take off. Videl studied Gohan in his Super Saiyan form. He didn't look anything like Gohan now at all. The kind and sweet, happy and innocent Gohan had disappeared, leaving nothing but a fierce angry Gohan in it's place. His face was a mask of rage that almost frightened Videl had she not known who he was.  
Gohan ran over to Videl, his hair turning dark again. He took her from Goku, helping her to stand up. Videl hugged him as tight as she could and he hugged her back (not as tight as he could of course). Videl was trying her best not to cry in front of everyone until she heard a strange noise coming from Gohan. She tried to pull out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. "Gohan what's wrong?" she asked, as she realized he was crying.  
Gohan only held her tighter. "I thought-" he couldn't continue as his voice choked on a sob. Videl hugged him again, not knowing what to say. He thought what? Videl slowly recognized that Gohan cared for her more than she had previously thought. After all, what other guy would hug her in front of everyone he knew and start crying...for her?  
Goku walked up behind his son. "Gohan," he said lightly. Gohan pulled away from Videl looking at his dad. Videl didn't hear the next few words of their conversation but she continued to stare at Gohan in amazement, still wondering why he had reacted like that.  
Do you love me, Son Gohan? She asked herself.  
Videl watched as Gohan took a deep breath and Goku sighed. Goku mumbled something to him and Gohan walked back into the house. Videl walked up behind Goku. "What's wrong, Goku?" she asked, worried.  
Goku turned to her and frowned. "Nothing. It's just that his power works on anger."  
"I know."  
"Well, he's not very happy right now... and I just want him to cool off before someone gets hurt."  
Videl looked down. "This is my fault," she began. Goku shook his head.  
"No, Videl," He said. "It's not your fault that he is concerned about you." Goku knelt down to come face to face with Videl. "If you asked me he's more concerned about you then he wants to let on. He says he sees you as a friend... but as his dad I'm willing to bet that that's a small lie." Goku stood up and walked over to everyone watching, assuring them that everything was okay.  
Videl walked inside and knocked on Gohan's door.  
Gohan opened it without greeting and sat on his bed. Videl followed suit. "You okay?" She asked.  
Gohan sighed and startled laughing. "I dunno. I think I'm going crazy. WHAT in Dende's name did I just do out there?"  
Videl smiled. "You just practically attacked my dad." Gohan put his head in his hands. "Don't worry though, " Videl continued.  
" `Don't worry,' " Gohan repeated. "How can you say that? I could've killed your dad!"  
"But... you didn't."  
"But I could've."  
"Gohan, shut up! I came in hear to tell you that your brother has a snot sculpture that he wants to show you and you're coming!"  
Gohan let out a loud laugh. "Okay...just one thing..."  
"What?"  
"No hard feelings?"  
"Not at all! I think you taught my dad a lesson... I know he won't be showing up for Christmas!"  
Gohan smiled. "Alright, let's go."  
Videl followed him outside as Goku's word's echoed in her head.  
- "If you asked me he's more concerned about you then he wants to let on. He says he sees you as a friend... but as his dad I'm willing to bet that that's a small lie." -  
Videl was puzzled. Gohan needed to be downright pissed to become a Super Saiyan... did the thought of her leaving to go back home bother him that much?  
"I just have one question, Gohan."  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you want me to go?" She asked. Why did you cry? Why did you hug me like that? Why? Why, why, why, why?! She added.  
"Go back there? With him where you're unappreciated and put down? Why /would/ I want you to go back there?"  
So that's it, Gohan? Videl thought That's the only reason why? You don't like me as more than a friend like your father suggested? Hm? Tell me, please? Goku, she thought. If you're right, Gohan sure is good at hiding his true feelings from me.  
***  
Okay...it's not incredibly funny but I can see the whole snot thing... who thinks Gohan's going to kiss Videl on Christmas? Show of hands please! No, just kidding. I'll let you keep guessin'! 


	6. Ch. 6

Disclaimer: Happy Holidays! I don't own Dragonball Z but I'm not going to let it get me down! Ah, who am I kidding?  
***  
Pass the tums! It's Christmas at the Sons! That rhymes! So what's new? I hope you've got the time to read my little present to all you guys out there (It's alot longer than the normal ones!) I mean... In comparison it's twice as long as a usual one...  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER SIX  
CHRISTMAS EVE  
"Goten! Now I have `Jingle Bells' stuck in my head because of you!" Videl told him laughing.  
Gohan, Goten, and Videl had just begun wrapping Christmas presents that they had bought for the rest of the Z-Gang in Videl's room. Gohan was quickly learning about Videl's lack of talent when it came to wrapping.  
Videl sighed. "Again! This is the third time! I can't get this little piece of paper to-" Videl took five pieces of tape. "-stick!" She smashed all five pieces onto one spot, the piece of offending wrapping paper now sticking to the present where a huge mound of tape lay.  
Gohan laughed. "That looks great, Videl," he said.  
Videl glared at him. "I heard sarcasm in your voice, Gohan!" She tore the wrapping paper off the present and began again. Goten now joined in Gohan's laugher and so did Videl. "I can't do this, guys!" She exclaimed as the phone rang.  
Gohan answered it. "Hello?"  
Sharpner's voice was on the other end. "Hey Gohan! What are you up to? It's Sharpner. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a Christmas party at my house tomorrow?"  
"I'm sorry, but I'm have a party of my own at my house tomorrow. A bunch of guys that I know, they aren't from school or anything, are coming over."  
Erasa joined in on another line. "Oh, Gohan! You have to come! It's not going to be any fun at all without you... please?"  
"Sorry, guys," Gohan said apologetically.  
Sharpner laughed. "That's okay, Gohan. Enjoy your party! Gotta go!"  
"Alright. Bye Sharpner, Erasa."  
"Bye!" They both replied.  
"What did they want?" Videl asked.  
"Party invitation for tomorrow," he said.  
"Oh," Videl responded. In a second she held her hands up. "I give up! I'll stick on the bows and do the little `To/From' labels... but I am not wrapping!"  
Gohan laughed. "Fine."  
The three continued to wrap presents and talk until there was a knock on the door a while later.  
"Who is it?" Gohan asked.  
Chi-Chi's voice rang out. "Your mother."  
Gohan scanned the room to make sure all of her presents were wrapped and then opened the door. "We only have a few more to go," Gohan stated.  
Videl shook her head. "Actually, Goten just finished the last one."  
Chi-Chi nodded. "Good, because it's about time you all get to bed or Santa won't come."  
Gohan rolled his eyes and turned around to look at Videl as Goten jumped up and down. "Santa? Wow! This is so cool!" He started pulling on Gohan's hand. "We gotta go to bed! We gotta go to bed!" Goten told him.  
Gohan looked pleadingly at Videl who smiled. "Go on, Gohan. The presents are finished, I'll just pile all the garbage and stuff in the corner of my room tonight."  
Gohan nodded. " 'Night Videl!" He exclaimed, following Goten.  
"Yeah, `night!" Goten echoed. Videl laughed.  
"Good night, you two!" She called after them.  
-  
Chi-Chi placed the last present from `Santa' under the tree. Goten. Gohan. Videl.  
"All done?" Goku whispered from behind her.  
Chi-Chi nodded. "You made sure all the kids were asleep, right?"  
Goku smiled. "They're all sound asleep," he affirmed, turning around to head towards their bedroom and, instead, crashed into a chair. The chair proceeded to fall to the floor with a resounding thud.  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi hissed. "Shhhh!"  
Goku laughed quietly. "Sorry!" Chi-Chi sighed.  
"What am I going to do with you?" She asked him hypothetically.  
"Um... can you make me some food?"  
Chi-Chi sighed and put her head in her hands. "Let's just go to bed...I'll make a great big breakfast /after/ we open presents from Santa."  
Goku pouted but obliged.  
Videl shot up with a start, looking at her clock. 12:00  
Hmmmm, she wondered. She climbed out of bed, dressed a pair of grey sweatpants and red T-shirt. What was that sound? She questioned.  
Gohan sighed. Dad always knocks something down when he plays Santa, doesn't he? Just then, Gohan saw Videl pass by his door. He climbed out of bed...(let's see...I'll put him in those really cute white and blue plaid pj pants and a white long sleeved shirt. - Don't you think he would be just adorable in all white ... or all black? EVIL GOHAN...actually that`s Saiyaman Gohan with the green thing ripped off...hehheh...ANYWAYS...)  
Videl walked out to the living room where there were three presents that hadn't been there before. Videl breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that it had probably just been Chi-Chi and Goku setting out presents.  
"Hey, Videl!" Gohan's hushed voice said from behind her. Videl must've jumped twenty feet, not expecting someone else to be up.  
"Ah!" Videl scream/whispered. "Gohan you scared the crap out of me!" She said, taking out her fear- turned- anger on him by punching him in the arm.  
Gohan could hardly contain his laughter. When she acted like that it reminded him of the days when she wanted Saiyaman's head... literally.  
"I'm guessing you heard that crash?" Gohan asked.  
Videl nodded and Gohan chuckled in response. "Yeah...my dad... I'm telling you. Every year. Well, when I was a kid at least..."  
A silence descended on the room, so thick, Videl thought she could cut it with a knife. She cleared her throat. "Didn't that wake Goten up?" She asked, changing the subject.  
Gohan smiled. "That? Please. He could sleep through anything."  
"Really?"  
"Okay. Not /anything/ but..."  
Videl smiled and watched Gohan kneel over by the tree, reading all the tags on the presents.  
Videl walked up behind him. "What's wrong, Gohan?"  
Gohan shook his head. "Nothing really- It's just, this is my father's handwriting. He always used to play Santa and-"  
Videl sat down Indian style next to him. Gohan continued. "It's hard to explain. Even though he's back, I can't believe it. Like a dream come true or something- You want it to happen, you wish it to happen, and then when it happens it's too good to be true and you wonder when it's going to just end and so you always have this nagging doubt-"  
Videl nodded as Gohan turned to look at her. "I've probably told you this before, but, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for even playing any part in my dad's death. I'm the reason Goten didn't have a father for seven years, I'm the reason that mom - my mom - cried every night those seven years, I'm the reason that-"  
Videl sighed. "You really have to stop beating yourself up for that, Gohan. It's in the past."  
Gohan looked down. "I know. Videl, ever since the Cell Games ended, I've always carried with me this pain - but it's not physical pain like what you get from fighting - at least /that/ I'm familiar with. No, this torments me but never quite hurts enough. When I was eleven I thought that it was a punishment for the way things turned out-"  
Videl shook her head. "Sadness," she stated simply. "It was sadness..."  
"Yeah," Gohan said in reply. Moonlight entered through a window, patterning the floor with stripes of light. After a moment Videl changed her position, folding her legs up to her body, chilled.  
"Do you have that feeling anymore, Gohan?"  
Gohan shrugged. "Sometimes. It wore off. I guess time can heal all wounds... eventually. Then when my dad came back the guilt resurfaced, but then I was just to happy to see him. Hey! And you kept me pretty busy chasing me all over the city! The only thing I had time to worry about was you!"  
Videl laughed. "True." She sighed, content. "Did you know it's after midnight?" She asked.  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah... so Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas to you, too!" She whispered. Gohan got up, Videl following suit.  
"I guess we should get to bed, huh?" Gohan asked.  
"Yeah, `night Gohan," Videl said. "again."  
Gohan stopped at his door. "You, too, Videl," he responded, and on an afterthought added. "Sweet dreams."  
Videl turned around before entering her room. "Sweet dreams, Gohan."  
They both looked at the other a moment longer before turning in.  
-  
Goten screamed. "And Yamcha... I also got this totally cool thing from Santa. I told Trunks I wanted it. It's a new toy, see? It's a jet and if you press these buttons it makes noises."  
"That's great!" Yamcha exclaimed, Puar at his shoulder.  
Vegeta was looking on with little amusement at the party. Kakarott's son, Gohan, was in the kitchen, eating more appetizers than he was helping to create. That midget was in the kitchen too, giving that brat a hand. His mate was fussing over Goten and Trunks. The Namek was silently watching Gohan from another corner.  
Kakarott was dressed in khaki colored slacks, a Christmassy shirt, and a Santa hat. His eldest son was wearing black slacks and a green dress shirt. His youngest, like Trunks, was wearing his gi. Both sets of parents figured that if they were going to destroy clothes... better a gi than a dress outfit. Kakarott's wife, that women that did nothing but shout, much like his own, was wearing one of her dresses.... Except in red and green. Bulma had dressed up also, so had the midget, his wife, and Yamcha, as well as that pig, Roshi and everyone else but Piccolo and himself.  
Vegeta did a quick glance-over once again. Where was that Satan girl?  
As if on clue, Videl appeared for the first time at the party. She was wearing a simple black dress. The skirt of the dress was similar to the skirt she had bought a while ago with Gohan. The dress itself was a V-neck with short sleeves. Because of this, she wore a cozy but dressy red sweater over it. She also had on black pantyhose and black slipper-like dress shoes.  
When she walked in the room, Krillin and Chi-Chi both nudged Gohan, who looked up. He absolutely lost his breath. "Dende!" he exclaimed, dropping the bag of carrots he was holding.  
Krillin chuckled. "Gohan, you dog."  
"What?"  
Krillin winked over at Videl. "You're staring at her, Videl."  
"Videl's here?" Gohan asked, trying to play stupid.  
"Yes, Gohan. And if you weren't staring over at Videl... why did you just say `Dende!'" Krillin said, mocking Gohan.  
Gohan shrugged. "I dropped the carrots on the floor."  
"Riiiiiight." Krillin knew that Gohan had said Dende /before/ dropping the carrots on the floor but he didn't want to push the subject.  
"Be right back," Gohan said in a trance.  
"Videl!" He shouted.  
"Hey, Gohan!" Videl shouted back happily. Looking over Gohan's black pants and green shirt outfit... he was handsome as ever. "Nice, you look good in those colors."  
Gohan chuckled. "So you like the Saiyaman colors?"  
Videl threw back her head and laughed. "Yeah, just..." She walked over to him and walked circled him. She tucked in part of his shirt that had been pulled out of his pants.  
"C'mon, Videl," Gohan said, blushing.  
Videl stepped back. "Perfect!"  
Gohan's eyebrows furrowed jokingly. "What? The outfit or me?"  
Videl laughed. "Both...So what do you think?" Videl asked, spinning around.  
Gohan tripped over his words. "You- you look- well, you look fabulous. You're like- The prettiest girl on the planet- no - the universe. And believe me, I should know! You're a knockout!"  
Videl blushed. "You really mean it?"  
Gohan nodded. "I love the dress!"  
"Thanks, I got it when I went shopping a week or two ago with your mom and Bulma."  
Gohan frowned. "I didn't know about that! How come you didn't invite me?" He asked, fake pouting.  
Videl smiled wickedly. "Um... because I wasn't in the mood for another strip show!" She and Gohan burst into a fit of giggles as everyone looked at them.  
Chi-Chi exited the kitchen. "You have a lot of explaining to do, mister!" She said in Gohan's direction as she set down a large tray of appetizers.  
Goten had finished telling Yamcha about the jet and ran over to Videl. "Videl! Help me with the radio! I don't know how to do the little button things!"  
Videl smiled. "Alright. Coming," she said, but turned back to Gohan. "You have to save me a dance!" She exclaimed. "Hold on a sec!"  
Gohan simply nodded and when she turned he sighed. Dende, she was so... something! A few minutes later she returned.  
"I have something for you, Gohan," she said, leading him over to the couch. "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" was now blasting out the stereos.  
Gohan sat down on the couch and Videl sat next to him, curling her legs up besides herself and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She handed him a envelope from behind her back.  
Gohan saw his name simply written in her handwriting and turned it over. Just then a small ki blast whizzed past them.  
"I'm taking the last, Kakrott!" Vegeta shouted, trying to pull a tray of food away from Goku.  
Goku replied, food in his mouth. "Bah Vahata! I ha `am faust!"  
Bulma walked over. "Stop children," she said, throwing Vegeta a glare. "Goku had them first, okay?"  
Vegeta's lip turned up into a snarl but he left.  
Videl turned back to Gohan. " `It's the holidays - let's fight.' " She said, repeating the slogan. Gohan nodded.  
"Alright... where were we before the heart attack?" He asked. Then he laughed. "The wrapping job is superb, Videl. What happened?" He commented, noticing a ribbon tied around the envelope.  
Videl sighed. "Actually, Goten did it all for me," she joked.  
Gohan laughed. He opened the envelope to find a small card. It had a simple angel on the front. He opened it up. The inside was blank except for a short note from Videl. It read:  
Gohan-  
Best Wishes to you and your family, Gohan. I cannot possibly thank you for everything you've done for me, going out of your way to make me comfortable. You have no idea what it means to me. I once read that `Friends are quiet angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly.' That's the only way I can explain you. For whatever it's worth, thank you.  
Your best friend always,  
Signed, Videl  
Gohan looked at Videl, bewildered. "Videl, /you/ have no idea what /you've/ done for me," Gohan began.  
"GET OUT!" Chi-Chi screamed, hitting both Goku and Vegeta. "That is our Christmas dinner you pigs. OUT!" A few moments later Oolong was thrown out of the kitchen with them. All three sighed.  
Videl was about to question Gohan on what he meant when Goten ran up. "Jingle Bell Rock" had started and he wanted to dance. Videl excused herself, and laughing, started dancing with Goten. (He had flown up to match her height.)  
Krillin sat down by Gohan, noticing the card in his hand. He peered inside and read it.  
"She's quite a friend, isn't she, Gohan?" He asked.  
Gohan smiled and nodded. "She's an angel," he stated.  
"Yeah, and she seems to think the same thing of you." He paused. "She's beautiful."  
Gohan quit staring at her, looking down and blushing. "/Like/ and angel," he said in a whisper.  
Krillin grinned. "Gohan, I can tell just by the way you act arounf her... you are in love with her, aren't you?" He asked. Gohan drew back but didn't say anything.  
Just then the song ended and "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" started. Videl finished her dance with Goten and looked over at Gohan, remembering his words from the other day: `Needless to say I didn't have a very merry Christmas.'  
Videl walked over to him. "Can I claim that dance now?" She asked. "This is a slow song... I know you can manage that." She smiled.  
Gohan stood up. "Sure."  
They walked to the middle of the living room. Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck, and he chose to dance his way - with his hands resting on the small of her back.  
"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.  
Here were are as in olden days,  
happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
gather near to us once more.  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.  
The musical part of the song began to play. Videl looked up at Gohan. "What were you going to say before on the couch?" She asked, softly.  
Gohan looked down at her. "Videl, don't think about that right now," he told her, pulling her closer. She obliged and laid her head back on his chest.  
"Here were are as in olden days,  
happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
gather near to us once more."  
Gohan spun her out slowly and then back in. She giggled.  
"Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow"  
Gohan dipped Videl and she laughed and so did everyone who were watching the two.  
"I thought you couldn't dance, Gohan?" She questioned. He didn't answer, just smiled.  
"Hang a shining star upon the highest bough."  
Videl took a deep breath and sang the last line to Gohan.  
"And have yourself a merry little Christmas ... now."  
Gohan looked at her, recalling his earlier words a week before in the attic. "I will," he whispered.  
"The Little Drummer Boy" began and the two parted. Meanwhile, Goku and Goten were going to mutiny if they couldn't get any food. So Chi-Chi thought it would be a fine time to bring out dinner, which she did.  
"Gosh, mom," Gohan said when he saw all the platters and plates she was bringing out of their tiny kitchen. "You really out did yourself this time."  
Chi-Chi smiled proudly and everyone sat down to eat.  
-  
"PRESENTS! Presents! Presents! Presents!" Goten yelled, readily sitting on the floor under the tree.  
Trunks ran over. "Open mine first, Goten!" He exclaimed, handing him a package.  
"Yea!" Goten shouted.  
Before Goten could even pull off the wrapping paper, Goku had already opened three of his own gifts. "Gee, thanks Vegeta!" He said at the sight of a case of capsules. The card with it read: "Here you go, I know you need it, some new Saiyan armor."  
"Actually, it's been years since I used this stuff," Goku stated.  
"What's Saiyan armor?" Videl questioned.  
Goku opened the capsule. "This," he said, holding up some blue material and something that reminded Videl of a breast plate piece of knight's armor.  
Gohan spoke up. "It's not the actual thing, though Bulma did a fantastic job of reconstructing it. It's similar to the traditional Saiyan armor that they used on the planet Vegeta. The stuff is nearly indestructible."  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "/Was/ nearly indestructible," she corrected. "If you put a Super Saiyan in it, it can still be destroyed."  
Videl took it from Goku. "Isn't it a little small, it looks like it would fit Goten."  
Vegeta laughed. "It's expandable. Hasn't your friend ever told you about the Oozaru form?"  
Videl nodded.  
Vegeta continued. "Well, it was made to fit even when we were like that."  
Videl's eyes widened. "That's really neat," she stated.  
Goku turned back to Vegeta. "Again, thanks."  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It was the woman's idea... I wasn't going to get you anything." Unfazed, Goku continued smiling and dug into another present.  
And so they continued to open presents until late at night, when Goten and Trunks decided to go outside to play. Videl went outside with them to watch, and Gohan followed her. "Grandma Got Ran Over By a Reindeer" was now playing and Goten and Trunks were getting a kick out of it.  
"Hey, Videl," Gohan said, walking up lazily behind her.  
"Hi," Videl returned, laughing at Goten and Trunks. "What a bunch of nuts," she observed.  
"You don't have to tell me." Gohan noted that her hands were shoved deep into her pockets. "You cold?"  
Videl nodded and Gohan expanded his ki. "Better?"  
"Yeah," she replied as the snow beneath them melted.  
"Whoops," Gohan said. "Well, now we have a dry place to sit."  
Videl agreed and sat on the ground. Gohan followed suit and Videl yawned, leaning up against him. She smiled enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by Gohan's warmth and strength.  
Gohan turned to face her, staring at what was obviously the perfect girl and sighed. Come on, Gohan, he thought. You can't spend your lifetime hesitating... Krillin's right... you love her. Are you going to hide or tell the truth here?  
"Videl?" Gohan questioned. Videl looked up at him when she heard a nervous edge in his voice.  
"What's wrong?" Videl said, worried.  
Gohan cleared his throat. "Nothing, never mind."  
This reminded Videl that he was going to tell her something before on the couch. "What were you trying to say before, Gohan... after I gave you-"  
Gohan jumped. "I totally forgot!" He pulled out a small wrapped gift from his pocket. "Here, Merry Christmas!"  
Videl took it and opened it. A small card taped to it only read: "To: Videl From: Gohan"  
"Now, I know you don't like-" Gohan began as she opened it, revealing a small box.  
"And it wasn't any problem so-"  
Videl opened the box to find a silver necklace, on it was a small pendant of a simple silver heart.  
"Like I said, I know you don't like jewelry but I thought that-"  
"Gohan, I love it!" She lifted it up out of the box. "I've gotten jewelry before, but-" she paused. "Can you put it on for me?" She asked. Gohan smiled.  
"Sure." He took the necklace and moved behind her, clasping it. Videl held the small charm in her fingers and looked at it.  
"Thank you so much Gohan, I'll never take it off. It's so beautiful," she said, hugging him.  
"Well, when I saw it I knew that there was only one girl beautiful enough to wear it." Gohan cringed. I did NOT just say that. Smooth, Gohan, real smooth. That was rich, Gohan, she's going to love that one...  
Videl pulled back. "What? Do you really mean that?"  
Gohan nodded.  
Videl blushed. They were silent for a moment. The song "Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer" ended and "All I Want for Christmas is You" (words at end of fic, just imagine it playing while the next part's going on...) started. Gohan cleared his throat.  
"What I was going to say... um... back there was that," he paused, choosing his words. "I don't know... you- you are-" he stopped. "I don't know how to say this," he said.  
Videl laughed. "Try," she prompted, smiling.  
Gohan sighed. "Videl-" he looked down. "I don't think that you understand that you're something... extraordinary."  
"Extraordinary?" Videl repeated. Gohan nodded.  
"Ye- Yeah," was his awkward response.  
Videl smiled. "I've never been called beautiful and extraordinary in one night!"  
Gohan looked up at her. "You're kidding?"  
"Nope. I mean... with Mark definitely not. And I was lucky I even had a conversation with my dad. And when I did it was only about other tournaments and a bunch of bullshit like that." Videl laughed. "And I don't know, I just never really had... well not until..."  
Videl trailed off. "I'm just talking senselessly, aren't I?"  
Gohan sighed. "It's fine. Usually I like to listen to you talk away."  
"Usually?" Videl questioned. She turned to look at him, their lips only inches apart, the gap slowly closing to centimeters. Gohan locked his dark eyes with her light ones, quietly watching her.  
"Videl, I don't have the words to tell you just what I'm feeling...but I'm almost positive that I'm in love with you and-"  
Videl was aware of their closeness as stray thoughts ran past her mind. It was all she could do to stay focused on what he was saying.  
"...I have only - this..." Gohan whispered, touching her face and leaning forward.  
GOHAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! He thought. HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?  
Gohan slipped his other hand behind her back, pulling her closer while gently brushing his lips against hers, his eyes sliding shut. Videl allowed her own eyes to close, surprised by the feel of his soft lips. She didn't know what to think as Gohan held her tightly in his embrace. But it wasn't a moment later when he gently pushed away from her, breaking the brief kiss. "Videl..."  
Directly above them, two kids were flying high in the sky. "Krillin was right! It works!" Gohan and Videl heard Trunks exclaim.  
"Yeah, let's go tell 'im," Goten commanded. Trunks nodded and the two blasted off toward the Son house.  
"What?" Gohan asked, confused. In reply a small spray of mistletoe floated to the ground. Videl picked it up and smiled placing her forehead against his.  
"Do you know what this is?" She asked, laughing, bringing it to his nose and gently hitting him with it.  
"What?" Gohan asked again.  
"Mistletoe."  
At his bewildered look she continued. "It's a tradition... if you end up under the mistletoe with someone, then you kiss them."  
Gohan began laughing as he put two and two together. All of the sudden, Chi-Chi's voice cut through the night air. "HE'S GOING TO MARRY HER. I SWEAR!" She exclaimed. Goku could be heard laughing with everyone else.  
Goten and Trunks were giggling.  
"Laugh it up, boys," Gohan stated out loud, standing up and giving Videl a hand. "Well, let's go to face my mother..."  
"And Krillin - and everyone else," Videl stated.  
"And maybe torture and maim two particular half Saiyans," Gohan added.  
Videl nodded, holding his hand. They both trudged through the snow up to the house, when they opened the door they were barraged with questions by one very curious Z-Team.  
~You are the angel atop my tree, you are my dream come true~  
-from another version of 'All I want for Christmas is You'  
All I Want For Christmas Is you  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me...  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...  
All I want for Christmas is you baby... (repeat)  
***  
Well? I wasn't going to have them kiss originally... but when everyone (I mean /everyone/!) wanted it I said 'Sure!' Keepin' the fans happy! So this is my story of Gohan falling in love for the first time in his life. And now, everyone in this story gets to live a nice long happy healthy life. That is, until I write another story... heh heh heh...  
Some ides I've got: Orange Star finds out Gohan is the Great Siayaman! (I know ZSENSHI is likin' that idea!)  
New Year's Eve par - tay.  
Videl gets the flu... what does Gohan do? 


	7. Ch. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, duh. And I don't own Cotton: `The Fabric of Our Lives' either... In case your wondering.  
***  
La-Le-Lu-Li-La...Lo. Hey ya'll. I have got the hiccups in case you're wondering. I haven't had the hiccups in years. Anyway. That was totally pointless, on with the fic.  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
Videl left Gohan's house early for school. Upon arriving, she dropped to the roof and ran to her first period. She spied Erasa at her seat and climbed the stairs.  
"Welcome back, Videl, how was your vacation?" Erasa asked cheerily. Videl dropped her backpack and pushed her short hair out of her eyes.  
"Videl?"  
Videl turned and looked at Erasa. "Have you ever had a boyfriend who was like your best friend?" She asked.  
Erasa shook her head. "No. Why do you ask?"  
Videl sighed and slumped into her seat. "I knew it. I ruined everything. Everything!"  
"What?!"  
"I kissed Gohan."  
Erasa stared at her in shock. "You WHAT? Wow, really? Gohan? Like the guy in our class, Gohan? Like the guy that`s hiding you out at his house, Gohan?"  
Videl rolled her eyes. "No, Erasa, his clone in the next classroom."  
Erasa pulled her chair forward. "Okay, Videl. Let's hear about this kiss. Was it like gentle and tender, ya know. Did he softly brush against your lips? Or was it like a raw emotional, 'I need you now' thing?"  
Videl laughed. "Well...  
"It was Christmas night. His family was having a party with all his friends. We were sitting outside, only his brother and his brother's friend were out there. And no, Erasa, they're only seven and eight so neither of them is available for dating.  
"Anyway, what happened was he gave me this," she began, holding out the silver necklace with the heart charm on it. "And I said that I thought it was beautiful and hugged him."  
Erasa giggled.  
"Then he said something like: I know, when I saw it I knew there was only one girl beautiful enough to wear it."  
Erasa giggled again. "That's so romantic!" She exclaimed.  
"I'm not done yet," Videl stated. "I asked him if he really meant that and he just nodded. Of course, I was blushing beat red! Then, he cleared his throat like he wanted to tell me something and started mumbling something about how he wanted to tell me something but he didn't know how to say it. I told him to try telling me whatever it was as best he could.  
"So, then he says: 'I think you're something extraordinary.' I was all like `Extraordinary?' And he nodded and I told him I had never been called extraordinary and beautiful in one night and he was like `You're kidding?' And then I started rambling on about how I wasn't kidding, much like I'm rambling on now-"  
Videl stopped when Erasa put her hand on her shoulder. "Take a breath, Videl. Calm Down." Videl did so. "Now continue!" Erasa practically shouted, enthusiastic.  
"Okay, okay! So I kept rambling on and then I kind of stopped and asked him if I was just `talking senselessly' or something. He turned around and says: `It's okay, I usually like to listen to you talk.' Or something like that.  
"Then I asked, `Usually?' By now our lips were like this far apart," Videl explained, showing Erasa about three inches between her thumb and forefinger.  
"My heart be still," Erasa remarked, holding her chest.  
Videl laughed and continued. "Then he says: `I don't have the words to tell you what I'm feeling, Videl...' and he started leaning forward. And then he whispered: `I have only... this...'  
"Then he had his hand on my face like this," Videl cupped her own jaw. "And he put his other arm behind my back and pulled me over and that's when he kissed me!"  
Erasa feigned fainting in her chair. "That's great Videl, but what was the kiss alone like?"  
Videl shrugged. "I dunno. I think it was his first kiss. It was short and at the beginning of the kiss he was all tense but then he relaxed and he was so gentle and-"  
As she described the kiss Erasa was staring with a look of longing on her face.  
"-and we just sort of sunk into it."  
Erasa snapped out of her trance. "Okay, another question. Did his hands stay there or what?"  
Videl gave Erasa a `look' but decided to answer the question. "His one hand stayed on my back but the one that he was holding my face with slid into my hair and-"  
"Okay, stop!" Erasa said. "AHHHHHH! I'm so happy for you! I can't take it! He's so cute and romantic!"  
At that moment Gohan entered. Instead of going to his seat by Erasa he was pulling Sharpner across the room. Then he began talking to him.  
"Wonder what that's about?" Erasa asked. Videl shrugged.  
Erasa giggled for the third time. "You know, he is pretty cute... actually he's horribly attractive. Can I kiss him, too, Videl? I just wanna go over there, spin him around and like passionately kiss him, right now." Videl looked at her tiredly. "But I won't and I'll be shutting up."  
"Erasa!" Videl whined. "It was so amazing. And he's sexy-"  
Erasa cut in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sexy? Videl, YOU are using the word `sexy' to describe a guy... I- I- I- I can't believe it."  
"Believe it, Erasa. He's so caring and smart, which makes him even sexier and... I have feelings for him but that doesn't necessarily mean that I love him. Does it? Well, I mean I /do/ love him but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. Just because I... wanna go over there and kiss him passionately, too, that doesn't mean I love him. Just because that one time I fell asleep on his arm was the best I'd ever slept doesn't mean I love him. Oh, Erasa! Why didn't you tell me... I love him!"  
Erasa wasn't listening anymore. "YOU FELL ASLEEP ON HIS ARM?"  
Videl nodded. "IN THE SAME BED?"  
Videl nodded again.  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
"Erasa!"  
"So what're ya gonna do?"  
Videl sighed. "Nothing. The whole kiss happened a week ago and afterwards neither of us really did anything about it. Even though his family and friends made a big deal about it..."  
***  
"Though, my family and my friends did make a big deal about it." Gohan sighed. "So Sharpner, what do you think? One kiss, right? No big deal? Right."  
"Right," Sharpner agreed. "That's nothing at all. No big deal."  
Gohan nodded. "Right."  
"NOT!" Sharpner yelled. "Gohan! You've gone and done it! Ever think of this: You just kissed a girl who's living with you /and/ she's your best friend. What if you've ruined your chances with her /and/ your friendship?"  
"What? Oh, no! What if I did?!"  
Sharpner shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, You obviously love her."  
"Shut up!" Gohan said, lightly pushing Sharpner, who fell down, not expecting that much strength from Gohan.  
"I'm sorry," Gohan quickly said, helping Sharpner up.  
"It's okay," Sharpner remarked, brushing himself off. "They say love makes you do stupid, stupid things."  
Gohan glared at him. "You are way off pal," he stated.  
Sharpner shrugged but continued. "No, I don't think so, see, because I think you love her, a lot. But if you don't want to admit that then-"  
"OKAY!" Gohan shouted. He toned his voice to a whisper. "I do. I love her. Sharpner, help me! I don't know how she feels about me and what if I just lost my best friend like you said. What is she doesn't feel-"  
"I don't care how she feels about you. How do YOU feel about HER?! /That's/ what's important here."  
"Well, I think she's-"  
Sharpner cut him off. "Well, that's great. Tell her that tonight."  
"Tonight?"  
"Yeah. You're goin' out to eat with me and Erasa."  
Gohan started shaking his head rapidly. "You can't do this to me! What would my opening line be. `Excuse me, Videl. Dorrapbthhh!' ? I'm sure you thought this through in the twenty seconds you came up with the plan `take her out to dinner' but you don't know me. I'll screw up!"  
"Gohan, it's dinner, the thinking through and screwing up is minimal."  
Gohan sighed.  
"So?" Sharpner asked.  
"Fine."  
A pause and then a quick laugh from Sharpner. "You do really like her."  
"Shut up!"  
***  
7:30 P.M.  
ALT-SIEN-VIOUX RESAURANT  
(I MADE IT UP, SHOULD SOUND FRENCH, BUT I DON'T KNOW FRENCH- MAYBE I JUST CALLED YOU A GAY ELEPHANT, I DUNNO)  
***  
"All right. I'm fine. All right," Gohan was mumbling as he sat down at the table with Sharpner awaiting Videl and Erasa to arrive.  
"I'm fine. Alright."  
"You okay, man?" Sharpner asked.  
"I'm fine," Gohan repeated.  
"Alright."  
Just then Erasa and Videl walked over to the table. Gohan and Sharpner, stood up, dressed in perfect fitting suits. Erasa wore a short, light green, spaghetti strapped dress with a black throw hanging loosely on her arms. Videl, following Erasa, was similarly dressed with a floor-length, sky blue dress that was strapless as well. However, she had her white throw draped over her shoulders.  
"I'm not fine. Here she comes. Oh, I am so not alright," Gohan began saying.  
Sharpner hit Gohan lightly on the back of his head. "Breathe, okay."  
Sharpner had talked to Erasa and the two of them had invited Gohan and Videl to come with them to dinner making it just seem like a friendly get together... at a very expensive restaurant, nonetheless.  
"Hey, how are you?" Erasa asked warmly to Gohan, noticing he looked a little pale.  
"I'm fine," he answered quickly. The four of them sat down.  
Immediatley, the waiter arrived. "Would you like anything else to drink other then water?" He asked.  
"I'm fine," Gohan replied.  
Sharpner elbowed him underneath the table. "Stop saying `I'm fine.' " He whispered.  
"Alright," Gohan answered.  
"And stop saying that too!"  
"May I take your orders then?" The waiter asked.  
Sharpner elbowed Gohan again. "Don't forget to tell her okay? Your mission is to tell Videl how you feel."  
Gohan waved him off. "Not right now, we're in the middle of ordering and we're in a very public plaaaaaaaaaaaa-OW!"  
Sharpner had punched Gohan in the side because Videl had been looking at their conversation questioningly. The punch caught Gohan by surprise more then it had cost him physical pain.  
Erasa, Videl and even Sharpner stared at Gohan because of his sudden outburst.  
Gohan quickly covered. "OWHA! I can't believe it! Would you look at that! The hard-shelled crabs are in season!" (HAHA! As Good As It Gets!)  
Gohan laughed nervously.  
"Would you like that, sir?" The waiter asked.  
"Yes please."  
Gohan wanted to times that order by fifty but knew that he shouldn't. He was also afraid he was going to throw up he was so nervous.  
The waiter left and before the table could start up a conversation Erasa exclaimed that she wanted to touch up her make up.  
"You just got here!" Sharpner exclaimed.  
"I don't care!" Erasa left and Videl decided to go with her. Sharpner shook his head.  
"Well, as long as they're going to the bathroom we might as well, too. Plus you don't look so good. C'mon, follow me."  
Five minutes later had Gohan leaning over a toilet and throwing up.  
"I don't see why this is such a big thing," Sharpner said. "All you have to do is honestly tell her that you love her."  
"I've never done this before, okay?"  
Sharpner spun around. "I can understand that but at least you've gone out on a date before right?"  
Gohan shook his head.  
"Oh... my...um... you've never gone out on a date, have you?"  
Gohan shook his head.  
"In your life?"  
Again, a head shake.  
Gohan walked over to the sink and splashed his face. "I can't believe I'm even considering this. I'm very aware of my tongue." He looked at Sharpner. "I'm going to say the wrong thing." Sharpner was still in awe.  
"This is like your first date then! And that was your first kiss and - Why didn't you tell me?"  
Gohan shrugged and ran to the toilet again.  
"Damn, Gohan."  
***  
"I don't even look like me with all this makeup you put on me before we left, Erasa."  
Erasa ignored her. "You are going to go out there and totally dazzle him, got it?"  
"Got it."  
"Then go!" Erasa told Videl. Videl nodded surely and walked out.  
***  
"Sweep her off her feet, okay?"  
Gohan nodded.  
"Go!" Sharpner ordered.  
****  
Gohan and Videl walked toward their table as Sharpner and Erasa watched. "Think it'll work?" Erasa asked.  
"No, it's suicide! The guy's so nervous he can't remember his name..." Sharpner stated.  
"I think it's cute."  
".../And/ he's thrown up at least three times..." Sharpner added.  
"Oh no!"  
"I know," Sharpner said.  
"No! I mean 'Oh, no!' as in Hercule and Mark are both here! They just walked in the door!"  
"WHAT!?"  
***  
Duh Duh DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha! Cliffhanger! And if I ever get around to writing the next part... it's good. And within the next few chapters guess who's going to find out he's the great Saiyaman??????????? Sucks to be you! You may never know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* ^_^ () ------ Innit the cutest thing? 


	8. Ch. 8

Disclaimer: AH!!!!!! I don't own Dragonball Z but if I did it would probably revolve around Gohan and Videl or the Mirai characters. (If you haven't noticed that yet!)  
***  
LALALA! I don't know why I've been doin' that! Maybe because I play an instrument now. Whatever. I could really care less. So what's up with all you fellow DBZers? Not much? School stinks. A sewer is more inviting. Anyway... Um, yeah, Goku does have a talk in here with Videl where he cops his `stupid' attitude. But like I said before, I honestly think that Goku is smarter /about/ people then anyone else on the show.  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
"What the hell are they doing here?!" Sharpner almost yelled. "The last thing Videl needs is her father showing up with her damn ex-boyfriend!"  
Erasa turned pale. "Just when we get them alone and Gohan worked up the nerve and-"  
Sharpner swore. "I just hope everything goes okay ... now."  
***  
Gohan walked towards the table trying to organize his thoughts. Videl Satan was the most beautiful woman he had ever met...and the strongest... and oh-so seductive even though she wasn't trying. If he hadn't been sitting when he /actually/ saw Videl, actually been able to study her as he did all things, for the first time, he would have promptly fell down. She still made him weak in the knees. Why couldn't he just tell her that! Sharpner was right, he was blowing this whole thing way out of proportion.  
Gohan sat down in his chair and Videl smiled at him. "Hi," he said. Um, he thought. What exactly do I say after that? He nodded his head. Just say something, you idiot, he told himself. "So... Videl..." Good one, his mind said, sarcastic. "Yeah...um...I just-"  
"What's wrong, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
"Nothing," he said quickly.  
"And nothing's right either. Spill it, Gohan, what's up?"  
Gohan opened his mouth to speak, to tell her flat out that he loved her more than anything, but instead froze, his face showing panic.  
"What's wrong, Gohan?" Videl asked quickly. "Are you okay?"  
Gohan was staring at Hercule and Mark. Both heading in his general direction. "I'm fine, just having my worst fear realized..."  
"What?" Videl asked. And it was just then that Mark saw them. Gohan saw him tap Hercule in the arm and point over to them.  
"Videl," Gohan said calmly. "Don't get upset but your dad and Mark are coming over to us."  
"NO!" she shouted as she backed her chair out, right into Mark.  
Videl stood up.  
"Hello," Mark said, condescendingly. Gohan stepped in between the two. "Aww, protecting her." He laughed and looked directly at Gohan. "It's Mr. I Always Get What I Want." He glanced at Videl again.  
Gohan could tell Videl was getting pissed quick. All of the sudden, she started throwing punches at Mark. Caught off guard, he was taking the brunt of her attacks in the face. Gohan grabbed Videl by the waist with one hand and held her arms down with the other.  
Hercule was watching the whole thing. How can he not see how Mark treats Videl? Gohan wondered. He groaned. The whole situation was making him sicker than he was before. He decided to reply to Mark's statement.  
Still holding a very angry Videl`s hands, Gohan spoke. "I always get what I want, huh? Believe me, of all the ways I can imagine this night turning out, this isn't it. This is not what I want." Gohan began evenly but now his voice was rising. "No. This is NOT what I want. Y' know what?" Gohan tapped the table irritably. "Nevermind. This is just too difficult and I can't deal with this. Not now, you know it's not the place. I'm not going to start anything. I can't do-"  
Gohan stopped and turned to leave. Erasa and Sharpner, watching from the back of the restaurant were stunned. They both looked down, ashamed that the night had turned out like this. They watched Gohan walk to the door, then cringed at what happened next.  
Hercule purposely walked right in front of Gohan, blocking his way between two tables.  
Videl held her breath as she noticed Gohan's eyes quickly flicker from black to green to black again. "Don't try me, Hercule. Please get out of my way."  
Hercule didn't move.  
Gohan cleared his throat. "Hercule, I have had enough of this," he said strongly and firmly. "Please move."  
Nothing.  
"What!?" Gohan exclaimed, all of the sudden. "Why do you do this to me? Beacuse I-I-I care a lot about your daughter and treat her with nothing but the utmost respect for who she is as a person and a friend? And... If you hold something against me, I think that you should take it up with me. Not your daughter."  
Gohan looked directly into Hercule's eyes, unflinching. The whole restaurant was now staring, after all, it wasn't everyday that someone talked to Hercule as this teenager was now. Gohan was aware of this, but didn't care anymore. He took a deep breath as Hercule spoke. "Listen to me now, I am her father, and I will tell her what to do. However," Hercule let go of Videl's arm roughly. "If she chooses you and your friends then I never - and I mean NEVER- want to see her or you again, unless it's by my will alone and if I do then you will be in the most trouble you've ever found yourself in. Get it?"  
Gohan wasn't intimidated. "I get it."  
"Then make sure you really consider it," Hercule hissed.  
Gohan balled his hands into fists. "I will."  
Gohan sighed. "Sorry, everyone," he said, somber. He walked towards the exit a few steps then stopped and turned around, walking back to Videl, who was biting back tears.  
"Don't cry," Gohan said gently, putting his hand on her arm. "I- I just wanted to tell you that...the reason I took you out... that-"  
Sharpner and Erasa held their breath,  
"-that... I love you, Videl. And, you know what? Your father can never ever take that away from me. And, that's all. That's what I wanted to say." Gohan nodded as if to reassure himself. "Yeah," he said vaguely. He turned to leave again but spun around. "One last thought," he stated. "whatever you do, or whatever you decide, I just want you to know that I hope you end up appreciated by someone special. Someone who's just as great as you are in every way. Follow your heart, or whatever. Promise?" He sighed again, not expecting an answer and put his hands in his pockets. "Goodbye."  
Erasa turned to Sharpner "He's going to just leave..."  
Videl, who hadn't said anything yet, ran in front of Gohan. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I wish I could take everything back that happened. Everything that my dad's ever said about your family. Everything he's ever said about you. Ug, I wish I could take back everything that ever hurt you. But I can't and-"  
Gohan saw two tears roll down her cheeks, but didn't move. "I just can't," Videl began, wiping her face. "I just can't see me - us - throwing away a chance this so damn great. I-" she sobbed. "I love you, too. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I can't imagine my life without you and what you've done for me. What would I do without you?"  
Gohan sighed but didn't move toward her. "Maybe if it wasn't for me," he said. "You and your dad might get along. Maybe you should give him another chance."  
Videl froze, stunned, looking as if he had slapped her. Gohan was the one ally she /thought/ she'd had against her dad. And now?  
Hercule laughed. "Your friend just going to abandon you? This is why I didn't want you going out with boys! This is what they do! Now, c'mon, we're going home!"  
"Lay off it, dad!" Videl shouted.  
Gohan spoke up. "See? I'm not worth this, coming in between you two-"  
A sharp slap rang out through the restaurant as Videl hit Gohan in the face, of course, it didn't do anything.  
"Don't you EVER say your not worth anything!"  
Gohan opened his mouth to speak but she continued. "You think that I should go home? Yeah right. I can't believe you of all people- well, you know what? I don't need you, or my father! Just take your lies of helping me, take your kiss, take your necklace," she undid the clasp and threw it at him. "Just take it all and leave then. I don't care." She broke down into sobs. "I don't care. They mean nothing to me, /especially/ your lousy kiss."  
"Videl- you /can't/ tell me that kiss meant nothing to you! You /just can't/. I know you truthfully can't."  
Hercule, in between the two, bellowed. "KISS?! YOU KISSED MY BABY GIRL?! WHY I-"  
Mark's laughing cut him off. "No disrespect, but I'm sure that's not the only thing he did..." Mark threw a grin at Gohan.  
Gohan's eyes went wide as Hercule shouted. "YOU SLEPT WITH HER?!" He turned to Videl. "HE SLEPT WITH YOU?!"  
Videl didn't say anything, just picked up her throw and began walking out. Gohan tried to stop her by grabbing her arm. "Videl, you can't go it alone. I've been through that, all the hurt and the pain and I won't let that happen to you-"  
"Then why," she asked, seething. "Did you suggest I go home?" She let her statement sink in and then pulled away. "Why not? Why the hell not? Why, the hell, not? Why can't I `go it alone'? I have every right in the world to do what /I/ want."  
Gohan pounded a table nearby him. "Well then, what the hell does that make me? Someone you used for a free ride? Because you had a `right' to? I can't believe that. I can't believe any of this-"  
"Shut up and leave me alone," she said, glaring at Gohan through tears. "- all of you," she added as a parting note to Gohan, Mark and her father, with a look that read `Wanna question any of that?'  
With her words, Gohan turned away and walked calmly out the door, not looking back. Inside, he felt the panic of losing his best friend and the love of his life. A voice inside continued to repeat. /Bad idea, Gohan...Bad idea, Gohan./  
***  
Videl ran out after Gohan, flying away, towards Gohan's house out of habit. She caught herself, though, and halted. She slowly turned in midair to face her house. She took a deep breath, and flew.  
***  
Gohan loosened his neck tie and peeled off his jacket, throwing it into the air. He felt into his pockets and grabbed the necklace with the heart he had given Videl and was seriously considering throwing that down, too. He /had/ to make it up to her. Why had he said that? Basically, 'I love you but go back to your dad because it was 'wrong' to run away.' He /knew/ she hated it there. And now she was gone, masking her ki.  
Gohan allowed himself to just drop to the ground, halting almost when he was about to hit. He fell to the ground, laying on his back and looking up at the bright stars. His eyes roamed to the grassy ground and surveyed the landscape, noticing a beautiful white flower, kind of azalea shaped. If the night had ended any other way, he thought, maybe I would have flown here with Videl and picked that flower for her.  
He sighed.  
Maybe I still can.  
***  
Videl silently opened her window and entered her room. It had been months since she'd seen it and she didn't really miss it. She held her breath when she heard a door slam shut downstairs followed by voices. Since her room was on the second floor she listened without worry of being scene, only heard.  
It was Hercule and Mark.  
"I'm telling you, it's true. He /is/ the Great Saiyaman!" Mark was saying.  
"And I'm telling you, he's alien!" Hercule replied.  
Videl gasped.  
"Now that's a little ridiculous..." Mark began.  
Videl strained to hear the rest of the conversation, but couldn't. What were they talking about? Could they be thinking about unmasking Gohan's secret identity and his heritage? Videl automatically felt sympathetic towards the half-Saiyan and tried to stop herself. She couldn't. She had to find him and tell him.  
She smiled to herself. Gohan was smart, but she had taught him a lot. He was far too trusting, and she guessed that if she grew up in a family like his, she would to. But his trust allowed people to take advantage of him and his feelings, which were always pure and well-meaning. That was why she wasn't truly mad at him and knew she couldn't be. He had suggested giving her relationship with her father another chance because he had seen it as a good intention. Well, look what he and Mark are doing now to you, Gohan, she thought.  
-'"If she chooses you and your friends then I never - and I mean NEVER- want to see her or you again, unless it's by my will alone and if I do then you will be in the most trouble you've ever found yourself in. Get it?"  
Gohan wasn't intimidated. "I get it."' -  
No you don't, Goham, she thought. They know who you are.  
Videl searched for Gohan's strong ki but couldn't find him. Well if I can't, I know someone who might, she thought.  
She didn't know what they were planning with the knowledge of him they had, but it might be better if he were prepared.  
***  
Videl walked into the Son house quietly, tip-toeing to her room. All of the sudden she walked into a hard stone wall, or at least, that's what it felt like.  
"My son was right, you are pretty in a dress."  
"Goku?"  
A nod.  
"He said that?"  
A nod.  
Videl began crying again. Through her tears she saw Goku, in and orange robe walk over to her and a second later she felt his arms around her. "What happened?" was all he asked.  
Videl didn't answer but instead decided that this is what it must be like to have a parent to run to when things went wrong. Someone who wouldn't judge... someone like Gohan. Well, the next best thing was his father. His father... in his orange robe and the dim light, Goku almost seemed like a normal father, a selfless terrific father... a father that would give anything for his children, except Goku wouldn't - he already had.  
"We had a fight at the restaurant, Mark and my dad showed up-"  
"Ouch!"  
"-and I got angry with Gohan 'cause he said something about me moving back with my father and now I'm here with you and he's not home and he's out there somewhere alone and he has no one."  
"Shhh..."  
"I'm so sorry, Goku. I really hurt his feeling. He just didn't mean to-" She wiped her eyes with her hand and Goku waited for her to continue.  
"I'm so sorry," was all she said. Goku looked around for something within arms grasp to give her to wipe her eyes. Instead, he offered the sleeve of his robe.  
She smiled and wiped her eyes again with his sleeve. "I'm just so sorry," she said definitive, almost shouting.  
"I think Gohan might've actually heard you after that one." Goku motioned to the couch. "Look Videl, you gotta understand, and this is between us - Gohan never does things to hurt someone's feelings. I now he said that, and I know he just left you alone, and acted like - I don't think this was my point. Basically, I'm just trying to say that he didn't mean it. But I'm not apologizing for him, he'll do that on his own, you know that, I know that."  
They both laughed lightly. "Goku? Can you just see if you can find him?"  
"Sure! Instant Transmission oughta do the trick!" He stood up and placed two fingers on his forehead. He fazed out. A minute later, he came back, sopping wet.  
"Whatever that ki was, was not my son's!" He stated. Videl laughed. "I guess he's masking it." Videl nodded.  
"But don't worry, he'll be fine. Now I have to worry about what my wife will say when she sees me!" He took off his robe. Videl grabbed it.  
"I'll wash it, don't worry, I'll do your pjs too, just leave them in the laundry room. She'll never have to know."  
"Thank you! Geez, we're like co-conspirators of some crime."  
Videl laughed. Goku turned to go to his bedroom. "Goku?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm just going to sit outside... in case Gohan comes home."  
"Okay."  
With that Videl left. She sat under a tree in the Son yard, swiftly falling asleep.  
***  
Gohan held the flower tight in his hand, speeding home. Maybe his dad could find Videl with his Instant Transmission. Gohan was thinking hard when he came to a sudden stop. There was Videl, sitting under a tree. Gohan landed besides her to find she was asleep. He smiled and gently picked her up, noting that she had a slight temperature. He carried her inside and walked to her room, lay ing her on the bed. He removed her shoes and pulled the covers up over her shoulders, tenderly brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He sighed and walked out.  
Gohan walked into his room and changed into pajamas. He glanced over at his brother, sleeping peacefully, dreaming innocent dreams that he didn't have the luxury of. Dreams he hadn't had the luxury of in a long time. He sighed and exited his room, traveling into the kitchen, deciding he was hungry. He opened the refrigerator, studying it's contents with the aid of the light that illuminated the inside.  
"Are you ever going to get a girlfriend?"  
Gohan jumped up to find his father leaning against the kitchen cabinets. Gohan glared at him, saying nothing in return, merely slamming the door of the fridge.  
After a minute he spoke. "I thought you were mom, catching me on one of my midnight raids."  
Goku laughed. "Dende forbid," he offered.  
Gohan nodded.  
After another minute Goku spoke. "Well?"  
"Well?"  
"Are you ever going to get a girlfriend?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"Dad..."  
"Son." Goku smiled and continued. "'Cause I'd say you still have a chance with Videl."  
Gohan didn't respond at all this time. Instead he turned around and opened and shut a few cabinets, pouring himself some cereal.  
Goku still watched.  
"And I'd bet you still want that chance."  
Gohan stopped and turned around, staring at his father in the darkness. Goku smiled. "I'm going to bed for good, you young people are going to be the death of me."  
***  
Videl was curled up on the couch in the living room. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were folded across them. That was just how Gohan saw her when he walked out of his room. For not the first time in his life, he was reminded of an angel, her wings removed by whatever gods had given them to her, leaving her to lay where she had fallen. Into his world.  
Gohan must have made some sort of noise because Videl spoke up. "Thanks for taking me inside last night, Goku-" She turned around to see Gohan, with a white flower in his hand.  
"Good morning, Videl," Gohan said softly. "I got you this flower."  
Videl, stunned, took it from him. "Thank you, Gohan. I thought y ou were your dad."  
He knelt down by her, putting a hand on her shoulder. After she didn't say anythign else he withdrew it tentatively.  
"Videl?"  
"Yea?"  
"I...I'm not exactly proud of me, here..."  
"I know."  
"But I..."  
"I know."  
She heard him sigh half a heartbeat before an arm snaked itself around her stomach, pulling her back against a very hard, very warm, very comfortable chest that rose and fell gently and rhythmically. They lingered in the embrace a moment before they drew apart at arms length. Gohan was almost reluctant to do that. For a few hours he had thought he would never find her, and now he wanted to maintain physical contact with her for always.  
"Videl, we've been friends a long time. I'm sorry for last night. I know I probably screwed our friendship up more then is repairable. There I've apologized for that...now let me apologize for being too caught up in my own problems to notice yours."  
"You were being kind of an idiot," Videl teased.  
"More like an ass," he shot back. Videl laughed.  
"I was wrong, too, Gohan."  
"Maybe."  
"Gohan?"  
"Yeah? I'm still here." Videl laughed.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, Videl."  
He reached into his pajama pocket and pulled out her necklace, placing it around her neck and clasping it.  
"I was just thinking," he began. "About how much I'd love to kiss you again."  
Videl looked up. Gohan's lips were parted ever so slightly and his breath was shallow. She smiled and they leaned into each other, kissing softly. Gohan wrapping his arms around Videl and pulled her closer to himself.  
Goten, in Pjs and wiping sleep away from his eyes, walked by.  
"Get a room," he said, not even really noticing them. The two pulled away.  
"We have one," Gohan countered.  
"So use it," Goku volleyed back, entering the room.  
Videl laughed as Gohan smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.  
***  
Gohan has no idea what he`s doing sometimes. Like a chicken with no head. (I mean that in the most loving of ways.) Has anyone ever seen Beverly Hills Ninja? Gohan wore the pimp suit in it from part 2, remember? Well, you know how he's trying to catch the chicken an rip it's head off? That's funny. Sorry, vegetarians...  
P.S. This whole fight was to show Videl gaining valuable information... heheheheeheeheehahahaHEH HEH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! thunder sounds and lightning flashes in the background 


	9. Ch. 9

Disclaimer: dntioononlalbozgrwda - unscramble (answer at bottom)  
(P.S. I also don't own `Unbelievable' by EMF)  
***  
Hey all! I'm back! This chapter is just a sappy Gohan-taking-care-of-Videl deal.  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER NINE  
Gohan gently shook Videl. "Videl, get up! It's time for school! We're going to be late," he whispered. Videl rolled over.  
"Leave me alone," she grumbled. "I don't feel good."  
Gohan pressed his hand up against her burning hot forehead. His eyes widened. "Videl, you have a fever. My mom'll let you stay home, don't worry."  
"I feel like shit, Gohan," Videl groaned.  
Gohan laughed. "Sorry." A pause. "Ya know, I think I'm going to stay home today too."  
Videl smiled and sarcastically said, "Your mom's going to let you do that? Uh huh."  
"I'll play the sympathy card."  
"What?"  
Gohan smirked. "Be right back." He exited her room, finding his mom. Chi-Chi was hysteric.  
"Son Gohan! You are leaving for school in two minutes! WHAT are you DOING?!"  
"Mo-om," Gohan half-whined. "I'm not going. Videl feels lousy and I'm the only one who can take care of her. She has a /fever/ for Dende's sake. You're not going to make her go to school, are you?"  
"She doesn't have to, but /you/ do. I can take care of her."  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "You'll catch the flu or whatever she has, too. I won't. I'm Siayan. Lemme stay home, please?"  
"Goten will-"  
"Yeah, right."  
"Goku can-"  
"Are you listening to what you're even suggesting mom?"  
"Are you talking back?"  
"No, ma'am."  
"That's what I thought." Chi-Chi glared at her son.  
Gohan's face brightened. "Look at it this way mom, I'm practicing for when I have kids!"  
"By taking care of Videl?"  
Gohan scratched the back of his neck. "Well, they could get sick..."  
"They?"  
"My kids."  
"Gohan, are /you/ listening to what you're suggesting?" Gohan blushed deep red. Chi-Chi laughed. "You know what? Go ahead and take care of Videl. She'll probably need two days off so neither of you have to go back to school until Thursday." With that, Chi-Chi walked away.  
Gohan was left with a puzzled expression on his face. His mom had /never/ been that easy to persuade before. What was that all about?  
Gohan decided not to think about it and hopped into Videl's bedroom. "We get today and tomorrow off! So how do you feel?"  
Videl, unamused, placed a hand on her forehead. "Like I was run over by a capsule car a hundred and fifty times. You?"  
Gohan laughed. "So, what'd'ya wanna do?"  
***  
(A/N: We're going to skip only a few hours to 11:15 at night. Like I said, only a few hours... :-P)  
***  
"It's funny, Gohan, how when you're down even the smallest and most normally insignificant things hurt like a sonofabitch," Videl was saying. "Ug, I am so sick. Okay, for one thing, my head is so full of snot..." she laughed. "Goten would love it."  
"Huh?"  
"For his snot sculptures."  
Gohan laughed.  
All of the sudden Videl clutched her mouth. "I think I'm going to throw up."  
Gohan jumped up. "Oh, no!" He quickly helped her to her feet and took her to the bathroom where Videl walked over to the toilet.  
"Leave!" She protested weakly. "I don't want you to see me throw up!"  
"C'mon, when my mom was pregnant with Goten all she did was throw up, it doesn't bother me."  
The conversation was cut short as Videl threw up.  
Just then, Goten appeared at the doorway. "What's wrong with Videl, brother?" He asked, sleepily.  
"Um, heheheheh, hey Goten." Gohan pushed his brother out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "Go back to sleep okay?"  
"Is Videl alright?" Goten said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Of course! She just has the flu. She'll be fine...after she throws up a few times."  
"I just heard you say that mom threw up a lot."  
Gohan smiled nervously. "That was for... other... reasons Goten."  
Goten honestly looked up at his brother with his big black eyes. "Okay, but is Videl pregn-"  
Gohan had his hand clamped over Goten's mouth before he could even finish his word.  
"NO!" He glared at Goten. "Got to bed! What would mom say if she knew you were up!?"  
Goten frowned. "She wouldn't be happy."  
"No she wouldn't," Gohan confirmed.  
Goten's head dropped and he marched back off to bed.  
Gohan entered the bathroom, and made sure to shut the door. Videl smiled at him. "Geez, Mr. Say-It-Like-It-Is out there. He has a very big mouth."  
"Yeah, sorry... about... that." Gohan cringed. There was an awkward moment or two of silence. Gohan clapped his hands together. "Hey, let's talk about some stuff to keep your mind off throwing up! What's new in your life, Videl?"  
Videl smiled and moved into a more comfortable position, leaning up against the tub. "Well, I have a boyfriend."  
Gohan smiled. "Tell me about him," he prompted as he, too, moved to lean against a wall across from Videl.  
"He's cute, like his brother..."  
Gohan face lit up. "This `cute' young man has a brother?"  
"Yup."  
"Really?"  
Videl looked up, thinking. "Lemme see, he's handsome, sweet," she counted on her fingers as she went. "A hell of a kisser-"  
"Hmmmmm? `A hell of a kisser`, eh?" Gohan smirked.  
Videl rolled her eyes and ignored him, continuing. "He believes in truth, and honor, true love... he has a smile that won't wash away... "  
Videl trailed off when she made eye contact with Gohan, whose face had grown almost serious looking. When he noticed she'd stopped he quickly said : "Continue!"  
"...charming! He's sooooo charming... and careful... caring...so absolutely gorgeous that- that- I could just throw up!"  
One of Gohan's eyebrows raised in question.  
"I'm not speaking metaphorically, I'm seriously going to throw up!" Videl remarked. Gohan helped her back up to the toilet and then looked away, giving her some privacy.  
A minute later, Videl was once again leaning against the tub. "I oddly feel better."  
Gohan yawned. "Good. I'm going to go get some coffee, want some?" His words came out all vowels with no breaks, just changes in pitch.  
"I don't feel quite /that/ good... yet," Videl answered.  
Gohan left and came back a minute later with more than just `some coffee.' He also had an assortment of snack foods and chips.  
Videl laughed as he began to dig in and then grew silent as she watched. A few seconds later she looked up at him, drawing his eyes. Gohan stopped in mid-action of putting something in his mouth. "What?"  
Videl looked down and played with the hem of her shirt, then looked back up, almost ashamed.  
"What?" Gohan questioned again.  
"Gohan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What- What's your, I don't know, your worst nightmare- your worst secret?" She asked quietly.  
Gohan put down the food he was bringing to his mouth. He stood up, crumbs falling everywhere but he didn't care.  
"Videl..."  
Videl curled up against the tub. "I really want to know. I mean it."  
Gohan laughed. This surprised Videl and she tilted her head to look at him.  
"I'll tell you another time... we still have one more day off, maybe if you're good, I'll tell you tomorrow."  
Videl sighed and looked down at her watch. 11:58.  
They sat in silence as she watched the tiny instrument tick away. 11:58:30. Gohan sat down again.  
11:59. Silence.  
11:59:15. Gohan played with a little food, but didn't eat.  
11:59:30.  
11:59:45. Gohan's form finally began to relax.  
12:00 AM.  
Videl smiled and he looked up at her. "Ok, you wanna tell me yet? It's tomorrow," she stated.  
Before she could move, Gohan dived across the room and grabbed her, playfully shaking her. Videl forgot about her flu and laughed as Gohan pulled her up to him, holding her across his chest.  
"Why not?" Gohan asked, out loud.  
Videl watched him expectantly.  
"I'm... well, I guess I'm afraid, was afraid, no, still am afraid ... nervous, too...to fall in love."  
His grip relaxed on her and she stared at him. "What?"  
"Everyone near me ends up getting hurt, I don't mean it, really, it just... happens..."  
Videl continued to study him, and he continued speaking.  
"But with you it's different. I don't know... I could watch you fall asleep, I could watch you sleep, all night, into the morning time."  
Videl cracked a smile. "I'm flattered I have that effect on you, Gohan."  
Gohan smiled, uneasy. "It's just that..." He stopped, distractedly when he noticed Videl laying across his own body, on top of him, quite intimately. It reminded him of a particular snow fight weeks ago. He blushed as Videl realized the same thing. Slowly, he helped her off himself.  
"Just that, Dende knows, the next thing that'll terrorize this world would be like giant, man-eating, radioactive ants and I'd have to stop them and someone would get hurt - or I would get hurt - and-"  
Videl sat next to him, and he grew silent as she put her arm around him and played with his hair. He began to relax and soon fell asleep. She laughed as Gohan blushed in his sleep and immediately stopped playing with his hair. Even in his dreams he blushed.  
What could the innocent Son Gohan be thinking about in his dreams to make him blush? Videl wondered, curious. Videl smiled, and brushed some stray locks of hair out of his eyes. He's so cute like that. She blushed at her own thoughts and promptly fell asleep next to him.  
***  
Videl awoke to the sound of pounding bass from Gohan and Goten's room. She quickly looked around and found herself in her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and got up out of bed listening to the music... it sounded familiar. It was only when she peeked into the brothers' bedroom that she recognized it as `Unbelievable' by EMF.  
She laughed.  
Goten was running around with a Great Saiyaman toy, making it fly through the air as he jumped around the room, off his bed, of his walls, off his brother...  
Gohan was dressed in khaki cargo pants and a wife beater. He was laughing at his brother as he sorted through his closet, looking for a shirt to wear.  
Videl ducked back into her room as she heard Goku walk down the hall to his son's bedroom, not wanting to get caught spying. From her bedroom she heard this:  
Goten: chanting SING! SING! SING! SING! SING!  
Gohan: Hey, dad!  
Goten: still chanting SING! SING! SING! SING! SING!  
Gohan: Goten, I'm NOT going to sing!  
Goku: laughs I just wanted to know what you were all doing today.  
Gohan: Beats me.  
Goten: He's probably going to do something with Vi-d-el!  
Gohan: Goten!  
Goten: mocking Gohan Sure Videl! /I'll/ stay home and hang out with you.  
Goku: joining in Let's go out for a nice romantic dinner!  
Goten: Come, live with me and my family.  
Gohan: seriously That's not funny, Goten!  
Goku: Next you'll be taking her to dances and asking her to marry you!  
Gohan: DAD! Stop it!  
Goten: Gohan and Videl sittin' in a tree ... how do you spell `kissing'? Oh well, My brother GOHAN is going to MARRY VIDEL! She's pretty, you /should/ marry her.  
Gohan: That's not why people get married Goten... it's because they love each other.  
Goten: But you love Videl, don't you?  
Gohan: Very much  
Goku: The kid's got a point. Any fool can see you love her more than anything.  
Gohan: through a smile Yeah...alright, alright, I do love her... but marriage? I'm only eighteen, people. /She's/ only eighteen, people.  
Goku: Whatever.  
Goten: SING! SING! SING!  
A crash.  
Goten: That didn't hurt.  
Gohan: It wasn't suppose to, but you stopped chanting 'SING!'  
Videl realized that maybe she shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation. She threw on a pair of jeans and a red tank top and walked out of her room.  
Gohan walked out as she was passing by his bedroom and she crashed into him.  
"Sorry! You okay?" Gohan said quickly.  
"Yeah! I have a knack for crashing into Saiyans, don't I?" She replied.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, just the other night... me and your dad, you guys are like brick walls!"  
Gohan was now dressed wearing his khaki pants with a brown woven belt and a long sleeved, white canvas button down shirt. (It was buttoned up! So you couldn't see any of the wife beater... but Goku will fix that later...)  
Goten came running out behind them with Goku.  
"BREAKFAST!" Goten shouted.  
"BREAKFAST!" Goku repeated.  
Gohan followed them, lifting up his baby brother, swirling him around in the air, and plopping him down in a kitchen table chair. Videl laughed. "You're great with kids."  
Gohan blushed, but respended, "Well, I once was one."  
Goku laughed. "And still is."  
Gohan ignored him. "What do you want to eat, bro?" he asked.  
Goten thought. "Eggs!"  
"Bacon," Goku chimed in.  
"Juice!"  
"Milk!"  
"Steak!"  
"Sausages!"  
"Oatmeal!"  
"Muffins!"  
"French Toast!"  
"Pancakes!"  
"STOP!" Gohan shouted. "Videl, what would you like?"  
"Cereal and water! Only!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, stepping into the room. "C'mon, she's getting over the flu!" She turned to Videl. "Videl, dear, why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up, your hair's not even combed."  
"Mom!"  
Videl put a hand to her hair. "Um... okay," Videl said, leaving.  
Gohan frowned. "What'd you do that for?"  
Chi-Chi walked over. "I overheard your little conversation with Goten and Goku this morning..."  
"So..."  
"I heard the word `marry', did I not?"  
Gohan's shoulders dropped and he rolled his eyes. "Don't start..."  
"Already did. Now, let's see, shirt tucked in, good. Pants ironed, good. Fingernails clean, good."  
Goku and Goten laughed, especially Goku, who stood up. "Chi-Chi, leave him alone. You know what I think? I find you, like many other females from this planet, like one of two things: Men in a tux, or all dressed up in whatever that itchy material is, and men totally 'grunge'."  
"Grunge?" Gohan questioned.  
"Grunge."  
Chi-Chi smiled bashfully. "Well, that /is/ true. But my our boy is going to-"  
Goku waved her off. "Okay, Gohan," he said. "See this?" Goku motioned to his over sized surfing short and loose T-Shirt. "Beach fatigues. Irresistible."  
"True," Chi-Chi agreed, sighing.  
Goku turned his attention back to Gohan. "Do this: Roll up the shirt sleeves loosely. Okay. Like that, good. Um, just untuck the shirt. Let's see. You know, let's just unbutton the shirt. Good. Good. There, you can't tell me that any teenage girl won't be after him now!"  
Gohan blushed and looked at his reflection in a pan. "People at school wouldn't recognize me if I dressed like this! It's ... casual looking!"  
Goten laughed. "Big brother's trying to impress Videl!" Gohan glared at Goten as Videl entered the room.  
"Um, what's..." She noticed Gohan's new clothes style. "...up?"  
Everyone looked at her: Goten with a big grin, Chi-Chi with a cheesy smile, Goku with a self-satisfied smirk (that oughtta be good) and Gohan almost uneasily.  
Videl didn't notice, though. The only thing she saw was her extremely cute boyfriend looking extremely sexy, not to mention kind of uncomfortable.  
Chi-Chi was the first to say something. "You guys should go outside and `hang out'."  
Everyone now stared at her in horror, as if the world was about to end and she was some doomsday prophet.  
"WHAT?! `HANG OUT?!'" Gohan exclaimed.  
"You teenagers are wearing off on me!" As she said this, Chi-Chi took a variety of breakfast foods, capsulated them, and handed them to Gohan. "Here, go outside and get Videl some fresh air!"  
"O...K," Gohan said, still stunned.  
"AND ENJOY IT CAUSE TOMORROW YOU'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!"  
***  
Thursday Morning  
(Videl telling Erasa about her days off)  
"Well, I was sick..."  
"Any highlights?"  
"Sleeping on the floor with Gohan."  
"Where?"  
"Bathroom."  
"What the HELL were you doing with him on the bathroom floor!?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
***  
(answer) i do not own dragon ball z. Flashes the thumbs-up and a cheesy grin This worked out perfect, everyone! In honor of my next chapter, chapter ten, I will be writing a a big hu-mung-o event. So stay tuned... 


	10. Ch. 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Duh. HOWEVER! I /do/ own these stories! P.S. I do not own Juicy Juice Grape Juice.  
***  
Hello! Heeheehee. This is my evil chapter.  
Another little rant: spell check sucks. Bangs head on keyboard rgiijge;rjiogoihoaer  
Oh! And: Personally, I don't think that this unveiling is as great as the Lip-Locked one but they do find out something extra 'bout Gohan and Hercule... I know that if you're following this story it should be in the middle of January... however, they see something about a Valentine's Day Dance so, though I know that doesn't coincide, Valentine's Day is in a week and I plan on writing something for it so tough.  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER TEN  
THURSDAY NIGHT  
Gohan entered his house at eight o'clock. "Mom, I'm home!"  
Videl came into the room, reading a large book, probably a textbook since she was making up the work she`d not done while absent. "She's in the laundry room," Videl stated, noticing Gohan was in his Saiyaman outfit, a rather dirty purple stained looking one, too.  
"What happened?" Videl questioned. Gohan sighed.  
"Word of advice, never stand by the Juicy Juice Grape Juice when people are shooting guns at you, for the juicy juice cartons will break and you will get soaked," he explained as he removed his sunglasses and turban.  
Videl laughed. "Alright, well, g'night Gohan. I'm going to bed."  
"Okay, `night."  
Gohan walked into the laundry room. "Hey, mom."  
"You smell like Juicy Juice."  
Gohan nodded. "Cause I'm covered in it. I was just going to wash this," Gohan said, removing the green Saiyaman cover. (A/N: Heh heh heh... Gohan: ^_^() )  
Chi-Chi took it from him. "I'll do it, it can go in the load I'm washing right now."  
"Great. Goodnight, mom."  
"Goodnight, Gohan."  
Gohan transformed back to his normal school clothes, walking into the bathroom. He saw Videl, her face covered in soap suds with her eyes closed, medicine cabinet open, washing her face. He grinned and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorjamb.  
Gohan watched as Videl rinsed off her face, shut the medicine cabinet, patted the counter for a towel and found it.  
As Videl dried off her face, Gohan moved forward so he was standing right behind her. Videl put the towel down, opened her eyes and screamed at the reflection in the mirror as Gohan wrapped his arms around her, laughing as she tried to hit him.  
Frantic, Videl grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and squirted it at Gohan. Gohan screamed, trying to rip the bottle out of her hands while turning on the shower. He pushed her under the cold water, Videl shrieked and pulled him in with her under the spray, still squirting bubble bath at him.  
"Well, I'm glad to see you feeling much better," Gohan remarked.  
Videl grunted a response as she ran out of bubble bath and grabbed shampoo. "You scared me, Gohan!"  
To this he laughed.  
Goten ran in from his bedroom. "Fight!" He exclaimed, jumping into the fray, and following Videl's example as he armed himself with conditioner.  
"Kids," Goku remarked walking by.  
***  
FRIDAY MORNING  
BEFORE FIRST HOUR  
Gohan and Videl entered, taking their respective seats, speaking of a sign they saw for a Valentine`s Day Dance at Orange Star. (By the way, the teacher, just to give him a face, is the one that made Gohan hold the buckets.) Both teenagers were glaring at each other with grins on their face.  
Sharpner grabbed Gohan's arm. "Please tell me we didn't have a lab!" He exclaimed.  
"We didn't have a lab," Gohan stated.  
"Are you just saying that?" Sharpner demanded.  
"Since you asked me to, yes."  
"NOOOOO!"  
Sharpner looked at him. "Gohan!" he whispered loudly. "I need help! I didn't finish my lab paper and it's do next hour. Can I copy yours? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeease?"  
Gohan laughed and rummaged through a folder of his. "Here, he said, handing Sharpner a neatly written lab.  
"Thank you!!!!! You have saved my grade."  
Gohan laughed and opened his English book, thinking. He remembered when Sharpner couldn't stand him. Sharpner had once thought Gohan was a little show off and nothing more. Now, they were best friends. Gohan almost had fun being one of the least cool people at the school. Sharpner and Erasa liked him as a friend and that's really all he needed. As well as Videl, who knew everything, but still liked him... she /loved/ him.  
"Okay, class. Ahem, class!" The teacher shouted. "Who's not here today... Mark, Ahodu...."  
Gohan sighed and began writing a note to Videl.  
Hey,  
Wazzup, girlfriend? Did that sound like something Sharpner would say or what? It's so boring sitting two seats down from you. Is it exciting over there, four feet away from me? So... what'd'ya wanna do when we get home? Spar? (He drew a mean face.) Eat? (He drew a smiley face.) Backseat? (He drew an evil face.) Just kidding, you know that. Well, if this note isn't proof of how bored I am... never mind. This makes no sense. (Smiley face with tongue sticking out) I am taking you to that dance! Love ya, Videl.  
(Signed.) Gohan.  
P.S. I so won the fight last night!  
Gohan handed the note to Erasa, who handed the note to Videl.  
As Videl read it she laughed. When she finished she took out a pencil and scrawled a reply.  
Gohan- you're so full of shit... but I love you. You're also such a badass! What's up with that? First, you 'drink' at Mark's party, them you `strip' at a department store, /now/ you want to `backseat'? I'm for it. Just kidding. You bet you're taking me to the dance!  
Tag you're it, Videl  
P.S. I kicked your ass last night, Gohan.  
Erasa rolled her eyes as she passed Videl's note to Gohan.  
Gohan read it and quickly wrote something else on it. Erasa passed it to Videl.  
It read: Tag. /You're/ it.  
Videl sent one to Gohan: You're it. Touch blue, make it true.  
Gohan was about to reply when Hercule and Mark showed up.  
"We have a lead on the identity of the Great Saiyaman! Is there a Son Gohan here?" Mark said, smirking.  
Everyone turned to look at Gohan who was in the process of ducking under his table-desk, painfully realizing he was conscious as all eyes followed him. He stood up. "I'm here."  
Just then, Mark and Hercule appeared. "Yes, that's him," Mark said to himself.  
The kids in his class were now starting to whisper. One boy stood up. "Are you the Great Saiyaman?" He asked.  
Gohan sighed and cast a quick glance at Videl. Videl looked away, knowing he wouldn't lie. Not to a big group like this.  
"Yes."  
"You're the Great Saiyaman!" Erasa exclaimed, jumping up.  
"Everyone needs a hobby," he responded.  
"Prove it!" A girl shouted. Gohan shrugged and pressed a button on his watch. Light filtered through the room and then there stood the Great Saiyaman...In less then perfect attire.  
"That's not the Saiyaman costume!" The boy exclaimed. Gohan's face scrunched up in question.  
"You bet it is-"  
Then he realized it... as a few girls started to swoon.  
Oops.  
All he was wearing was the black undersuit. All of the sudden he felt very exposed.  
Erasa grabbed his arm, pinching him. "So are these real or what?" She asked, indicating his muscles.  
"They're real!" Gohan exclaimed.  
Hercule was pissed. They were suppose to be making fun of him, or... or... something!  
"Bah- Wah- NO! Okay, fine! You all want to know the truth, I'll tell you the truth! He's an alien!" Hercule boomed. "He's dangerous!"  
"Wha?!" Gohan exclaimed.  
Videl stood up. "Dad!"  
Gohan was breathing quickly. "I suddenly had the feeling that I was plummeting to my death. But I'm not."  
"An alien?" Sharpner asked, backing away. Erasa stopped touching him and recoiled in fear as well.  
"Yes!" Hercule replied in response to Sharpner's question.  
Sharpner looked at Videl. "And you're going out with him? You can't do that."  
"To hell I can't!" Videl shouted back at him.  
"You knew about this?" Erasa questioned. Videl didn't respond.  
Hercule continued. "Something called a Saiyan. Why don't you ask him?"  
All eyes were once again on Gohan. "Ah, um..." He looked at Videl again, she moved closer to him for support.  
"It`s true."  
"Ha!" Hercule shouted. "I vote to get his alien ass kicked out of the school!"  
Erasa gathered her courage and moved closer to Gohan. "But, but, he fights crime, and helps people out and..." she moved closer.  
Sharpner did likewise. "And he's helped everyone here with their homework at some point or another!"  
"Thanks guys," Gohan said weakly, smiling at them. Nice try, Gohan thought.  
Mark stepped forward in front of Hercule. "Are you really going to listen to them? I say we get rid of the Sai- Sai-'  
"Siayan," Gohan supplied.  
Mark glared at him. "I say we get rid of this little Saiyashit. We don't need him!"  
A few people nodded.  
Hercule smirked. "I'd say it was nice knowing you, but that would be a lie, see ya around."  
Hercule began to walk towards them. There was nothing they could do, if Gohan hurt Hercule, then he would only be proving that he was dangerous. If he became a super Saiyan then that would just freak the class out. Videl, in a desperate attempt to do anything, grabbed Gohan's hand, pulled him to her, put her hand on the back of his head, pulling his face towards hers and kissed him.  
Videl smiled inwardly, aware that everyone was looking at the two of them. She opened her eyes, looking into Gohan's, blushing at the intensity of them. Her cheeks went hot.  
Gohan was pulled into her kiss and eyes immediately. Ignoring everyone, he wrapped his arms around Videl, purposely holding her close to his own body. Take that Hercule, he thought.  
"This is two weird for words," Sharpner commented.  
"Weird good or weird bad?" Someone asked.  
"Weird WEIRD!" Sharpner replied.  
"Can anyone say `tabloid`?" Erasa asked.  
Videl felt Gohan's arms snake around her and smiled through her kiss. Gohan had never kissed her in `Mr. Saiyaman' mode, as she thought of it, before.  
Sharpner was now laughing. Hercule, if he were Saiyan, would have gone Super right there.  
As it was, he charged up to their desk pulling the two apart.  
"Videl! Stop acting like some- some- skank in front of your whole class! Do I have to remind you he's an alien."  
"I know that already, dad."  
"But you care about that don't you? Huh? He's a freak! He had a tail!-"  
Gohan cut him off, looking at Videl. "You care about that?" He asked, hurt.  
Hercule saw what his words had done, so had Mark. Before Videl could answer, Mark spoke up. "You bet. She's the one that told us you were alien and the Great Saiyaman. She can't stand you, she's just playing you for all it's-"  
Gohan took a step back. "Videl?"  
"No! I do not care that you're an alien! No! They're lying. And I definitely didn't tell them you were the Great Saiyaman!"  
"Did you tell them I was alien?"  
"No! You know my dad knows that from seven years ago!"  
"VIDEL!" Hercule shouted.  
"What happened seven years ago?" Someone asked.  
"NOTHING!" Videl, Hercule, and Gohan shouted.  
Videl continued. "I swear to you, Gohan. I do not care! Do you understand? I do not care that you`re an alien!"  
"Marry her," Sharpner whispered.  
Videl turned her attention to her father. "You both," she said motioning to Mark. "Have no right doing what you're doing, I don't care /what/ you were talking about downstairs that night you ran into us at dinner!"  
Gohan took another step back. "You knew they were going to do this Videl?" He looked at her with distrust.  
"Gohan, I'm sorry, I didn't think that- I don't know- It's just- I'm sorry, I mean-"  
Gohan began to look like a caged animal. The only ally he thought he had knew about this and never even mentioned it? "Any thing else I should know, Videl?" He asked. "Any other surprises? Huh?"  
Videl turned to her father and Mark. "Why'd you lie? Why /do/ you lie?"  
Videl turned around to the whole class, looking at everyone as she spoke.  
"Goku always says not to think badly of anyone until you give them a chance. What does it matter if Gohan /is/ part alien? I'd hate to sound cliché but what matters is what's on the inside. And you know what? On the inside," she looked back at Gohan. "Gohan has heart."  
Hercule laughed. "Goku, by the way, is Gohan's father, he`s alien too."  
Sharpner sat up. "Wait, Goku's the guy that did really good in all those martial arts tournaments."  
"Yeah," someone else said.  
Sharpner looked at Gohan. "I remember him!"  
Hercule's eyes widened as his statement about Goku was turning against him. "Goku is a weakling! Remember when he tried to beat Cell? He-"  
"Don't speak about Goku like that," Videl said, voice low and calm.  
Gohan, however, was not. "That`s my dad! You can talk about almost anyone however you want to- but you do not call my father a weakling! He /died/ fighting Cell! Hercule! Are you listening to me? Hercule, who really beat Cell?"  
Videl grabbed Gohan's shoulder roughly. "What are you doing?"  
Hercule stammered, "I-I beat Cell. O-O-Of course."  
Gohan laughed in his face. "If you're going to lie, at least sound like you believe it."  
"What are you talking about?" Hercule asked nervously. "No one will ever believe you..." he added to Gohan under his breath.  
Gohan grinned slyly. Hercule's eyes widened. "I can prove it," he said, breath a whisper.  
"What?" Videl questioned.  
"Super Saiyan."  
"Gohan..."  
Gohan stood up straight. "You know as much as anyone that I don`t want anyone to know, but telling everyone that I beat Cell to save this planet is the only way they're going to believe that I'm not here to hurt people."  
"Saiyaman..." Videl offered.  
"That didn't work."  
Videl saw his point. "Fine..."  
Gohan hesitated a minute looking at Videl. Then, once again a flash of light filled the classroom. A blast of air blew all papers against the walls. Gohan concentrated on thinking of something that angered him. Like Mark, for example. The Super Saiyan form gripped him and his hair turned gold and his eyes, green. Underneath the black undersuit, Gohan's muscles grew to accompany the new power he had brought out.  
Needless to say, Mark screamed like a girl. And Hercule was quickly backing up as he was repeating, "I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid of you!"  
"Famous last words," Gohan said.  
Gohan looked at Hercule venomously . "Who beat Cell?"  
"I did."  
Gohan expanded his power, his energy bursting once again.  
"You did," Hercule said immediately.  
Videl continued to watch her father, upset. Everyone's eyes widened.  
Gohan shut his eyes and powered down.  
"Did he ever mean to harm anyone?" Videl asked.  
"N-No, but-"  
"No `buts' dad!" A sob escaped her lips. "Why would you say anything like that?"  
"What's the big deal?" Hercule asked.  
"Everything! Gohan wouldn't hurt anyone and neither would his family! I can't believe you'd say something like that about him when everything is really your fault!" Gohan walked up to her and hugged her, holding her head against his chest.  
"Calm down, Videl," he said soothingly. "It's okay."  
"No it's not," Videl said weakly. "People know who you are now. You didn't want that and-"  
"It was the only way, you agreed."  
Videl shook in his arms. "But if dad hadn't said anything, your secret would still be safe."  
Gohan shut his eyes and rocked Videl back and forth. Everyone else in the room watched uneasily. For seven years the hero of the world had been Hercule. Hercule had done it, he had saved everyone from Cell. They owed their lives to him. He was the world champion! But now, what was this? It had actually been an eleven year old boy who was almost too scared to have done anything?  
Gohan opened his eyes, still holding Videl, to look at everyone else. He stared them all right in the eye.  
/This/ was the most powerful man on the earth?  
/This/ guy, who was made fun of on a daily basis?  
The antisocial loser who had never had any friends his own age until a year ago?  
/This/ was the guy they owed their lives to?  
Gohan sighed. Of all the things he wanted to do right now, one really jumped out at him. And that was getting rid of Mark and Hercule immediately.  
He let go of Videl. Unceremoniously, he picked up Hercule and Mark by the backs of their shirts, not hiding his power, and walked to the door, placing them outside the classroom.  
"I just want to tell you- and I think I speak for everyone- when I say-" Gohan slammed the door in their faces.  
When he turned back to the class everyone was in their seats and looking at him with awe.  
"You really beat Cell?" A voice asked.  
Gohan nodded as he walked over to Videl. Her face was contorted in sorrow. "Why? Why couldn't he just leave you alone... now there's going to be reporters and- oh, why did he have to do that?" Gohan smiled bravely.  
"Videl? Hey! Don't worry...I've found in this world that you have to laugh- you have to see the best in each situation- because if you don't laugh...you'll cry."  
Gohan sat down in his desk, looking as if nothing had happened. He looked over at his teacher, who looked frazzled. It wasn`t everyday you find out that you have an alien that had saved the world in your class.  
One girl spoke out. "Are there any other aliens?"  
"To answer your question," he said. "Yes. Too many to list right now."  
"Are any green?" A few people laughed. Gohan smiled.  
"His name is Piccolo. He's a Namek. He's tall, and, well, green..."  
"Can you really fly?" Another girl asked.  
"Yes." Gohan hovered off the seat and flew up to touch the ceiling. "Videl can, too."  
A boy stood up. "If there was another bad guy would he be dangerous to fight, or are they weak?"  
"It would be impossible for a human to fight someone with Cell`s strength." Gohan said. "...impossible for a normal person. "  
Videl laughed. "So, you're saying that you're a freak?" She kidded.  
"Yep." He said. " And you know what they say about freaks."  
"What?"  
"He who hangs out with a freak, is a freak." He said.  
"Hmm. So Goten is a freak too?" She said, lifting her eyebrow up.  
"Who's Goten?" Someone asked.  
"Gohan's kid brother," Videl replied.  
"So can you kill people easily?"  
"Yes, but I don't."  
"Who else is Saiyan?"  
"I don't want to disclose that information."  
"What did Hercule really do at the Cell games?"  
"For the most part, cower in a corner."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"How do you get a body like that?"  
Gohan raised an eyebrow, noticing he was still in the partial Saiyaman costume, hit the button on his watch. "I work out."  
(A/N: I do push-ups and sit-ups and drink lots of juice!)  
Another kid raised his hand. "So what do you do?"  
"Everything a normal human does. I have to eat, sleep, study, work... I'm the Great Saiyaman by day." He stood up and struck a Saiyaman-type pose, putting both hands on his hips.  
"And by night?" The kid asked.  
Gohan chuckled. "I annoy my baby brother and scare Videl."  
"What?" The kid asked.  
"I live with him."  
"Y-You do?"  
Videl nodded.  
"She does," Gohan confirmed.  
"Are you guys going out?" A girl asked. "Cause she kissed you and all."  
Gohan smiled proudly. "Yes."  
Videl laughed.  
"Do you guys ever, you know-"  
"NO!" Gohan and Videl both shouted. Sharpner and Erasa laughed as the whole class joined in. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...  
FRIDAY NIGHT  
Videl walked out of the bathroom wearing khaki shorts and an army green T-Shirt, with a towel wrapped around her head, having just got out of the shower. She plopped down on her bed and took out the novel they were reading for English. She was just about to begin reading it when a tall figure appeared in the door.  
It was Gohan.  
Gohan wore a black turtleneck and jeans. His hands were nervously fidgeting. Hesitant, he cleared his throat.  
"What's wrong, Gohan?"  
Gohan kind of shrugged, allowing his hands to drop at his sides. He leaned against her wall and looked away. Videl stared at him, trying to ignore how incredibly handsome he was.  
"Gohan? Is it about today? No one really seemed to care and there`s no reporters following us-"  
He nodded.  
Gohan looked as if he were on the verge of telling her something but just couldn't get it out. Videl jumped off her bed and hugged him.  
"I am so sorry about today, Gohan, honestly. But, that whole Super Saiyan thing was not a good idea. Luckily no one seemed to care... they thought it was kind of cool."  
Gohan tightened his hold on Videl a bit. "I know. I'm not saying it was a good idea... I just snapped !It won't be `kind of cool' when the Satan City Police or the newspapers get a hold of it, though, our class loved it. I felt like I should be on some show called 'Twenty Questions with an Alien... Your host: Son Gohan!' "  
Videl laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get through this and I'll be there for you."  
"I know." Gohan smiled.  
"And," Videl added. "How about a day of sparing... just you and me. Tomorrow's Saturday, no school."  
"Let's see: sulk around house in a state of disbelief after what's happened today BEFORE saving the world from evil forces and convincing my mother to let me go hang out for a whole day with you and do nothing but fight? ... ah you're worth it."  
Videl laughed. "Then it's a date."  
"You bet."  
***  
Okay, next chapter... a day of sparing and a funny revelation for the z team...well Krillin seems to think so... oh yeah, and the fact that Gohan's school is going to know who he is by sundown is going to make for interesting plot devices at the Valentine's day dance... eViL gRiN 


	11. Ch. 11

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own DBZ.  
***  
Hey all! It's cold out today and I'm freezing so I don't want to move my fingers to type more than I need to. So for that reason: bye.  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
Gohan entered the kitchen to find Videl writing a paper at the kitchen table.  
"Morning," he commented.  
Videl looked up. Gohan wore some long dark blue pajama pants and a white T-shirt. Both items hugged his body, outlining his muscularity. "Hey, Gohan," she mumbled.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, bending over to look over her shoulder at her writing.  
"I'm writing that paper for history on the National Assembly," she answered, glancing towards her history book.  
"Fun," he commented, laughing.  
"Don't laugh at me, Son Gohan," she warned.  
"It's not that," he said. "It's that all you have written is `National Ass-'... just looks funny."  
Videl laughed and added `-embly' to her writing.  
Gohan took a seat across from her, rubbing his face. "I had the /worst/ dream last night."  
"What happened?"  
"I was at Orange Star, I was standing in the middle of the classroom, and I realized that I was totally naked."  
"I've had that dream," Videl stated. "Actually, most people do."  
Gohan continued. "Then I hear someone shout `Alien!' at me."  
"That's never happened in /my/ dream," Videl commented and Gohan laughed. "But Gohan, yesterday everyone did find out you're an alien, and you were in the middle of our Orange Star homeroom. The only thing different is you weren't naked, but with what you were wearing you might just have-"  
"Don't finish that thought, please, I already have bad memories." Gohan stood up. "Yeah, well, I came in here to take you up on that sparring offer, right after I eat breakfast of course."  
***  
Gohan and Videl were somewhere in the middle of the millions of acres of Son property that sat in the area of the 439 District. Both were dressed in gis. Gohan wore the blue one (from `The Newest Super Saiyan') and Videl was wearing one similar to the one she wore in the episode where she busted the punching bag.  
"Put `em up!" Videl challenged, raising her fists to her face. Gohan did the same and began his attack. Gohan, being a Saiyan and one of the strongest, always had her on her guard. Videl sighed inwardly. She always was the weak sparring partner because she was human... what she lacked in brawn she'd have to make up in brains.  
Videl blocked both of his next punches, pulling him up close, she said, "By the way, you're a great kisser." Gohan's eyes widened, and he was unguarded. She punched him in the stomach, hard.  
When Gohan regained his breath he laughed. "Perfect distraction, Videl. No man will be able to fight you and win."  
Gohan continued his assault, thinking. Goten was a strong little kid, but he had an excuse, he was a Super Saiyan. Videl, on the other hand, was a human, not exactly known for strength, but still, her power had gone up drastically since the first time he had met her.  
Videl threw a fury of attacks at all of the places where Gohan wasn't guarding, however, he moved so fast that he could higher his guard whenever he needed to. Finally, she got a fair punch to his face, but let her own guard down; immediately, she was thrown to the ground by a kick of Gohan's.  
Gohan stopped and ran over to her.  
"Are you okay Videl? I didn't hurt you did I?" Gohan asked, bending over Videl. She smiled to herself, when he got all worried about her he was just so... sexy.  
"I'm fine," she stated, pulling herself off the ground with a hand to her side.  
"Are you sure Videl, your side-"  
"I'm fine. C'mon, if you had hurt me I'd've kicked your ass. "  
Gohan laughed. "I'd love to see you kick my ass."  
Videl weakly raised her leg and hit his butt. "There... I kicked your ass," she said stubbornly.  
Gohan laughed again. "Well, let's just take it easy, we don't have to spar all day..." Gohan suggested. "As a matter of fact, I have to hone my Kamehameha skills."  
Videl smiled. She wished she could do a Kamehameha wave. Honestly, it was cool, it was powerful, it was kick ass.  
However, she didn't want to spend fifty years of her life learning it.  
Videl watched as Gohan sent off a few weak Kamehameha waves, slowly feeling his energy draining with each one. Videl was about to ask him how many he could do before he wouldn't have the energy when he began calling out long and slow. "KA...  
"ME...  
"HA...  
"ME...  
"HA...!"  
The beam stretched along the landscape, eventually hitting a small mountain of rock that didn't stand a chance. Videl clapped as Gohan lowered his hands, his breath coming in pants. He fell to the ground besides Videl and looked up at the now orange sky.  
"It's getting late," he stated through breaths.  
Videl nodded.  
Gohan narrowed his eyes slightly. "Want to go watch the sunset?"  
Videl shrugged. "I would but I don't want to get up."  
"Aw, that's no problem. I've got a plan for that." Gohan stood up and shouted "NIMBUS!"  
Videl watched in amazement as a fluffy yellow...cloud... dropped from the sky. Gohan hopped on. "C'mon, Videl." He offered her his hand. Videl took it and apprehensively climbed on top of the cloud.  
"See? No problem," Gohan commented.  
After about a minute of flying through the air aboard Nimbus, the cloud stopped at a grassy break in a cliff that had a tree casting a shadow across it. Gohan helped Videl off and then jumped off himself. He laid on the ground, spread-eagle looking up at the sky that had turned a beautiful shade of blue-purple.  
"I used to come here a lot," he stated, after a few minutes of silence.  
"Oh? With who?" Videl asked.  
"No one," he answered. After a minute, however, "Actually... Icarus. I used to come here with Icarus."  
"Icarus?"  
"Did you know... that I have a pet hidden in the woods?"  
Videl lifted her head off the ground to look at Gohan, who continued looking up at the sky. "No, I didn't. Why is it...hid?"  
Gohan laughed. "He's not dangerous or anything. Hiyaa Dragon? Dangerous? No..."  
"A dragon?" Videl asked worried.  
Gohan continued like he'd never heard her. "...only problem is his spit really. Sometimes he was a little too friendly...he was a little stubborn, too..." Gohan broke out of his little trip back into time, when he was five. He leaned up against the side of the cliff and Videl joined him.  
They sat in silence once again. Videl began to pull out some of the grass and fiddle with it, thinking about Gohan. She cast a glance at him to find that he was looking once again at the stars. Videl had to hide a smile as she admired his good looks. She wrapped a blade of grass around her finger, still thinking. His good looks wasn't his only star feature though, he also had his brilliant mind, his caring spirit, his-  
Gohan grabbed Videl's hands with his own, stopping her fiddling with the grass.  
"What?" Videl whispered.  
Gohan smirked. "Why are you whispering?" He whispered.  
"I dunno. Why are you?"  
They both laughed. "Look dead ahead," Gohan said softly, pointing to the horizon where the moon was now rising.  
"I thought you said Piccolo blew up the moon?" Videl questioned.  
"And Roshi did, too, when my dad turned Ozaru at his first tournament. But it keeps coming back. I think it's Piccolo and Roshi both pulling a fast one on us. They want us Saiyans to /think/ they blew up the moon, but it keeps coming back."  
Videl looked at Gohan and burst into laughter. "That's so ... silly."  
Gohan didn't reply.  
Videl rested her head on Gohan's bare arm, moving closer to him for warmth. She yawned and closed her eyes.  
"You tired?" Gohan questioned.  
Gohan felt her head shake a `no.' He smiled. "Yeah you are, liar," Gohan accused gently. He wrapped his arm around her slightly cold form, using his other to run his hand through his hair. He stopped this motion halfway through to look down at Videl, eyes shut and snuggling up to his arm. He wanted to laugh, but began to think back to yesterday at school.  
Everyone knew.  
Everything.  
Gohan wanted to sigh but was afraid to move for fear that he might disturb the half-asleep Videl.  
Videl.  
She had been pretty cool about finding our he was Saiyaman /and/ that he had beaten Cell. And then their was the Saiyan thing... it had been a warm day and they were sitting on the lawn after a sparring session when he had to tell her. He hated keeping it from her and everyday it bothered him. He was half alien. She, human. In her eyes, he would be a freak, someone who didn't belong, and he was afraid that it would ruin his friendship with her. Oh, yeah, he had told her everything, the plain truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth; every hardship, every horror, every/thing/ he had endured in his lifetime.  
Videl had been terrified.  
But, oddly enough, it had somehow made them closer. And for that, Gohan was glad.  
Gohan realized he was still staring at Videl when she opened her eyes. Gohan quickly averted his own eyes and looked up at the stars once again. Videl did the same.  
Unconsciously, at the same time the two looked at each other, their eyes locking. Gohan slowly bent over to his side, nearing her lips. Videl lifted her head off his arm to meet his lips halfway. Their lips met in a brief moment of euphoria. Gohan honestly wanted to return to watching the stars, but instead allowed the gentle kiss to become slightly move passionate. He began to feel himself being pulled in by her kiss and started to feel nervous. He wanted to take her in his arms and fly away to where they could never be disturbed and-  
Gohan cut off the thought and pulled away gently. With an incredible amount of willpower, he forced his instincts under control. Videl leaned up against his arm again. She felt a slight tremor run through Gohan's body but figured he caught a chill from the now cool night breeze.  
Both continued to sit there for another half-hour. Videl, asleep, and Gohan, bothered. Gohan gently shook Videl. "I think we should go home," he said softly.  
Videl looked up at him. The way he said it sounded shaky and almost afraid.  
"Is everything okay, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
Gohan quickly nodded. "You were asleep. Do you want me to fly you home?" he offered. Videl thought that sounded like a good idea but shook her head. As long as she was up she might as well take the five minute flight to the Sons.  
They stood up and Videl smiled at Gohan as a sign that it was okay to take off. Gohan smiled back and both took off into the night air, straight up into the stars as high as they dared. Both laughed and headed towards the Son house, criss-crossing paths and flying past each other for the fun of it.  
***  
SUNDAY MORNING (NEXT DAY)  
It was ten o'clock in the morning and Chi-Chi sang as she opened all the windows throughout the house letting in a beautiful breeze. Krillin, Yamcha, 18, Marron, Bulma, Vegeta, etc. were all there for breakfast.  
Chi-Chi was serving up waffles by the dozen and basking in the spotlight as her food was complimented. She narrowed her eyes as a shriek was heard from down the hall. Videl came running out with Gohan on her tail. "Give it back!" He was saying through laughs. Videl jumped over a toy of Goten's while shouting back "No!"  
Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan's arm, stopping him. "What does she have?" She asked.  
Videl, sitting on a windowsill in the living room laughed as the Z-Senshi looked on, amused.  
"My paper for history! And she won't give it back." Gohan laughed again and bent over, hands on his knees supporting himself. Videl began cracking up as well.  
Chi-Chi kept a strict look on her face despite the fact she wanted to laugh too. After all, her son was obviously getting chummy with Videl, and she didn't mind it one bit.  
"Just go outside and make noise," she ordered.  
"You heard her!" Videl exclaimed, letting herself fall out of the window. As she was about to hit the ground she caught herself and zoomed towards the sky. Gohan pursued her. Everyone watched as Gohan grabbed Videl in mid air, tackling the paper from her grip, laughing his head off. Videl tried her best to hold her own but to no avail.  
They dropped to the ground where Gohan's chest moved up and down quickly from exhaustion and laughter. He could hear Videl's ragged breathing next to him. His exhaustion faded and he stood up, offering Videl a hand. Videl took it and they flew in together.  
"I call shower!" She exclaimed.  
"Me next!" Gohan shouted as Videl walked off and shut the bathroom door. Gohan sighed and placed his paper on the table.  
"Hey, wassup, Gohan?" Krillin asked. He got no response.  
"I take it you had a good time last night?" Chi-Chi asked and the rest of the Z-senshi laughed. Gohan didn't respond to that either, instead he tuned them out as he thought about the kiss and how he had wanted to-  
"What'cha thinkin' about?" Krillin asked slyly.  
Gohan snapped out of his thoughts. "Me?" He said nervously. "Nothing!" He sighed. "What is that awful smell!" He commented.  
Chi-Chi looked offended. "Waffles! Gohan you love waffles!"  
He made a face, disgusted.  
Goku stood up worried. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, walking over to his son.  
Gohan moved away. "Nothing, dad... my minds just not really on eating right now. Just leave me alone okay, I have to think a few things out."  
Everyone face vaulted.  
"What's got you so temperamental this morning?" Bulma asked from her seat by Piccolo, who was trying to ignore the conversation and sat with his eyes shut.  
Everyone looked at him expectantly for an answer. "I don't know," Gohan said rather sharply. "Saiyan rage, maybe?"  
Vegeta laughed. He actually laughed. "Right kid," he said through a smirk. "Why don't you tell them the truth?"  
Everyone looked at Gohan expectantly.  
After a second of silence Vegeta stood up straight, no longer leaning against the wall and began to explain. "Fine if you won't tell them, I will. Saiyans mate for life. Gohan here wouldn't be doing this pathetic human courtship shit called `dating' unless he truly cared for that girl. Don't give us that `Saiyan rage' bullshit... You want her as a mate," Vegeta accused. Piccolo opened an eye.  
"It's only been a month and a half! You're wrong Veg-"  
"No, boy! You know deep inside that I'm right and that thought scares you to the very core!"  
Bulma sighed. "Alright Vegeta. Chill. Let's not let our tempers get the best of us." Vegeta glared at her.  
Krillin laughed. Gohan glared at him.  
"I was right!" He exclaimed. "So how far have you gotten with her, huh? First kiss? Well, we know that... Anything else, hmm?" He grinned.  
"Stop Krillin! Knock it off! I'm serious!" Gohan said quickly, uneasy. "I have to- ah- go- ah- take a shower or something-"  
"With Videl?" Krillin asked. Everyone laughed.  
"Shut up, Krillin!" Gohan began to turn red. "Why do I not like this?" He asked himself under his breath.  
Goten was skipping around the living room now, singing. "Gohan's going to marry Videl, marry Videl, marry Videl. Gohan's going to marry Videl-"  
"I- NO! Have you all lost your minds?!"  
Vegeta laughed. "Fine. Go on! When she comes out here kiss her and get along. Ignore the fact that is clear as day. You and your father are too damn innocent for your own damn good," Vegeta stated, very Vegeta-esque. "Look at it this way, something had to tip you off to let you recognize you have feelings deeper than a friendly boyfriend- girlfriend relationship."  
Gohan looked down. "Well, yesterday-"  
"You did it?" Krillin asked.  
"No! But there was a second where I wanted to- I guess I lost control or-" He stopped. "I am not going to talk about this in front of everyone!" Gohan was stuck. I want Videl as my future mate, he thought. "My mate..." he paused. "Did I just say that out loud?"  
"No," Krillin said. "You just thought it really loud."  
Goku looked at his son. It was true, then. Everything everyone had suspected since the day he brought her over for flying lessons. He was never hiding the love he had for that girl and now...  
Videl entered the room in jeans shorts and a black T-Shirt, her hair wet and clumped together. "You're turning red," she commented to Gohan teasingly, unaware of what they had been talking about.  
"I am?" Gohan asked quickly, trying to cover it up.  
She looked into the room and noticed everyone staring at her with a smile on their face. "What's up?" She asked slowly. Gohan wanted to slam his head into the wall. He swore he would personally see to the death of anyone who dared to open their mouth.  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Gohan quickly went to open it, only to find a dozen or so reporters outside. "Ah! Mr. Son Gohan! We were hoping you'd be home. Can you say a few words to the press?"  
Gohan just stood there.  
***  
Okay! Hopefully I'll have the Valentine's Day one written by Valentine's Day. (Or maybe that weekend.) `Til then - adieu! And yes, I /am/ evil! 


	12. Ch. 12

Disclaimer: Guess what I got for Valentine's Day???!!!! Yes. That's right! Well, of course it has to do with DBZ... Uh huh. A GREAT SAIYAMAN ACTION FIGURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So now I do own that lovely piece of DBZ merchandise. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (He's really cute and had a little piece of candy tied to his arm. He's so sweet.  
***  
Ahem. Hello. I'm grinning as I stare at my GS action figure. How cool is that? I may not post as often now because I have a toy to play with... (He's already flown around my room like seven times, I taped him to my fan blade and put it on slow for like .983247 seconds.)  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
Videl awoke to find her clock reading 4:23. She sighed. She didn't have to get up for school for another two hours! She tried to relax back into bed when she saw a light on from under her door and decided to investigate that instead.  
From the hall she smiled as she looked out into the living room. Gohan was curled up on the couch, reading by dull lamplight out of a beat-up looking book. He had dressed carelessly again, which was unlike him, but incredibly cute.  
His hair, for one, probably hadn't seen a brush since he had gone to bed the night before, and was obviously just finger-combed. His face was pale, his clothes rumpled around him and the shirt buttoned in the wrong holes.  
The strangest thing was: he wore glasses.  
Videl came out of hiding. "What's up, Gohan?" she asked.  
Gohan looked up quickly, startled. "The sk-" he began.  
"Besides the sky, the ceiling, or Goten..."  
"Everything that's not down then."  
Videl sighed. "I hate you." She paused and sat down next to him. "What's with the glasses?" She asked.  
Gohan took them off and turned them in his hands. "I'm just trying them. I haven't been able to see up close lately."  
"When'd you get `em?"  
Gohan shrugged. "Week or so ago. I haven't really used them though."  
Videl sighed. "So what's with this sloppy look, and what's in the book?"  
Gohan turned his attention to his clothes. "Sorry about that," he said as he began rebuttoning his shirt. "And the book's nothing really..."  
Videl picked it up. " `With words that made them known,' " she quoted. " `But thy vile race, though thou didst learn...' Is this Shakespeare?"  
"Partly, yes." Gohan took the book back and stood up walking halfway across the living room.  
Videl sat silently on the couch musing for a second and then looked straight into Gohan's eyes. " `I might call him a thing divine; for nothing natural I ever saw so noble.' " She quoted.  
Gohan's eyes widened. "I didn't know you knew ... anything like that."  
"'Nor could imagination form a shape besides yourself to like of...' I do read my English assignments, ya know, Gohan."  
Gohan laughed. Videl continued to watch him. "That was meant for you," she said softly.  
Gohan looked back at her and sat besides her. Without looking at her he said: "O wonder, what is the beauty of the trees, sun, ocean, earth without thy own beauty to look upon? In the eyes of this poor man, you are his sun, ocean, earth and life. Stay with me and should the world end, my only wish wouldst be to exist by your side at the end of all strife."  
Videl sat speechless and Gohan timidly looked upwards. "For you are the love of my life."  
Videl found her voice. "I- I don't remember that one at all-"  
"You wouldn't. I wrote it." Gohan smiled and looked down at the book in his hands. "I- I write in my spare time and I guess inspiration struck me this morning so I just had to- I dunno. Um..." he looked around and then at his watch. "I guess it's pretty early, I better get back to bed. Uh- Happy Valentine's Day, Videl."  
With that he quickly left the room and Videl continued to stare where he had disappeared down the hall. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gohan," she whispered back.  
****  
Gohan stood in front of the bathroom mirror, his mother fussing over him. School that day had gone as normal... but tonight was the Valentine's Day dance. Gohan had on the beginnings of his tux: the black pants, white shirt, and that cute colored vest thing (his is shiny light blue thread... when I went to buy my homecoming dress I picked out a tux for Gohan... I'm such a dork.)  
Presently, he was putting on his tie, observing himself in the mirror and adjusting his reflection. While Chi-Chi fussed over his hair, doing the best she could with it. She hovered over him as if he were still five and about to go on one of his great adventures with Hiyaa Dragon.  
Gohan smiled at his reflection as his mom finished. "How do I look?" He asked.  
Chi-Chi studied him. "Hmm... How do they say it nowadays, Gohan? You look `hot'."  
Gohan laughed. "But I don't know if I have any dancing skills... mom." He looked at Chi-Chi with puppy dog eyes and held out his arms. She sighed and allowed Gohan to twirl her around the house in joy. Gohan mentally laughed at the irony of the difference between the older women he was dancing with now and the young girl who was getting ready for the dance in his parent's bedroom.  
Gohan carried the woman who had carried him all these years, but he was ready to move on. He had found who he believed to be the special girl in his life. Videl.  
Gohan ended the short dance and bowed. Chi-Chi clapped and helped him into his tux jacket, straightening it here and there. Just then, Goku walked in from outside, probably from a swim as could be gathered from his wet hair and slightly damp clothes.  
Goku laughed. "I saw you dancing," he commented.  
"Oh?" Gohan questioned, adjusting his cuffs.  
"Yeah, but you might want to add this to your repertoire." He gracefully pulled Chi-Chi into his arms, spun her and dipped her.  
"Nice, dad!" Gohan stated.  
"I know," Goku grinned. "But you always want to end it like this..."  
Still with Chi-Chi dipped, Goku kissed her on the lips. It reminded Gohan of a few romance movies he'd seen on TV.  
Goku brought Chi-Chi back up, smiling. "Videl should be preparing to have her socks knocked off, Gohan," he stated.  
****  
Chi-Chi entered her bedroom that she shared with her husband to find Videl fully dressed. She wore a full length gown of light green. It was a simple but elegant spaghetti strapped bodice with a slightly pouffy skirt.  
"Darling you look wonderful!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
Videl blushed and looked down. "Thanks."  
"You have to work on excepting compliments, Videl," Chi-Chi remarked. "Because I know Gohan has at least a dozen planned. When he thought I wasn't looking I caught him practicing in the mirror."  
The two girls laughed as Chi-Chi circled around Videl approvingly. "I think you're all ready for your big dan-"  
There was a knock on the door and a second later Gohan's head peeked in. Chi-Chi ushered Videl out of view.  
"Is it safe?" Gohan asked, looking around.  
"I don't see why not, I have the two strongest men in the world living here."  
"Mom, I didn't mean it like that, I meant like `could I come in' safe?" Gohan's head bounced agitated.  
"I know what you meant... sure come in." Chi-Chi turned. "Videl..."  
Videl took this as her cue and walked out. She twirled before looking at Gohan and she froze when she did so: he looked marvelous.  
Gohan had about the same reaction. "Y-Y-You look... good," he managed. Videl blushed.  
"That's because I'm wearing a dress that accentuates my curves," Videl said, laughing.  
Gohan laughed as well. "Really?"  
Videl sighed. "Actually /I/ didn't say that... Bulma did." They both laughed again.  
"But really," Gohan said, sobering up. "You do look great, I mean..."  
Videl nodded. "I know..." They stood there awkwardly for another moment before Videl cleared her throat. "You look handsome, Gohan."  
"Handsome? Me?" Gohan grinned.  
"Yeah, you," Videl affirmed, smiling.  
Another silence. Chi-Chi smiled. "Well, Gohan, you should go start the car, okay?"  
"Sure." He gave a smile to Videl and left the room.  
Chi-Chi sighed. "Videl, I don't know what you're thinking or feeling but be clever with your heart okay?"  
Videl looked at the woman oddly for a moment before nodding. "I am- I will be." She grinned. "I followed mine and..." She looked out the door where Gohan had just left.  
Chi-Chi grinned with Videl. "I'm glad. You and him are so cute together-"  
Gohan swung around the door frame. "Ready, Videl?" He asked, holding out his hand and slightly bowing. Videl nodded, accepted his hand, and began to walk out with him.  
Goku walked by. "You guys are so adorable!" He half-yelled. "You," he said, looking at Videl. "Keep him in line. And you," he looked at Gohan. "Show the lady a good time." He laughed and hit Gohan on the shoulder.  
"I will!" Gohan responded.  
Chi-Chi was glowing. "You know what I want?" She asked, holding up a camera.  
"Pictures?" Gohan said, unsure."  
"Grandchildren!..."  
"Mom!"  
"Chi-Chi?"  
"Mrs. Son!"  
".../and/ pictures. Have a good time!"  
Gohan and Videl walked stunned out the door.  
***  
Upon entering the auditorium Gohan took in his surroundings. "What I Like About You" was blaring from the DJ stand set up on the stage on the opposite side of the auditorium, a light fog coated the floor, and, oh yeah, an absolutely gorgeous girl was standing right beside him.  
Sharpner ran up to them. "Gohan! Videl! Hey!" Erasa was right behind him.  
"Hi, Sharpner!" Videl said.  
"You guys are like a half-hour late!" Erasa exclaimed.  
"Well, my mom had to have everything perfect..." Gohan said.  
Sharpner clapped his hands. "Anyways, I'm just glad you guys are here. This dance is so lame, we need a couple to start dancing to get everyone else into the spirit."  
Gohan's eyes widened. "You want us to dance in front of these people?"  
Sharpner shrugged. "You danced at the club-"  
"But I didn't know the people there! I. Can't. Dance!" Gohan allowed his arms to drop to his sides.  
"Pleeeeeeeease?" Erasa prodded.  
"Can't you and Sharpner? Gohan has a phobia-"  
"It's not a phobia, Videl..."  
Sharpner sighed. "We've danced already and no one cares we need someone people love."  
"People love you guys," Videl began.  
"Not as much as they love you, now c'mon!" Erasa ordered.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No! Erasa please!" Gohan gave up as Sharpner hopped up on the stage.  
Sharpner cleared his throat and tapped the mic. "Hey, Orange Star Seniors and underclassmen," there was some booing. "It's Valentine's Day. Let's Dance. We'll start with a song /everybody/ knows!" The DJ tapped a button and the beginning notes to "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden played. No one moved so Sharpner signaled to the DJ to stop. The music halted.  
"Fine, we need a couple, a really cute couple like... ah!" He watched in the back as Videl was leading Gohan up to the floor. "Let's give a round of applause to the most beautiful girl in the city, who can only compare to Erasa-" Erasa giggled. "Hi sweetie." He waved to her. "-And everyone's favorite alien: Videl and Gohan!"  
The auditorium clapped. The DJ once again began "I Knew I Loved You". (A/N: Sorry I can't help it. I had to pick this song because the words are so Gohan and Videl in this fic!) Everyone joined in as Gohan and Videl began to dance.  
Gohan sighed in resignation as they began to dance. "What was that for?" Videl asked. "Something wrong?"  
"Not anymore," Gohan chuckled. "Maybe it's intuition..." He sang. Videl laughed.  
"But some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant, and there it goes, I think I've found my best friend."  
Gohan pulled Videl up against his body so that he was whispering into her ear. Videl gave a small squeak. "I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life."  
Gohan slowly spun her out and then back into his arms. "There's just no rhyme or reason,  
only this sense of completion...and in your eyes, I see the missing pieces, I'm searching for, I think I found my way home. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe, I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life."  
The bridge began to play as Gohan moved away, adjusting his position so he could dip her. He did so. "A thousand angels dance around you... I am complete now that I found you..." People began to stop dancing to watch Gohan.  
/Here goes nothing/ he thought, leaning forward to whisper into her ear. "I love you, Videl."  
Videl laughed into his ear. "I love you, too. But what-?"  
Gohan couldn't hear the rest as he moved to position his own lips in front of hers, kissing her. A few people made `Awwww`... and `Oooooh...' noises... except for Sharpner, who had to be the loud one.  
"French kiss her Gohan! BE A MAN!" He cheered. A few other people whistled.  
Gohan flushed. He'd never French kissed anyone before and didn't exactly know how to.  
Tentatively, Gohan slipped his tongue into her mouth. Videl responded by doing the same. People began to hoot as the song ended and Gohan broke the kiss, laughing with Videl as he stood her back up.  
Videl was all smiles and slightly ruffled. "Gohan? Wow!" She said under her breath. Gohan raised his eyebrows quickly with a smirk.  
Sharpner walked up. "Dude, that was awesome! But you're suppose to save the romantic stuff for the end!"  
Gohan continued to smirk as he walked off the dance floor with Sharpner to get drinks. Erasa was already waiting at a table with a drink for Videl.  
****  
"Oh, oh my god! Now, you're making me look bad, Gohan," Sharpner remarked, handing him a Sprite.  
"Didn't mean to," Gohan began. "And I honestly hadn't meant to kiss her yet it's just-"  
"What?"  
"She's... I don't know... I look at her and I just /want/ to kiss her. Her eyes are like... enthralling."  
****  
"He's a sweet one, Videl!" Erasa commented.  
Videl was still kind of stunned. "I didn't know he could do that..." she whispered.  
"Kiss like that?" Erasa asked.  
Videl nodded. "I mean, I never saw him as someone to do that. Uh! That's it! He's sweet, cute just so... winsome... and... and..." Videl didn't finish her thought but opped to drink.  
****  
Gohan exhaled into his cup as he and Sharpner walked towards the Erasa and Videl. Sharpner asked, "So what's your opinion? Where does Videl stand now?"  
Gohan looked at Sharpner disdainfully. "Sorry, didn't know she was a touchy subject."  
"Not `touchy' just... private."  
"Hey, you!" Erasa said standing up by Sharpner. "I'm going to go request Alanis Morissette."  
Sharpner rolled his eyes.  
Videl had regained her wits and was eating a piece of pie. She offered Gohan some and he sat down to eat (who's he to refuse food, anyway?)  
Erasa came back belting out "Head Over Feet.": "You're the best listener that I've ever met.  
You're my best friend...Best friend with benefits!" Videl look up from her cake at Gohan, he did the same. They both smiled. "What took me so long? You've already won me over, in spite of me, and don't be alarmed if I..."  
"Erasa, please!" Sharpner was saying. Gohan cringed, all of the noise and lights getting to him.  
"Do you want to step outside, Videl?" Gohan asked, noticing she was looking bothered as well.  
Videl nodded and the two exited through the back, stepping out onto a concrete sidewalk with trees on either side. Red Christmas lights were strung through the trees for a Valentine's day effect. The music could be heard softly from inside.  
Gohan sighed contentedly as he felt the cool air on his face, also seeing it as an excuse to hold Videl.  
"You okay?" He asked. Videl nodded. "Good." It was silent for a minute or two. Gohan stepped away.  
"Listen."  
"Hm?"  
"The song..." He looked at Videl. "Could I, perhaps, ask the most captivating, charming, spellbinding girl on the planet to dance with me?"  
Videl stepped towards him "May the girl ask what she did to deserve the privilege of dancing with such an attractive man?"  
Gohan laughed. "She may. You see, this girl is one of the reasons I look forwards to living another day, she's one of the reasons I smile at all..." he trailed off and Videl looked at him, taken aback.  
"Then you may."  
Gohan carefully wrapped his arms around Videl, dancing slowly to the music.  
(A/N: I believe this song is by Hoku and it's another good one. I think it`s titled `You First Believed.' I think it`s perfect for them (again) and it`s fate `cause I just heard it for the first time this Valentine`s Day while I was writing and I said `I must have that for my fic!!!!!!!!!')  
-  
:::How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star  
Gazing off into the dark  
Dreaming I'd see your face  
Safe at home unafraid  
Captured in your embrace  
-  
So many times  
When my heart was broken  
Visions of you  
Would keep me strong  
You were with me all along  
Guiding my every step  
You are all that I am  
And I'll never forget  
-  
It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed  
-  
There were times  
When I'd thought I'd lost you  
Fearing forever was a dream  
But it wasn't what it seemed  
Placing your hand in mine  
You could see in the dark  
You were guiding my heart  
-  
It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And you showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed  
-  
How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star:::  
-  
"We better get going," Gohan stated stepping back from his dance with Videl.  
"Why?" Videl asked looking up.  
Gohan didn't answer but held her tight and close as he hovered above the ground. Videl couldn't help but laugh as she saw a news crew arrive at the dance. "Avoiding the press `Mr. Son.'?" She asked.  
"Yes." Gohan replied simply, flying home.  
***  
Gohan and Videl entered the Son house laughing their heads off. The first thing they saw was Goku and Chi-Chi dancing in the living room to quietly playing music.  
"Oh, sorry to disturb you," Videl remarked quickly.  
"Don't worry about it," Chi-Chi said as her husband spoke up.  
"I thought you teenage kids were suppose to stay out late at parties?"  
Gohan scratched his head. "We were both getting kind of bored with it."  
"Hmmm..." Goku mused. "Erasa and Sharpner called and said you left after they played like three songs."  
Gohan shrugged. "It was boring," he repeated. "We figured it would be more fun to hang out here."  
"That's all you to do," Goku began.  
"Yeah, but now Goten's not around so we can actually just sit and talk," Gohan explained.  
"Whatever," Goku gave up.  
Videl walked to her room to change as Gohan peeked in on his baby brother to make sure he ws peacefully asleep. Satisfied that he was, he knocked on Videl's bedroom door.  
"Come in," he heard her whisper.  
Videl sat on her bed in khakis and a black tank top. Gohan sat on the bed, leaning against the wall. He had taken off his jacket and vest and his tie hung loosely around his neck. "You know you looked really nice tonight, Videl." He commented.  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, Gohan," Videl remarked, smiling.  
Gohan shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned at her.  
"What?" She questioned.  
"Nothing, you're just pretty, like I said..."  
"Huh?"  
"Really, really pretty..." he took his hands out of his pockets and moved forward. "As a matter of fact..." He let out a throaty laugh. "I think I'm going to kiss you..."  
"You think?"  
"Yes."  
"Well you better!"  
"Well if you won't give me a choice-" Gohan kissed Videl tenderly on the lips. Videl laugh quietly as she pulled away.  
"What's gotten into you lately, Gohan?" She asked, jumping off the bed and grinning.  
Gohan looked at the bed and then back at her. "I wish I knew the answer... you see, Vegeta kind of freaked me out the other day..." He stood up.  
"What'd he say?"  
"Absolutely nothing!" Gohan said quickly. He ran his hand nervously across the bedspread in front of him, fidgeting with a loose thread. "Just some Saiyan thing, a phase, I'm sure, don't worry."  
Videl smiled. "As long as it's nothing..."  
"/Absolutely/ nothing!" Gohan corrected.  
"Fine," Videl laughed as they kissed again. Gohan pulled Videl into his arms and kissed her more passionately. He moved Videl so that she was pressed against the wall and she responded by wrapping her legs around him.  
Unknowing to them, Goten silently opened the door, eyes half shut. He sighed as he shut the door and walked half-asleep back to his room. Chi-Chi saw the littlest Son out of bed. "Goten! You're suppose to be asleep!"  
Goten's eyes opened. "Sorry, just I heard a thump against the wall, just Gohan and Videl woke me up."  
"Where are they?" Chi-Chi asked.  
Goten innocently looked up at her. "Mom, they're playing tongue-tennis in the bedroom."  
Chi-Chi was shocked at what her son had said. 'Tongue Tennis?' Where had he learned such language? Probably that Brief child.  
Then his words registered.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Making out, kissy kissy, that's what they're doing."  
Goku walked up. "Was' going on?" He asked.  
Chi-Chi opened Gohan and Videl's door to reveal the two teenagers conked out on the bed, sleeping peacefully.  
"Goten! You are not allowed to tell lies in this house, go to bed!"  
Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "Wha'd he say?"  
Chi-Chi hmphed. "Something about Gohan and Videl making out. I'm disappointed. Wouldn't it be so cute if they got married? Am I the only one that thinks that?"  
Goku laughed and ushered his wife out of the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door.  
As soon as he did so Gohan and Videl both giggled. "Fooled them," Videl whispered.  
Gohan laughed silently. "Yes, we did." He got up. "That'll show my little bro, trying to tattle on me." Videl laughed. "Guess I should head off to bed."  
"Yeah, `night."  
" 'Night."  
***  
`The littlest Son.' Doesn't that sound like it could be the name of a book? Oh and for God's sake man! They did not do 'it', they made out. My gosh the sickos in this world! It's Valentine's Day! Just because the people in everyone else's fics do 'it' on Valentine's Day doesn't mean they do it in mine!! Geez! My Great Saiyaman figure is backing me up on this one! 


	13. Ch. 13

Disclaimer: We all know by now that I don't own this anime. For Dende's sake!  
  
***  
  
I'm back again with my Great Saiyaman action figure! Geez- He's such a dork! But that's why he's so friggin' cute!  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Gohan smiled as he turned over in bed. It was Sunday morning and he was going to relish in laying in bed. He glanced at the sky and noticed the impending threat of rain, knowing that, if it did in fact rain, he'd be cleaning off a very muddy Goten in a few hours.  
  
Gohan sighed and looked over at his brother, pushing the thought of laying in bed out of his head for an equally great thought of toast... and eggs... and milk... and muffins...  
  
Gohan continued to dream about his favorite breakfast foods as he dressed. He exited the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. And then he realized it: He never cooked, his mom always did that. She was always up and cooking at this time of the hour. She had probably decided to rake advantage of the cloudy day and sleep in.  
  
How hard could cooking be... really?  
  
Gohan frowned and took out a pan, coated it with butter, turned on the burner, got out some eggs and cracked them into the pan.  
  
"I can do over-easy eggs," he whispered out loud for confidence. He smiled as they each landed in the pan, unbroken. "Ha!" He said, grinning and doing a little dance over to the cabinet, where he got out the cups. It was only when Videl cleared her throat that he noticed he'd been watched.  
  
"Nice little jig there, Gohan," she commented. He froze and blushed. "You know, I thought you guys could sense ki," she continued. "I've been watching you since you took out the milk."  
  
Gohan cleared his throat. "When Saiyans are hungry we become incapacitated," He stated.  
  
Videl laughed. "Your eggs are burning," she said, nonchalantly.  
  
"NO!" Gohan turned around grabbed the pan and whined. "Damn it!"  
  
Videl laughed again. "I'll cook," she offered.  
  
***  
  
Goku smiled in his sleep. Somewhere, eggs were being made. He slowly slipped out of unconsciousness to find that something was burning.  
  
Goku wrinkled up his nose and turned to Chi-Chi beside him. "Honey, why aren't you up yet? I think Gohan's cooking, and if that's the case, we're not going to have a house in fifteen minutes because it will have burned to the ground."  
  
Chi-Chi opened one eye and glared at him.  
  
Goku squirmed under her study. "Or, you know, /I/ could get up and help him."  
  
Goku rose and walked out to find Videl cooking as the young demi-Saiyan gladly walked around, helping her to gather ingredients. Without saying a word, he went back to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. "Videl's cooking, I'll get up in twenty minutes."  
  
Chi-Chi punched him in the back. "Slacker," she said.  
  
"What's with the slang?" Goku countered. There was no response so Goku shrugged and turned towards his wife. He smiled and placed his head back on his pillow, shutting his eyes, and yawning. "Wake me up in twenty minutes," came out as one long word through his open mouth. Chi-Chi found herself smiling and cuddled up to her husband and they both fell back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Dende! We've got flames!" Gohan yelled, staring at horror at the ruined pancakes in front of him.  
  
Videl frowned and sprayed the griddle with a fire extinguisher. "Gohan, you're making pancakes, not flambé!"  
  
Gohan grinned. Videl frowned. "Wipe that grin off your face mister! If you don't make pancakes that's one less thing you're going to get to eat for breakfast."  
  
Gohan abruptly stopped grinning.  
  
"You know," Videl continued. "You're the only person I know who can set pancakes on fire... I didn't even know it was possible to do until just now."  
  
Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm sorry, I've just never-"  
  
"Stop apologizing. Now c'mon, I'm serious. Let's try this again, just next time don't do anything but watch the pancakes!"  
  
"I was watching the pancakes!"  
"Bullshit!"  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi opened her eyes sleepily. "I'm going to kill those kids," she mumbled.  
  
Goku chuckled from beside her. "I don't think we have to be extreme now, Chi-Chi, let's just-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came Videl and Gohan's voices.  
  
"-just go help them."  
  
Goku ran out of bed to find that a milk carton had exploded in the kitchen. Milk coated everyone and everything, `cept Goku.  
  
"Is everything - um- under control?" Goku asked slowly.  
  
"'Course!" Videl exclaimed, hitting Gohan on the head with the ruptured milk carton. Goku looked around to find the kitchen covered in fire extinguisher spray, milk, and smoke; combined with the smell of burnt eggs and pancakes. Not to mention the kitchen looked like someone had thrown a grenade into a pile of food.  
  
But Goku decided to ignore this. "So when do we eat?!" He asked happily.  
  
Videl looked at Goku in disbelief and was just about to tell him off when she saw a few large vans pull up in front of the house. "Do we have company today?" She asked as Goten walked in, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"No," Goku said, about to ask her why she had asked.  
  
"Oh, okay, that's why ZZTV and a bunch of other people just pulled up," Videl said sarcastically pointing to the window.  
  
"What!?" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"ZZTV?" Goku said questioningly. "Cool! C`mon, Goten, let`s be on TV!"  
  
Goten opened his sleepy eyes. "Yea!"  
  
Gohan pulled them both back. "No!" He said abruptly. "I have a feeling they're not here for fun."  
  
***  
  
(Okay the reporter is the woman from the tournament (who asked Goku about his halo) and the camera dude is the same guy)  
  
"We're on the air in three, two, one," a woman reporter said to the cameraman.  
  
"On air!" He called.  
  
"Hello! This is Patty Hughes for ZZTV! Today we bring you breaking news from the home of the boy who really beat Cell, Son Gohan. We've had this information for about a week, now, and the reason we're here today is because of a rather interesting protest."  
  
The cameraman panned to the background where a large group of people held signs that read things like, `Phone home, go home,' and `A NASA experiment lives here.'  
  
"You may be wondering," Patty continued. "What NASA has to do with Son Gohan. Well, many of you already know, he is half alien."  
  
***  
  
Gohan had turned on his TV and was watching the report that was going on right outside his door. He watched as the camera panned to his windows, trying to catch a glimpse of someone inside the house. Then it panned to a protester who screamed something about wanting to live in a safe society.  
  
"However," Patty explained. "There is more to this young alien that meets the eye.  
  
"After extensive research, we've found that him, and his father fought a band of these aliens about fourteen years ago. One of these aliens are still here today. You know him as Vegeta Brief, husband of the famous Bulma Brief. Now we're going to Jim who is on location at Capsule Corporation."  
  
The screen changed and Gohan saw Capsule Corp. in the background. A man in his late forties who already had grey hair, obviously Jim, began speaking. "Well, I don't know what to say. A short man with vertical hair came out, destroyed a few trees and shouted, and I quote, `If you bleep humans are not gone in five minutes I'm going to do the same to you!' End quote. That's all here, because then everyone left."  
  
Patty shook her head. "Thanks Jim."  
  
"Way to go, Vegeta," Gohan said sarcastically. He turned around to Videl but found that she wasn't there. "Videl?" He called.  
  
"She went outside," Goten stated.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as he saw the camera pan off Patty and to his front door where Videl was emerging. "Oh no."  
  
Goten smiled. "It's Videl!" He exclaimed. "She must be used to being on TV, huh? Don`t you think so Gohan?"  
  
Gohan swallowed as Chi-Chi entered the living room. "What the hell?!" She exclaimed when she saw the TV.  
  
Goku grabbed her. "We're going to let Videl handle this one, honey."  
  
On the TV, Patty smirked. "Well, hello Videl! We weren't expecting you here." She turned to the camera. "That's right folks, it's Videl Satan."  
  
Gohan clenched his teeth. "I'm going out there," he said.  
  
Goku looked at him. "Gohan, I think you ought to calm down first, after Vegeta's little display we don't want you to suddenly, you know, go Super Saiyan and `blast them all away.'"  
  
Gohan opened the door. "Believe me, I'm as calm as I'll ever be."  
  
***  
  
Videl swore under her breath when she saw Gohan exit his house. She smiled sweetly into the camera.  
  
Patty was ecstatic. "Oh my gosh! Here we are in the 439 District and I'm about to talk to Son Gohan himself!" Patty looked at the two. "So how do you guys feel, being the most controversial pair of the century?" (A/N: I mean, this is even bigger then Monica and Bill! :-P)  
  
Videl calmly looked at Patty. "I have to say, that for once in my life I feel normal," Videl said to her.  
  
"Normal?!" Patty exclaimed. "So normal to you is moving out of your father's and dating an alien?"  
  
Videl nodded and flashed the camera another sweet smile.  
  
Patty looked at Gohan and held out the mic to him.  
  
"Same," he said quickly. Videl gently elbowed him in the side.  
  
****  
  
CAPSULE CORP.  
  
Trunks watched the TV laughing his head off. "Gohan's so stupid sometimes," he stated.  
  
Vegeta was smirking. "That kid's going to ruin us all," he tried to sound upset but there was an element of amusement in his voice. Damn that brat of Kakarott, he thought.  
  
Bulma was in tears she was laughing so hard. "Never a dull moment," she was saying.  
  
Dr. Brief came in, drinking coffee. "All I know, Vegeta, is that you better have not given Capsule Corp. a bad name: saying all that stuff about killing humans."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "I never said I'd directly kill them."  
  
"You blasted the trees and said you'd do the same to them," Dr. Brief said, upset.  
  
"You got `kill them' from that?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma started laughing again.  
  
Trunks frowned. "They should just put Goten in front of the camera..." he said to himself.  
  
****  
  
At Erasa's house the phone rang. When she answered it this was all she heard. "Damn it, Erasa, hurry, hurry, hurry! Put on channel 37 quick! Go! GO!GO!GO!"  
  
"Sharpner?" She asked, stunned.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Erasa did so. "Holy shit, that's Gohan and Videl."  
  
Sharpner nodded. "Read the bottom of the screen!" He commanded.  
  
Erasa did so. "After seven years the truth of the Cell Games surfaces." The words switched. "Hercule admits to not defeating Cell in moment of rage at Orange Star." Again the words switched. "Videl Satan, Hercule's daughter, living with man who defeated Cell."  
  
There was silence on the line until Erasa shouted. "I TOLD YOU 'TABLOID'!"  
  
***  
  
KAMI TOWER  
  
Dende was trying hard not to start laughing at his friend down below on Earth. But as soon as Popo started chuckling the two were in hysterics. The guardian of the Earth could only shake his head as he laughed, leaning on his staff for support. "Ah, Gohan..."  
  
***  
  
KAME HOUSE  
  
Roshi was pissed because ZZTV had interrupted the broadcast of his usual fitness program. Krillin, who was in the room, thought that the urgent broadcast might be another enemy and laughed when he saw Gohan and Videl. Eighteen cracked a smile and Marron pointed to the screen laughing.  
  
"Oh, shit," Krillin said. "That kid... I don't know how he does it."  
  
***  
  
Goku answered the phone. "Hello, Son resid-"  
  
He was cut off by the voice of Yamcha. "Tell your son to get off the screen!" He shouted, laughing.  
  
Goku started laughing too. "This is kind of funny, but I don't think that Gohan and Videl see it that way."  
  
"I /IS/ funny, I mean-" He stopped when he saw a large green caped figure drop behind Gohan, arms crossed. "F***!" Yamcha shouted. "Piccolo's on the TV!"  
  
Goku just laughed again and didn't notice Goten sneaking out of the house.  
  
***  
  
On the TV one could now see a very nervous Gohan standing next to a calm and smiling Videl. Piccolo stood behind Gohan, looking mad and one could see Goten, in the background, running at his unsuspecting brother.  
  
"GOHAN!" Goten shouted as he jumped in the air and smacked into Gohan.  
  
Gohan made a noise like "oof!" as the wind was knocked out of him.  
  
"Hey, squirt," everyone her Gohan say quietly through the TV.  
  
Videl smiled. Good, she thought, if there was anything that could melt the public's heart it would be Gohan and Goten... and Goku. She looked at Piccolo, who glanced at her. She smiled at the Namek as Patty went up to him. "And you sir... are green."  
  
Gohan, smiled. "Piccolo!" Videl quickly began speaking.  
  
"He's an alien...um... from Namek... and he's not going to hurt any-"  
  
"What lovely fangs!" Patty exclaimed.  
  
"-one. So don't worry about him and-"  
  
Patty cooed at Goten. "And who are you, little boy?"  
  
Goten smiled up at Patty. "My name's Goten!"  
  
"-he would be Gohan's brother-"  
  
Goten smiled. "Yup I am! And Gohan's soooooo cool! So is Videl! They're going to get married!"  
  
Gohan froze and so did Videl. Piccolo cracked a smile and Yamcha and Krillin's laugh could be heard from the Son residence.  
  
"Really!" Patty exclaimed. "An unknown turn of events!"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, not- not- not- really!" Gohan sputtered.  
  
"C'mon, Gohan, pleeeeease?"  
  
"No, GOTEN!"  
  
***  
  
A hundred feet away, Goku decided his eldest Son could use some help. He hung up on Yamcha and grabbed Chi-Chi, instant transmission-ing besides Videl, who was choking on whatever words she was trying to get out. All of them made quiet a scene.  
  
Goku looked into the camera. "Hi, I'm Goku! I'm Gohan's dad, and this is Chi-Chi, Gohan's mom."  
  
Chi-Chi beamed. "I'd just like to mention that Gohan has a perfect GPA at Orange Star High Schoo-"  
  
"Not now, mom," Gohan said.  
  
Goku continued. "I'd like to say `hi' to all my human and alien friends: Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Trunks, Bulma, by the way, tell your husband to calm down!, Vegeta, I know you're threatening to kill me right now, um... who else? Tien and Chatzou... if you're out there how come you never call?"  
  
He turned to Patty. "Hey! Wanna see a Kamehameha Wave?"  
  
"Dad...please..."  
  
Goku grew quiet as Hercule stepped out of the group of protestors, riling them up.  
  
"Daddy?" Videl said stepping forward.  
  
Hercule turned around. "Videl."  
  
"Dad, what are you do-"  
  
Hercule pulled her aside looking into the camera. "They're aliens and dangerous! Dangerously powerful! What's worse off is that I don't think they know that! All it's going to take is one accident and that power of theirs that beat Cell is going to be released. That's why we're here! They`re lying about what they know!"  
  
Patty turned to Gohan for a response. But Videl grabbed the mic out of her hand. "Alright dad, two can play at this game. What about you? If you lied about the Cell games then what else are you lying about, huh?"  
  
Hercule began to sputter. Videl continued, "No one owes you anything." She looked into the camera. "Gohan did beat Cell, my dad admitted it this week. He's the one that rightfully deserves the credit."  
  
Goten laughed. "Yeah! My big brother kicked Cells butt!"  
  
Videl smiled. "Doesn't that fact prove to you that he's not here to destroy the Earth. I mean, his dad's dies twice saving this planet! I'm not going into explanations now but-"  
  
Gohan smiled at Videl thankfully. Patty took the mic back.  
  
"Son Gohan, a few words?"  
  
Gohan straightened and spoke into the mic. "I don't really know, um, what to say. I guess that- I see it this way. I'm half-human, I'm an earthling, this planet is just as much mine as it is yours. While my dad is full Saiyan and was born on Planet Vegeta he- he has always seen Earth as his home as well. And then Goten- well, Goten wouldn't hurt a fly so-  
  
"Vegeta, yeah, he's a little bit harder to mess with, but if he ever goes around blowing people up or something, Bulma can kick his - um, butt - and, I mean, Trunks, no one's ever even suspected him, I mean, he's got the human hair!  
  
"Piccolo stands out but you've probably never seen him before because he - lives elsewhere and I - I don't see why - why everything's so different now. I don't want it to be - I just always hoped that-"  
  
The sound of car doors shutting caught everyone's attention. Sharpner and Erasa bounded over.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!" Erasa shouted. "Sharpner did like 180 down the road to get here in time..."  
  
Sharpner looked into the camera. "Gohan's the best! And I thought that before I knew he'd saved the world."  
  
Erasa nodded. "Yeah, Gohan's great. Uh, If you're interested, my name is Erasa, I'm eighteen, 5'3'', my number's 555-8472..."  
  
"Hey!" Sharpner scowled.  
  
Erasa laughed at him.  
  
Gohan smiled.  
  
Chi-Chi walked over to the camera. "This has been fun but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave my property. I will not allow my son to be the headline of every day's newspaper. I'd invite you inside for some drinks before you all go but we had a little- mishap- in the kitchen this morning so I'm afraid that unless you like burnt eggs and pancakes you'll have to excuse yourself."  
  
Hercule fidgeted in the corner looking as if he were going to start up again.  
  
"NOW!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. She smiled sweetly as the news crew left and the protestors filed into vans.  
  
"Geez, mom," Goten said. "You're scary!"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "I know, how do you think I keep the strongest men in the world in line?"  
  
Everyone laughed or smiled but Gohan.  
  
Videl pulled him aside. "You okay?" She asked.  
  
Gohan thought for a moment. "No, not really, not at all actually, I think, that I'm going to go off, um, thinking." With that Gohan smiled weakly and flew off. Videl was going to say something but decided it was probably best for him to just go.  
  
She looked over at Goku, who smiled in a `he'll be fine' kind of way. Erasa and Sharpner came up. "I was on TV!" Sharpner exclaimed.  
  
Videl smiled. "You guys want breakfast?" She asked, maybe cooking would take her mind off everything.  
  
"Sure!" They both answered walking towards Gohan's house.  
  
***  
  
"I've never been in his house before," Erasa stated. "Let's go snoop through his room!"  
  
"Erasa!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Haven't you, ever?"  
  
"No! I respect his privacy." Videl turned her attention to cooking eggs, while Erasa frowned..  
  
Minutes later Videl served Sharpner and Erasa eggs as thunder boomed overhead.  
  
Erasa drew in her breath. "It's looking nasty out," she commented.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we better hit the road right after we finish eating. Getting a head start wouldn't be a bad idea, since I do drive a classic and all. I wouldn't want it to get stuck in the mud," Sharpner downed some milk. "But, if you want us to stay, Videl, we will."  
  
Videl shook her head. "It's fine Sharpner, go ahead and go."  
  
Erasa and Sharpner both said their goodbyes to Videl and then left. Videl sighed as she slunk down on the couch, wondering how long Gohan would stay outside. Goten came running into the room and jumped on the couch.  
  
"Can I go and play in the rain?" He shouted to his parents in the other room.  
  
"No," Goku said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Why not?" Goten frowned.  
  
Goku shrugged. "Because it's time for lunch!"  
  
"But we just had-" Videl began.  
  
"So?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
Goten shouted in excitement but was silenced when Gohan walked through the door. He nodded to everyone before looking at his father. "Dad, can I talk to you...privately?"  
  
"Sure," Goku said, following Gohan into his bedroom.  
  
Goten and Videl looked at each other. "I wonder what's up?" Videl asked, slightly worried.  
  
Goten nodded. "Let's eavesdrop!"  
  
Videl grabbed Goten. "Or not... so what do you want to eat?"  
  
***  
  
Yeah, there's something definitely up with Gohan...and once again, I, Christine, am behind it! 


	14. Ch. 14

Disclaimer: Hahaha! I don't own Dragon Ball Z! Hahaha!  
  
***  
  
Sorry. I'm just weird today. I had a snowball fight with my Great Saiyaman action figure like two weeks ago! It was pretty one-sided.  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Dusk was falling as Gohan frowned. "We have no food!" Gohan exclaimed, opening the refrigerator door.  
  
Videl, arms crossed, sighed. "Tell me."  
  
Gohan threw a glance over his shoulder and sighed.  
  
Videl asked again. "What were you and your dad talking about?"  
  
Gohan turned back to the fridge. "It's just been a long day, okay? I mean, I love the way the whole world saw me on TV, they should've just gave me a neon sign to wear on my ass that said 'I am alien.'" He looked at her and smiled. "We have no food!" He repeated.  
  
Videl smiled weakly and brushed a few ebony locks out of her eyes. "That's 'cause your fat ass eats it all."  
  
Gohan feigned a hurt expression. "I resent that!"  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Gohan grabbed a carton of blueberries and began to eat them one at a time. Videl gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"What? I'm bored."  
  
Videl snorted as Gohan held up a blueberry. "Searching for target… searching for target…" he said, moving the blueberry around.  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Target located!" He half yelled and threw the blueberry at her. Videl didn't move and definitely wasn't amused.  
  
Gohan cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm just in one of my moods."  
  
"Ah!" Videl said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed a blueberry and ate it. "Not bad," she commented.  
  
"How pathetic are we?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl shook her head and laughed. Gohan ate another blueberry. "I have to use the men's room, be right back!"  
  
"Thanks for announcing," Videl responded sarcastically.  
  
Gohan left and Videl sighed again. A minute later Gohan came back. "One of the simple joys of life is pissing when you really have to."  
  
Just then the phone rang and Videl jumped over the counter to answer it as Gohan dashed toward the living room, both laughing in a desperate scramble to get it. Videl answered the phone and stuck out her tongue after saying, "Son residence. Hi!"  
  
Gohan stuck his tongue back out at her. "Real mature," he commented.  
  
Gohan watched as her expression changed.  
  
"Yeah, this is Videl," Videl rubbed her neck. "I understand." She nodded to herself, her smile dropping off her face. "I guess that would be for the best, don't you?" Without saying goodbye she hung up the phone.  
  
"That was Laura, Gohan."  
  
At his blank look she explained. "Laura, the house maid." (Remember her from LL?)  
  
"And?" Gohan prompted.  
  
"My dad's going to be out of town for six months."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So… I'm going to move back and manage the place."  
  
Gohan sat up. "Wait- what?!" He raised his voice.  
  
Videl stood up. "Yeah, Gohan. I mean, the reason I moved here is because he was there and that's why you told me to come here. We both knew it was temporary."  
  
Gohan looked down. "You've got to be kidding, right?"  
  
Videl frowned. "What are you saying?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Nothing, Videl, nothing. I just don't think it's a good idea. Why would your dad just up and leave for six months?"  
  
Videl shrugged.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Videl glared at him. "I am not having this conversation!"  
  
Goten entered. "Oh, hi guys," he said. Then he looked up at his brother. "Is Videl moving out?"  
  
Gohan began to speak but was cut off. "But you can't move out Videl!" Goten exclaimed. "Gohan likes you and he told Vegeta and everyone else that he-"  
  
Gohan clamped his hand over his baby brother's mouth.  
  
"Said that what, Goten?" Videl asked. "Let him go, Gohan," she ordered.  
  
Gohan blushed, but tried to play innocent. "Kids! They don't know what they're talking about, sometimes they just get an idea in their heads and-"  
  
"Let him talk, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan released Goten. He stood behind Videl and shook his head violently.  
  
Goten didn't get the hint. "He said that he wanted to m… m-something. Trunks knows."  
  
Gohan jumped out. "Goten, this-" he shook his head. "Means shut the hell up!"  
  
Videl wore a look of surprise. "You can't talk to your brother like that, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan grabbed her arm "You don't understand…" he said under his breath.  
  
"If I don't understand then explain!"  
  
Gohan stood there speechless.  
  
"Okay, that does it Son Gohan!"  
  
Gohan stood there speechless, with a worried expression.  
  
"Explain! This wouldn't have anything to do with what you were talking to Goku about, would it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't-"  
  
"Wrong answer!"  
  
Gohan clenched his teeth. "Fine, if you don't understand that I can't tell you now, then you never will! What do you expect from me, Videl? You know things are a little more complicated in my life, only a little-"  
  
"Complicated! What about my life, maybe I just want to find-"  
  
"You can't just expect me to tell you all the answers at your convenience, to be your boyfriend at your convenience!"  
  
Videl stood back in shock. "Excuse me?" Before allowing him to reply, she walked passed him and into her room where she began packing whatever she could quickly into a small duffel bag.  
  
"Listen, you mean the world to me, really, and that's why I can't say anything right now!"  
  
Videl froze. "Speaking of the rest of the world- I think that maybe if you have so many problems you should think about what you're doing here!"  
  
Gohan stepped back. "What?"  
  
Videl almost put her hand up to her mouth but caught herself.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked again.  
  
Videl cleared her throat. "Nothing."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "No, I definitely heard something! Is this just a joke to you? Hang out with a half-alien for the attention or what? I mean-"  
  
Goten snapped his fingers. "I got it: mate!"  
  
Videl turned and slowly looked at Gohan. "The truth comes out…" She went back to her packing.  
  
Gohan pushed his brother out the door. "Adult conversation time, bro," he whispered. After shutting the bedroom door he quickly went over to Videl, touching her on the back. "I can explain, it'll take a while but-"  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" Videl pulled away. "You're asking me if this is a joke? Maybe I should be asking you the same thing. For all your supposed naiveté I should think that maybe you are just a perver-"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "It's not like that, I swear-"  
  
Videl nodded. "That's what everyone says. Everyone. The criminals I stop, my dad…you." Videl zipped the duffel bag shut while sniffling a bit and wiping her eyes. Deftly she slung the duffel over her shoulder, walking out to the living room. Gohan right behind her.  
  
"Oh, shit," he said under his breath. "Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit." He ran in front of her. "Please Videl, don't go, just let me talk-"  
  
"Because that would be fair… to you. Listen, you didn't want to talk all the times I asked you myself and so… goodbye."  
  
Videl opened the door. She turned to face the living room. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for the last few months and all."  
  
Videl looked past Gohan where she saw Goku emerge from his bedroom. He smiled and looked down as if he knew something she didn't, and then went back into his room.  
  
Videl pursed her lips and left, shutting the door softly behind her.  
  
Goten came out of his bedroom and watched silently as Gohan sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. Goten quietly sat down besides his brother, kicking his legs against the couch. "Why did you and Videl fight?" Goten asked, looking at his brother. "… you're suppose to marry her."  
  
"I know," Gohan whispered, taking his head out of his hands and seeing his brother had tears in his big black eyes.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath trying to keep from crying himself… he could always save that for after everyone else went to bed.  
  
***  
  
Videl knocked on her door and it was answered by Laura.  
  
"Videl!" The lady exclaimed, hugging her. "I thought I'd never see you again, except for on the news!"  
  
Videl nodded. "I'm just going to bed," she stated distractedly. She slipped past Laura, walking up large marble steps to her room. She shut her door and zipped open the duffel bag, pulling out a sweat shirt. The night flight to her house had been chilly. She quickly pulled the sweat shirt on and hugged herself. But something was wrong here.  
  
Videl brought the fabric of the shirt up to her nose and smelled it. Gohan's. Had to be. Rather than take it off, she hgged herself tighter and laid down on her bed, a tear dripping down her face. Maybe she should have just let him explain, but she had been her stubborn self, and now the whole thing was probably her fault.  
  
***  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
In a word: Shit. Gohan looked like shit. Sharpner popped a chip in his mouth. He was sitting on the arm of the couch as Gohan lay on the floor with his back against the piece of furniture. Erasa was making some tea and humming softly.  
  
Sharpner smiled. "Hey! All /right/!" He said, mouth full. He flipped over the headline for that day. " 'The Satan Scandal'! Ha! 'Videl Satan Hides At Alien House for Drug Abuse' That's a new one. Ooooh! My favorite. 'Hercule's Daughter Carrying Alien Baby'!"  
  
Gohan coughed and slid his head in between his knees.  
  
"C'mon, Sharpner," Erasa said.  
  
"Quit it," Gohan commanded weakly. "You can't believe everything that's in there."  
  
Sharpner nodded and ate another ship. "You're right, the weather's always wrong." Erasa and Gohan both gave him a look.  
  
Erasa came over with a cup of tea. "Here Gohan, now let us take you to your room, you need your sleep, and the tea's decaffeinated so-"  
  
Gohan's eyes shut and he rested against the couch again. He had finally fallen asleep. Erasa was about to grab a blanket to put over him when he sat up abruptly. "I mean why? That's all I wanna know!"  
  
Sharpner stood up. "Okay, it was a stupid fight. You guys will get over it. Videl was stupid. You were stupid."  
  
"Well, I wasn't terrifically intelligent, no," Gohan let his head fall. "I just want to know what went wrong. Seeing Videl like that was just so-" he made a sound like a whimper. "-so hard."  
  
Erasa's eyebrows knitted in worry. "Gohan, you're coming with me and you're going to get sleep. We all have school tomorrow."  
  
Gohan allowed himself to be picked up with the combined efforts of Sharpner and Erasa. "I just wanted to tell her that- it was all said wrong."  
  
Sharpner circled his finger around his temple to indicate he thought Gohan had gone mad. Erasa shrugged.  
  
Sharpner laughed. "Go to sleep, man. You know, Erasa and I had bets going. Erasa said that you guys were secretly married. And I had bets that Videl was an alien, too."  
  
Gohan smiled faintly. "She is."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"To me that is. And so are you!" He pointed to Erasa. "And you!" He pointed to Sharpner. He began to laugh. "Made bets! What truly great friends I have!"  
  
Sharpner and Erasa looked at each other seriously then back at the chuckling Gohan. Erasa turned off the lights and followed Sharpner out the door.  
  
***  
  
Videl shrugged nonchalantly. "Listen, you don't know what he said, Erasa."  
  
Erasa folded her arms across her chest. "Videl! The poor man didn't sleep at all last night! The guy is insane! If I didn't know better I would think that he was seriously ill!"  
  
Sharpner nodded. "He's acting like he's piss ass drunk."  
  
"Poor, nosy...bastard," Videl said under her breath.  
  
"What?" Erasa asked.  
  
Videl shook her head. "I don't care how he is! If you had been there you would have taken my side! He is just a sick, sick person! I thought he might be different but I guess not: he's a typical guy and an ass!"  
  
Sharpner raised an eyebrow. "What did he say to you exactly?"  
  
Videl shook her head. "Nothing, as a matter of fact, I heard it from his brother." She exited the living room abandoning her two friends.  
  
Shutting her bedroom door, she sighed. So he wants me, she thought. Do I want him, too? C'mon Videl, you've already confessed that he was charming and a great friend, and kind, sweet... sexy... a great kisser...NO! See there ya go! That's exactly what he wants you to think! Now his thinking perverted thoughts is making me think perverted thoughts and-  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard a door shut. Next, she heard high heels come up the stairs. Laura's voice spoke from the other side of the door. "I think you made a mistake."  
  
***  
  
Gohan shut his eyes as he opened his locker. Two boys came up behind him and hit him on the back. "Feeling a little /alien/nated?" They asked. Gohan looked up and found most of the kids avoiding him.  
  
If anything, the majority of the people at school hadn't minded that he was an alien - until ZZTV had shown up at his house and gone on about how some of the Saiyans had come to Earth with malevolent ambitions.  
  
Gohan filed into class to see Videl, Erasa and Sharpner already there. Erasa nudged him gently on the arm as he sat down. "You look better today," she said under her breath.  
  
Gohan smiled. "I feel better. I never got to thank you and Sharpner for coming over."  
  
Erasa winked. "No problem."  
  
Videl reached over and punched him lightly like she always did. "Hey Gohan, what's up? Wanna do something this weekend?"  
  
Gohan sighed inwardly. So this is the way they were going to play it? Act like nothing had happened and that they were a normal couple?  
  
A group of kids a few rows down pointed at Gohan and smirked.  
  
"I've been better."  
  
Sharpner looked at Gohan's binder he was carrying and laughed. "Gohan, you have an entire rainforest in that binder!" He joked.  
  
Videl laughed. "Save the trees, wipe your ass with an owl."  
  
All four laughed. Gohan looked over at Videl and Videl moved over and sat beside him. "So, Gohan…"  
  
Gohan didn't respond.  
  
"How's Goten?"  
  
Gohan looked at her. "Let's not pretend like last time we spoke you were never pissed and I was never hurt, okay? It's not my day and I don't feel like small talk. Already at least twelve people have ridiculed me since the television report. Maybe we could have a pole! Do you like Son Gohan? Yes? No? Maybe? Do you think that he's a total freak? Yes? No-"  
  
"Fine," Videl said sharply, leaving.  
  
***  
  
Last period, he only had to get through last period, and if he did, he'd be alright for one more day.  
  
Just then, Videl's wristwatch went off. The teacher paused class as a male voice said, "Videl! We have a crisis down at he bank, several men have decided to rob it and they have hostages! We need your help!"  
  
Videl didn't respond but glared at Gohan who glanced at her.  
  
"Time to bash some skulls. Ready, Videl?"  
  
Videl stood up. "I think I can handle this on my own."  
  
Gohan began to protest, "But the Great Saiyaman always goes!"  
  
Videl sat down. "Then I think the Great Saiyaman can handle this on his own."  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I am not fighting crime with you. I'll go alone, or you'll go alone," Videl said calmly.  
  
Gohan didn't want her to get hurt so he stood up. "May I go?" He asked the teacher, he didn't have to worry about coming up with an excuse because now the whole world knew who he was. Hell, just the thought that he was an alien might scare off some crooks.  
  
"Sure, um, but, um, Videl, are you going to go too?"  
  
"Saiyaman will do fine," she said coldly. Gohan left and as soon as he did the last bell rang. Videl practically ran out of class and leapt into the sky as soon as she was out of doors. She took off and just as she arrived home, Gohan arrived at the bank.  
  
***  
  
Duh, duh, duh!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's going to happen at the bank? What's going to happen at Videl's home? Who's going to make an unexpected entrance and save the couple? (It ain't Hercule!) I'll keep ya guessin'. Til then, happy reading! 


	15. Ch. 15

Disclaimer: Of course and as always I do not own Dragon Ball Z. The day that I do all of my great ideas will be on the TV instead of my site and ff.net.  
  
***  
  
It's me and my action figure here! Last time Gohan left to fight crime at the bank and Videl was on her way home. What's going to happen? I'll leave you in suspense.  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Videl got out her house key, about to unlock the door when it was opened. Videl's eye's widened in shock. "D-dad!"  
  
Hercule grinned. "Hi, Videl! Have a good day at school? Why aren't you off fighting crime? I'm sure your little friend could be using some help right about now."  
  
Videl threw her backpack down. "What?"  
  
"Let's just say that alien boy is very popular at the moment."  
  
***  
  
Gohan arrived at the bank, in his normal school clothes. Un- charismatically, he pushed past the cops and, seeing the robbers inside, opened the door to the bank. Leaning up against the wall and folding his arms, Gohan sighed, "It's not nice to rob a bank or shoot at people." He rolled his eyes. "I'll give you one chance to put your weapons down and turn yourselves in peacefully."  
  
All of the men put down their guns and placed their hands in the air.  
  
"Wow," Gohan remarked in a whisper to himself. "That almost never works."  
  
Just then there was a shout from above and a net fell on top of him, almost immediately the doors were blocked by iron rods.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked sharply.  
  
Hercule shrugged. "I don't know, that boy's stupid and he'll fall for anything."  
  
"You set him up?" Videl began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hercule demanded, loosing his cool.  
  
Videl stopped laughing long enough to ask, "What are you going to do? Put him in jail? Shoot him?" Videl erupted in another set of laughter, but soon grew serious. "I can't believe you'd do something like that! I have to go- go help him or something."  
  
Hercule blocked the door. "Or not," he said.  
  
***  
  
The subject in question had gone super Saiyan, bursting the netting. (Back at he Son house Goku quickly sat up - his son's ki had just spiked dramatically - and that was almost never a good thing.) Gohan had then proceeded to bend the steel bars enough so he could fit through. "Okay! Who's idea was this?"  
  
Gohan's question was answered by every single police officer pulling out a gun and aiming it at him, three helicopters turned spotlights on and pointed them toward him. (Think 'The Mask' right before Jim Carrey starts singing. Oh course, it's the afternoon in my fic so the cops could see him fine without the spotlights, but you know how dumb the Satan City police force is.)  
  
"Oh, great!" Gohan said.  
  
Now a crowd had gathered and different shouts trickled from it. All seemed directed against him, and all were negative. Gohan noticed someone pushing their way through the crowd. That someone appeared, and it was Mark.  
  
Mark glanced over at Gohan before punching him hard in the stomach and whispering in his ear, "Just play along."  
  
The words registered and Gohan lurched forward, acting as if he were in pain.  
  
Mark grabbed Gohan's shoulders and bent over again. "Back to the bank." Gohan looked at him questioningly before feigning pain when Mark punched him in the face. He allowed himself to 'fall' a few feet back into the bank.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gohan asked, allowing himself to be pulled behind the counter of the bank where the cops couldn't see them.  
  
"It's Videl," Mark said. "Give me some of that damn fairy dust and get us the hell out of here!"  
  
"You mean fly?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Gohan looked at Mark without moving. Mark shifted. "Listen, I know you don't like me…"  
  
"That's an understatement," Gohan said, cutting Mark off.  
  
"I'm doing this for Videl."  
  
Gohan looked at the ground. "I wouldn't believe you in a million years but it just so happens that I know my own egotistical friend who never does anything for anyone and sometimes he surprises us all."  
  
Mark looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Vegeta," Gohan said simply.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Both boys smiled before Gohan grabbed Mark by his shirt and ran through the bank looking for a back exit. However, at ever turn there were police waiting outside.  
  
Just then, Goku materialized out of thin air.  
  
"Holy shit!" Mark exclaimed.  
  
Goku looked at him humorously and then remarked to Gohan while looking at the police. "You're not in trouble with the law, are you?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Course not! Thank Dende you're here though."  
  
Goku nodded. "No prob. I noticed you went super Saiyan and figured something was up."  
  
"Yeah," Gohan glared at Mark. "Apparently something's wrong with Videl. So what's wrong?" The question was meant for Mark.  
  
"Hercule's back. You were suppose to come here and be captured while Hercule would force Videl to move back into the Satan residence. And, well, he wasn't figuring on her already being there because she is mad at you. So he only had to set you up. I don't know what you did, Gohan, but you have a way with that guy -Hercule. He hates you more than anything."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "I don't know /why/! During the Cell Games /I/ saved his life. That ungrateful bastard."  
  
Goku laughed.  
  
Mark looked at Gohan. "Listen- you can't be mad at her."  
  
Gohan didn't meet Mark's eyes.  
  
"Word on the street is you went clubbing a while back. Good ol' polite Gohan went clubbing, at a place where girls wore skimpy clothes… there was flashing lights… loud, foul music…"  
  
"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"She wore a skirt!" Gohan interrupted.  
  
Mark laughed. "I guess there's a first for everything. But see what I mean! This proves my point, she's changed you and you've done the same to her."  
  
Gohan didn't respond.  
  
Mark ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, Gohan, I have a question. If you never spoke to her again or saw her again would you miss her?"  
  
Gohan looked up with a troubled expression. "Of course! Why? Is she leaving?"  
  
Mark sighed. "No! But just- Damn, get over whatever you're moping about and get her!"  
  
"Why me? Why is it always me? I'm always the one to say 'sorry', I'm always the one to-"  
  
Mark punched him across the face. "Shit! Gohan! You're a fricken' rock!" He rubbed his hand.  
  
"My point is: wake up and smell the coffee. She looks a gazillion times happier with you then with anyone. I mean, she actually /loves/ you, man. Don't let that get away."  
  
Gohan, hand on his face, spoke. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Mark chuckled. "I don't really want a half alien who beat Cell and Hercule, with his eyes shut nonetheless, on my ass. I almost pissed my pants punching you!"  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
"But that's besides the point. Go get her!" Mark pushed him.  
  
"But what do I do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know! That's why I'm glad I'm not in your shoes." Mark thought. "Why don't you just go there, catch her off guard with a really good kiss and be her knight in shining armor? Let her know that- I don't know! Be spontaneous, women love spontaneous."  
  
"I don't think she's going to be spontaneous about what I should tell her." Gohan cast a glance at Goku.  
  
Goku smiled. "Hey, why not? It can't be that bad!"  
  
Mark eyed Gohan suspiciously. "Fine then, don't be spontaneous, but do /something/."  
  
Gohan turned to leave but then looked back at Mark. "I just have to ask. How did you know I was the Great Saiyaman? You know, when you told the class?"  
  
"I heard you talking about a newspaper article while I was going out with Videl. Something about crime being down… Telling the class, oh yeah, that was fun."  
  
Gohan glared at him. "Hardly. It wasn't /fun/ fun, it was like sick fun where I wanted to blow my brains out."  
  
Mark smiled. "Well, sometimes that's fun, too."  
  
Gohan gave him a funny look before Mark and Goku both shouted, "Just /go/!"  
  
***  
  
Videl was arguing with her father when there was a loud and firm knock on the door. Hercule answered it to find Gohan standing there.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Gohan?!"  
  
"Videl!"  
  
"VIDEL!"  
  
"Dad..."  
  
SLAM! Lock. Great.  
  
Gohan tried the doorknob but did indeed find himself locked out. He thought hard. He was going to get into the Satan residence without Hercule knowing. He flew off a ways to where he could still see the house. If he could only remember where Videl's room was...  
  
Just then it began to rain and he sighed audibly. "Wonderful," he muttered.  
  
He sat there for a long while and had just about formulated a plan when the Satan City Police Department pulled up and scattered around the house. He cursed.  
  
***  
  
Gohan had finally decided that zanzoken-ing was the key. He was simply going to move so fast that the police weren't going to be able to see him. He was going to zanzoken to a window at the far end of the grounds that was hidden in shadow and conveniently not guarded.  
  
Zanzoken. Through window. Inside. Because right now Gohan didn't really care about breaking and entering.  
  
"Here we go," he whispered, and zanzokened across the lawn to the window. Next, he slowly pried the window open, and he was about halfway through when a loud beeping noise sounded. An alarm.  
  
"That'll wake 'em up," Gohan commented to himself, throwing himself inside and shutting the window. He quickly exited the room in case someone would check it and hid himself in a large closet.  
  
He heard some people talking outside of the closet and after five minutes he hadn't heard anything more. Except now it sounded as if Hercule was up somewhere upstairs.  
  
Gohan exited the closet and began hovering up the stairs, keeping himself in the shadows. He knew Videl's room was on the second story, but she could honestly be anywhere. He began to open doors, not finding anything fruitful. After a few minutes, though, he saw Hercule storming down the hall.  
  
Gohan rapidly flew up to the ceiling, pressing his body against it, hoping that no one would look up. He saw Hercule open a door farther along the hall and ask if someone was okay. The only someone he could think of was Videl.  
  
Hercule left and Gohan let himself into the room, turning around to see Videl starting to scream. Quickly he covered her mouth. When Gohan was sure she wasn't going to scream he took his hand away and hugged her as tight as he could.  
  
"Wha'da'ya doin'?" She asked. "I only want talk to Gohan right now!"  
  
Gohan stepped back and noticed that her breath smelled oddly like... alcohol.  
  
"Videl... it is Gohan," he said.  
  
Videl smiled devilishly. "Then in that case we're alone," she stated, moving over to Gohan.  
  
Gohan returned the smile nervously and scratched the back of his head. "It appears that we are..." he began when Videl grabbed the fabric of Gohan's shirt and coat and pulled him over to her, kissing him on the lips. Gohan found himself walking backwards as she pushed him. His path was blocked by something and before he could turn around and see what it was, Videl pushed him forward onto her bed. She fell on top of him and continued kissing him.  
  
This, Son Gohan, he thought, can not be good. Look! You're on Videl's bed and Videl just happens to be on top of you /and/ kissing you and- terribly bad situation! Gohan pulled her away.  
  
"No, Videl- Wha-? I'm not comfortable with this. You're drunk and I know that- but I'm not going to take advantage of you. This just isn't going to happen."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as Videl smiled. "But Gohan-"  
  
"No, no, no and no, Videl," Gohan said to her, sitting her on the bed. "I think its nap-nap time."  
  
Videl shook her head exaggeratedly but at the same time she crawled under the covers. "Hey," she called weakly as Gohan turned around to leave.  
  
"What?" He responded.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay?" She laughed. "Wha's my dad gonna say when he sees me drunk?" She laughed harder.  
  
Gohan bit his lip. He didn't want Hercule to find her like this. But hadn't Hercule just been up in there asking if he was okay? Hercule was probably drunk himself. But the girl had a good point. His thoughts were broken as Videl exclaimed, "That big blue thing's gonna get you Gohan!"  
  
Gohan turned around. The only large blue things was a stuffed animal, a bear, that was smiling. Gohan laughed. "That?" He questioned, pointing.  
  
Videl nodded. "He's coming at you right now."  
  
Gohan turned back to see the bear sitting there, smiling at him. "Videl, you're loaded," he commented.  
  
Gohan picked up the bear and opened her closet. He spent the next five minutes trying to shove the bear in the already tightly packed space. Eventually he just decided to close the door as best he could, with the bear's nose still sticking out. Gohan sat down on her bed. "You really need to sleep."  
  
Videl hit him on the arm. Gohan rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, laying it on the bed.  
  
"Are you mad? You seem mad. Mad or sad. Hey that rhymed!" Videl chanted. "And it's cold," she added.  
  
Gohan stood up and pulled the blankets around her tighter.  
  
"It's still cold."  
  
Gohan took off his coat, which was now dry and laid it on top of her.  
  
"Still cold." Videl pouted. "Please stay."  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
"Right here?" Videl pointed to the pillow beside her.  
  
Gohan sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"You're sweet."  
  
"What?"  
  
Videl started giggling again. And then singing. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh... NINETY-NINE BOTT-"  
  
Gohan bolted over and clasped his hand on her mouth while Videl started giggling again. He laid down, exhaled and collapsed against the headboard of the bed.  
  
"Don't do that," he said sharply. "Singing is a bad idea."  
  
Videl looked hurt for a minute before saying once again that she was cold.  
  
Gohan grabbed her hand and found it to be freezing despite the layers of clothes and covers that she had on. Before he could protest, Videl moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Uh-Videl," he began when he was cut off.  
  
"I used to have a teddy bear that I slept with."  
  
"That's great, but I'm not a teddy bear, I'm a living breathing Saiya- human."  
  
Videl giggled. "That's funny, but I think you're a teddy bear."  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because you're cute, you're warm, and you're cuddly."  
  
Gohan, despite himself, laughed. "What exactly did you drink Videl?"  
  
She acted as if she hadn't heard him and asked, "So why are you mad?"  
  
"Mad?"  
  
"Yeah, you seem mad, mad or sad. That rhymed again!"  
  
Gohan put his hands behind his head, giving up his fruitless labors of releasing Videl's grip on him. Dende knew she'd start singing again if he left.  
  
"I'm not mad, Videl, just a friend of mine and I are having a - disagreement. You see- this is dumb."  
  
Videl laughed. "Tell me, tell me or I'll sing."  
  
Gohan sighed. "Fine. She's mad at me because my brother said something that was just not... um... cool. And I didn't - well he didn't - mean it that way."  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl. She had her eyes shut and was already half asleep. "Well, I can't tell her right now because it's definitely not the right time and I don't know how she feels. It would screw up our whole relationship. But, if I /don't/ tell her she's going to be just as mad at me because she wants to know."  
  
"What d'ya want to tell her?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "That... I am not at liberty to say."  
  
Videl smiled.  
  
"But I hope that she'll forgive me and understand that she's just going to have to trust me until I feel it's right to explain. Because I don't know what I'd do without her."  
  
Videl smiled again. "She must be lucky."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Videl moved closer and tighten her hug-grip on his waist, she then rested her head on his side. Gohan suppressed his laughter so he wouldn't startle her and lightly ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Gohan felt her take a deep breath and let it out as she began a quiet snoring. "Cold," she said softly in her sleep and Gohan put his arm around her.  
  
"I'm the lucky one," he whispered. "And I meant that- that- it really doesn't matter, you seem like you're not mad at me now but you're not going to remember any of this in the morning so..."  
  
Gohan gently rubbed her neck to find that the necklace he gave her was still there. He smiled to himself and shut his eyes. Right before he fell asleep he was awakened by Videl whispering. Sitting up slightly to hear her better he heard three words.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan."  
  
Gohan laid back down, knowing he'd have to get up and leave before Videl awoke, in only a few hours.  
  
***  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
Chi-Chi stood in the living room with her arms crossed and a spatula in hand. "Where were you young man! I was worried sick. Don't you have the manners to call? Or- or -or /something!?/ So! Where were you?"  
  
Gohan yawned. "Videl's."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "Reeeeally?" She looked at the clock on the wall. "And just /what/ were you doing there /all/ night?"  
  
"Nothing, mom."  
  
Chi-Chi took an envelope off the kitchen countertop and handed it to him. "And what's this?"  
  
Gohan took the envelope and opened it. After quickly reading through the letter a smile appeared on his face. "This is great! Mom, well, I didn't tell you but I signed up for some college exams."  
  
"College exams?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, I was home schooled and everything and the stuff that I'm doing in high school is really easy. The exams are incredibly easy, too. So, I figured, why not sign up to take college level exams?"  
  
"And?"  
  
Gohan smile grew. "I took 'em! But I thought that I wasn't going to be hearing back because it was two or three months ago, before Christmas sometime. Anyways, it turns out I passed every one of them!"  
  
Chi-Chi hugged her son. "My son, a scholar, just what I've always wanted!"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I don't know. I still have to go to college."  
  
"Why Gohan? You passed all their tests. Why do you still have to go? I think you should talk to someone about this! This is amazing! You're not even out of high school yet and you may not even have to go to college! You may even just start a job /teaching/ at college! Which college was this?"  
  
"Just the Western Capital University... by Capsule Corp."  
  
Chi-Chi was jumping for joy. "Great, just great!" She said pleased. "You have to tell everybody!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "You're right! I have to tell Videl!" Gohan was about to leave when he stopped. Unenthusiastically he whispered, "But I guess I'll tell dad and Goten first."  
  
Chi-Chi nodded as Gohan left, crestfallen.  
  
As soon as Goku and Goten had begun to celebrate Gohan's good news the phone rang.  
  
Goku ran to answer it. "Hello! This is the Son's!" He said cheerily.  
  
After listening to it for a second his face grew somber. "Sure, let me get him."  
  
Goku covered the mouthpiece to the phone and indicated for Gohan. "It's Videl," he said. "And she doesn't sound happy."  
  
***  
  
Don't worry, I'm getting there. It just ends up I keep getting side tracked. ;-P 


	16. Ch. 16

Disclaimer: I don't care anymore. I've said it how many times now? I dare ya to come and get me! I dare ya! Just kidding.  
  
***  
  
I don't like this chap but then again I do because of the next one I can write after it... hopefully. I'm a little distracted now as I am begining to plan out my other fic, but I had to have a cliffhanger for Easter!  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER  
  
Gohan fell onto the couch wearily and took the phone from his father.  
  
"Hello?" Gohan answered tentatively.  
  
"Hi, Gohan," Videl said in an annoyed voice. "You wouldn't happen to know what you're coat is doing on my bed would you?"  
  
Gohan laughed nervously. "Funny story actually..."  
  
"Good, I like funny stories. I also want to here the funny story behind why my blue bear is shoved in my closet."  
  
Gohan smiled and chuckled. "Okay."  
  
"Meet me at the park in, let's say an hour."  
  
Gohan looked at his watch. 11:00. "Fine, I'll be there."  
  
"Good."  
  
And then she hung up, leaving Gohan listening to a dial tone.  
  
The whole Son family looked at Gohan expectantly. "She's in a rather good mood today!" He exclaimed, before walking off to his bedroom. Goku noticed that he seemed to move slow and as if he were in pain.  
  
Goku pursued him. "Gohan, why don't you eat something," he said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean dad?" Gohan asked innocently while his stomach growled at the same time.  
  
Goku looked at him sternly. "Gohan, you haven't eaten enough in the past few days to fill a normal human at breakfast."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "So what? Vegeta does it all the time."  
  
Goku nodded. "And we all know how crazy Vegeta can be!"  
  
Chi-Chi heard the conversation. "Gohan, eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry, okay?"  
  
Chi-Chi crossed her arms and Gohan knew he was going to be hearing a speech now. "Listen, mister, this whole not eating thing started when you began to feel seriously for Videl and since she's left you've eaten even less… What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing." Gohan tried to walked confidently into his room, instead he collapsed before he could shut the door. His vision became fuzzy and he found himself taking a few quick gulps of air.  
  
Goku automatically felt Gohan's distressed ki and was at his son's side, helping him into bed. "C'mon, just rest, I'll get food."  
  
"But, I promised Videl-"  
  
"I'll talk to Videl."  
  
Goku exited his son's room, calling the number on the refrigerator that Gohan had labeled 'Videl's #' the first time she had given it to him. He dialed it.  
  
"Hello," Videl's voice answered sharply.  
  
"Hi, Videl!" Goku said cheerily. "It's Goku. I was wondering if you could come over. Gohan can't quite make it."  
  
Videl sighed on the other line. "What's wrong with him now?" She questioned, almost annoyed.  
  
"Please?" Goku asked. "You don't have to do it for Gohan, just come over for me. As a father I'm just a little worried about him."  
  
Videl paused. Gohan had enough strength to blow up planets and withstand the force /of/ planets blowing up. Why was Goku worried?  
  
"Fine. I'll be right there."  
  
"Thank you, Videl. See you."  
  
"Bye, Goku." There was a click as she hung up the phone.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang and Goku went to answer it. Videl was surprised when she found him, not in his normal training gi, but in p.j.s. It was one o'clock. Something was definitely up.  
  
"Come on in, Videl. I'll tell him you're here."  
  
Videl nodded and stepped inside.  
  
Chi-Chi was no where to be seen, Goku had left to talk to Gohan, and Goten was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. The usually chipper child didn't say a word but ate quietly. The TV was on and Videl turned to it.  
  
It was the news, and Hercule was at a press conference. Videl listened with disgust as her father talked. "-aliens. They should be deprived of free choice and independent judgment. Think of all the harm that they could do? Remember Son Goku in the tournaments? Remember? We don't know what they're like. Their natural impulses must be suppressed or blunted. We are not talking about humans. We are talking about /things from another planet./-"  
  
Videl ran up and turned off the TV, sick. Just then Goku came out from the hall that led to her former room and his son's room. "He's in bed," Goku stated.  
  
Videl took this as a go-ahead and walked into the brothers' bedroom.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan said, not really sounding like the usually upbeat Gohan she knew. Videl began to think about just telling him to shutup and explain but decided against it.  
  
Now that she thought about it, Gohan was acting pretty strange all around. Since she'd left the Son house he'd been more irritable at school. He had also been eating an incredible amount less.  
  
And what about at the bank? She had heard about /that/ from her father. Videl knew that if Gohan had been in his right mind he would have noticed a trap. First, there hadn't been any hostages, and the report had said that there were. Someone as thorough as Gohan would have recognized that right away. And second, what criminal drops their guns when they're told? Another clue. Videl was roused from her thoughts when Gohan continued.  
  
"First of all, the bear and the coat thing," Gohan said. "I kind of snuck into your house to see if you were okay and-"  
  
"To see if I was okay?" Videl asked sharply, cutting him off.  
  
"Yes, I swear!" Gohan winced. Videl frowned.  
  
"But that's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say that I wish that none of this happened. None of the past few days, I mean." He took a deep breath. "When I left after the reporters showed up on our lawn that day, the only thing I could think was 'how am I going to ever live this down.'  
  
"And then I thought about you and how you didn't care if I was half alien. I thought about that night around November where I told you that it didn't matter what anyone thought of you because I thought you were awesome for who you were. That's when I decided I didn't care what any one thought of me because you like me for who I am - and that's enough for me -  
  
"Well when I got back and talked to my dad about...something... and then when you said - things- I felt that none of what we had mattered because you said that- that maybe I- I- shouldn't-"  
  
Videl opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. She wanted to say something but opted to glare at him. "I know what I said!" She said a bit more forcefully then she should have. She tightened a fist. "Now I'm letting you explain, so explain what /you/ meant that night."  
  
Gohan looked down, beat. "No. Videl, Ican't. You have to trust me. Have I ever done anything to hurt you? Lie to you?"  
  
"Saiyaman. You didn't tell me you were Saiyaman."  
  
"I didn't know you. I didn't tell anyone I was Saiyaman."  
  
"Gold fighter."  
  
"I didn't want you to know I was Saiyan until you knew I was a good person… for obvious reasons."  
  
"Cell."  
  
"What about Cell?"  
  
"You never told me it was you… who beat him."  
  
Gohan lay down. "I didn't want you to lose all respect for your father. I know you saw that as his one great accomplishment."  
  
Videl looked forward at the wall across from her, ashamed.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I'm going to have to ask you to just trust me. I know it's hard. But you have to. Trust me to tell you when the time's right. Please? At least forgive me and still be my friend? I can only ask you have patience with me, I can't seem to do or say anything right anymore."  
  
"How can I trust you when you snuck in my house?!!!"  
  
Gohan waved her off. "I swear I did nothing. You were drunk! Now, I know you want to forgive me because you told me you were sorry."  
  
"I was drunk when I said that!"  
  
"You said SORRY!" Gohan yelled, aggravated. He took a breath and composed himself. "And I'm sorry, too."  
  
"I can forgive you, Gohan, just give me time. You haven't really been yourself lately- not to mention my dad's really pissed at you and-"  
  
"I'll talk to him later."  
  
"My dad?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence.  
  
Videl cleared her throat. "So I guess I should ask why you're lying in bed. I thought Saiyans didn't get sick."  
  
Goku's voice came from the door. "Only when they don't eat."  
  
Videl's face showed alarm. "Don't eat? Gohan! What are you doing not eating?" She asked, her concern fo rhim as a friend reigning over her anger for what he wasn't telling her.  
  
Gohan shrugged and rolled over. "Nothing."  
  
Videl gave a tiny startled squeak as she felt Goku pull her out of the room, looking at her seriously. "I need to talk to you," Goku said under his breath. He pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
"So, a Saiyan on bedrest… that's new," Videl commented. Her face brightened. "Hey! You know what Gohan's not telling me! Can you - can you tell me?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "I promised I wouldn't, but don't worry, you'll love it."  
  
"Huh?" Videl looked at him quizzically and Goku just smiled. Videl smiled back and looked at the ground, then back up to Goku who spoke. "As a knower of the secret-"  
  
"Knower?"  
  
"Yeah, someone who knows the secret," Goku said innocently.  
  
Videl laughed. "Yeah?"  
  
"I wanted to say, don't worry, it's not bad."  
  
Videl stood for a second and then smiled bashfully. "I have a question…I guess I shouls ask Chi-Chi but I feel more comfortable asking you."  
  
Goku looked at her expectantly. Videl continued. "When did you know you wanted to marry Chi-Chi?"  
  
The reaction she got was not what she expected. First, Goku looked at her interest piqued. Then he started laughing. "Don't ask me! I thought it had to do with eating!"  
  
"What!?" Videl exclaimed, beginning to laugh as well.  
  
Goku held his side. "But we love each other very much, so it all worked out. Why are you asking?"  
  
Videl blushed and quickly said. "Just wondering."  
  
Goku suddenly stood up straight. "Hey! Dende's talking to me… and he wants to talk to you!"  
  
Videl stopped smiling. The god and protector of the earth wanted to talk to her… that could never be good.  
  
"Oh wait a sec Videl!" Goku nodded. "Yeah… uh huh… okay… sure… bye!" He turned to Videl. "He just said to tell you to go back in there and talk to him again."  
  
"Sure," Videl replied slowly.  
  
Goku caught her arm before she could turn around. "And see if you can get him to eat."  
  
Videl nodded. "Um… just do me a favor then, get Piccolo in about ten minutes."  
  
Goku gave her an odd look which she ignored.  
  
Videl walked back into Gohan and Goten's room, sitting on Gohan's bed. "Hey Gohan," she said.  
  
Getting no response, she placed her hand on his shoulder. She figured he would either flinch and tell her to leave or he would relax a little. She never got to find out, as there was a crash in the living room.  
  
Videl wanted to go investigate but turned her attention to Gohan as he sat up. Videl realized her hand was still on his shoulder and quickly removed it. He smiled.  
  
"Truce?" She offered her hand.  
  
"Truce." Gohan shook it, smiling. "Are you going to come back?"  
  
Videl frowned. "I don't know yet. I need some time… and you need to get better! You still haven't explained!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "I will in a minute, but first…"  
  
"What?" Videl asked in barely enough time before Gohan kissed her. The rational side of her mind thought that this wasn't too good of an idea, based off of what she had heard from Goten about Gohan wanting to- she cut off her thought as she decided to just enjoy his kiss.  
  
And it would have been a great kiss too. Excepting what the cause of the crash in the living room was…  
  
"Listen you pointy haired freak! Where's my daughter!" Hercule said, a little to calm.  
  
Goku smiled and shrugged. "She might be around here somewhere. I think I saw her come in."  
  
"Don't play stupid with me!" Hercule said, getting in his face.  
  
Goku lightly pushed him away. "I don't play stupid with anyone," he remarked "I just come off that way."  
  
Hercule growled. "Then you're lying. She's here." With that, he turned down the hall and then into Gohan's room… in just enough time to see the teenage weirdo kissing his daughter.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and he broke off the kiss. "Hey, Mr. Satan!" He said quickly.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Was the reply he got.  
  
Videl shouted, "Dad stop! He doesn't feel good."  
  
"I don't care what that good- for- nothing feels like." Hercule got into fighting stance. "He was touching you with his unnaturally grotesque alien hands." He eyed Gohan. "Nobody even looks at Videl funny and gets away with it!"  
  
Hercule was positively furious. He found that whoever met this boy or anyone from his family ended up being affected by them. Even he found he felt something, and he didn't like it. He had to admit they were strong, stronger then himself… of course he'd never say it out loud.  
  
Gohan stood up. "Mr. Satan, I need you to help me. Your daughter Videl means so much to me…"  
  
Videl smiled. Son Gohan, her friend who still reminded her of a cute little boy, forever fascinated with anything and everything, the one who wore his heart on his sleeve and who possessed those beautiful dark twinkling eyes and that soft, calm voice, had just told her father that she meant a lot to him. She felt genuinely loved.  
  
However, her father didn't see it that way. Instead he cut Gohan off. "I won't hear it!" Hercule bellowed, changing his fighting stance.  
  
Gohan froze for a moment before going into a fighting stance of his own. "You said someone could only date your daughter if they're stronger than you… bring it on."  
  
"Gohan!" Videl, Goku and Chi-Chi all exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm good," he said.  
  
"But you'll beat Hercule to a pulp!" Goku commented.  
  
Hercule laughed and put his hands on his sides. "He doesn't look very strong!"  
  
Gohan winced. "Actually I had a rough night last night and I haven't eaten well lately."  
  
"Sounds like your own problem to me," Hercule replied.  
  
Gohan exhaled. "Fight me Hercule," he taunted once again.  
  
Gohan who, even under the most trying situations rarely began to yell, was quickly becoming fed up with Hercule. Videl found it was kind of unnerving that he was putting on this much of a show, and his being sick even made it more so.  
  
Without warning, Hercule threw a punch, which Gohan easily caught. Gohan quickly bent Hercule's arm back and kicked him gently away. Hercule tried again with a flying sidekick. Gohan stepped out of the way and laughed as Hercule hit the wall behind him.  
  
Hercule ran at Gohan again. He found that the half-Saiyan just wanted to block his attacks and not do him any harm. He came at Gohan with a series of punches which Gohan easily blocked until, for some reason unknown to Hercule, he bent over, clutching his stomach. Hercule took the chance and elbowed him to the floor.  
  
"I want you never to see her again. That's final. Got it?" He whispered venomously.  
  
"No, because I love her," Gohan managed.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Gohan grunted and heaved Hercule's weight off his back easily, now that the pain he had a moment earlier was gone.  
  
Hercule stood up. Damn every living breath you take, Son Gohan, Hercule thought.  
  
The fact that Hercule had actually gotten Gohan to the ground didn't embarrass or anger him… he just felt more daring.  
  
Gohan hoisted Hercule onto his back. Ignorant of the larger man's comments, Gohan opened a window, and threw him out.  
  
"I win," he stated simply.  
  
Hercule looked up with embarrassment. The whole concept of embarrassment was new to him. He hadn't really felt it until he had met with a particular group of people who had the ability to change their power and hair color in mere milliseconds.  
  
Videl, for one, wanted to jump in the air for joy but instead decided to smile and help Gohan sit down.  
  
Goku shut and locked the window with a wide grin and ushered Chi-Chi out of the room. Looking at Videl he put two fingers to his head, miming antennas and gave her a thumbs up. So, Piccolo was here.  
  
Videl sighed. "Gohan will you please eat something? For me?"  
  
"I don't want to-"  
  
"Well, I'm going to make you."  
  
Gohan looked at her tiredly. "How Videl?"  
  
"I got some help." She ran to the door and pulled in everyone's favorite green alien.  
  
Piccolo looked at Gohan gravely. "What did you do to yourself now? I'm going to force feed you like a baby if I have to, and trust me, I'm going to hate it more than you will."  
  
"Shit," Gohan commented. "Fine, fine. I'll eat."  
  
Videl laughed and helped him to the table. She remembered when she was happy just to hang out with him as friends… then she remembered when she began to have a crush on him, her idea of flirting was more annoying him then flirting… and then she remembered when everything came together on Christmas night. And now she just loved to have him near her, though now she had to say she was a little wary. Goku, however, had told her not to worry so she was trying her best.  
  
They sat Gohan down at the kitchen table which was loaded with enough food to make any Saiyan happy. As soon as he started to eat he realized how hungry he had been and ate everything. Videl, assured that her work there was done after staying there until ten at night, said goodbye and left. Gohan pursued her.  
  
"I never told you why I wasn't eating."  
  
Videl looked at him and blinked before hesitantly asking, "Why?"  
  
"I realized who you were to me."  
  
Videl wanted to pound him into the ground. "Gohan! You're not helping! Obviously what I am to you is what you won't tell me! You're confusing the hell out of me!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "I'll tell you in… about a year or so."  
  
"A year or so!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She hit him on the arm and Gohan feigned pain. "But that doesn't amke any sense as to why you were starving yourself." Videl said, confused.  
  
Gohan thought. "Not eating was the way I reacted when I found out. It was a rather scary realization that I came to."  
  
Videl's face contorted into one of thought as well. "Okay, so you can't tell me what this 'realization' is for another year, you figured it out the day the reporters came, but you had the idea before?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Videl hit him again. "You're so annoying!"  
  
Gohan put on a hurt expression. "I could tell you now but… it'd scare you."  
  
"But you're dad said I'd like it!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "Later not now."  
  
Videl pouted and crossed her arms, then gave Gohan a smile. "Fine. Just make sure to eat, okay?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "But Videl?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're cool now, right? You're not upset about what Goten said? Or does that bother you and you don't really want to see me anymore?"  
  
Videl looked at the ground. "It would bother me Gohan, but I think I can trust you." Videl looked up. "You know I didn't mean what I said about… that whole … 'maybe you shouldn't be on this planet' thing."  
  
"I know."  
  
At the same time they pulled each other into a bear hug. Videl found it nice just to be able to be in his arms and smell whatever smell that was on his clothes. A cross between laundry detergent and… just the way Gohan smelled. Could I get /any/ more sappy? She asked herself.  
  
Gohan on the other hand was just enjoying the feeling of her small body against his.  
  
"Thank you, Videl. And, I beat your dad so I guess we're free to officially go out." They laughed. "Are you going to come back?" He asked, pulling her away.  
  
"Um, I have something to do tonight but, I think maybe. I mean, I moved back because I thought /he/ wouldn't be there and that turned out to be a big fat lie."  
  
Gohan looked at her puzzled. "Something to do tonight? Keeping secrets from me now, Videl?"  
  
"Maybe." She smiled.  
  
"Then I better let you go. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
  
Videl flew up to her security camera in her bedroom. She removed the tape and placed it in her TV/VCR. She just had to check Gohan's story. She rewound to the night before.  
  
She watched as she came on to Gohan and covered her face. He wasn't lying, she thought. And that makes me a horrible person. I am so never getting drunk again! I can't believe I was even considering doing anything like -that- to him.  
  
Videl stopped the tape and hugged herself. She started thinking again. I could never see me doing that kind of thing seriously with anyone… except maybe Gohan. She hit herself in the head.  
  
And Gohan's the only person I could imagine doing that kind of stuff to me. She hit her head a few more times. Videl stop it! Stop it now! She thought over and over. That's exactly what he wants you to think, with Goten saying what he did. Or maybe not. Dende, I'm going to kill him!  
  
Unable to sleep, she turned on her TV and watched infomercials.  
  
It could have been minutes or hours later when there was a knock on her window. Had to be Gohan.  
  
She looked at the clock. Midnight. Two hours since she had left. What could be wrong /now/?  
  
Videl opened her window and let him in. "What's wrong?" She asked, worry creeping into her voice.  
  
"It was terrible," he whispered. "I'm not going to say anything to Goten and definitely not to my mom, and I don't want to say anything to my dad-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Gohan sat down shakily on the floor before continuing. "It was Cell… all over again."  
  
***  
  
Yeah, I'm a bitch, tell me something I don't know. People tell me they like when I bring up Cell and an emotionally scarred Gohan so I decided I'd... well... bring it up...in the next chap. So... in the next chapter Hercule decides to hold a press conference with the Z-Senshi that he promises will be fair, no sides. Of course, that's not going to happen. More Z warriors on television coming up in the next chap! ANd liek I said before this chapter, I can't wait to write it! (I love writing that stuff!)  
  
Happy Easter!  
  
Miraison 


	17. Ch. 17

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it.  
  
***  
  
Hey! It's me again! I gots a question… does anyone out there know when Videl's birthday is, by chance? Anyways, I never quite made it to the press conference in this chapter… but don't worry, it's comin' up!  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Videl's heart began to race. Cell was back? But that surely wasn't possible because Gohan himself had taken care of that problem seven years ago.  
  
Gohan had ceased staring at Videl and still sat on the floor, shaking violently. Videl swallowed, not sure of what she should do. She remembered when she had needed Gohan months ago; he had been there for her and had offered her everything that he could, clothes, money, a home… the least she could do was tell him that he wasn't alone and that everything was going to be okay. Even though she didn't know what the problem was.  
  
Hesitantly, she watched Gohan, still shaking, but not out of fright or anger but because he was crying, hard. Though now his body shook ever so slightly, his face buried in his hands. Videl silently walked over to him, gently pulled one of his hands away from his face and gave it a reassuring squeeze. When she got no response, Videl, still holding his hand, wrapped her other arm around him, rubbing his back, kissing his forehead as she whispered, "It's okay," into his hair.  
  
It was then that Gohan lightly squeezed her hand back, though it felt unnatural, because his grip, usually so firm and strong, was weak.  
  
Gohan stopped crying almost as quickly as he had began and shuddered under Videl's grip.  
  
"I couldn't do it," he whispered. Videl wanted to ask what he couldn't do but decided to keep quiet.  
  
A few moments later Gohan ran his free hand through his hair. "I couldn't move. I stood there and watched."  
  
Videl was now thoroughly confused, couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer. "What?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Vegeta was dead, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo: all dead. And I couldn't move." His voice faltered and Videl tightened her hold on him.  
  
"The only thing I could see was dad, and he was fighting Cell. He was putting all of his energy into a kamehameha wave and so was Cell and no one could help him."  
  
Videl frowned. "No, Gohan, you were there and that was you who-"  
  
"I couldn't!" Gohan looked at her, something in his eyes painted a picture of extreme fright. "I just kept thinking that dad was trying to fight Cell," Gohan's voice began to escalate. "and he can't and he's going to die and I can't help because I can't move and I don't understand why and then-"  
  
Videl shook Gohan while shouting his name. "What are you talking about Gohan?" She asked forcefully. "Vegeta's not dead. When he fought Cell and couldn't move you blocked Cell's attack and saved Vegeta's life, remember? And then you hurt your arm, remember?"  
  
Gohan stared at her blankly. "And Yamcha, Piccolo, they were all okay. And you were the one doing the kamehameha wave. What are you talking about?"  
  
Gohan's face lost the blank looked and turned into one of slight anger. "Dad…"  
  
Videl rubbed his arm. "You're dad had already died."  
  
Gohan's jaw clenched. "He was too soft with me."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan with surprise. "What? Goku? Who?"  
  
Gohan clenched his fist. "I was overprotected. I depend to much on everyone else. I was just a whiny kid, watching as my friends were hurt and doing nothing. Just watching-"  
  
"STOP IT!" Videl said loudly.  
  
Gohan glanced at her, losing the strange look he had in his eyes a moment ago to replace it with a look of normalcy.  
  
"Gohan you need to wake up. What the hell is the matter with you? You're scaring the hell out of me and I don't know what to do. So unless you plan on telling me what you mean by 'Cell's back, Vegeta's dead' and the rest of it, just leave," Videl huffed.  
  
Instantly she regretted letting her quick temper get the best of her, as a demolishing look passed over Gohan's face. "I've hurt you, haven't I?" He whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It must have been a dream, but I could have sworn Cell was-" Gohan looked down. "A nightmare." He stood up and walked over to the window. "That's all."  
  
Videl's heart sank. Was he saying that the whole Cell thing just now was a nightmare he had had? She never remembered him doing anything like this when she lived with him, but she remembered how often he had tried to hide his feelings about Cell.  
  
Now she remembered all the times his feelings had happened to leak through, like in the attic when they were looking through the photo album, or on Christmas Eve when he saw his father's handwriting on the gifts. What about how he always seemed to blame himself? Always saying something about not killing Cell straight away.  
  
Videl stood up and pulled him away from the window sitting him down on her bed. "Gohan, it's okay, really," she said, once again placing an arm around him. "It must have been a nightmare, like you said. Okay? So don't worry about it, nothing like that's ever going to happen again. Things are fine now, your dad's back, I'm here and-"  
  
"I've hurt you now?" He cut in, repeating his previous question. He nodded to himself. "I've done it again, and this time it was you."  
  
Unable to suppress his tears, he started crying again. "People I love just end up getting hurt," he stated. Videl's eyes widened. He had said that to her before… when she was sick.  
  
Videl shook her head, swallowing and trying to hold back her own tears. "No, Gohan. How could you hurt me?" She swallowed again, but this time a few tears escaped her eyes.  
  
Gohan returned her embrace for the first time, wrapping his own arms around her. "I just did. See? You're crying now."  
  
Videl knew it would be useless to argue with him and found herself burying her face in his shirt. She wished she could tell him that he was right: she was crying because he had hurt her. That would have been easy. But this was something more. She was crying because /he/ was hurting. Right now she could give a damn about herself.  
  
Gohan looked down at her and rested his chin on her head. Shutting his eyes, he sighed. Why? For all the trouble people gave her for just being his friend, why did she have to care so much? Why did she have to understand him /without/ understanding him. Why did she have to /accept/ him so easily?  
  
And then it dawned on him. It really actually hit him at that moment. She loved him, and more importantly, she loved him /back/. She returned the love he gave to her. She didn't want anything to happen to him to make him feel bad. She wasn't crying for herself or her feelings, she was crying because he was crying. She was crying because she loved him and on some level she could feel the pain that he could feel from that day long ago.  
  
"Dende, Videl, don't cry for me," he said placing an odd smile on his face. "Please?"  
  
Videl returned his smile weakly. "I'm sorry, Gohan. It's just that- if I could re-live all of your memories- like this one- that haunt you when no one is there for you, I would. I would, so you wouldn't have to. I hate seeing you like this."  
  
Gohan grabbed her arms firmly, surprising her. "Videl, don't ever say that. I wouldn't wish what I've been through on anyone, and that's why /I/ was the one who lived those memories, got it? Don't ever wish that you lived through what I have. Sometimes wishes come true."  
  
There was a brief silence, then Gohan released his grip on her arms. "Remember at the restaurant when I said I didn't want you to have to 'go it alone'?"  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
Gohan sighed. "That's because for seven years that's what I've been doing, that's what I've done. Thinking constantly about what happened that day, trying to make up for it, waking up from nightmares wanting to scream, wanting to talk to someone. But I wasn't going to talk to my brother or my mom. I always tried to hide my thoughts from them. And when my dad came back, I hid them from him, too. And then you. But tonight I just needed someone to talk to and I automatically thought of you, because you know me better than anyone else." Gohan looked down, obviously unhappy with himself. "And now you're going to have this lovely night to remember for the rest of your life, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't ever want you to see me like this, I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
Videl smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair, straightening it a little. "I'm not sorry Gohan. Because now you have someone to talk to, okay? I may not be able to live your memories over again, and see them in the detail that you do but I don't want you to hide them from me either. If you ever need someone to talk to… you know where I am."  
  
Gohan looked up. "Are you sure?"  
  
Videl nodded. "Positive. Because for everything horrible I've ever learned about you, or anything terrible that you've ever told me, there is something else five hundred times better that I've learned from you."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan questioned.  
  
""Yeah," Videl said enthusiastically. "You know what I still think about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Videl broke into a wide grin and then a laugh. "The day you taught me to fly."  
  
Gohan smiled. "I remember that."  
  
Videl nodded. "Yup. I had never flown before, obviously, and you showed me how to. Something so spectacular that I couldn't help but admit that I enjoyed those lessons, even if I /did/ act as if I couldn't stand you." She paused. "You know why I cut my hair short?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, clueless. Videl continued, "Because you told me to. That's why I asked if you liked short hair on girls. I thought you did - and I kind of wanted to get your attention."  
  
Gohan laughed. "You're kidding!"  
  
"No! That's why I was blushing!" Videl and Gohan doubled over, there laugher echoing throughout the house.  
  
"But really," Videl said. "That's how it always was when I was with you. Even doing the most ordinary things was incredible, just because you made them that way."  
  
Gohan flushed.  
  
"You taught me to see things as a little kid would, enjoying every moment and being amazed by the simplest things. But mostly, you, and your family, too, showed me what it was like to /have/ a family." This time Videl blushed. "Nevermind, you probably think that sounds really funny and I agree with you, forget I said that."  
  
Gohan took her hand. "No, I won't."  
  
Videl sighed. "I would hate to go back to the subject but I want to tell you once and for all what I feel about you and Cell. You know what I think? I think your dad's right. A while ago he told me that your worst enemy is never the one in front of you. And I began to believe it, because I found it true with my own self; I've always been my own worst enemy, not my dad, not 'Saiyaman', no... it was me.  
  
"Then I thought about you, and how much you doubt yourself constantly. You are one of the most confident people I have ever meant, but he second you think you've messed up you begin to question yourself. And when you fought Cell, your mistake was not beating him easily when you had the chance.  
  
"You've told me before that when you were attacking with that final kamehameha wave against Cell that you said you couldn't do it. And then for then next seven years you tried to make up for that. I just think that's the way you are, be it ten years from now or fifty. You're just that way, and that's why I want to be here for you, if only to be someone to talk to."  
  
Gohan felt a little ashamed because he found what she had said was the truth. But more over, he felt gratitude. Gratitude that Videl would be willing to talk at anytime of the day or night about something he had kept to himself far to long. "Thank you, Videl," he managed. "It means a lot to me; you putting me ahead of yourself and all."  
  
Videl nodded graciously. "Hey! Just lookin' out for my best friend. Anyways, isn't that what you did for five months or so?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I guess…" and suggested that they get some sleep. Videl agreed and Gohan left after they wished each other a good night.  
  
***  
  
Goten and Trunks ran to the door to answer the soft knocking they heard from the kitchen. Trunks looked out the window. "Oh, no," he said. "It's that girl that Gohan likes." He made a face.  
  
Goten jumped up and clapped his hands. "It's Videl!" He hurriedly opened the door. "Hey, Videl!" He greeted.  
  
"Hey!" Videl answered back. Spotting Trunks, she added, "What's up, you two?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "We're thinking of ways to take over this crummy planet."  
  
Videl laughed. "Sounds important, I should let you two get on with it. But first, where's your bro, Goten?"  
  
Goten pointed to the kitchen.  
  
"Gotcha," Videl winked. "Have fun!"  
  
Videl entered the kitchen to find Goku and Gohan setting the table for lunch. "I feel for you guys, really, Goten /and/ Trunks today, I see? I miss having this total and utter chaos constantly."  
  
Gohan looked up and smiled warmly. "Yeah! It's great!"  
  
Videl laughed to herself when she noticed he was wearing his glasses again. Gohan continued, "Not to mention we have a press conference with your dad later in this lovely month of April."  
  
Videl stopped, stunned. "What? What press conference?"  
  
Gohan looked at her. "You mean he didn't tell you? He called us this morning and told us it was all scheduled. He's even announced it on TV today."  
  
Videl dropped her shoulders, taking on a defeated posture. "No, he /didn't/ tell me. Anything else I should know?"  
  
Gohan thought for a minute before concluding, "Nope, that was pretty much it. Unless you're wondering what the press is interested in hearing about."  
  
"What's the press interested in hearing about?" Videl asked carefully.  
  
"Cell!" Goku shouted. When he noticed the glance Videl threw to Gohan he laughed. "Don't feel bad, Videl! He wasn't to pushy about it or anything. He said to me, I quote, 'And YOU I'm fighting on the press conference floor, and we're taking care of all of our business once and for all- especially Cell!'" Videl allowed herself to fall into one of the kitchen table chairs.  
  
Goku beamed. "But in better news, Gohan passed the college exams!"  
  
"Alright, Gohan! So which college are you going to?" Videl asked.  
  
Chi-Chi entered the room and the conversation. "Actually, he passed the /final/ exams, not the entrance exams, so we're hoping he doesn't even have to go."  
  
Videl beamed. "Congratu-"  
  
Trunks and Goten interrupted the conversation when they came running into the kitchen. "Hey, daddy, do you have any juice?"  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow. "Is this part of your plan to take over the world?" She asked, amused. Gohan looked at her strangely and she just smiled.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Of course not, we would ransom the world for a lot more than a lousy cup of juice. What are you, stupid?"  
  
"Trunks!" Gohan scolded.  
  
Trunks stuck out his tongue as Goten downed a glass of juice. "More, please!"  
  
Goku laughed and began to poor him a cup as there was another knock on the door. "Goten, do me a favor and get that, k?" He asked, pausing a moment from pouring the drink.  
  
Goten ran over, let out a stifled shout, and slammed the door shut, locking it. He ran back in the kitchen talking quickly. "Daddy! Help! There's a guy with three eyes outside!!!!"  
  
Goku put down the juice and started laughing. "He wouldn't happen to be with a mime-clown looking thing, would he?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "He looked more like one of those china dolls to me."  
  
"Tien and Chatzou!" Goku screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks and Goten responded, before Trunks hit Goten on the arm and they both ran back into Goten's room.  
  
Goku quickly opened the door, Gohan right on his heels. "Sorry 'bout that!" The older Saiyan said, pulling the large man and his midget friend inside.  
  
Gohan laughed. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Tien smirked. "Actually, we heard of some odd business in Satan city and knew you guys had to be involved. And then I heard something about a Son Gohan and a Videl Satan and just /had/ to see what was going on. So, can I meet her, Gohan? I hear you two are quite the item."  
  
Gohan blushed profusely. "Ah…"  
  
"I'm Videl," Videl said, extending her hand to the strange man. He shook it.  
  
"Tien-shin-han, but you can just call me Tien."  
  
"I will," Videl promised with a smile.  
  
Just then Vegeta walked through the still-open door. "I've come for my son, the woman has a meeting tonight and wants him back early."  
  
Videl pointed to Goten's room. "They're in there, plotting world domination," she remarked.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I see I've taught that child something of value," he stated, slamming the door behind him.  
  
A knock issued form the closed door almost immediately. "Vegeta, could you get that?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and held up a fist. "Of course not, you IMBECILE!" He replied. "I am the pr-"  
  
Gohan nervously moved past Vegeta to get the door. Upon opening it, he laughed. "It's, uh, Yajirobe, everyone," He stated.  
  
Vegeta stopped talking and turned to the short, fat man. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Yajirobe was just about to answer when Master Roshi stepped in front of him.  
  
Vegeta let out a strained breath, a nerve in his forehead popping out. "The old perv's here… smashing," he commented.  
  
Gohan tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. "This is just like old times, eh?"  
  
Master Roshi spoke up, "Not until Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin and the rest show up. I saw the press conference announcement on TV and found it incredibly interesting. I called everyone and let them know."  
  
Videl allowed her hands to drop noisily at her side. "Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
Ignoring her question, Master Roshi spoke up. "We came because they said something about having questions to do with Cell? Is that right?"  
  
Videl, annoyed, shrugged. "I don't know." Master Roshi turned his attention to her.  
  
"Hello, pretty thing. I believe we met at Christmas. Would you happen to have some free time later tonight or-"  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl's arm and pulled her away. "We don't talk to him," he whispered.  
  
Goku laughed and the rest of the people there joined in, except for Vegeta, who found the situation, as always, more amusing than humorous.  
  
Videl cleared her throat before loudly asking, "So when exactly is this press conference?"  
  
Goku held up one finger. "One week from today."  
  
One week. Press Conference. Cell. The very thing they had known, sooner or later, was going to bite them in their asses.  
  
***  
  
Okay yeah, the press conference is coming up next chapter. This one just ended up being longer than I thought so I don't want to add anymore onto it. Hope you enjoyed. Oh, and if you reviewed BFF and left me a note asking to read and review your story I will. Just give me some time, k? I'd love to read all the stories from authors who like my work, 'cause usually I enjoy them, too. So I can't wait to get some free time to do that. On another note, I want to once again ask when Videl's birthday is!!!! Over and out, Chris 


	18. Ch. 18

Disclaimer: Yeah… uh, no.  
  
***  
  
It's me again!  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
Gohan stood behind the stage of where the press conference was to take place in just ten minutes. Yamcha, Krillin and Tien continued to throw him glances which he nervously returned.  
  
Cell Games.  
  
He just hoped he wasn't going to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
Gohan glanced at the well-lit entrance into the conference room, seeing Videl's silhouette against the bright light. His father had convinced her to ditch the baggy shirt look and she now wore a pressed business type suit. It was a dark maroon color and Gohan had to admit that she looked very becoming in it.  
  
He shut his eyes to clear his head. He himself was wearing a dark suit and was trying to tie Goten's tie for him at the moment. Only he kept getting distracted by Videl. He sighed.  
  
Tien walked up to Gohan, adjusting the cuffs of his own suit. "So you really like her, huh?"  
  
Gohan glanced at Videl again. "Yeah," he answered, unable to hide his smile, which turned into a wide grin when Krillin and Yamcha laughed.  
  
"I like her, too!" Yamcha remarked, in response getting a mock-glare from Gohan.  
  
"Definitely hold onto that one, Gohan," Krillin advised. "And I speak from experience. Can you believe that my wife and Vegeta actually agreed to do this thing?"  
  
Goten spoke up in a whine. "Gohan, I hate this suit! Why do me and Trunks need to get all dressed up if we aren't even allowed on the air?"  
  
Gohan ruffled his brother's hair, earning a pout from Goten. "Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
Gohan hit Goten gently on the back, making the younger Saiyan stand up straight. "You're representing us good guys."  
  
Goten smiled grandly and puffed out his chest. "Yeah! 'Cause me and Trunks are good guys, too!"  
  
"Exactly!" Yamcha told Goten. "Just remember to behave yourselves, okay? We wouldn't want any mishaps that could get your dad or brother into trouble. And we really don't want any mishaps that could get your dad ticked at you either."  
  
Gohan laughed, turning around to fix his own tie one more time, only to find himself facing Videl.  
  
"Ah…um…"  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow. She still found it entertaining that she could make Son Gohan speechless at any time, any where.  
  
Videl couldn't keep a straight face any longer and smiled at him, rubbing his arm. "So, you ready?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I'll have to go out there ready or not."  
  
"You'll do fine."  
  
"You sound like my mom."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Videl remarked sarcastically, ceasing the rubbing of Gohan's arm and hitting him there instead.  
  
Likewise, Yamcha hit Tien in the arm to get his attention and pointed over to Gohan and Videl. Tien hid a laugh behind his hand, as Krillin grinned.  
  
Videl motioned towards Gohan's tie and he jumped. "Um… I was going to fix that when you snuck up on me so… ah… I better be doing that now."  
  
Videl laughed and granted him an, "Okay." Leaving him be.  
  
Yamcha sighed. "Could /anyone/ fall /any/ harder than you, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan, retying his tie in a mirror, looked behind him. "Hm?"  
  
Tien stood up. "What he means is: When's the wedding?"  
  
Krillin crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Man, you are so in for it."  
  
***  
  
Videl snuck a quick look at her wristwatch. One minute. One minute till noon. One minute till show time. She should have started going over her notes, or some of her argument points, but found herself thinking of Gohan. And then she found herself smiling. No one on this planet, least of all her, would have believed it if someone had said that she was going to fall in love with a half alien who would have an impact on her life for the rest of eternity.  
  
A man stuck his head just then behind the curtain. "Videl Satan?" he asked.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"You guys have thirty seconds."  
  
Videl looked at her watch again to find this was the truth. Alright, here we go, she thought.  
  
Videl clapped her hand, getting everyone's attention in the back room. The number had grown from Videl, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin, to include Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and 18 as well. Videl also knew that Bulma and her parents, Chi-Chi and Ox King, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Puar and Oolong were also out there in the crowd, as well as Goten and Trunks. She knew her father had to be out there already, playing to the crowd.  
  
"Alright, people," Videl boomed. "This is either going to go great, or be a disaster. So, let's just have fun."  
  
Gohan slouched, exaggeratedly. "Thanks for the motivational and upbeat speech, Videl."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
A voice over a loud speaker was heard calling Hercule to take his seat. And then it called the name Videl Satan.  
  
Before Videl could walk out, Gohan grabbed her and spun her around. "Good luck out there, with your dad and all, you know," he said quickly.  
  
Videl smiled. "Good luck to you, too, with my dad and all as well." She paused. "But I have a feeling that's not why you stopped me."  
  
Gohan blushed. "Well, it's not entirely…"  
  
"Than just kiss me."  
  
"Damn, how'd you know?" Gohan asked before pushing a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear and kissing her on the lips.  
  
Goku smacked his forehead with his hand and began laughing as the rest of the fighters and ex-fighters joined in.  
  
"Videl Satan," the man on the loudspeaker called once again.  
  
Gohan ended the kiss and pulled away. "Hey, go out there and kick ass. You look beautiful."  
  
"Same to you, handsome," Videl remarked before going out to face the crowd and cameras.  
  
Yamcha placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You're beyond help, I'm afraid," he joked, as his name was called.  
  
Gohan sighed and under his breath remarked, "Don't I know it."  
  
***  
  
By the time the whole group was introduced, the order of the participants of the press conference went like this from left to right: Hercule, Videl, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and 18. The old gang from the Cell Games, basically, with the exception of Mirai no Trunks.  
  
The first reporter stood up. "Mr. Brief- What do you have to say about your acquaintance Son Goku and his son, and the Cell games?"  
  
"You might as well call Kakarott's son as soft as Kakarott himself."  
  
"So you're saying that they didn't beat Cell?"  
  
"No, I said they were soft. Not weak. However, their power is nothing compared to mine-"  
  
Piccolo cut off the 'almighty Prince of the Saiyans' speech. "Son and his son did defeat Cell, and if this is all this press conference is about then we're all wasting our time, because that's the simple truth Hercule didn't, Gohan did."  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
Upon seeing this, Hercule argued back. "If Gohan supposedly beat Cell, he would only have been eleven. Eleven years old. How could he have beaten Cell when his father had just gotten his ass kicked super fast a few minutes before?" The question was directed at Videl.  
  
"You're asking me, dad?"  
  
Gohan tried to stand up, but couldn't as his father had grasped his shoulder, forcing him to stay in his seat, "You can't pull her into this Hercule. She wasn't even there, this is for only for people who were there!"  
  
"Go to hell," Hercule shot back.  
  
Videl glared at her father. "Dad, don't do this."  
  
Hercule ignored her. "I'll tell you what happened: You're father's a pushover, that's why he lost, and you defeated Cell only because I wore him down first."  
  
"What did you say about my dad?" Gohan asked as Goku smiled at the crowd and tried to calm his son down.  
  
"That… was too personal," Gohan continued, not waiting for an answer. "Take it back, now."  
  
Hercule adamantly pounded the table. "No! You know you're just as much of a damn problem as your father is!"  
  
Goku, not taking his own advice of calming down stood up. "Don't talk to my son that way!" He said in an I'm-not-joking-voice type of voice.  
  
With that, the rest of the Z-Team there stood up to back up Goku, all except 18 who rolled her eyes. Videl did so too, without a second thought.  
  
"My father's a great man, is that clear?" Gohan asked. He was followed by jeers from Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Videl. Piccolo just barred his fangs and Vegeta had formed a miniscule ki-blast in his hand, just out for blood.  
  
Hercule looked at his daughter. "So in the end, you're going to side with them?"  
  
Videl nodded tersely. "They mean what they say, they've already proved to me, the people of the earth, and yes, even to you, that their loyalty to this planet is real.  
  
Vegeta formed a fist, holding it up. "And it always came at a high price!"  
  
Hercule sighed. "And what would that be?"  
  
"I died!" Goku said, holding up his hand.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Krillin added as Yamcha stood up remarking, "Me and him both."  
  
Vegeta simply pointed to himself and Tien smiled. Hercule put his head in his hands.  
  
"So the high price was a bunch of freaks being killed off? A few half-alien kids growing up in the woods without a father?"  
  
Gohan stepped toward Hercule violently and Piccolo grabbed his shirt, halting him.  
  
"Don't even go there!" Gohan screamed. "I blamed myself for the death of my father- and worse off I wondered if Goten hated me for it. Hated me for being responsible for killing our dad!"  
  
Videl looked back and forth between Gohan and her father, while keeping an eye on Piccolo who was still showing his fangs in a very threatening manner. Didn't her father know he was working with at least two people - Vegeta and Piccolo - who had the shortest fuses on the planet? And Gohan wasn't going to be too amicable either if Hercule brought up Goku's death one more time.  
  
Everyone kind of paused for a second. And then everyone sat down again, well, everyone except Vegeta who instead leaned up against the wall with his arms folded. The Saiyan prince didn't like the spotlight and maybe it made him feel more comfortable.  
  
Most of the reporters were now speechless. One brave woman stepped up. "Videl- What is your relationship with Gohan? After all the hype is it true that you are romantically involved with him?"  
  
Videl calmly moved her microphone in front of her. "If you are asking this question in relevance to the Cell Games, than my answer is that I did not influence him, nor did he influence me as far as what we believe happened seven years ago."  
  
"Yamcha- As a fan of baseball, and a fan of yourself, I'd like to ask exactly what you were doing at the Cell Games?"  
  
Yamcha's eyes widened. "I…fought. What else do you want me to say?"  
  
"And all your friends are, in fact, aliens?"  
  
Gohan looked like he was going to pull out his hair. He answered the question for Yamcha. "Uh, last time I checked, yes. Stop asking if I'm alien. Stop asking if I beat Cell. Stop asking if I'm going out with Videl. Stop asking if I'm the Great Saiyaman. Stop asking if I'm the gold fighter. The answers to those are all the same as they've ever been: Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.  
  
"You want the abbreviated story of what happened at the Cell Games? Okay, I'll give it to you! We showed up. Cell knocked Hercule out. My dad fought. I fought. My dad died. I beat his ass."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Well said, son of Kakarott." He turned his attention to the reporters. "I heard this was going to be a serious press conference here with some real questions, not this shit. I've never participated in anything as lame as this in my life… and I have to go to those damn parties my woman has."  
  
The reporter people began to back off little by little as Vegeta continued his ranting.  
  
Piccolo covered his ears, Krillin and Yamcha winced, 18 rolled her eyes again, Tien laughed and said something about missing this, Goku was standing there dumbfounded, and Videl was walking over to Gohan.  
  
Bulma stood up. "My parties are not lame, mister!"  
  
"Crap," Oolong remarked, ducking under his chair.  
  
Yajirobe opened a pouch on his waist and pulled out a smashed donut, which Oolong grabbed quickly before retreating back under his chair.  
  
"Damn pig," Yajirobe muttered.  
  
Master Roshi proceeded to stare at Bulma's butt as Chi-Chi stood up shouting about 'Her boys.'  
  
Hercule stood up and walked out. When the press tried to stop them he pushed them away.  
  
"No further questions at this time!" Videl exclaimed. Chi-Chi clapped loudly. Gohan hopped off the press conference stage and ran over to his brother to give him a hug.  
  
"You were great, Gohan!" Goten stated.  
  
Videl, a little behind Gohan because of the skirt she was wearing, jumped off the stage and ran over to give Gohan a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Ahem," one reporter with a camera cleared his throat before taking a series of photos of the couple.  
  
"Aw! That's so cute!" Krillin said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Shut UP!" Gohan said, turning around.  
  
A lady tapped Videl on the shoulder and remarked that Gohan seemed 'very sweet' and that made her smile.  
  
Goku, however, was unhappy with the outcome of the short conference. He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. He arrived a few seconds later with a pissed Hercule.  
  
"I just wanted to invite you over to our house. How about some lunch?"  
  
Hercule looked at him, stunned. "Is that all you ever think about, Goku?" Tien asked.  
  
"No, there's dinner, too. And breakfast is the most important meal of the day. My personal favorite's the midnight snack and-"  
  
"Dad!" Gohan interrupted.  
  
"Right!" Goku turned to Hercule. "Wha'da'ya say?" He held his hand out.  
  
Hercule, forever the showman, shook. "Fine."  
  
"Alright!" Goku said ecstatic. "Everyone's invited! Lunch at the Son's!"  
  
Chi-Chi humped. "You could of at least checked with me first, Goku!"  
  
"Sorry bout that Chi-Chi!"  
  
Videl laughed as Gohan grabbed her hand. Videl was just about to lean up against his arm and walk out with him when Krillin stuck his head in between the two, still laughing. "Score, Gohan," he said simply as Gohan pushed him away.  
  
***  
  
So… sorry to ask again but anyone know Videl's birthday? I also noticed I haven't talked about my Great Saiyaman action figurea lately and I would just like you all to know that he's doing fine. Um... he was in a head cast early this week becasue my brother rammed him through some drywall... or at least tried to. And don't mock him! Even if you were Saiyan you'd have a neck brace too... with all the torture my bro was inflicting on him. 


	19. Ch. 19

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own... you shouldn't sue.  
  
***  
  
Hey all!  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Gohan sighed as he pulled on a white ribbed T-shirt to go with the green khaki cargo pants he had just put on. It was time to go to the wonderful cook-out his dad had invited everyone to.  
  
Chi-Chi had opened up the house. In the five minutes that they had been home, reporters and people were everywhere. In their immediate front yard, in the living room… anywhere and everywhere. They were drinking, eating, having fun; but most just wanted to get in a word with Gohan or Videl. Videl was changing out of her clothes that she had been wearing at the conference. It was convenient that they had come back to the Son house because she already had tons of clothes and supplies there.  
  
Gohan leaned against his wall and shut his eyes, listening to the conversation taking place in his living room.  
  
"I'm sure everybody else's father took them on vacations in outer space," one reporter remarked sarcastically as a few people began to laugh. Gohan clenched his fists.  
  
Just then he heard a few people start to shout, "Mr. Son! A word, please?"  
  
Gohan opened his bedroom door to find his father surrounded by a crowd in the living room. He had changed into his training gi and had his hands wrapped around his belt in a confident fashion, flashing everyone present a huge smile. "Gohan!" He shouted, spying his son. Gohan swallowed and walked over.  
  
"Hey, dad," he mumbled under his breath. "I don't think this was the best idea. What am I suppose to do now, huh?"  
  
His dad shrugged. "I dunno, think of something."  
  
Goku ushered his son out the door onto the lawn, the crowd following them.  
  
"Mr. Son, I was wondering-"  
  
"What do you think of-"  
  
"Son Gohan, is it true-"  
  
"According to recent reports-"  
  
Gohan watched as a 'jet copter' landed on the grass. Hercule stepped out and when nobody paid any attention to him he raised up his hand in the victory 'V' style.  
  
The reporters continued to follow Gohan and Goku.  
  
"Great to be here!" Hercule bellowed. Still no response from anyone. "Not," he mumbled.  
  
Goku laughed as he pointed to a pile of cameras and cam-corders. "Gohan, it looks as if Piccolo took care of the media problem!"  
  
Piccolo, apparently, had threatened to break any and all recording equipment if anyone had decided to use it. Gohan had to smile.  
  
Beating back the crowd, Gohan walked up to Piccolo, thanking him.  
  
"Sure, kid," Piccolo responded, not batting an eye. "But your missing your party, and your friend just walked out of the house."  
  
Gohan glanced up to find Videl, now in light blue jeans and a navy blue T-shirt smiling at the reporters, taking their questions gracefully.  
  
Gohan smiled at her from above the crowd. Videl returned the smile and announced in a loud, clear voice, "This is a party everyone, don't bother asking me anymore questions because I'm going to be hanging out and ignoring anyone who does." With that said, she grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him away as the crowd dispersed.  
  
"This is tiring," Gohan said, wiping his forehead.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. "You're just not used to the publicity."  
  
Gohan snorted. "You forget that -up until a few weeks ago, mind you - I was the /very/ famous delivery boy at the Cell Games." (FUNi version, people)  
  
Videl laughed. Suddenly, Goten ran full throttle past the couple screaming bloody murder.  
  
"Goten, what the-" Gohan began before seeing his father chasing Goten, his head pulled into his gi and arms flailing.  
  
"I'm coming, Goten!" He said, messing up his voice to sound like a monster.  
  
Videl covered her mouth and erupted into giggles. "It's the headless Goku!" She shouted, pointing.  
  
Gohan put his head in his hands. "If anyone asks, I don't know him."  
  
"That's horrible, Gohan," Videl remarked, hitting him lightly. Gohan jumped away playfully.  
  
***  
  
Yamcha, with Tien and Krillin, sat down at a patio table Chi-Chi had set up. Each had a beer and a few burgers.  
  
"They're a cute couple," Tien pointed out.  
  
Krillin shrugged. "Gohan and Videl?"  
  
Yamcha grinned. "You missed out, Tien. It's been a little soap opera around here the past few months."  
  
Tien chewed on his burger thoughtfully and then swallowed. "I don't doubt it. I mean, the irony of the situation! Gohan is dating the daughter of the guy that stole all of his credit for beating Cell seven years ago."  
  
The other two men nodded.  
  
Yamcha took a gulp of beer. "How long do you think it'll be before they have a kid?"  
  
The table erupted into laughter and when it died down Yamcha continued. "No, really though?"  
  
Krillin put on a smug expression. "Using my expertise as a married man… I'd give 'em… four or five years."  
  
Tien's eyebrows furrowed. "Gohan would be about twenty-two, twenty- three… right?"  
  
Yamcha nodded as Krillin began talking again. "But I bet ten bucks that today something's going to happen and Gohan's going to get yelled at. I mean, it always does when we have these little things."  
  
Tien and Yamcha looked at each other. "I don't know," Yamcha said. "Gohan should know enough to behave himself when we basically have every reporter here on the premises."  
  
Tien nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Fine don't believe me," Krillin remarked. "But I bet ten bucks."  
  
Tien and Yamcha grinned. "You're on."  
  
The three friends sat back in their chairs.  
  
After a minute Yamcha spoke up. "Is it just me or do they still seem kind of shy around each other?"  
  
Tien laughed. "I was just going to say the same thing!"  
  
"Ditto!" Krillin agreed.  
  
***  
  
Goten heaved a sigh of relief. So far, he hadn't been caught by his father, who was playing with him to keep him out of trouble. Now he had gone as far as to outsmart his father. Goten had found a quiet, out of the way area that no one seemed to be occupying at present.  
  
No one, that was, except Hercule Satan.  
  
"Hey Mr. Hercule!" The boy shouted, smiling.  
  
Hercule looked down at the kid. "What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
"I'm Goten!" The child said, sitting down on the ground Indian style. "I just want to know if you're going to be nice to my brother now."  
  
Hercule took a step back. A few people had heard the conversation begin and were now listening intently. "Wha? Listen kid, I don't know what you're talking about… I've always been pretty nice to your brother."  
  
Goten pouted. "No," he stated truthfully. "No, you haven't."  
  
Hercule sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes, kid, I have." He pulled a lollipop out from his pocket. "Now, if you leave I'll give you this!" He said to Goten under his breath.  
  
"Candy!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Now… GET IT!" Hercule threw the lollipop as far as he could, with Goten following it like a dog chasing after a stick.  
  
"Idiot kid," Hercule said to himself as Goten came back, chewing on the white stick part of the lollipop.  
  
"Got another one?"  
  
Hercule screamed.  
  
***  
  
Goten was thoroughly bored. The big guy, Hercule, wasn't being much fun anymore so he figured he should find his brother and play with him… since his dad seemed to have given up chasing him and was now eating and talking to that mime-thing.  
  
Spotting Gohan, Goten ran over. "C'mon Gohan! We gots to do something fun! Everyone's bored and no one wants to eat after watching our dad eat!"  
  
"No, Goten," Gohan responded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No."  
  
"YEAH." Goten grabbed Gohan's arm and pressed the transform button on his watch. "Look everybody! The great Saiyaman's here!" The child clapped.  
  
Gohan put a now-gloved hand on his face. "Yea! It's me," the Great Saiyaman said, less than enthusiastic.  
  
Gohan transformed back and Goten frowned at the disappearance of his idol. "Hey!"  
  
Gohan flashed his brother a smile before running away. Goten wouldn't stand to let Gohan get away and quickly followed him. It didn't help when Videl flew out of no where and blocked Gohan's path. "Get 'im, Goten!" She yelled.  
  
Gohan looked up and the last thing he saw was his brother's hair flying at him before he shut his eyes and started laughing. Goten was... tickling him? Man how embarrassing was this? Well, might as well fight fire with fire. Gohan reached out and began to tickle Goten as he shrieked at him.  
  
Videl wrestled Goten away from his older brother, laughing. Videl nudged Gohan away and Gohan nudged her back.  
  
Videl pushed him away harder and he did the same back. Videl punched him.  
  
He punched her. Goten stated laughing and pulling up grass, throwing it at the two teenagers as they began to spar.  
  
Videl raised her hands. "I give up, I refuse to fight a Saiyan."  
  
"Okay, then I give up, too," Gohan agreed, raising up his hands as well. Videl used this to her advantage, knocking Gohan back to the ground in a big bear hug.  
  
Goku walked briskly towards them. "Could you guys act your age for just ONE minute and stop fighting!" He yelled. The three paused and looked down. Geez, getting yelled at by /Goku/ for acting like a kid was harsh. "I mean, we have people over! /And/ if you two are teenagers you should be smart enough to know that on a lovely day like this hoses are the only way to go!"  
  
"Hoses?" Videl asked.  
  
Goku nodded, bringing one from out behind his back. He turned the nozzle and a spray of cold water shot out at Goten, Gohan and Videl. "Water Fight!" He screamed as the three on the ground screamed.  
  
"Let's face it: I'm the best!" Goku announced.  
  
Goten was screaming and laughing. Videl was trying to stand up in the now-slick muddy ground, and Gohan just sat there, wiping the mud off his face from Videl's antics.  
  
Gohan laughed at her. "Your attempts are futile!" He remarked in a mock wise and deep voice before grabbing both her and his brother and pinning them to the ground.  
  
Yamcha took a sip of his beer and sighed. "Somehow, love's just not what it used to be..."  
  
Krillin winced as Videl took a mud ball and hurled it right smack into Gohan's face  
  
"FOUL!" Gohan called, hurling one right back at her but instead Goten chose that moment to sit up and the mud ball hit him in his face. Videl gasped.  
  
"How could you do that to your baby brother?" She asked, over exaggerating, throwing two more mud balls at Gohan, one which he ducked and one which he didn't.  
  
Hercule was fuming. How dare /his/ daughter act like this in a public gathering? Hercule began speaking to himself again. "Hello, and welcome to the psycho awards. This years winner: The Son Family in all categories!"  
  
Videl tried to get up twice more but managed to fall on her butt once and trip over Goten the other.  
  
"SON GOHAN TO THE RESCUE!!!!!!" Gohan shouted bravely, picking Videl up in his arms and half flying/half walking out of the mud. Gohan looked down at her and smiled.  
  
Videl smiled back. At the same time their smiles faded as Gohan quickly put her down and Videl straightened her clothes. "Thanks, Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem."  
  
"Way to go Gohan!" Tien yelled  
  
"Woo!" Krillin called.  
  
Yamcha gave Gohan the OK sign.  
  
Gohan looked sheepishly at Videl. "Ignore them, they're drunk."  
  
Chi-Chi came up to the three younger people, a look of disbelief on her face. "Take a shower this instant! We have company if you didn't notice! How could you-"  
  
"Sorry, mom."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"I don't know what you were thinking, Gohan!"  
  
"Hey it was Goten's fault!" Gohan protested.  
  
"Na-ah! Videl's the one who knocked you to the ground."  
  
"Excuse me? Gohan who decided to retaliate!" Videl stated.  
  
Chi-Chi fumed. "I'm gonna hurt you all if you don't get in the shower!"  
  
"Sorry," the three quickly said in unison.  
  
Krillin laughed. "Fork over the ten bucks guys."  
  
***  
  
The rest of the party went without a hitch. Most of the reporters found Gohan, Goku, and Goten to be charming people with a good sense of humor.  
  
As Goku was saying goodbye to the last of the reporters, Videl was talking to her father.  
  
"Okay, party's over dad."  
  
"What the hell does have to do with anything?"  
  
Videl shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just telling you. I'll be going home now."  
  
"Good." Hercule looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I'm staying with them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dad, I'm not having this discussion, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, sir," Chi-Chi spoke up. "Gohan and Videl have completely separate bedrooms."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
***  
  
Videl sat on the long seat under her window, listening to the radio, looking out across the now-dark Son property. Night had fallen and Tien and Chatzou were setting up a tent outside. Goku had invited them to stay but they had said something about being fine surviving outside.  
  
The radio began to play "Why'd You Have To Go And Make Me Love You" (by I don't know who… this was a submission from FireCat)  
  
"There's moonlight on the trees  
  
Paintin' silver on the leaves  
  
It's so beautiful out here  
  
I just had to stop and stare  
  
That's unusual for me  
  
I had a happy heart of stone  
  
No voice to answer but my own  
  
Now I want more from the night  
  
Since you waltzed into my life  
  
You couldn't leave well enough alone"  
  
Gohan peered into Videl's bedroom, opening the door slightly. He watched her through his glasses, her head leaning against the wall, looking out the window. He was surprised by the intense feeling that overwhelmed him at that moment.  
  
As he looked at her his mind began to spin. He shut his eyes and briefly whispered "Thank Dende," to himself as he thought of the day when she had said 'I love you, too.'  
  
"Why out of all the people in this world  
  
Why did you set your sights and single out this girl?  
  
Oh, why did you have to go and make me love you?  
  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make me love you?  
  
In an instant sweet and strange  
  
Everything about me changed  
  
Whether I want to or not  
  
I come to you with all I've got  
  
And I'll never be the same  
  
Why out of all the people in this world  
  
Why did you set your sights and single out this girl?  
  
Oh, why did you have to go and make me love you?  
  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make me love you?  
  
Tell me why  
  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make me love you?"  
  
Gohan spoke up. "What are you doing?" He asked softly.  
  
Videl, slightly startled, answered. "I'm watching Tien and Chatzou set up their 'house.'"  
  
Gohan chuckled. "'Watching'? You mean spying? Yeah, sorry, Videl, we don't allow that here," Gohan joked.  
  
"Maybe this is just a dream  
  
Or maybe this was meant to be  
  
I just pinch myself and wonder why  
  
Why out of all the people in this world  
  
Why did you set your sights and single out this girl?  
  
Oh, why did you have to go and make me love you?  
  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make me love you?"  
  
Videl reached over and turned the radio off, studying Gohan.  
  
Was there really such a thing as a guy who was truthful, honest, affectionate and kind? Obviously there had to be because he was standing right there in front of her.  
  
Videl realized that she was staring at the demi-Saiyan, but continued to do so anyway. His rumpled up black hair, tall, muscular body; she stood up and walked over to him, resting one arm on his arm, playing with the material that made the sleeve, and put one hand in his, feeling the warm skin there. Dende how much she just appreciated being here with him. The very thought of it was exhilarating, as if this was the only thing, the only feeling, she would need for the rest of her life.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
And then there was his voice. When he spoke in that voice that he used when talking to her, the low, soft, peaceful voice, her heart skipped a beat. But there was always that underlying insecurity somewhere there, the underlying guilt and pain that he always seemed to feel, even when he was doing everything right.  
  
Overall, it was just his personality that got her. That careful way he always treated her. Unlike other guys who Videl found to be assertive, acting as if they had every right in every world to do whatever they wanted to her whenever they wanted; Gohan possessed this shy, well meaning demeanor. A gentleman, that's what he was.  
  
Videl was simply startled by how familiar he had become in the last few months.  
  
But then again: maybe she was in too deep here.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
Videl realized that he had called her name twice now.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks for being there for me today."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Gohan fidgeted slightly. Everything was telling him to run and get out of her room but everything else was saying 'hell no, Gohan!'  
  
Gohan backed away, clapping his hands together. "So - ah - this is for good?… staying here, I mean?"  
  
Videl nodded. "Probably."  
  
Gohan nodded to himself.  
  
Videl smiled. "You like that, don't you? That I'll stay here again. And don't lie."  
  
"Curses, foiled again," Gohan stated before blushing and admitting, "Yeah, I like having you around."  
  
Videl took this as a compliment. "Thank you, Gohan," she said cheerily before taking a step towards him and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'm going to bed now and I suggest you do the same thing. You look really tired, like you're going to fall over any second." She stepped out of her room and into the bathroom, beginning to brush her teeth. "And the last thing I want to do tonight is lug your snoring Saiyan ass to bed."  
  
Gohan, alone in Videl's room and listening to her, smiled at the thought and brought his fingers to his lips. Wake up, Gohan, he told himself. Earth to Gohan. He lightly slapped himself before walking to his own room to change.  
  
That girl was really going to be the end of him.  
  
***  
  
Videl shut off her bedroom lights and pulled the covers over herself, thinking.  
  
As always, her thoughts wandered to Gohan: his naïve composure, his smile… the way he treated his brother. As thoughts usually do, they led to a chain reaction. Gohan's brother… and the way Gohan had gotten so mad at the press conference when he had gone off about blaming himself for Goku's death and wondering if Goten hated him for that.  
  
The truth had come out and Gohan had broken down inside.  
  
What was she supposed to do? She listened to him and tried to understand him. She had found herself crying as reality struck another blow to her. Maybe there was something she could do…  
  
How he really felt was something he had never told her. The closest thing had to be when they had been up in the attic looking at that picture of Gohan and Goten a week before Christmas. Actually, he had kind of told her his position on things.  
  
He had told her pretty much everything, at one point or another.  
  
Her thoughts wandered again.  
  
Pretty much everything, that was, except for what he meant by 'mate' a month back. He said he'd tell her in a year or so.  
  
She had eleven more months to go.  
  
Goku had said not to worry about it.  
  
After all, Videl, she thought to herself. Isn't Gohan the one that gave you hope that someone out there actually cares? Isn't he the one that came into your life right when things were looking like they were beyond redemption?  
  
Her thoughts went back to Cell.  
  
Maybe there was something she could do…  
  
Like make sure that the Cell Games were never brought up again without Gohan bringing them up first.  
  
Like maybe making sure her dad never mentioned them again.  
  
Videl rolled over, agitated. Tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Videl knocked on the door of the Satan residence. Laura, the maid, answered it.  
  
"Oh, Videl! So nice to see you! I'll tell your father you're here right away!"  
  
Videl interrupted her. "No, Laura. Just tell him he has a visitor, I don't want him to know it's me."  
  
Laura frowned and left. A few minutes later she came back. "This way, miss."  
  
Videl followed Laura through the familiar hallways of her house - or, she should say, her father's house - Videl didn't really feel as if she belonged here anymore.  
  
Laura knocked on Hercule's gym door. "Sir, your visitor."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, show 'em in."  
  
Hercule was alone, punching at a punching bag. At the sight of Videl he stopped.  
  
"Videl," he acknowledged her.  
  
Videl respectfully stepped forward. "I've come to ask you a favor, dad."  
  
Hercule punched at the bag once. "What might that be?"  
  
Videl straightened herself. "I don't want any mention of the Cell Games ever again."  
  
Hercule laughed. "Now, why would I do that?"  
  
"Because it was a horrifying, brutal experience for him and it hurts him even thinking about it and-"  
  
"I assume that 'him' is Gohan?" Hercule pose the question.  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
"No," Hercule answered immediately.  
  
Videl clenched her fists at her side. "Then don't do it for him, do it for me."  
  
Hercule laughed. "Yeah, but the truth there is that I'm doing it for you, which is helping him… so…Isn't that great?"  
  
Hercule began punching the bag again as Videl felt anger boiling up inside of her.  
  
"Fine," Videl began. "Mr. Hercule Satan-"  
  
Hercule stopped his furious punching at the sound of his daughter calling him anything but 'dad.'  
  
"-Out of the respect for all the people that you love so dearly as to 'risk' your life to save the world, will you /please/ show Gohan some of that respect and treat him like a normal human being?"  
  
Hercule fumed. She was mocking him. -She- was mocking -him-. Trying to place him on the same level as Gohan and his father. Telling him that she believed he saved the world no matter how mockingly she had said it.  
  
To say 'no' to her request would be admitting he was nothing to those alien men whom she seemed to respect. To say 'yes' would only show that he was saying yes to save face. Damn it.  
  
"FINE!" Hercule hit the punching bag as hard as he could.  
  
Videl smiled. "You won't regret it, Gohan's a good guy and you're helping him out a lot." Videl walked over to the punching bag, hitting it as hard as she could and breaking it. Smirking, she left her father's gym. She didn't catch Hercule's glare.  
  
***  
  
Alright, go me. Go me. Sorry, I don't know why I said that… ooh, ooh, maybe I do! Is it because I got my hands on a teen Gohan action figure! I didn't say anything about it at the beginning of this chap. because I wanted to leave you all with an awesome parting note.  
  
Yeah so now I have the Great Saiyaman and teen Gohan. What more could a girl want? Well, actually, a lot but it all has to do with the hot guys of DBZ, so…  
  
Til later, Chris  
  
P.S. Update 'bout my site… I may be moving. Whatever. The site is really behind on updates so… DON'T GO THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FORBID YOU. A little extreme? Maybe. 


	20. Ch. 20

Disclaimer: If you think I own DragonBall Z you don't have two brain cells to rub together. So moving on…  
  
***  
  
Okay well, I was going to write, then I wasn't. Then I was. Then I wasn't. Then I was again and then I wasn't. And then it was 5:00 on Sunday and I said, 'My fans'll kill me if I don't' so I did.  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
Videl sighed, bored, as she walked into the kitchen wear she saw Chi- Chi faithfully making lunch and Gohan, reading at the table. He was dressed in a black turtleneck and dark, dark blue jeans.  
  
"What's with the all blackish-dark look?" Videl asked, grabbing an apple and sitting down.  
  
"I'm mourning the death of my poor over-worked brain," Gohan answered, looking up and removing his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I had that test today."  
  
Videl looked at him quizzically. Gohan snapped his fingers. "That's right, you didn't know about it. Okay, well you know how I passes those college exam things, right?"  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
"Well, they wanted me to take another test to make sure I hadn't just passed on a whim. Like anybody passes a college test on a whim... anyways... I took it today."  
  
Videl smiled. "So what was it?"  
  
Gohan allowed his head to drop and then slam into the table. "It was the test from hell."  
  
"What subject?"  
  
"Satan's initiation."  
  
Chi-Chi came over and hit her son in the back of his head. "Ignore him, Videl, he's being a-"  
  
"Smart ass?"  
  
"Not my way of putting it but, yes," Chi-Chi laughed. "He did very well and passed which means-"  
  
Gohan cut her off. "I'm also mourning the death of my high school and apparently college career."  
  
"What?" Videl asked, shocked.  
  
"Chi-Chi smiled proudly. "They just loved him, Videl! He was taking the test and he got to this one history question. I guess none of the answers seemed right to Gohan so he went up to talk to the proctor. It so happened that the proctor was a history professor and they started debating the answer to the question. Eventually he ran out of time but all of his other answers had been right and he had been so convincing in his argument that they had to admit that he already had a college education and that he really didn't need to go."  
  
Videl frowned. "But you have to get a degree or something if you're going to teach, Gohan. Isn't that what you want to do?"  
  
Gohan nodded, raising his head from the table. "Oh, yeah, that's what I want to do. And they offered me a job as a history professor at the capital starting next term at the college."  
  
"Gohan! That's great!" Videl got up out of her seat and hugged him.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I don't know. I kinda feel like I should do the work though…"  
  
Videl sat back down. "Okay, whatever. I'd go to get out of five million years of school work."  
  
"But I like school w-"  
  
"DON'T finish that sentence!" Videl commanded.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed. "Why don't you kids do something? Get all this stress off you for awhile?" She suggested. "Like go to the beach, or the mall. That's it, you should go to the mall!"  
  
Gohan put on his glasses and looked at his mom. "I don't know, it's been a long few days."  
  
Videl straightened in her seat. "Gohan, let's go! It's a great idea!" Maybe if I get him out of the house it'll take his mind off everything, Videl thought.  
  
Gohan considered it a moment, looking at Videl. Since when did she want to go to the mall? She looked pretty eager about it too. "Okay, it'll be something to do I guess. Let me just tell Tien because I told him I might spare with him later on so I've got to cancel."  
  
Gohan left the house. He found Tien sitting down, meditating nearby.  
  
"Hi, Tien."  
  
"Hey, Gohan! What are you up to?"  
  
Gohan sat down near the man. "I'm going to go to the mall with Videl so I have to cancel our sparing session."  
  
Tien smiled. "With Videl?"  
  
Gohan felt his cheeks getting hotter. "Not you, too."  
  
"I'm just giving you a hard time, Gohan. Don't worry. I like her a lot, you know."  
  
Gohan smiled widely. "So do I, Tien. So do I." He paused. "Why don't you come inside? My mom's making lunch and it smells delicious."  
  
Tien stood up. "Offer excepted," he said. "Chaotzou! Lunchtime!" He turned to Gohan. "So what happened to the fat man, I haven't seen him since the press conference yesterday. And he wasn't at the party thing either."  
  
"Fat man? Oh, Yajirobe. Who knows? I don't know where Roshi went either but I don't know if I like him hanging around Videl. I think he has the hots for her."  
  
Tien laughed. "C'mon Gohan she's young and pretty, of course he has the hots for her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tien hit him lightly on the back. "I wouldn't worry. If she had to pick between you and the old man then I'd say she'd definitely go with you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Gohan and Tien entered the house to find Trunks and Goten had arrived from the Brief's.  
  
"Hey, Goten!" Gohan said, ruffling his brother's hair.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten screamed, ecstatic. "I'm gonna be smart like you! Guess what Bulma taught me?" He looked up at Gohan.  
  
"Uh, I don't know."  
  
"That the law of gravity says that it's no fair jumping up unless you come back down," Gohan said proudly.  
  
Gohan laughed. "That's very good, Goten." He turned to Videl. "Give me a minute, okay? I'll be ready in a sec."  
  
Gohan left the room and re-entered thirty seconds later, having changed his pants to khaki's. "I didn't think the black work was working for me," he explained.  
  
Videl smiled and was about to comment that anything worked for him but he caught her off guard grabbing her hand and kissing her.  
  
Tien grinned, noticing Gohan performed a little jump/hop thing when he was done. Yeah, the kid was definitely in love with her. Unbeknownst to Gohan he was no longer just shyly smiling, he was confidently grinning.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yuck, he's holding hands with her. Probably practicing for that Holy Matrickimnoy thing."  
  
"It's matrimony," Tien corrected.  
  
"Whatever. All I know is Gohan's getting really gooshy about her."  
  
Goten giggled at Trunks' comment. "Gohan's got gooshy feelings!" He shouted. "I'm going to get a wife as soon as I meet someone in kindergarten and she's going to be just as cool as Videl."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes again. "You're giving me a headache. We don't need girls and love, we don't need the trouble, life is hard enough."  
  
Tien started cracking up as he excepted his lunch from Chi-Chi, still listening to the younger children's conversation. Now Goten was talking.  
  
"I heard somethin' about getting shot with an arrow, Trunks."  
  
"Cupid?" Tien supplied.  
  
"Yeah," Goten affirmed.  
  
Videl broke into the conversation. "Alright, let's go, Gohan. It's gonna be a blast."  
  
Trunks put on a girly face, complete with pouty lips. "Alright, let's go, Gohan. It's gonna be a blast," he mocked.  
  
"Sure Videl, I just have to do one thing," Gohan answered.  
  
"Sure Videl, I just have to do one thing," Trunks repeated, taking a swig of coke.  
  
Gohan reached over and hit Trunks on the head.  
  
"Okay, ready to go!" Gohan announced, eyeing Trunks and daring the son of Vegeta to repeat what he said. When the young demi-Saiyan said nothing Gohan waved good-bye ushering himself and Videl out the door.  
  
"You're brother's a pathetic weakling, Goten," Trunks stated.  
  
"Hey!" Goten shouted, not pleased.  
  
"Don't start, the two of you!" Chi-Chi warned.  
  
***  
  
Gohan was having fun, that was for sure. He found that he had really neat powers on every female present.  
  
"Hey Videl, look what I can do!" Gohan said excitedly.  
  
Videl watched as Gohan looked at two girls, both dressed less then conservatively, one which was talking on a cell phone.  
  
"What's goin' on?" He asked, smoothly.  
  
One girl began to giggle while the girl on the cell phone started screaming that THE Son Gohan had just talked to her.  
  
"Great Gohan," Videl commented. "You can get a bunch of hoochies to giggle and swoon over you."  
  
"I know, how /not/ me is this?"  
  
They passed a group of girls who were all carrying shopping bags.  
  
"Hello, ladies," Gohan said politely and charmingly.  
  
With the same reaction as before some giggled and some recognized him.  
  
"Okay, stop that," Videl commanded, elbowing him.  
  
Gohan laughed. "Hey, Videl," he said, looking her in the eye. She smiled and began to giggle. "Gohan, I'm gonna have you shot!" She threatened, pulling him into a clothing store.  
  
Gohan laughed and followed.  
  
"I guess I should get a swimsuit since summer's coming up and all," Videl remarked.  
  
"Oh, no, I am not going swimsuit shopping with you Videl. I refuse to- "  
  
Videl grabbed a pale bluish purple one piece swimsuit from a rack.  
  
"-although that would look /very/ nice on you."  
  
Videl tucked it under her arm, figuring to buy it. Videl thumbed through the rack a bit more, coming to a thong she mimed a gun to her head. "If I ever wear this, shoot me, okay? I would go crazy."  
  
"You are crazy."  
  
"No, I was crazy first, and then I corrupted you."  
  
Gohan thought about what she had said for a moment. "Ooooooookay. So now it's my turn to pass on the corruption?" He feigned evil laughter. "I WILL CORRUPT THE WORLD!!!!!!" He bellowed. "Hey, that didn't sound too bad!"  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow. "Shut up."  
  
Gohan grabbed her from behind. "What would I do without you, Videl?" He laughed into her ear.  
  
Videl turned to face him. "Very bored. All the time." She smiled. "Or maybe you would be very sane. All the time."  
  
"That's more likely."  
  
Videl grabbed a shirt off the rack. "Hey, Gohan you should buy this!" She tossed it to him and he caught it.  
  
"Shut up, brain, or I'll stab you with a Q-tip," Gohan read off the shirt. "Interesting, Videl, interesting." (A/N: Yeah okay, my boyfriend bought this shirt for me and I've seen other variations, I absolutely love it... but then, you know how I am.)  
  
"Stabbing your brain with a Q-Tip," Videl mused. "That can't be attractive in any culture."  
  
"Agreed, but I'll buy it anyway."  
  
The two made there purchases and they hadn't left the store more than five seconds when Gohan shouted. "Ooh! Culinary store! Let's go!"  
  
Videl and Gohan enjoyed making fun of warning labels while they were there. Videl's favorite being 'Please keep out of reach of children' on a butcher knife and Gohan's being 'Warning: may contain peanuts' on a bag of peanuts. Gohan had said something about how his favorite warning of all time had been at a hardware store on an electric screw driver thing (You know what I'm talking about, you put a screw on a little thing and it spins it for you) It had said 'this product not intended for use as a dental drill'. They had a good laugh and left.  
  
Currently they were walking past a book store.  
  
Gohan nonchalantly commented, "I like really old books. They're so much fun to read."  
  
Videl looked up at him. "I'll have to get you some for you. When's your birthday?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I really don't like celebrating my birthday so…"  
  
"C'mon," Videl urged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Gohan stopped abruptly. "My birthday's a few days before the anniversary date of the Cell Games, okay?"  
  
Videl looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
  
Gohan continued. "Well, what would you like me to do about it? Wallow in self-pity?" He asked firmly.  
  
"No, I- I- I didn't mean to-" She was still looking down, unable to look at him.  
  
Gohan grabbed her arms, as if snapping to life. "I'm sorry Videl I didn't mean to say that. I don't know why I said that. I just-"  
  
"-don't like to think about it," Videl finished for him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
They began to walk again. "So when's yours?" He asked as casually as possible.  
  
"My birthday? October 2nd." (A/N again: I made it a month after my birthday, so now that you know mark your calendars, I expect cards, people! Vain? Maybe. Ahem…)  
  
Gohan nodded as he made a mental note.  
  
Videl mentally slapped herself. Memo to Videl: If Gohan doesn't want to talk about something, he probably has a reason. Just like 'The Secret.' 'The Secret' was the name Videl had given to whatever Gohan wasn't telling her about the word 'mate'. Talking to Goku one day about it she had coined the term. Goku said that she'd like 'The Secret' and Gohan had said he'd tell her 'The Secret' in a years time. Now why wouldn't he want to tell her 'The Secret'? She was still guessing. How bad could it be?  
  
Videl had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed Gohan and herself were standing in a food line. "I'm getting popcorn," Gohan explained. "It's a good nibbling food."  
  
Videl looked at him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"A Saiyan 'nibbling'. Puh-lease," Videl stated, smiling.  
  
The conversation ceased as Videl watched a small boy eating a piece of candy. Oh, if the world would be as easy as that again. She wondered if Gohan had ever gotten to be that boy. Just sitting there eating candy without a care in the world. She sighed. This trip to the mall was proving depressing.  
  
Gohan bought the popcorn and split it with Videl. The two found a table and began to much on the food in silence.  
  
Videl laughed. "You're cute when you eat like a normal human being, Gohan," she commented.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The way you eat… it's cute."  
  
Gohan shook his head and smiled. "I'm eating, uh, are there different ways to eat?"  
  
Videl nodded. "Yeah you usually eat like a pig, now you're eating normally."'  
  
"Yeah, normal for you."  
  
"Good point." Videl furrowed her eyes in thought. "Well, there are always people who are trying to advertise yogurt or something and they're eating kind of seductively."  
  
"Seductively?"  
  
"Yeah, like…"  
  
Videl brought the bag of popcorn to her mouth. She grabbed a piece with her teeth and began eating it slowly while watching Gohan who seemed kind of uncomfortable with the whole thing. She smiled. "You try!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Videl handed him the bag.  
  
"Ah, okay…"  
  
Gohan brought the bag to his lips but not before he burst into laughter.  
  
Videl started laughing as well when Sharpner and Erasa ran over. "HEY, GUYS!" Erasa screamed from across the food court.  
  
"SUP!?" Sharpner yelled. He and Erasa walked over to Gohan and Videl's table. "We meet again," he commented.  
  
"That we do," Gohan replied.  
  
"So what's up?" Erasa asked.  
  
"I'm teaching Gohan how to eat popcorn seductively," Videl answered.  
  
"I so want to do that," the group heard another voice say.  
  
"Mark!" Gohan laughed.  
  
"Mark?" Videl asked. "I thought-"  
  
Mark smiled. "We're cool, me and Gohan, that is."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan who nodded. "Yeah, he tipped me off while I was at the bank, the whole se-up deal."  
  
Videl shrugged. Erasa and Sharpner sensed the tension between Mark and Videl. "We gotta go, catch you at school tomorrow, Videl, Brains," Sharpner said heading off.  
  
"Bye… Blondie," Gohan added to Sharpner. Brains? He wondered to himself.  
  
Mark eyed Videl. "I better be going, too, man," Mark said to Gohan.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"You, too!"  
  
Gohan looked over at Videl.  
  
Videl sat down. "I just don't… trust him."  
  
Gohan stood by her. "I don't blame you, I still get bad vibes off of him. I don't like the way he looks at you."  
  
Videl stood up and grabbed the remaining popcorn. "C'mon, there's a cool electronics store and I want to see some of the CD players they have here."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Other end of the mall."  
  
"We better get going."  
  
Videl stood up, still nibbling on the popcorn. Gohan walked beside her noticing she seemed thoughtful.  
  
"Okay, Videl, what are you thinking about?" He asked her.  
  
Videl ate another piece of popcorn. "You're going to think this is stupid but… I want to help you fight crime. I mean I fight crime and all but I dunno… I guess I'm kind of asking if I can be a Great Saiyaman-type person to… ya know, help you out."  
  
"You are a Great Saiyaman wannabe," Gohan said.  
  
"That's a rude thing to say," Videl stated throwing a handful of popcorn at him.  
  
Gohan laughed. "If you want to help me fight crime how come you never really have before?"  
  
"Um… I like to see you suffer dealing with all those cops and criminals on your own?"  
  
"Wrong answer."  
  
Videl smiled and before she knew what she was doing she unconsciously grabbed his arm and leaned into him, walking down the mall. Gohan blushed but smiled. Then he frowned. He didn't really want her being anywhere /near/ the Great Saiyaman when he fought. There was guns and machine guns and bullets and faster bullets involved.  
  
And she was human.  
  
"Here we are," Videl said, walking inside a store and going over to a CD player labeled 'Try Me.'  
  
She hit play and the song "You Get Me " began to play.  
  
Videl laughed. "I love this song!" She began singing.  
  
"You are certifiably insane," Gohan stated.  
  
LYRICS:  
  
So I'm a little left of centre / I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal / So I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary / In a crazy, mixed-up world  
  
I don't care what they're sayin' / As long as I'm your girl  
  
Hey, you are on my side / And they, they  
  
Just roll their eyes  
  
You get me / When nobody understands / You come and  
  
Take the chance, baby  
  
You get me / You look inside / My wild mind  
  
Never knowing / What you'll find  
  
And still you want me / All the time  
  
Yeah, you do / Yeah, you get me  
  
So what if I see the sunshine / In the pouring rain  
  
Some people think I'm crazy / But you say it's okay  
  
You've seen my secret garden / Where all of my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination / Anything goes  
  
I, I am all you want / They, they just read me wrong  
  
You get me / When nobody understands  
  
You come and / Hold my hand, baby  
  
You get me / You look inside / My wild mind  
  
Never knowing / What you'll find  
  
Still you want me / All the time  
  
Yeah, you do / 'Cause you get me  
  
Hey, you are on my side / They, they  
  
Just roll their eyes / Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
'Cause you get me / When nobody understands  
  
You come and / Take the chance, baby  
  
You get me / When none of  
  
The pieces fit / You make sense of it  
  
You get me / You look inside  
  
My wild mind / Never knowing  
  
What you'll find / And still I want you  
  
All the time / Yeah, I do  
  
'Cause you get me / Yeah, oh, yeah, oh  
  
"So you going to buy it?" Gohan asked, indicating the CD player.  
  
"Nah, already have a swimsuit, that should hold me over, you know I'm not a big shopper." She offered her arm. "Want to walk a pretty lady back to the food court so we can get you a proper dinner? We've been here for over four hours just hanging out."  
  
Gohan smiled and linked his arm with her. "I'd b e happy to."  
  
They had just began on there way when Sharpner, Erasa and Mark ran up to them. "I'm so glad we found you!" Erasa said, panting and scared.  
  
Sharpner spoke up. "There's some jewelry store… robbery…" He was out of breath, too. "Machine guns and-"  
  
Videl turned to Gohan. "Let me help you on this one, Gohan. I mean this used to be my job."  
  
Gohan thought. Machine guns? "Uh… that would be a no Videl, sorry." With that he transformed and flew, literally, to the jewelry store.  
  
As soon as he got there he laughed. Three guys. No problem.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman's here!" He heard a few people shout and sigh with relief. He smiled to the crowd before turning to the men.  
  
"I'll have to ask that you men put your weapons down and-" he stopped speaking and phased out as they fired at him, reappearing behind one of the men, knocking him out with ease. He moved quickly to the second, pinning him against the display case countertop where he became distracted by… engagement rings.  
  
The third man came up behind him and hit him on the head with his now empty machine gun. This only served to anger the Great Saiyaman and he elbowed the man into the other side of the mall.  
  
He lifted the man pinned against the counter into the air. "Don't rob stores when I'm shopping," he suggested, flipping the man to his arms were behind him. The Great Saiyaman smiled.  
  
"Cuff 'em," he ordered the nearest policeman.  
  
Videl laughed and clapped her hands. "My hero!" She said, running over to him.  
  
"Cuff 'em," Gohan said again. "I always wanted to say that." Videl laughed. "Now all I have to do is kick a door down and do one of those swipey things where you brush all the stuff off a table without regard for what it-"  
  
He was cut off as Videl impulsively brushed a soft kiss against his mouth. Gohan hit the transformation button on his watch and grabbed her, returning the kiss. When a few people began to 'ooh' and 'aww' over it he went super Saiyan… just for dramatic flair.  
  
Videl broke the kiss and Gohan placed his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and they seemed to shine at him, completely demolishing his self-control. "Like I said, the Great Saiyaman is cool-" Videl began. "but- "  
  
Gohan frowned. "But?"  
  
"-but you're much cooler."  
  
Gohan smiled and she kissed him lightly again. Dende, she loved that smile.  
  
Gohan broke the kiss. "Wait a second, did I ever permit you to come into my personal space?" He joked. Videl laughed as the store owner approached them.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. If there is anything I can ever do for you Mr. Son Gohan I-"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl, wide eyed. "He knows my name!"  
  
Videl couldn't help but start laughing again. "Yeah, you're quite popular now Gohan," she said, laughing harder at his naivety.  
  
"Like I said if there's anything you ever need-"  
  
"That's quite alright, sir," Gohan said, holding up a hand. "We're fine."  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
"No problem."  
  
***  
  
Gohan and Videl returned home to find the rest of the Son family and Tien and Chatzou waiting expectantly.  
  
Gohan sighed. "You guys, I'm eighteen. You don't have to wait for me to come home every time I go out."  
  
"Yes, we do," Goku said. "'Cause we want to hear about everything, especially after seeing you on the five o'clock news."  
  
Videl smiled. "Sure. But before we go into that I got this bathing suit," she held up the material. "And Gohan bought this shirt." She held it up as Goten, Goku, Tien and Chaotzou began to laugh. Chi-Chi just grinned and shook her head.  
  
"What is that?" She muttered.  
  
***  
  
Hey! My action figures are doing groovy, although they are jealous of each other - must have something to do with the fact that they're the same person. Anyways… hope you liked. Review. Um, three things:  
  
1) If you want to be put on the mailing list, (which was deleted when my computer crashed three weeks ago) email me at Miraison@msn.com mailto:Miraison@msn.com. Email me even if you've emailed me before 'cause I lost the list, like I said three weeks ago. That's why I didn't email those of you who asked.  
  
2) I may not be able to get out another chapter for awhile due to the fact that I am taking two AP test and they are coming up quick and I reeeeeeeeeeeeeally need to study. But if you email me I'll try to write you back at least.  
  
3) I don't know how the hell to spell 'Chaotzou'. That's probably totally wrong. I've seen so many variations like 'Chaozu' and 'Choutzu' and WHATEVER. I know that the Japanese version is something like 'Chiaotzu' maybe I'll just use that. Anyway work with me here. I could just call him 'mime-boy' if any of you have a problem.  
  
I am planning my next chapter, not enough to say I know exactly what I'm doing so…  
  
See ya next chapter, which, remember, may not be for a while. I worked my ass off to get this one out.  
  
But hey, you guys are worth it.  
  
Love ya'll,  
  
Chris. 


	21. Ch. 21

Disclaimer: Actually I haven't said this in awhile: I don't own da show!  
  
***  
  
I'm back… and not dead as some of you who wrote me thought. I've just been incredible busy. Insanely busy. This was suppose to be done cough, cough by the time all the season finale's were going on TV cause this is kind of like my season finale. BUT THE FIC'S NOT OVER. Just fyi. Oh, and also… yes I did skip Gohan's birthday which is sometime in May but it ain't going to happen with everything I have to do. So that makes Gohan 19 and Videl is going to be nineteen in a few months. She's entering college, he's about to enter college as a professor. This takes place in the middle of June btw. And if you don't believe I'm busy, E-Mail me and I'll E-mail you back a list of crap I'm involved in/obligated to do this summer.  
  
Also... this is different than the first one I had on the site. This has numerous corrections and added part s to make it clearer. Not a huge difference... but this is definately the copy you want to read. It takes place in one day. From 2:3- AM to around six-ish.  
  
Onward ho!  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
A FEW MONTHS LATER  
  
(MIDDLE OF JUNE)  
  
For some reason, Videl was a waitress.  
  
Videl took off her blue apron and folded it up, setting it with all of the other blue aprons under the counter. She huffed, grabbed a washcloth and began to wipe down the counter in front of her. She glanced at the clock to find it was already ten at night. Only one light lit the entire restaurant as she worked.  
  
Videl paused in her labor as a knock came from the now-locked restaurant doors. She opened the door a little.  
  
"Hello," she said out of curiosity. She couldn't see the visitor but received a glimpse of a bright, kind smile.  
  
"Hi," the person reciprocated. They had a man's voice and stature. "I was wondering if I could come in, at least for some water, I saw you working and-"  
  
"We're closed."  
  
"I know, I saw the sign," the man pointed to the sign on the door. "But I was wondering if I could come in anyway."  
  
Videl leaned on the door for a second, thinking. She decided that it couldn't do any harm to let a nice, charming, polite man into the place to keep her company while she worked. If he tried to rob the place or do something she could always kick his ass, right?  
  
"Sure, come in."  
  
Videl indicated a chair at a table and got him a fresh glass of water. He thanked her and began to watch her as she worked.  
  
"May I ask your name?" The man queried after a minute.  
  
"Videl," Videl responded almost immediately. "And yours?"  
  
The man smiled again and finished off his water. He stood up and brought the glass to the counter. "Thank you," was all he said. The man turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Videl shouted. For some reason she just had to know who he was, she felt like she'd known him forever. He seemed so sweet.  
  
The man turned back to face her. "What? You don't want me to go?" He said with a hint of a smile.  
  
Videl began stammering. She didn't want him to go.  
  
The man took a step toward the counter. "Hm?" He prodded.  
  
"I- I- Well, maybe that's true, maybe I don't want you to go," Videl could have killed herself. Stop, stop talking, dumbass, she thought. But she continued. "Sometimes it's just…"  
  
"…lonely?"  
  
"Exactly." Almost immediately the man had reached over the counter, his face still in the shadow. Before Videl knew what was happening the man had lifted her up and she was now laying on the counter. He put his arms around her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Who are you?" Videl heard herself ask in earnest.  
  
It was then that the man leaned forward toward her to kiss her, placing his face in the light.  
  
Videl struggled to see who it was in that last second she had but couldn't. He was just about to kiss her when her alarm went off.  
  
"Damn it!" Videl cussed in a loud whisper, waking up to find herself in her bedroom at the Son household. She looked at her clock and was just about to beat it to kingdom come when she noticed two things: that it was summer vacation, so her alarm wasn't even set and that it was only two- thirty in the morning.  
  
Videl yawned and rolled over. Great! She thought. Now I have to try to get back to sleep after that weird dream. She shut her eyes. After a moment there was that sound again, the one that she thought was her alarm. She sat up and let out another cuss.  
  
"A woman needs her sleep!" She remarked to no one in particular. She climbed out of bed and opened her door, standing silently in the softly lit hallway. She heard nothing.  
  
Videl hugged herself. Maybe I should get Goku, she thought.  
  
She was about to do just that when she heard the sound of sheets being tossed around from Gohan and Goten's room. Then a small moan.  
  
Goten is at Trunks', she rationed. So what the hell…?  
  
Videl knocked lightly on the door. No response. She stood there for a second, wondering if she should go in, because Gohan slept with his door unlocked and it would be no problem. But Videl wasn't exactly prone to stepping into boy's bedrooms in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
"Gohan!" She whispered loudly. She heard another moan. Videl shut her eyes. "Okay, I'm coming in! If you're undressed or something I'm just giving you fair warning." Videl turned the handle and slowly opened her eyes. It took a minute for her to become accustomed to the dark. One bed was empty and the other one held a restlessly sleeping Gohan.  
  
Videl walked over to his bed. "Gohan," she said, gently tapping him. He let out what sounded like a small sob and shifted in his sleep again.  
  
"Gohan, you're freaking me out," Videl said, obviously more to herself. "Gohan!"  
  
When her words didn't stop the unconscious half-Saiyan from groaning and balling his sheets in a white-knuckled grip, she leaned over and carefully wrapped her arms around him. "C'mon, Gohan, wake up!"  
  
Gohan opened his eyes a sliver and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Goten. Go back to sleep, I'm okay."  
  
Videl smiled. "If you think I'm Goten you're definitely not okay," she joked.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes wide and sat up. "Videl!" A look of relief passed over his face before it was clouded with embarrassment. "Oh, Dende, did I wake you up? I thought you were- Wait, Goten's not even here. I'm sorry, I-"  
  
Videl sat down on his bed. "Don't worry about it," she stated tired.  
  
In the true fashion of anyone who's had a more tiresome night then they do day, Gohan fell back onto his pillow.  
  
Videl yawned. "What was that about, your dream?"  
  
Gohan's face flashed one of grief and shame looking at her as if he had dreaded her asking that very question.  
  
"You can tell me, Gohan, you've had bad dreams before," Videl prodded.  
  
Gohan sat up again and shifted his weight so he was sitting more comfortably. "It was just a nightmare."  
  
" 'Just a nightmare'? Gohan, please, I heard you all the way from my room, I thought you were an alarm clock at first or maybe-" She stopped as Gohan swept his hand through his hair, his eyes appearing to shimmer more than usual. He looked away and when he looked back his eyes were dry again.  
  
If he was trying to hide the fact that he was upset his traitorous voice gave him away as it wavered in the next words he spoke. "It was just some strange dream that has no meaning and it was stupid-"  
  
"Cell?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"What happened?" Videl asked simply.  
  
Anyone who met Gohan found that he had an emotionally charged nature, and was seemingly upset easily. But then one had to put it all into perspective. He had seen things that no one should ever have to see by right. And the fact that he blamed himself for half of everything that went wrong in everyone's life didn't help.  
  
Gohan put his hands to his eyes and shut them again, allowing his sleeve to soak up the tears that followed the action.  
  
All Gohan had left from the dream was a feeling of pain. Total pain.  
  
Videl tired of waiting for an answer, scooted toward him and placed her arm around him, rubbing his back.  
  
"Have you ever had those dreams," Gohan began carefully in a whisper. "Where you wake up in a cold sweat and you wonder what you're even doing in life, why you even try…" He paused. "Never mind, the past isn't my favorite place to be, but I seem to end up there, even in my sleep."  
  
Videl put her hands comfortingly in his. "You'll never have to go there alone."  
  
Videl furrowed her eyebrows as she thought back to her dream.  
  
"Sometimes it's just…"  
  
"…lonely?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Gohan pulled away from Videl and clasped his head in a vise-like grip. "I think I got too good at the 'my loved one just died and I could have done something' act."  
  
"Gohan you're being too hard on yourself." Videl pulled his hands away from his face.  
  
He exhaled heavily. "I just want them to stop, Videl."  
  
"I know." Neither said anything for awhile until Gohan broke the silence. "Can you promise me something?"  
  
"Sure, Gohan."  
  
"Don't forget me."  
  
Videl quickly raised her eyes to look at him. "What?" She gave him a disbelieving glance and almost started to laugh but saw his serious look.  
  
"If I ever die in a fight or something." Gohan looked away. "You know? Do you think you could ever forget me?"  
  
Her lips could not speak the 'no' which he saw rather than heard.  
  
Again there was a lull in the conversation and again it was Gohan who broke it. "Just forget about the nightmare, I'm getting better at dealing with them, they just leave me feeling really... not myself." A pause. "Sooo...You want to hear what Piccolo told me the other day?"  
  
Videl smiled and yawned, Gohan took that as a sign to continue.  
  
"Okay, but first lay down, I'm up now and you seem kind of tired…Alright, Piccolo was telling me about how Mr. Popo always waters the plants and that was really starting to bug the shit out of him. Well, Piccolo happened to mention his feelings to Dende and Dende said that he kind of felt the same way too. So they decided to find out what Popo would do if-"  
  
Videl listened intently to the story at first but found herself falling asleep to his deep, soothing voice.  
  
"-Popo was pretty much just pissed after that. Well, as pissed as Popo can get, which according to Piccolo, is pretty pissed. But I don't see him getting mad enough to throw a watering can hard enough to-"  
  
Gohan looked at Videl. Her eyes were closed in sleep. He got up out of bed and covered her with his sheets. "Do you want me to stay her through the rest of the night?" Gohan asked the sleeping figure. He half-imagined her replying, 'If you don't mind, Gohan.'  
  
Out loud he answered, "Not at all."  
  
***  
  
Videl awoke to find herself in Gohan's bed and also to find that it was only three-fifty. "Why can't I sleep?" She silently left the room, wandering the house, but was quickly growing bored of that. So as not to make any noise that would wake up the Son family, she decided to go outside.  
  
The night air was cool and some bird in the distance was calling out. A crescent moon illuminated the landscape and the grass was wet with dew. Videl headed toward the tree where Gohan and she had first kissed on Christmas night, only to find that is was already occupied. Goku sat there with something in his hands and lap and looked busy. Videl cleared her throat as to let him know she was there as well.  
  
Goku looked up and smiled warmly at Videl. While inwardly, he thought of his son. A few weeks ago Gohan had intrusted him with an engagement ring… that looked expensive. When Goku had asked Gohan where he'd gotten it he simply said that it was a favor, something about helping out a jewelry store at a mall. Goku had then questioned GOhan further, asking him when he was planning on asking Videl. Gohan had answered, "When it feels right." and left it at that.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Goku asked Videl.  
  
"Uh, I could be asking you the same thing," Videl replied.  
  
"I asked you first though, so…"  
  
Videl laughed. "Someone's played this game before."  
  
Goku shrugged. "Welcome to four o'clock in the morning, Videl."  
  
"I've already met two thirty," she stated dryly.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"That's not the half of it."  
  
Videl sat down by the older man and looked over to see what held his interest. It was a sketch of the landscape, with the moon setting in the distance. Shadows played across the ground, but in a comforting, rather than eerie, fashion.  
  
Videl watched him as he sketched and admired his easy-going confidence. Yes, he had confidence, but not in the same way as Vegeta had it. Where Vegeta was grown-up Goku had always been a boy at heart. She found his goofy smile and loving attitude a part of having a good day. She could understand why Gohan had missed him so much those seven years.  
  
Videl had to laugh to herself. His smile was great to see, but if you pissed him off you'd want to run away and hide.  
  
Videl noticed that Goku had stopped drawing.  
  
"What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Just thinking…"  
  
After Goku didn't elaborate Videl spoke up. "About what?"  
  
Goku smiled, considering something. "I guess myself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Myself. Overall. How I've acted… and I wonder if…"  
  
Videl was impatient. "What?" She asked with a grin.  
  
Goku returned her grin. "If he's proud of me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father."  
  
This caught Videl off guard. "Hm?"  
  
Goku leaned up against the tree. "Did Gohan ever tell you any Saiyan history?"  
  
Videl thought. "Like Frieza destroying the planet?"  
  
"Kind of. Did he ever tell you about a Saiyan named Bardock?"  
  
Videl shook her head.  
  
Goku smiled again, faintly this time. "He was my father," he stated in kind of a course whisper and looked down.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Long story short, he received the power to see the future. He saw that Frieza was planning to destroy Vegeta. He warned the other Saiyans but they didn't listen. He decided to fly out to space and ended up confronting Frieza alone. When he got there, and by the time he had fought through Frieza's guards, Frieza's blast had been fired and my father was killed. That was the blast that ultimately destroyed the planet."  
  
"He sounds," Videl swallowed. "He sounds like someone to be proud of."  
  
Goku smiled widely. "Doesn't he? I'm proud of him. I hope he knows that. Maybe I'll get to meet him someday. Usually I don't care what others think of me- if they think I'm scatterbrained and stuff- but I do wonder an awful lot what he thinks of me. Do you think he is as proud of me as I am of him?"  
  
Videl nodded. "I think you're definitely someone to be proud of. I think that Bardock looks at you and is amazed by you… really. I don't think there's anyone in this universe he can -or I can, for that matter- be prouder of."  
  
Videl laughed lightly as she hugged him and kissed him quickly on the cheek.  
  
"You mean it?" He asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Goku hugged her back. "That means a lot."  
  
Videl pulled away from the hug and looked down at the sketch. In the silence, when she had been thinking before, Goku had added to the picture. Now she noticed her own form sitting on the ground as she had been a few minutes earlier that morning.  
  
Videl looked up at him and into his expressive black eyes. Goku's bold Saiyan features had always been defeated by his ebony eyes. They were just too different. Curious and devoid of any malice, they were loving and tender, kind and gentle. Videl could easily see what a young Chi-Chi had seen in those eyes.  
  
Videl found Goku staring back at her just as intently as she was staring at him. He cleared his throat. "You know I always wanted a daughter Videl. I always wanted to do he whole Barbie house thing to some extent."  
  
Videl laughed.  
  
"I think of you as the daughter I never had, and love you just as much. I just want you to know that."  
  
Videl smiled.  
  
"Well, hey!" Goku said cheerily. "If I want to do the Barbie house thing, I have Marron for now, right? Last time I went over there we had tea. That usually consists of me wearing a pink bonnet and drinking imaginary tea with my pinky up!"  
  
Videl broke out into hysterics at the thought of the large Saiyan having a tea party.  
  
Goku laughed with her. "That's not the worst of it though!" He commented.  
  
"What's the worst?"  
  
"The worst is being Saiyan and having to pretend to eat!"  
  
They broke out into a fit of laughter again.  
  
Goku sobered up first. "You know that I owe you so much."  
  
"What? Your family is the one that's been letting me-"  
  
"No, my family is the one that needs you. Especially Gohan. I swear you're the thing keeping him from falling into his own self-made hell. I'm not stupid, despite any evidence, and despite popular belief. I see things. I know why you were up this morning. He went through a lot, Cell just pushed him over the edge.  
  
"You know what I did seven, eight years ago? I left a boy that day. A boy who was desperately confused and scared by what had happened and was happening. I knew he could handle it though. But somewhere it got ugly, and it still is."  
  
Goku became quiet and looked back towards the dark sky. The two sat in silence for a moment when Goku, bored, formed a small ball of ki in his palm. It glowed a gentle white that somehow reminded Videl of Goku's own spirit, pure and unadulterated. He removed his hand and the ball stayed there.  
  
Videl mock shielded her eyes. "Great! I've been blinded!"  
  
Goku laughed at Videl and reached out, playfully hitting her.  
  
"Hey! You're lucky I'm blind right now!" Videl took her hands away from her eyes. She leaned over and stared motionless at the spectacle before her. "How'd you do that?"  
  
Goku grinned mischievously. "I'm still doing it. It's a ki blast, just stationary. It takes concentration to hold it there in place. But you can move it too." Goku illustrated this by making it move toward her.  
  
Vidle laughed as he continued. "It's the whole idea behind controlling ki blasts of a larger size." Goku flicked his wrist and the ki blast took off into the sky. "You try."  
  
Videl sat stunned for a moment before replying. "Okay, sure."  
  
Videl formed a small ki blast but before she could even concentrate on keeping it stationary it had left her palm and headed right toward Goku who was sitting only a foot away. It exploded in his face.  
  
"That works, too. Now look who's blinded. I'd say you're lucky I'm Saiyan! Geez… do you have like a targeting or heat-seeking ki blast?… cause that would be great for us fighters to learn!"  
  
Away from them, towards the house, a light turned on outside. "Looks like Tien and Company are up. Also looks like it's going to rain," he observed, looking at the sky. Sure enough, clouds were building in the distance.  
  
"We should get back in," Goku suggested.  
  
Videl stood up. "Okay, want me to make you guys breakfast or something?"  
  
"Ah, Videl, you get me into habits that could hurt me!"  
  
"Fine, I won't."  
  
Goku sighed and with a grunt stood up, too. "I think I'm getting too old."  
  
The comment surprised Videl. She never had thought of Goku as old. It was the exact opposite, actually. He seemed to get younger and become tons more fun everyday.  
  
Goku entered the house and escorted Videl to her room. "You can still catch some sleep. After all it's going to be a rainy day… so sleep in." With that, Goku gave her a gentle push towards her door, then turned and strolled down the hallway to his own room.  
  
***  
  
Videl awoke to the smell of a feast of a breakfast. She changed her clothes and ran out to the kitchen. Gohan was leaning back in a chair, nursing a cup of coffee. He still seemed sleepy behind his glasses which were fogging up due to the hot coffee.  
  
Videl held out her hand and formed a ball of ki. Removing her hand she grinned. "Tada!"  
  
"My dad taught you that, didn't he?"  
  
Videl just smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Now I know he did."  
  
Videl laughed and totally forgot about the ball of ki which flew across the kitchen. Gohan jumped up and blocked it quickly.  
  
"Saiyan reflexes," he noted. "Never an accident."  
  
Videl held in a laugh. "Is that why you have coffee spilt all over your shirt now?"  
  
Gohan scrunched up his face. "Well, we all can't be perfect all the time, right?"  
  
Goku entered. "What happened here?" He said with a grin.  
  
"Stray ki blast."  
  
"In the kitchen? You know your mom will be out for blood."  
  
A knock on the door drew all their attention. Vegeta entered. "It's the mini fool…" Gohan commented under his breath.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku said happily. "Surprised you even knocked."  
  
Vegeta sat down in a huff. "How's your life? I see your retard child couldn't even get the food in his mouth today." Gohan chose not to comment, but instead left to go change.  
  
"Never better!" Goku said in response to Vegeta's query.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I try. What's with you?"  
  
Vegeta rolled her eyes. "I had to bring your brat home, he came in through his window. That and the damn woman threw me out again. I made fun of that slop she calls food. I'd rather eat hardened gum off a street corner! Food my princely ass!"  
  
Goku began laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Kakarott! It's not funny!  
  
"It made me laugh, sorry Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Yes, well, simple minded beings are rather easy to please. What does a prince have to do to get some edible food around here? I want food now or I'll kill you Kakarott."  
  
Goku hit Vegeta on the shoulder. "I don't think so. Tons of people have tried and they're at least my height so somehow I'm not worried. But never mind- would you like waffles, I was just about to have some."  
  
"Ladies first," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Gohan- Seconds!" Goku called.  
  
Gohan returned now wearing his gi. "Am I too late?"  
  
"Not to make an ass out of yourself," Vegeta stated.  
  
"Well it's never to late for that, right?" Gohan said cheerily. "You must really be feeling down Vegeta, you're usually so much more pissed. What have you done to the Vegeta Brief we all know and loathe entirely?"  
  
Vegeta looked like he was going to explode but instead opted to eat the waffles Goku placed before him.  
  
Videl grabbed and apple and went back to her room.  
  
Goku turned to Gohan. "Gohan- I have to say this before Videl comes back. Vegeta and I think you should tell Videl everything. About the mating and stuff, just get it out of the way. Explain to her waht it means. I think it's better if you explain it to her now in private than having her hear it through the grapevine."  
  
Gohan put down his fork. "Seriously dad! Put yourself in her shoes. Geez, I can see it now. 'I haven't known you really well except for in these past few months. Hey! You're also living with me and all and, yeah, you may only be going into college, but, what the hell? Will you marry me?'"  
  
"Um, Gohan…" Goku began.  
  
"It's a Saiyan thing, she will not understand it."  
  
"Gohan…"  
  
"It's totally not what I want to tell her, she will totally freak- out. I mean marriage, marriage!"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"What?" Gohan paused. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"  
  
Gohan turned around to find Videl right there.  
  
"Oh for the love of all morons everywhere," Vegeta complained. "How come I always show up at the most interesting times. I find your son's little soap opera of a life quite amusing. It's all really rather fascinating."  
  
Gohan spun around. "Vegeta, shut up!"  
  
Vegeta didn't really know what to do with that one.  
  
Videl chewed on her bottom lip as she looked hard at Gohan.  
  
"Please…say something," he pleaded quietly.  
  
"You are too much," she said after a moment. "Is this all a big joke to you?"  
  
Gohan dropped his hands to his side. "What?!"  
  
"Are you going out with me just so you can-"  
  
"You're too blinded by all of your bullshit assumptions that"  
  
Videl huffed. "What assumptions? What I heard sounded pretty damn clear to me!"  
  
"You're not even listening! You don't understand what I've been wanting to tell you here. What my dad is talking about is-" He shouted.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea!" She cut him off. "And there is no need to shout at me, we're in the same room!"  
  
Gohan dragged his hands down his face. He looked at Videl. "You're right, I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be yelled at." He paused. "Okay, so now you know. What do you want to do right now?"  
  
"I don't know, you've left me in kind of a hard place."  
  
"No! Do you want to move out... Again. Do you want to breakup. Do you want me to leave for a while? I mean, just cause I feel like marrying you doesn't mean I'm proposing... Now."  
  
Videl stomped her foot. "But just the idea!"  
  
"Gohan, it's a bit more than that-" Goku began.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Saiyan instinct-"  
  
"I'm trying to NOT freak out the human girl who I love, okay?"  
  
"I'm just saying maybe you should come even with her and-"  
  
"QUIET!" Everyone looked at Gohan stunned. "You know what? I don't know anymore, okay Videl? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, least that's what my dad says. I'll just leave and give you awhile."  
  
Gohan walked calmly toward the door. "And I'm glad you found that so amusing, Vegeta." He stated before shutting it.  
  
"I knew the boy's sentimental feelings would be the death of him." Vegeta stated.  
  
Goku had his eyes trained on the floor, and his breathing was shallow. "Videl, I think-"  
  
Goten walked in the room. "I'm back Videl."  
  
"I was just leaving," she informed the child.  
  
"Not again… I'm BORED."  
  
Videl wheeled around. "Then go find something to do that doesn't involve me!"  
  
Goten looked at Videl hurt.  
  
Videl knelt down. "I'm sorry Goten I'm just- I just- I have to go."  
  
Goku took a step forward. "He just-"  
  
"Point?" Videl asked, cutting him off. "For once I thought things were going good. The last few months especially and-"  
  
"I'm getting to the point," Goku said tersely.  
  
Videl looked down at Goten. "I'm leaving and when your brother asks, tell him not to try and find me this time."  
  
***  
  
"You're at MARK'S!" Erasa's voice screeched over the phone.  
  
Videl winced. She knew Erasa was going to pitch a fit at the news. But Mark did have a spare room and he was willing to let her use it. "I told you the story okay- and I knew Mark had the upstairs loft that was like a guesthouse and I knew it would be fine-"  
  
Erasa's voice cut in sharply on the other end. "Yeah- fine cause he wants to-"  
  
"Don't finish that thought."  
  
Erasa pouted. "You're an idiot. And I don't call people names."  
  
No one spoke for a moment until Erasa heard Videl sigh. "Erasa, I don't know. I think I'm making all the wrong decisions."  
  
"I do, too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm just telling you the truth."  
  
Videl unconsciously groped for the ever-faithful necklace of the silver heart that was wrapped around her neck.  
  
***  
  
"She LEFT!" Gohan said frustrated now,  
  
Goku shrugged. "I wouldn't say left. She just took some stuff and walked out the door...about ten hours ago."  
  
"Damn it! Ten hours!"  
  
"Well, you were gone all day."  
  
"Fine, fine. If she wants to play hardball-"  
  
"She said don't try to find her," Goten pitched in.  
  
"No! I am going to try to find her, and when I do…"  
  
Chi-Chi looked at him worriedly. "Gohan what are you going to do?"  
  
"Do you still have it?" Gohan asked his father.  
  
Goku smiled. "Of course." Goku ran out of the room and turned to his dresser where he took something out of his drawer, he came back and handed it to Gohan, who slipped it in his coat pocket.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at the two suspiciously. "What's going on here you two?"  
  
Goku handed his son a credit card. "For emergencies. Spend as much zenni as you need."  
  
Chi-Chi looked at Goku enraged. "Goku! That's a credit card!"  
  
Goku ignored her. "How do you feel, Gohan?" he asked.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I don't know how I'm suppose to feel. Especially when I'm thinking and feeling like this."  
  
Gohan ran to the door and opened it. Chi-Chi shouted, "Gohan! Answer my question, what are you doing?"  
  
Gohan spun around. "The only thing left for me to do: propose."  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"This could be a disaster," Goten remarked.  
  
***  
  
Mark looked out to the rainy day. Watching as the water fell down his window. It was five o'clock and there was really nothing to do. He walked upstairs and knocked on the door to the guestroom, which was more of a guesthouse, as it was equipped with a bathroom refrigerator, microwave etc.  
  
Videl answered.  
  
Mark cleared his throat. "I don't want to seem too forward and I'm not asking you out on a date, but do you want to go out to eat. There's a really nice restaurant, and it's raining so there's nothing to do here-"  
  
"I don't know, Mark…"  
  
"Totally platonic, Videl. Just you, me, some steak or fish or something just to unwind our nerves."  
  
Videl looked down in thought. "Okay."  
  
Mark smiled. "Pick out a dress and you'll be ready to go!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
"Give me five minutes," Videl responded.  
  
***  
  
Goku dialed Master Roshi's phone number quickly. "Hey Krillin! It's Goku. Spread the news: my son's going to be on TV sometime tonight. He's going to propose to Videl."  
  
Goku could hear Krillin eating. Krillin swallowed. "Propose? Finally. How do you know he's going to be on TV, though?"  
  
"Because it's Videl Satan and then- you know how Gohan always does things."  
  
Krillin laughed. "Gotcha. I'll call Yamcha, Tien and, no wait, Tien's out at your place, right? So I'll call Yamcha, Bulma-"  
  
"Just call everyone!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
***  
  
"Told you it would be a short drive," Mark said.  
  
Videl stepped out of the car as Mark handed a valet the keys. He surveyed Videl as she straightened her dress. It was a blue flowing fabric that had many layers. The topmost was a clear silver slip that made the dress unique. It wasn't tight, but it wasn't loose either and Mark found himself looking at her appreciatively. He took her arm and ushered her inside.  
  
A lady walked up. "Excuse me, Ms. Videl. Aren't you going out with that young man… Son Gohan?"  
  
Videl eyed the woman "You're Patty Hughes, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"I have no comment to make to you," Videl said blatantly and walked on with Mark.  
  
Patty watched them enter the restaurant, one of the best ones in the city. Her eyes narrowed, already envisioning her name as reporter of the year. What a scoop this would be!  
  
"I'll find out what's going on yet…"  
  
***  
  
Videl sat down in the chair Mark had pulled out for her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Mark sat down opposite Videl as she picked up her menu.  
  
Mark reached across the table and pulled the menu down looking into her eyes.  
  
"What? she asked.  
  
"A ground rule: we're here for fun, no problems, no past incidents, just friends. And no Gohan, 'kay? Forget about him for awhile, it kind of looks like you need to."  
  
Videl's mind went to last night.  
  
"Don't forget me."  
  
Videl shifted uneasily in her chair but smiled at Mark.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Videl went back to looking at the menu but actually was using it to hide her face from Mark.  
  
"Don't forget me."  
  
Videl sighed… she had never really wanted to.  
  
So why do I keep running?  
  
***  
  
Gohan arrived at the only place Videl could be if her ki was in the area. Erasa's. He knocked.  
  
Erasa answered.  
  
"Erasa, thank Dende! Is Videl here?"  
  
"No why...?"  
  
"She has to be- I could feel her ki in this part of town!"  
  
Erasa sighed. "I'm not suppose to tell you where she is, but i can casually mention that Mark lives around here too."  
  
She pushed Gohan out the door and shut it behind her. Standing in the rain she shouted to Gohan. "Thank heavens you came! You have to find her! She said a bunch of stuff that was just stupid and-"  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Gohan smiled weakly. "Thanks for your help."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
With that Gohan vaulted over a hedge making a bee-line for Mark's.  
  
***  
  
Mark laughed and took a sip of his water. "That's hilarious!" He said. "So that's why you first helped out the police?"  
  
Videl finished, chuckling, "Yeah, I mean, I felt pretty bad when I crashed my first jet-copter into head quarters!"  
  
Their dinner had been served and they were now eating pleasantly and having a quiet conversation. Lost in their talking neither noticed a woman who had been waiting in line for over a half an hour go by and grab a table without a reservation- Patty Hughes.  
  
***  
  
"Mark! Videl! Listen I know you're in there! Please open up! We really need to talk!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Gohan turned around to find an elderly lady sitting on the porch in the house across from Mark's.  
  
"Yeah- uh, yes?"  
  
"A young man and woman that looked like Videl and Mr. Sullivan, that's Mark, left about forty minutes ago."  
  
"Thank you!" Gohan responded. Her ki was still in the area, she couldn't be that far away!  
  
He focused and then flew.  
  
***  
  
"-Then I said I might as well just go to Satan Eastern College rather than West Capital University. Which is weird because Gohan's going to be teaching at West Capital!" Mark finished.  
  
"That is kind of strange," Videl answered. "It would be weird to have him for a teacher. I'm going to Satan Eastern Capital, too."  
  
Mark shrugged. "But we're breaking the rules, no Gohan remember?"  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, coat and tie is not optional. You're wearing- uh- what are you wearing?"  
  
"It's called a gi!" Gohan said loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'll make you a deal. You give me your coat and tie so I can go in and I'll... I don't know... do anything! Paint your house, buy you a new car-"  
  
"No."  
  
Gohan placed the credit card on the counter. "Take as much as you want!"  
  
"I'm, once again, sorry. I don't even have you down for reservations!"  
  
Gohan clenched his teeth. "I'm going in that restaurant."  
  
"I'll call security."  
  
"What are they going to do to-" Gohan sighed. "Okay, okay I'll get a coat and tie!"  
  
"You need reservations as well!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Gohan walked quickly down the street until he came across some store with formal attire displayed in the window. He ran in and changed into the first suit he saw giving the clerk the credit card with the directions "Take whatever you need."  
  
***  
  
Mark stood. "Could you excuse me, Videl. I'm going to use the restroom."  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
Gohan was back at the restaurant and cutting the line.  
  
"There! Coat. Tie. Voila! Let me in!"  
  
"No reservations, sir."  
  
"Screw the reservations I-"  
  
"Sir, please- you're all wet and-"  
  
"Ask me if I care! I was in the rain!" Gohan pushed the man away gently and ran towards the dining area fingering the box in his pocket. Now that he was here, how was he going to tell her that he loved her beyond any true scope of the word?  
  
Gohan stopped at the entrance to the dining area and realized just how out of place he was: disheveled and soaking wet. He stood there breathing hard. He scanned the dining area and saw Videl.  
  
Gohan began walking over casually, aware that many people were giving him funny looks and a few were even whispering 'Is that Son Gohan?" to themselves.  
  
***  
  
Videl placed her water on the table and looked up. 'Holy shit, it's Gohan!' She thought to herself.  
  
She began to look around uncomfortably, trying to divert her attention so that she could begin to ignore him. It was then that she spotted Patty Hughes sitting a few tables down by herself and with a notepad in hand.  
  
When Videl's attention returned to the oncoming half-Saiyan he was at her table and out of breath, not to mention sopping wet and slightly muddy in a suit that didn't fit.  
  
Videl began to panic. Everyone turned and stared.  
  
Gohan took a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful, simple ring. It was small but studded with tiny diamonds around one larger one. It looked...expensive.  
  
Gohan got his breathing under control. "Videl, I only want to do this once in my life, so let me do this right." With that he knelt on one knee and began speaking.  
  
"Videl, I- I know that you're scared and I understand that we're young, that we've only been dating for- uh, I'd do the math but I can hardly function, um- well we've been dating for less than a year.  
  
"However we've been friends longer and there's something about this feeling for you that is something I can't help." He took a shaky breath and wiped his eyes slightly. "It's just that every time I look at you I see the rest of my life and it's terrifying the hell out of me that you might not be seeing the same thing when you look at me and- and- Dende, Videl… You've already made me the happiest man on Earth, and I just know that I want that forever… with you…  
  
"And this may not be the most romantic place, under the most romantic circumstances-" He swallowed, trying to lose the knot in his throat that had developed. "And I never thought of you or our relationship as a joke and I hope this proves it. It just-" Gohan smiled through his tears. "It just feels right. So Videl, I ask you with all the love I have, will you please marry me?"  
  
Videl swore and couldn't help but smile.  
  
Gohan chuckled at her reaction and wiped his eyes again.  
  
Out of the corner of Videl's eye she saw Mark enter her view.  
  
At the other side of the restaurant guards with the word 'SECURITY' on their jackets ran in. "You are under arrest," one began. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You also have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one…"  
  
"VIDEL!" She heard Mark shout. "You can't-" When she turned around to look at Mark again, a large camera flashed in her face.  
  
She looked back at Gohan who seemed to be oblivious to everyone and everything in the room except her. Videl found herself noticing the tiniest things, things she shouldn't be worrying about when just asked the question she had been asked. Things like how Gohan's hair was damp against his neck and how his cheeks were flecked with drops of water.  
  
She knew this couldn't be a hoax- he was there, like he'd always been, even when it was her who'd been the ass. It was him, Gohan, The Great Saiyaman, The Scrawny Kid, The Guy Who Beat Cell… her best friend.  
  
She then comprehended that every eye in the place was on her.  
  
And then she realized why she wasn't worried about what she would say, because somewhere she already knew what she was going to say. But all the same she began stuttering as the answer left her lips.  
  
"Gohan, I-I-"  
  
******  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
So you're all going to kill me now aren't you? I bet I totally caught you of guard! My computer is going to burn with all the flames I'm going to get. It's all for the cause though. In the next chapter (coming out I don't know when!) : Yeah, the media's back at it and they're going to flip over this one! 


	22. Ch. 22

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And we all thought that would never happen! I've practically had to beg for my computer (for those of you who don't know, I was grounded until my mother said I could have my computer back. Well, I got my computer returned to me about three days ago and here I am with another chapter. My vacation in the Florida Keys, for those of you who want to know, was fun, and I'm tan! It was great and while on the beach I saw some like twelve year old wearing a DBZ shirt! It had Gohan on it so I went up and talked to him. He was cool.  
  
Anyways, for those of you who want to know about 'When the Stars Fall' my fic that will be coming soon and takes place on Planet Vegeta, I'll let you know that Meg and I are working on that together. That means we don't know how often chapters are going to be getting out and how long they're going to be. If you have any questions about it just ask. And rating-wise it will be R.  
  
********************** Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all characters, places, etc. associated with it are copyright Akira Toriyama. I don't have anything to do with Dragonball Z except obsession. Anything that's mine (which is not a lot) is © me, Christine!  
  
  
  
BEST FREIENDS FOREVER CHAPTER 22  
  
  
  
"Gohan, I-I-I- yes!" Videl practically shouted.  
  
(A/N: WHO DOUBTED???)  
  
Gohan blinked. It took his mind a few seconds to catch up after the initial shock, but as soon as he realized she has said 'yes' he lightly took Videl's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Videl stood up as Gohan did the same. Gohan reached out for Videl's hand, linking their fingers and squeezing her hand gently, keeping his hold on her hand. He wanted to hold on forever, and now he knew that he would never, ever, have to let go.  
  
Moving closer to Videl, and placing his forehead against hers, he smiled. "Thank you," he said softly.  
  
Videl let out a small laugh. " You act like I'm doing you a favor."  
  
"The biggest," Gohan answered quickly. "...and I swear I'll make it worth your while."  
  
Videl unlocked her hands from his and brought them up to his chest, where she placed them as she leaned in and kissed him, an action he gladly returned. Patty Hughes, the only reporter lucky enough to have been at the restaurant when the proposal had taken place on such short notice, was having the best day of her life. She was jotting down notes furiously. This was what the people liked. This was news. Front page news.  
  
****************  
  
"What?!" Hercule demanded.  
  
"Mark just called to inform us, apparently your daughter and Gohan are engaged," Laura, the house maid, stated.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"About a minute ago."  
  
"Damn! Tell my chauffer to get me to that restaurant on the double! Why do I always catch her at a restaurant doing something she should not be doing?" The large man asked rhetorically.  
  
*****************  
  
Gohan pulled away, eyeing the security guards. "Okay, I have to go to prison now but can you tell my family we're engaged."  
  
Videl looked at him, a little puzzled. "You're going to jail?"  
  
Gohan brought a hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "I kind of walked in when the man said I wasn't allowed back here." He brushed back a few stray strands of her hair. Videl smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"I'll bail you," Videl said quickly.  
  
"I'll bail you," everyone whirled around to see a large green Namek sopping wet in the corner of the restaurant.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
The Namek didn't turn to look at his former student, but continued to watch the guards. "Here's four times the bail money- if you'll let him go now. He didn't do anything wrong at all. You would have done the same thing."  
  
"But how did you...?" Gohan began.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Goku called Krillin who called Bulma. Bulma sent a quick message to Dende- he does here you, you know. Dende sent the message to me from Bulma. I went to Capsule Corporation. Bulma told me what was going on. I was going to watch it on TV whenever footage started to run, but it turns out she wanted me here with money. You're too predictable. Saiyans leave damage costs everywhere they go. If we weren't going to pay for reparations, I figured we'd have to bail you out of something. just not literally. Good enough explanation?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Thanks Piccolo, it means a lot."  
  
Piccolo smirked mischievously. "I bet it does." He looked down at Videl. The Namek's face showed that he thought her apt enough to be Gohan's wife... and Piccolo wasn't going to judge that candidate lightly.  
  
"She measures up to my standards," Piccolo said nonchalantly. "You know, I feel like I'm losing you bit by bit, kid," Piccolo said reverting back to calling Gohan what he had since childhood. "I also know she makes you happy."  
  
Gohan looked down.  
  
Piccolo continued. "Now you don't need me watching over you all the time, making sure your head's screwed on straight." he looked back at Videl. ". that's your job. Which is kind of a good thing because I'm so busy with fixing all the mistakes Dende's making as guardian-" "Hey!" a voice said from behind.  
  
"I was just kidding, Dende," Piccolo stated, unapologetically.  
  
Gohan smiled and bear-hugged his mentor. "C'mon, Piccolo, I'm not stupid. You'd do anything for me and-"  
  
"Shutup, Gohan."  
  
"Pic-"  
  
"I said shut up," Piccolo said sternly. He threw a glance at the reporters, who were getting too close for his comfort. A few backed away, remembering the green guy enjoyed destroying equipment. "Now try and wipe that idiotic grin off your face, there's someone else that's here to see you and Videl."  
  
Piccolo motioned for them to turn around. Goku appeared, smiling at the pair. He stood there, obviously thanks to Instant Transmission, with the rest of the Son family and Z-fighters touching his back and arms. "You're kidding? I hear you're marrying Gohan! What are you going to do that for?" Goku questioned Videl, laughing.  
  
Chi-Chi was balling her ass off trying to say something like: "This will be a story for the grandkids."  
  
"God-awful women," Vegeta muttered, referring to both Chi-Chi and his own wife, who was in a rant.  
  
"Goku! You knew Gohan was going to do this and you... never... gave... me... a hint... until Krillin called! I'm going to kill you!" Bulma's speech was punctuated by pauses as she attempted to beat the tall Saiyan up.  
  
Goku shrugged. "If I had said anything you'd probably have freaked and told everyone. And we couldn't have that, could we?"  
  
"You're right, of course," Bulma pointed out.  
  
By now reporters were stampeding through the restaurant doors, wielding video tapes and getting live coverage of the hottest couple of the century. Squeezing their way through the crowd of reporters were Sharpner and Erasa.  
  
"I call best man!" Sharpner screamed, running over to Gohan and Videl, where he gave Videl a quick hug and Gohan a congratulatory pat on the back.  
  
Erasa shouted, "Maid of honor!" Videl quickly nodded.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Sharpner, without taking offense, I have to extend the 'Best Man' privilege to Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened. "No you don't. I'll watch the wedding from the back of the congregation but I refuse to be in charge of a jittery half- Saiyan on his wedding day, nor be in charge of some infernal bachelor party!"  
  
"Okay, Sharpner, you're my man!"  
  
Krillin, Yamcha and Tien then surrounded the couple. "What about us?" They all shouted at him in between congratulations and jokes.  
  
Mark was walking around in a state of disbelief. "You're out of your mind," he said to Gohan, turning to Videl. "And you're saying yes? That's crazy! The guy's," he pointed to Gohan. "self- destructive. "He's- he's- It sounds like you're all morons!"  
  
Yamcha looked at Mark matter-of-factly, "No, it sounds like they're getting married!" Goku laughed as Videl walked away from Gohan and approached the older man. Goku gave her a grin and looked at her with a sense of unrivaled authority. "Yes, Videl?"  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, when Gohan left, and yelled at you. I didn't mean any disrespect."  
  
"I understand, you're forgiven," Goku said giving her his famous smile as he embraced her as a father does a daughter.  
  
Goten pulled on her dress to get her attention. "You're going to be my new sister!" He exclaimed. "That's what daddy said!"  
  
Videl knelt down on the floor next to him. "You bet, little guy!"  
  
Goten's face lit up and he sprung into Videl's arms, almost knocking her back. Videl laughed and hugged him, closing her eyes. She had a family. A real family.  
  
Family. Dende, what was her dad going to do when he found out?  
  
Gohan, seeing Videl preoccupied, walked over to Dende. "I hope you had fun with this," he commented.  
  
Dende smiled, trying to contain his laughter, but failed miserably. "Believe me, the most fun I've had in years, old friend."  
  
Gohan mock scowled. "I'll remember that," he noted.  
  
As Gohan walked away Piccolo leaned toward Dende. "Last time he said that to me he came back three years later, pissed as hell."  
  
"What did you do to him in the first place?"  
  
Piccolo shrugged. "That's none of your business," he said enigmatically.  
  
Dende looked at the older Namek for a moment and then sighed. "Kami never had to put up with this crap," he muttered. "Some of the world's worst villains maybe, but hormonal half Saiyans, no."  
  
Piccolo shrugged and turned his attention to Krillin and Tien. "Cliché, but, it's quiet, too quiet. Where's Hercule?"  
  
As if on command the former 'world champion' arrived, the crowd parting. His face read few emotions, namely shock and an expression that was pure 'what-the-hell-happened?'  
  
Gohan quickly came forward to shoot the shit with Hercule. He guessed that Videl would be getting a speech for this. "Hercule, sir, uh, don't be too hard on-"  
  
"What did you do to her?" He demanded.  
  
"M-Me? Nothing. I-"  
  
"I'll know if you're lying!" Hercule stated. "I demand an explanation! You are the worst-" Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Kakarott's son isn't the worst brat on this planet." Gohan put his head in his hands. Every time that man opened his mouth something bad happened. Hercule turned to Vegeta. "Oh? So if you had a daughter you'd let her marry him?"  
  
Vegeta began laughing. "Puh-lease. Most definitely not! But then, I'd have killed him by now, something you don't have a chance of doing."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Vegeta!" Gohan called. "Listen, Mr. Satan, look in my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about the way I feel for your daughter."  
  
"I told you to stay away from her," Hercule ordered. Gohan let out a half-hearted laugh. "And I told you that's not going to happen. I love Videl and there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing at all."  
  
Videl bit her lip. "Gohan, maybe you should just..."  
  
Hercule cut her off. "You think you're going to protect my little girl from all the bad things that could happen to her out in the real world?"  
  
Gohan glared at him. "Someone has to, obviously, since you're unable to."  
  
Gohan paused. He knew he had just gone over the line. Silence reigned throughout the restaurant. Hercule, instead of yelling and carrying on as Gohan thought he would, allowed his shoulders to fall. "I do love her."  
  
Gohan was afraid to move. "Then you know how I feel."  
  
Hercule looked up with a small smile. "I think I do." A pause. "You warned her about Mark and were right."  
  
Mark scowled as Gohan shrugged. "It was no problem."  
  
"You took her home that night when," Hercule eyed the reporters. "when I told her to leave." There were a few gasps from the group in the restaurant as Gohan and Videl stood frozen.  
  
"It's alright," Videl began.  
  
Hercule sighed. "And then you let her live with you, bought her new clothes."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You gave her protection."  
  
Gohan took a deep breath. "That's right."  
  
Hercule smiled. "And that's the kind of man I want my daughter to marry: someone who could be stronger than me and protect her more than I could." Gohan brought his eyes up to meet Hercule's.  
  
"Wait. Are you. encouraging me? I thought-"  
  
Videl nervously smoothed her hand over her dress, the blue material's shimmer being the only moving thing in the room at the moment. Then she walked over to her father, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, dad."  
  
Hercule returned the hug wholeheartedly. "Baby," he whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Goku shook his head, an ironic smile on his face. He looked over at Vegeta. It's not often that you find that another person could fill your shoes, Goku mused. But when you do it hurts. Must've been how Vegeta felt when he found out I was going to be the one to avenge the Saiyan people and not him, must've been how Hercule is feeling right now. Gohan can be the man he isn't.  
  
But no matter, Videl was still going to need her father, and even I couldn't give her that, as much as I might try. He sighed. You only appreciate people when you find they aren't going to be there all the time anymore; whether they've died, grown up, or grown apart.  
  
Master Roshi, breaking Goku's thoughts and unsympathetic to the moment, clapped his hands together. "So when's the big date?"  
  
Gohan and Hercule both looked at him.  
  
"She has to finish her education," Gohan began.  
  
"My girl still has college to go through," Hercule started.  
  
Videl laughed. "Maybe in a few years." She smiled at Gohan. "Now that I know that you're mine I don't have anything to worry about."  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head, typical Son style. "But I was the one chasing you."  
  
Videl laughed. "I was playing hard to get," she stated, pulling him into another kiss.  
  
*********************  
  
(Newspaper Clip) SATAN CITY- Announcing the engagement of Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan and Anne Satan (deceased), to Son Gohan, son of Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi. Videl Satan is reported to be attending Satan Eastern College next semester. Son Gohan is reported to be taking up a teaching position at West Capital University which should begin next semester. The wedding date is still to be set.  
  
(Newspaper Clip) SATAN CITY- Son Gohan, the world's savior, resident alien and small- town super-hero, surprised everyone Friday, June 14th, when he forced his way into a downtown restaurant, which doesn't have a name because the author doesn't want to think of one after her first French Restaurant Experience.  
  
Despite the fact that he was about to be arrested, a rushed proposal delivered to the famous Videl Satan left everyone shocked. Even more shocking, she said yes! After a few minutes of celebration with friends and family (which somehow, appeared as if out of nowhere, reportedly due to a technique called Instant Transmission) Satan's father Hercule Satan appeared.  
  
Through a rather personal dialogue, it was astonishing to find that in October, when Satan was theorized to have run away, she had actually been kicked out.  
  
Hercule Satan, an avid fighter against Son Gohan in the past months, gracefully accepted the proposal.  
  
(ZZTV News Channel Footage)  
  
"I'm Patty Hughes for ZZTV- Here we are at (un-named) Restaurant, where, only thirty minutes ago, Son Gohan, 19, proposed to Videl Satan, 18. What you see behind me is a man known as Master Roshi ordering rounds for everyone."  
  
Footage of Master Roshi and Z-fighters celebrating at restaurant.  
  
"Of course, drinks are virgin for the newly engaged couple, who aren't yet 21."  
  
Behind her we see Vegeta swig an alcoholic beverage, yelling something at Goku.  
  
"Let me look at my notes here, I guess I was just at the right place at the right time. I saw Ms. Satan arrive with Mark Sullivan an hour, maybe an hour and a half ago. When I questioned her, she refused to give a statement."  
  
In background Vegeta tries to punch Goku, who, of course, dodges the attack. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and others begin to chant, "Brawl! Brawl! Brawl! Brawl! Brawl!" As Gohan sighs and Videl laughs.  
  
"After following them back into the restaurant I sat down at an unoccupied table waiting for events to unfold."  
  
Vegeta grabs Goku by his shirt and throws him onto the table top, Goku, in self defense, forms a small ki blast and fires it at Vegeta.  
  
"Little did I know that I would be witnessing one of the most touching moments in history."  
  
Vegeta is attempting to strangle Goku as Goku pries Vegeta's fingers off his throat.  
  
"After Ms. Videl answered with a firm 'yes' to his proposal, it looked as Son Gohan would need to be carted off to jail for trespassing. But luckily a green alien form Namek named Piccolo, who stated that 'Saiyans leave damage costs everywhere they go' Son Go-"  
  
Transmission is abruptly ended as a ki blast hit's the camera. Before this happens we see an all out bar fight where Vegeta is walking toward the camera yelling "You want a statement, I'll give you a statement!" and brandishing his middle finger (which is censored out.)  
  
********************  
  
Sorry, I'm high on sugar. (Because we're out of pot.) Just kidding. I'm really not myself at all, not having my computer has changed me! I'll get going with Meg and see when I can get the first chapter of 'When the Stars Fall' out. By the way, I know this chapter is rushed and sucks. Next chapter: Beach party!  
  
One question: Do you guys want me to do a chapter where Gohan tells Videl the Cell Games story, more in depth then he has yet? I've had several requests for this.  
  
Also: My Great Saiyaman and Teen Gohan action figures are doing quite peachy! ~Chris 


	23. Ch. 23

First off, I just want to say I am amazed that I have 147 reviews! You guys are seriously the greatest out there! Give yourself a pat on the back. (I wonder how many of you actually just did that.) Anyways, does anyone realize that our precious summer vacations are almost up? That fact sucks. Also, the sugar experience later in this chapter is based on the white, white, white, sand the have in Florida. For everyone's information: This is just a filler chapter, nothing important really happens here. Just FYI.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Teen Gohan and The Great Saiyaman action figures. (Also all my recorded episodes of DBZ.) Everything else is © Akira Toriyama except for original characters blah, blah, blah- on to the fic!  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER CHAPTER 23  
  
"Ow, ow, ow! Could you keep the noise level down a bit?" Goku asked as he exited the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen table. "It's waaaaay too early in the morning."  
  
"Honey, it's practically noon," Chi-Chi said, setting down a large platter of food and throwing her arms around her husband's neck.  
  
"Like I said.early," Goku groaned.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed causing Goku to groan again. "Have a little too much fun at the restaurant yesterday?" She prodded.  
  
Goku shrugged. "I was okay until about the fiftieth drink, when Vegeta sucker punched me in the gut- Hey! Where's everyone?"  
  
"Um, Bulma and I decided to throw Gohan and Videl's high school class a party on the beach later today. Videl took Goten over to Trunks's so she and Bulma could go to the beach and set up, and Gohan's at WCU. Staff meeting. So we'll be going to the beach later this afternoon. How's that sound?"  
  
Goku squeezed his eyes shut. "Very loud."  
  
***************  
  
"...so that's when Chi-Chi and I decided to throw a little party for them..." Bulma explained from the living room. Vegeta, in the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door.  
  
"Good for you. What's for lunch?"  
  
"...and everyone's going and it's at the coastal beach near Satan City," Bulma finished quickly. Everything was silent. Then, there was the slamming noise of a refrigerator door.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me woman?"  
  
"That you're going whether you want to or not, and, if you don't, you will starve for the rest of your life, sleep on the sofa, and never step foot in a gravity room again!"  
  
Vegeta huffed. "That is so typical, woman. I grow tired of hearing the same old threats."  
  
"Are you telling me you won't go?" Bulma demanded.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "'Course not!"  
  
"Good. Videl and I are leaving to set up, then we're going to run a few errands and invite the rest of the gang. We'll be back to pick up you Trunks and Goten in a few hours, expect us by five!"  
  
"Damn it," Vegeta muttered.  
  
*************** SIX-THIRTY P.M. AT THE BEACH SOUTH OF SATAN CITY ***************  
  
Bulma smiled as she set the hover car down perfectly in a parking space (only to get out and encapsulate it.) Vegeta was seething.  
  
"Do you women enjoy these outings or something? 'Cause us husbands can't stand them!"  
  
Bulma smiled. "Vegeta you're the only one. Goku, and Krillin love these So do Yamcha and Master Roshi-"  
  
"Oh, he doesn't count, the perv likes it anywhere there are women walking around in two piece bathing-" Bulma cut him off as she spied Chi-Chi.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She screamed. "You're son's getting married!" Videl rolled her eyes from behind Bulma. Chi-Chi was smiling brightly.  
  
"You know, Bulma, I hope Vegeta didn't mind coming to this thing on such short notice." Bulma waved her off.  
  
"Nonsense, Vegeta's going to have a great time," she stated, emphasizing 'great' as she turned back to her husband and Trunks. "Okay, Trunks, what did we talk about?"  
  
The purple haired youngster sighed. "I promise not to wander off, get Goten in trouble, or blow anything at all up, especially living things."  
  
"Very good."  
  
Vegeta began walking away quickly. "You just don't want him to show any sign of Saiyan royalty at all, do you?" Bulma ignored him and began talking to Chi-Chi. Videl left to head toward the beach on her own, passing Goku as he went to talk to Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, Videl!" Goku called. "I saw some of your friends from school down by where Bulma set up the barbecue pit," he informed. "We're makin' ribs!" He added happily.  
  
"Thanks," Videl replied. "And Gohan's still at his meeting but he'll be showing up as soon as he can."  
  
"Okay." Videl placed her towel on the ground. She was dressed in a pale purple swimsuit with a white sarong. Over this was a T-Shirt that she removed.  
  
"I love your bathing suit!" A female voice called from behind her.  
  
Videl turned around. "Angela, hi," she returned with little enthusiasm.  
  
"You are not going to believe this!" The redhead exclaimed.  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"I'm going to West Capital! I was accepted! Maybe I'll be taking Gohan's class!" Angela smiled. "That guy is such a stud- but, that's right you're his fiancé!" She gushed.  
  
"Videl!" Videl heard Chi-Chi call.  
  
"I have to go," she said quickly to Angela.  
  
*******************  
  
Vegeta sat under a palm tree, brooding on what ill-fortune brought him to this Kami-forsaken place called a beach. Everyone with common sense stayed away from him.  
  
Everyone except one man.  
  
Everyone except Kakarott.  
  
But then again, Vegeta thought. He's always been a little low on the common sense factor.  
  
"Vegeta! Hey! I'm glad you could make it!" Goku shouted. Vegeta shot off one of his dirtiest looks, but the younger Saiyan didn't seem fazed. In fact, he looked downright comfortable, walking towards the prince in nothing but a pair of Malibu shorts and sandals.  
  
"Kakarott..." Vegeta began.  
  
"I can't believe you came!" Goku continued.  
  
"Anything to get that god-awful women of my back," Vegeta muttered. Goku ignored the statement.  
  
"Bulma said you and I are in charge of making sure that the kids stay safe. She also made it a point for me to tell you not to do a 'half-assed job'."  
  
Vegeta growled. "The kids are all eighteen, they're going off to college in less than a month, they'll be fine."  
  
"Not those kids, our kids," Goku replied looking at Goten and Trunks.  
  
Vegeta shot him the evil eye. "Listen to me, Kakarott. If you think you can prance up to me in that ridiculous attire and tell me what to do than you can prance right back! I refuse to do another thing that women tells me until-" Goku turned around and began walking away.  
  
"Vegeta's about to blow a gasket," he called nonchalantly.  
  
**************************  
  
Videl was flushing and paling alternatively as Chi-Chi and Bulma were talking. They were talking about her. And all about their new favorite topic: Gohan'sfiancéwhoisgoingtomakeaperfectmotherforhischildren.  
  
Eventually the two forgot Videl's presence as Bulma spied Vegeta popping some Advil.  
  
"Vegeta! What in heaven's name are you doing?" Bulma shrieked. "Haven't you had like seven of those? Won't you die?"  
  
Vegeta regarded her coolly. "Unfortunately, my Saiyan blood won't let that happen."  
  
"Okay, listen, mister-" Bulma began. Videl was spared from listening to the fight as Gohan dropped from the sky right in front of her, still wearing the suit he had worn to the meeting.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" he said happily, pulling off the suit jacket and loosening the tie, halting the motion when he noticed Videl. Videl smiled and spun around gracefully, showing off her bathing suit.  
  
"Since you're not saying anything, I assume it'll do?" Gohan stopped fidgeting with his tie and stuffed his hands in his pockets almost bashfully and walked towards her. Videl tilted back her head and placed her chin on his chest. "How was your meeting?"  
  
Gohan put his own chin to his chest and sighed. "It was okay. Well, I want to teach history, and believe me I am, the board over there at West Capital just put a little spin on it."  
  
Videl frowned. "What kind of spin?"  
  
Gohan pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Get ready for this," he warned, stepping away. By now the gathered Z-Senshi had pretty much fixed their attention on the conversation. "I am going to be teaching, and developing all the textbooks, curriculum, etc., for a history class on the Saiyan people." Everyone was shocked at first but then began to congratulate him. "That's not all," he said, cutting them off. "I'm also teaching another class."  
  
"What class?" Krillin asked.  
  
Gohan exhaled. "The true events of the Cell Games."  
  
"Holy shit," Yamcha swore under his breath. "Why you?"  
  
"Uh, I think because they figure 'Who better to teach the Cell Games than the kid that killed him!'" Gohan answered. "I need to write textbooks on Saiyan history and culture. They also said a written personal account of the Cell Games would be fantastic as well as a best-seller."  
  
"Wow, you'll be like an author!" Tien said cheerily.  
  
Gohan smiled. "I guess I will. That's kind of cool. But c'mon, we're having a party! Let's have some fun!"  
  
Videl walked over to him as the fighters dispersed. "Gohan, the question is, can you teach a class on the Cell Games?"  
  
Gohan pulled off his tie. "The answer to that is simple: no. I can't even talk about the Cell Games. There are things I haven't even told you. Think about it, you know your dad fought and lost, my dad fought, stopped, I fought, Cell threatened to blow up the Earth, my dad prevented that, he died, I finished him. What else do you really know besides that?"  
  
Videl stammered. "Well, I know that you- well you fought those seven Cell Junior things-"  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"No, uh, well, you were supposed to fight them, right?"  
  
Gohan pulled off his shoes and socks. "Never mind, this isn't a discussion to have here. I'm going to go change into my swim trunks." Before he could say another word Bulma came up to the couple.  
  
"Don't we look handsome tonight?" Bulma commented to Gohan. "Vegeta, take a look at Gohan!" Vegeta regarded Gohan, expression blank.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "He looks nice."  
  
Gohan and Videl were saved from the impending fight as a car squealed its breaks. Then the sound of Erasa shouting "Videl, hey!" reached their ears. Erasa jumped out of the driver's seat of Sharpner's car. "Sorry we're late!"  
  
Sharpner, still in the passenger seat, cringed. "I can't believe you squealed the tires. The word 'classic' mean anything to you?"  
  
"Hey!" Gohan threw a high-five greeting to his friend.  
  
"How's it going?" Sharpner asked, slapping Gohan's hand.  
  
Erasa smiled at Videl. "Can we say 'hot'?" She asked. "I mean, look at some of the guys around here, they're all so. muscular. There are entirely too many gorgeous men here. Entirely too many gorgeous men without shirts on. Videl- they're shirtless!"  
  
Videl rolled her eyes for the second time that day. "Erasa, they're Gohan's dad's friends. They're all like forty."  
  
Gohan interrupted. "I'm going to go change, be right back."  
  
About five minutes later Gohan began walking back from the beach house where he changed. He now wore swim trunks and sandals like his dad. Erasa leaned in towards Videl. "Men like that should not be made to wear shirts," she commented. Videl gave her an odd look. "Yeah," Erasa continued. "The law should be that the maximum amount of clothing they can wear is boxers."  
  
Sharpner glared at her. "Shut up, shut up, shut up. You're going out with me and I work out just as much-" Erasa moved over to Sharpner and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I know, I'm just admiring the view."  
  
"So who's up for swimming?" Gohan suggested. His question was followed by a series of 'Me!'s from Videl and Sharpner.  
  
Erasa just pushed Gohan a bit and said, "Let's see some flexing!" Gohan blushed but performed a couple of flexes for her. Erasa pinched his cheek giggling. "You are so cute!"  
  
Videl smiled and moved over to Gohan who wrapped his arm around her. "And the thing is, he knows it!" Videl said.  
  
Gohan gave her an exaggerated wink. "You bet!" He laughed. "To the water!"  
  
Erasa clapped her hands enthusiastically. "I'll follow from behind, guys!" She said, giving Videl the thumbs up and a wink.  
  
Bulma smiled as she watched the teenagers leave. "That's so great," she commented. "Gohan really turned around and became the carefree boy he once was."  
  
Goku took a swig of his Pepsi. "Yeah, with her help."  
  
Bulma shrugged. "C'mon, Goku. Point of fact is that Gohan's turned back into the sweet, smiling child that he used to be. He never was the same after everything that happened when he was eleven. It's like a miracle."  
  
"Exactly," Tien affirmed.  
  
Goku threw a glance back at them over his shoulder and returned his gaze to his son and his friends. He sighed. A miracle? Or was Gohan just really, really good at hiding?  
  
Bulma noticed the look on Goku's face but didn't say anything. "Time to continue making tons of food." She began turning over ribs on the barbecue, hitting Vegeta's hands as he tried to snatch one. "How dare you! I'm cooking and the next time you try to pull something like that I promise you'll be sorry." Bulma barked. "Listen here, my so-called prince, here's how his is going to work. I cook. You don't take any food. That way I can cook without interruptions. Is that clear?"  
  
Vegeta stood with his arms folded, silent, as Bulma began to cook again, mumbling out what could have been an apology. Then again, it probably wasn't.  
  
"So... back to the barbecue?" Bulma asked, sweetly. "Oh and Goku, Goten, can you mix up some lemonade?"  
  
"Sure we will Bulma," Goku said quickly. "Let's go Goten!"  
  
Goten followed. "Dad, look at this sand! We don't have anything like this back at our house, just dirt." He shoved a plastic cup full of sand in his father's face.  
  
"That's right, Goten. Now, all we need is this fresh lemon juice Bulma brought," he poured it into a large punch bowl. "And some sugar to mix in. Can you get the sugar, buddy? We need about a cupful for this much lemonade."  
  
Goten walked over to the car where Bulma had a bag full of sugar. Grabbing a plastic cup, he filled it with the white substance. "Got it dad!" He called, running back.  
  
"Alright, now dump it into the lemonade and I'll mix." Goten looked down at his hands. Both held cups and both cup held a white sugary substance. One cup had to be sugar and one cup had to be sand.  
  
"Uh oh," he said softly, shrugging and dumping one in. Goku mixed it up.  
  
"Daddy," Goten began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I just put sand in the lemonade. I didn't now which was which."  
  
Goku stopped. "Why didn't you tell me? Here, give me the cup you didn't pour in." Goten handed him the cup. Goku ate some. "Well, this is definitely sand, so you put the sugar in there. Don't worry."  
  
Vegeta walked up. Goku and Goten grinned at him. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Want some lemonade?" Goku offered.  
  
Vegeta eyed the lemonade suspiciously. "Not if you two made it. I think I'll do as the Namek does and just have some water."  
  
Goku whined. "Awwww, but Vegeta I know we made it right!"  
  
**********************  
  
Sharpner was calf-deep in the ocean water, posing for the camera with Gohan and Videl. "Okay, so I want everyone together with the sunset in the background. There... perfect!" Erasa exclaimed, snapping a camera shot. "Now just Videl and Gohan!"  
  
Sharpner slumped exaggeratedly and frowned. "Aw, I'll have Videl take a pic of you and me next!" Sharpner perked up with a smile and hugged her.  
  
Gohan stood behind Videl and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting his head drop towards Videl's neck. Videl cocked her head towards Gohan and smiled as Erasa snapped another photograph.  
  
"Now me and Sharpner!" She shouted. Videl laughed and took the camera from Erasa, waiting for them to pose and then taking a photo. Erasa gave Sharpner a quick kiss and then sighed. "I can't believe this was our last year to hang out together!" Everyone else sighed. She pointed at Gohan. "You're going off to teach at West Capital." She pointed to Sharpner and Videl. "You guys are going to Satan College. And then I'm going to take a year off from my education to work as a receptionist at my dad's office. This is so sad!" Erasa threw her arms around Gohan and Sharpner. "What am I going to do without my big strong guys to protect me?" She went over and hugged Videl. "And my best gal friend to hang out with?"  
  
All four best friends looked at each other for a moment. The setting sun finally completing its decent in the sky as night staked its claim. Gohan cleared his throat. "Hey, right here we have everything that will ever really be important to us. Let's promise not to lose that."  
  
Sharpner nodded. "Well said, my man."  
  
The group was interrupted as Goku trotted up, stopping at the water's line. "Guys! Food's done! Time to eat! Eat! Eat! Eat!" The group rushed in.  
  
"What are we eatin', dad?" Gohan asked quickly.  
  
"Barbecue ribs and-"  
  
"Ribs?" Erasa asked. "I'm a vegetarian, I can't-"  
  
"No problem," Goku said with a wave of his hand. "See the guy in the red shorts with the white print? That's Tien. He'll fix you up with something meatless."  
  
Erasa nodded and walked up behind the man Goku described. "'Scuse me? Goku said to ask you about a vegetarian meal?"  
  
The man laughed. "Tien-shin-han at your service, ma'am," he stated politely, turning around.  
  
"Tien-shin-haoooooooly shit- you have three eyes. And I knew that, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting-"  
  
"It's okay, don't beat yourself up."  
  
Erasa swallowed. "Sorry about the 'three eyes' remark," she said apologetically.  
  
"No offense taken."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Erasa. One of Gohan's girlfriend's -er- fiancés best friends."  
  
The large man smiled. "Nice to meet you."'  
  
Erasa laughed. "Pleasure."  
  
Tien sighed. "Sooo, let's get started on that meal, shall we? What would you like... a shish kabob with just fruits and veggies?"  
  
Erasa shrugged. "Sounds perfect!"  
  
Videl came running up behind her, tapping Erasa on her shoulder. "We're waiting on you to eat. Oh, hi Tien."  
  
"Hi, Videl. Congrats, by the way. You really gave Gohan a run for his money," he joked.  
  
"I try," Videl said, trying to hide a grin.  
  
Tien worked his culinary magic quickly. Placing two fruit-and- vegetable shish kabobs on a plate. "There you go!" He announced. "Now go hang out with those significant others of yours. I'm sure they miss you already!"  
  
Erasa smiled widely. "Thanks!"  
  
When Erasa and Videl made it to the area where their friends were eating at a cluster of beach chairs, Sharpner was ecstatic. " 'Rasa! Gohan's going to do a Kamehameha Wave!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we asked him to! Wouldn't it be great to see THE attack that completely annihilated Cell?"  
  
Videl cast a glance at Gohan. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Sharpner looked at her disbelieving, a piece of pineapple in his hand. "It was only the single-most thing that decided the fate of the planet!"  
  
Videl still hadn't taken her eyes off Gohan.  
  
"S'okay, Videl," Gohan said with quiet cheer. "As a matter of fact, I'll do it right now."  
  
Gohan got up and jogged to the shoreline, stopping and breathing deeply. Erasa smiled. "Yea! Gohan!" Gohan looked back with a smile before bringing his hands in front of him.  
  
"KA..."  
  
The first shout began to attract some attention from the other high school graduates on the beach. The sharp, rapid rise in Gohan's ki alerted the fighters. Gohan brought his hands to his right side.  
  
"ME..."  
  
Angela screamed. "He's doing one of those power thingies, isn't he?"  
  
"HA..."  
  
Sharpner glared at her. "It's called a 'Kamehameha Wave, for your information."  
  
"ME..."  
  
Gohan continued to hold his hands at his side a little longer for a dramatic effect, the ki sparking as he prepared to use it.  
  
"HA!"  
  
Gohan brought his hands forward, allowing only a fraction of his energy out. People watched in awe, and then clapped, as the energy cut through the waves and seemed to continue well on into the ocean. Gohan allowed a wave of ki to explode around him, flaring sand in ever which way.  
  
Cheers rang out. Gohan turned around as he modestly shrugged, like firing off one of the strongest ki blasts ever created was as easy as tying a knot. Over the applause Goku's voice boomed (with the aid of a microphone.)  
  
"Yes everyone, that's my son. And don't look so astonished because that one was nothing compared to what he could do and what he has done. However," Goku chuckled. "That's nothing compared to what I can do."  
  
Laughter rose up from the various scattered groups along the beach. "But that's not what I'm here to announce. I wanna say that Bulma's got one heck of a karaoke machine here along with two mics people! Let's here some tunes!"  
  
Krillin was the first to jump up. "I'll go!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned away. "Please don't," he muttered.  
  
Gohan laughed at the Saiyan prince and put on a smile as he neared Videl. "So my dad has managed to piss off Vegeta again with the help of Krillin I see. I'm sure that Vegeta wants nothing more then to wallop my dad's ass into the ground."  
  
Goku jumped off the stage and came over. "Us adults are going to hang out on the beach over in this area. If anyone wants to leave or anything they can, I'm pretty much leaving you to your own devices."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "That's not exactly smart."  
  
"Hey, Goku, your turn to sing!" Bulma called.  
  
"Gotta go," Goku said hastily.  
  
Gohan went over to his discarded clothes and pulled on a long sleeved shirt. Night had fallen completely now and one by one the stars were emerging. The moon was only a sliver in slice of silver in the sky. The half-Saiyan wandered over to where Videl was going through her things. Videl looked up as she heard him approaching and laughed. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.  
  
"You okay?" Videl asked, throwing on a large T-shirt.  
  
Gohan didn't answer, instead he absentmindedly sat down in the sand, looking up at the stars. Gohan threw a momentary look in Videl's direction before returning his eyes to the delicate black blanket above him. "I'm fine." Gohan shrugged, turning his attention to her. A cool ocean breeze caressing a lock of hair out of his face. He brought a hand to his mouth, covering it as he yawned. Videl laughed and crossed her legs Indian style.  
  
"When we all leave to go to college, I'm going to miss you," Videl stated, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Aw, c'mon," Gohan said, bringing his hand to hers. "It won't be that bad."  
  
Videl's shoulders dropped. "It's just that these past few months you have been my very best friend." She held his hand with both of hers and Gohan let the corners of his mouth turn up. With her fingers still attached to his hand, Gohan brought his hand up to her face and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, tapping her nose with his pointer finger gently. She looked up at him and he flashed her one of his cruelly disarming, sunny smiles.  
  
"I'll miss you, too," he murmured, leaning over and kissing her softly on the forehead. "That's just it," he continued. "I'll miss you, but I won't lose you. I've always been afraid to lose you. Lose you to Mark, or lose you to a threat like Cell, or lose you because of your dad. But, I'm not anymore. I might miss you but I will never, ever be able to lose you," he whispered pulling her closer.  
  
Videl laughed against him. "Sounds like I'm all yours."  
  
Gohan laughed with her. "Only if I'm all yours."  
  
"Sure," Videl giggled.  
  
************************  
  
Like I said, just filler. Lots-o-fluff. Meg and I have been getting together everyday to work on 'When the Stars Fall' so when I've come home to BFF I'm tired and my writing can't take on more than happy-happy boring- boring style. Not only that but schools in my district start in about two weeks and it's the end of summer rush for me. I have one more big project to do in math (this 500 page packet) and I really need to work on that. And remember: You guys are the best! So to all my #1 fans out there, thanks! :- ) 


	24. Ch. 24

Okay, this is basically just a re-telling of the Cell games from Gohan point of view to Videl but it's brief summary, not word for freakin' word. It combines a bit of the Japanese dialogue with the English. Though I use a lot of the FUNi lines for those of you who've never seen a Japanese fan sub or what not. But some of it is Japanese translation so if it looks like something you've never heard, live with it and don't flame me!  
  
Thank you.  
  
I'd also like to give a shout out to ZSENSHI and ELFGIRLPERSON, lol. They be my two best buds in FL! They know what it's all about! I got to know them better when I finally downloaded AOLIM. If you want to talk the IM is 'MiraiChris17'!  
  
*************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, but it's wicked cool.  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
(Takes place about two or three weeks after last chapter.)  
  
Videl brushed loose strands of midnight black hair behind her ear while taking a drink of water. She stood in the Son kitchen by the sink, thinking hard. All this was going to be over tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow she left for college, and Gohan left to teach at college.  
  
There was just one problem, and as always, it had to do with Gohan. A few weeks ago, when he landed on that beach and told her that he was going to teach Saiyan history and culture she was thrilled. When he told her he was going to teach the Cell Games, she was more than worried. Then he had pointed out to her that she really didn't know much about what happened that day, and the thought that he was still hiding parts of his past from her aggravated her to no end.  
  
Videl knew the perfect person to talk to about her problem: Goku. The older Saiyan had become somewhat of a mentor to her when she had moved in during the month of October the last year, and the feeling had always kind of stuck.  
  
It being nine o'clock at night, Goku was either going to be eating in the kitchen, or watching TV with Goten. He was doing the latter, sitting comfortably on the couch, falling asleep as his half-lidded eyes suggested.  
  
"Goku, may I speak with you?"  
  
Goku moaned. "Listen Videl, you have to go to college. It's for your own good. You need an education these days. Yes, I'm going to make you leave tomorrow, and if I don't, Chi-Chi will."  
  
Videl laughed. She had been teasing Goku about how she didn't want to leave the past week and said that he'd have to literally kick her out to get her to vacate the guest room. "No, Goku, I am leaving tomorrow don't worry. I just don't want to leave without knowing something."  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
Videl gave Goten a sidelong glance and whispered to Goku, "It's kind of private."  
  
Goku stood up and led her to his room, shutting the door. "What?"  
  
"Gohan hinted a few weeks ago that he hadn't told me all there is to the Cell Games. And I really feel like I deserve to know what makes him act so depressed sometimes, especially after he has those horrible nightmares. I mean, he's nineteen and he still has nightmares about-"  
  
Goku stiffened. "What's the problem? If you want to know just ask him."  
  
Videl sighed. "I would, believe me. But, the thing is that I kind of promised myself, the night of that press conference however many months ago, that I wouldn't talk about the Cell Games in front of Gohan unless he brought them up first. I just don't want to hurt him since-"  
  
"Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love the most," Goku cut in, looking at her squarely and dead serious.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Videl, if that's not true I've made far too many mistakes in my life."  
  
"What?"  
  
Goku walked over to her. "I've hurt them, Gohan and Chi-Chi and Goten, more times than-"  
  
Videl didn't need him to continue. "I understand."  
  
Goku looked at her. "Just remember one thing, Videl. The super Saiyan power did not come easy for any of us, especially Gohan. I became a super Saiyan when I watched Krillin die on Namek; Vegeta was just a case of an extreme ego coupled with pride; for Mirai no Trunks it took a crumbling world and the death of my future son, his best friend, at the hands of the androids; and lastly Gohan.  
  
"Gohan. Gohan always fights to protect. We all do, but him especially. He was eleven counting the time chamber training, really just a small boy, and he was different. He needed anger, fed off it, to become a super Saiyan. And he finally did once he thought back to every horrid thing that had happened in his short eleven years of life. That was enough to make him go super Saiyan: eleven years of pain. Videl, that innocent boy had seen more hate and brutality than anyone five times over. And that was just enough to make him go super Saiyan.  
  
"Now here's my question: If it took all that for him to go super Saiyan, is it even worth asking him, do you even want to know, what it took for him to go beyond that to the second level of a super Saiyan the day of the Cell Games?"  
  
Videl was silent as she bit her lower lip.  
  
"Gohan never liked the fight as we did, but he tried his hardest to do what we asked of him. And it was that protection for us that he wanted, that drove him to train. He was pushed past his limit and then some. And maybe that's why I can't help but see him as a boy. Because no matter how adult he acts, no matter what strength he possesses, everyone, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, we've all had to remember that he was only a child being asked to do a man's job."  
  
Videl nodded. "I realize that, but I really need to know what happened to him, Goku. I think it will be easier if he can share that pain with someone."  
  
Goku shrugged. "But will he want to? And if he does, even Gohan has a sense of pride that may keep him from revealing that day's events to you. Or what if he is trying to hide the most painful aspects from you to protect you?"  
  
Videl stood up. "I need to know before he leaves tomorrow. Are you trying to tell me you don't think I should ask him about the Cell Games?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "To tell you the truth I honestly don't know what you should do." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Somehow I have the feeling you're going to try and talk to him anyway. In that case, good luck!"  
  
Videl left the room, walking down the hall toward her room and the Son boys room, stopping outside the latter. She put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath, opening it and stepping in. Goten was nowhere to be seen, probably still watching TV in the living room. Gohan was hard at work next to dim lamp light. He was furiously scrawling something across a white, un-rumpled piece of notebook paper as he unconsciously adjusted his glasses.  
  
When Gohan noticed her standing there he looked up, watching her through aforementioned glasses, surprised. "Oh, hey!" He said. "Are you finished packing already? Or do you need another suitcase? Cause I think there was one more left in the attic. I won't need it."  
  
Videl shook her head. "I finished packing about an hour ago."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Good, you're farther ahead then I am. Sounds like you're all ready to go actually."  
  
Videl crossed her arms and leaned against his door frame. "I am already to go, except for goodbyes-"  
  
"-and let's not bring up those yet-"  
  
"-and one other thing," Videl finished.  
  
Gohan furrowed his eyebrows. "What thing?"  
  
Videl uncrossed her arms and walked forward toward his bed. "Gohan, I need you to tell me about Cell, only be-"  
  
Gohan looked away.  
  
"- only because if you can tell me, you can teach it. That and I think that I deserve to know."  
  
"No one deserves to know," he said fiercely but his voice softened. "Please, I don't want to talk about it. Don't make me."  
  
Gohan's whole attitude had turned from studious to scared in a few seconds. "Gohan are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Videl rolled her eyes, peeved. "Listen to me, you're not fine! And the more you say it the less convincing it becomes. Now you're not one to lie Gohan so stop saying that!"  
  
Videl continued, all anger out of her voice. "I know that there's no changing the past, but that doesn't change the fact that something painful happened at the Cell Games. You're just going to have to accept it sometime."  
  
Gohan looked up at her with a battling glare. "I'll accept it when I'm ready."  
  
Videl glared right back, seeing the hurt in his eyes. A strong urge to hug him came through her thoughts, but she forced it down.  
  
"You don't have to accept it now, do that some other time for all I care! I'm just asking you to tell me what happened!"  
  
Gohan put down the pen and paper with a thud. "You want me to tell you what happened? Why? The one thing that I don't want to remember is the one thing I can't forget, as much as I might try. And now, the one person that I thought wouldn't bring it up is here trying to ask me-"  
  
Videl sat down on the bed. "See this Gohan? This is so not you! This is the only thing I want to know! Why all the anger? When it comes down to sorting this problem out it's obvious you can't do it alone!"  
  
"If only you knew what you were saying," Gohan muttered bitterly.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. "Can't you see that I don't care what I'm saying? Right now I only care about you and why you're acting like this!"  
  
"I don't want to tell you because I don't wish for you to know even a slim shadow of the hell I went through- I wish- I dunno. I wish it didn't hurt so much."  
  
Gohan stood up and ran a hand through his hair, agitated. "Here's what happened: I was an eleven year old kid out there in the middle of nowhere and scared as hell when my father comes back and tells me that he wants me to fight Cell. I. Didn't. Want. To.  
  
"But I was going to do it anyway because he apparently had faith in me. As did Piccolo, I believe, though the others doubted. My dad saw something powerful or brave in me. He was wrong."  
  
Videl reached out to lay a comforting hand on his arm but he moved away. "But you were-" She began.  
  
Gohan raked his hair again. "An idiot. That's the only thing I was.  
  
Videl shook her head. "No, you were only eleven."  
  
"I don't care! It shouldn't of mattered. I should have been able to fight, to save dad. Everyone depended on me. Especially my dad and mom, and my little brother who I had no idea about. And I let them all down! If I were really the fighter everyone needed I would have been able to save dad. I should have been able to save dad anyway."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?" He asked sharply.  
  
Videl didn't say anything.  
  
"Like I said: I didn't want to fight. The next thing I was really conscious of was Cell telling me that if someone was to blame I should blame my father. Then Cell was blasting at me, hitting me and then flying into a mountain. I could hear Piccolo yelling at my dad, demanding to know why he made me, of all people, fight. But my dad knew I was far from being harmed at all. That's when I heard Cell ask my dad to fight again and I got up. I didn't want my dad to fight again. You see, Videl, I didn't want to lose him like I had so many times before. But I didn't want to fight either.  
  
"I burst through the rocks that had landed on top of me by expanding my ki. I told Cell that fighting was pointless. I told him that if he wouldn't stop I'd have to. kill him. Cell asked me how. By then I had figured out why my dad had told me to fight - what he knew. He knew how I could beat Cell."  
  
"Second level of super Saiyan," Videl whispered.  
  
Gohan shut his eyes and nodded.  
  
"But that would take more anger than you had at the time, no matter how hard you tried."  
  
Gohan nodded again. "Exactly." He resumed pacing. "I told Cell about all the times in the past where I had shown enormous bursts of power. And in every one of them I was angry." Gohan swallowed. "That's when Cell got the idea. The perfect little idea: make the boy angry. He just started beating me furiously. In self-defense and nothing more I kicked him and fought back. My dad said something then, I don't know what, but I heard his voice. He knew that if Cell kept it up I'd go crazy.  
  
"And crazy is all that the level beyond super Saiyan is to me. It's crazy un-harnessed rage. And I was no where near the point of passing that line. So I stood, facing Cell, with the whole world watching.  
  
"That's when he started shooting me with an attack of Frieza's. I was distracted, dodging it when he grabbed me. He was squeezing me, suffocating me. Dende, I was kicking and screaming and he just wouldn't let go. Everything became so confusing then. Cell was laughing, asking me if I hated him, asking me if it hurt. And I heard Piccolo yelling at my dad, screaming, 'Do you know what Gohan's thinking about right now? Does he know what you want him to become? He isn't thinking about anger! He's thinking, "Why isn't my father coming to rescue me from pain, and death.""  
  
"But it didn't work. Piccolo was right, it wasn't making me angry. Then Cell dropped me. He told me that perhaps I needed to see someone else get hurt.  
  
"And then android Sixteen grabbed Cell. It was amazing. Cell couldn't sense the android because androids don't have ki and that's what made them so hard to fight! That's when Sixteen said that he would detonate the devise Dr. Gero had implanted, taking out Cell with him. I believed it was over. I believed it was all about to end.  
  
"Instead, the device didn't go off. Bulma had removed it when she had reconstructed Sixteen. He was no match for Cell and Cell easily ripped him apart, kicking off his head. Cell wasted no time, and generated seven miniature Cells. That's where he got me. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien. none of them had a chance against those things. And those who did, like Piccolo and Mirai Trunks, were easily subdued. My father was already injured from his fight with Cell and they just hurt him more.  
  
"I forgot everything then. The only thing I could think to do was plead with Cell, beg him to stop, but all he did was laugh at me. Then he said to me, 'It looks like you're almost there.' That's when he ordered the Cell Juniors to kill them. By now I could feel the power coming. And every time Cell shouted 'Kill them all!' he added more fuel to the flame. It was then that I wanted him dead for what he was doing.  
  
"Then your father -I don't know what he was doing or thinking- he threw Sixteen's head right between Cell and me."  
  
Gohan sat down on the bed, placing his head violently in his hands, frustrated and upset. "Sixteen said that it wasn't bad to fight for what I was fighting for: justice and peace. He told me I didn't have to suppress my feelings. He told me to save the planet. the 'beautiful nature that I love.'"  
  
Gohan looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears in his eyes. "Maybe your father did save the day, because without Sixteen I don't think I would have done what I did next. I saw a bird, a white dove, I think, and I went insane. I screamed because I didn't know what else to do. The next thing that I knew, and that everyone else knew when the dust cleared, was that I had become something else."  
  
Gohan's voice turned to rage. "And then I killed them, Videl. I killed them all. I wanted them dead, needed it even. I didn't care. Cell had pushed me too far, that green bastard forced me fight him. He was going to kill my friends, I had no choice. And when I killed Cell's 'children' he was so mad, glaring at me hatefully. I glared right back."  
  
A small smile found its way to Gohan's lips. "Cell was so confident he could beat me. But once he began his fight with me and I had no trouble, even I got too confident. Cell increased his speed but it was still no problem for me. In two punches I had him gasping for breath. Needless to say, I was feeling pretty good about myself.  
  
"Cell threw everything he could at me, everyone's special attacks, like Piccolo's Makensappo. You know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. I blocked them all without a problem, even when he hurled a Kamehameha Wave at the Earth. When I retaliated with a wave of my own Cell was nothing but half there anymore.  
  
"My dad was shouting by now, 'Gohan! Gohan, the final blow! Give him the final blow, immediately!' He knew that Cell could regenerate from something like that thanks to Piccolo's cells, but I had other ideas. I thought that what Cell had gone through wasn't enough. I thought he deserved to suffer more, and suffer at my hands.  
  
"I punched him and kicked him until he started hacking or something. And that's when he threw up Eighteen. By now everyone was in good spirits because it looked as if we had Cell beat.  
  
"Piccolo begin again, 'Give him the final blow!' And my father warning me, 'Don't toy with him! Do it now!' Then Cell started swelling up."  
  
Gohan hit his fist in his hand. "Damn it! I should have listened to my dad! I should have listened to Piccolo! Damn! Why didn't I?"  
  
He sat back down on the bed again, silent. Videl didn't look at him, instead she awkwardly surveyed the bedspread, vision blurry, unsure if she should say anything, unsure if she could even speak due to the hard lump that had formed in her throat and the threatening tears in her eyes.  
  
The silence grew longer and Gohan was distracted by the soft shaking of his bed. He turned around to see Videl lightly crying. He quickly turned to face her. "Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Videl waved him away. "Yes," she said in a whisper.  
  
"Not from where I'm sitting."  
  
Videl shook her head. "I'm just a little teary," she explained, but a fresh sob gave her away and she gave up the fight to her feelings. "I'm so sorry, Gohan I didn't know half the things you went through," she cried, tears running freely now as he face became puffy and red. "I. I am so, so sorry," she managed to whisper.  
  
Gohan nodded, lifting a hand to wipe the corner of one of her drowning eyes, her skin soft under his calloused fingers.  
  
"I'm okay," she said, unable to keep the shaking out of her voice.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "But your not. Please come here," he asked moving toward her and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her supportively. When she wouldn't calm down he started rocking her gently. "Videl, please, you're upsetting me," he whispered against her hair.  
  
Videl shook her head violently. "I can't help it, this is where your dad dies, right?"  
  
Gohan swallowed and nodded. Videl felt Gohan's arms tighten around her more at the memory.  
  
Videl tried to pull out of his hug. "You don't have to do this Gohan, you don't have to comfort me. After all I'm suppose to be here for you."  
  
"Shhhh." Gohan said, hugging her still. "We're supposed to be here for each other," he stated softly.  
  
Gohan felt her body shake again and held her head to his chest. "Shhhh." Gohan was relieved when she began to breathe more evenly with the aid of a few deep breaths. "Can I continue?" Gohan asked. "I'll make it quick." Gohan began to loosen her hold on her, but Videl kept her arms tightly around his midsection. "Uh, Videl."  
  
Videl didn't move, just looked up at him, silently asking him to stay right there. "That's okay, I'll just tell from here," he said, laughing.  
  
"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Videl told him quietly.  
  
"I should though, you were right," Gohan responded. After a moment he sighed and began again.  
  
"I didn't know what was going on as Cell expanded in front of me. Not until he told me that he was planning on self-detonating and destroying the planet. I fell to my knees, helpless. And this is the part I always see and hear in my dreams."  
  
Gohan shut his eyes as the words and images played through his head. "No matter what changes in my nightmares this part always stays the same.  
  
" 'Ten more seconds and the earth will be gone, I guess I'll call the game a draw.' And then boots, his boots. My dad was right in front of me, saving me as he always had before. I wanted to hug him then, more than I ever had before. I wanted him to know how much I loved him and how good it was to see him then. How much I just appreciated him. And I will never forget what he said, and he said it as if he would see me tomorrow, but at the same time as if he were saying goodbye forever.  
  
"'Hey, you put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you.'"  
  
Gohan swallowed again. "I was so lost, and I thought I knew what he was going to do and I didn't want him to do it. And he asked me, 'Take care of your mother for me, she needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan.'"  
  
Gohan's arms constricted around Videl. "He said 'Goodbye, my son,' and that's when I knew. Cell shouted his name, my dad phased out. I remember pleading, 'No, come back!' I didn't want him to leave me, that had been my fear since the start of the Games. But it happened, and it was my fault-"  
  
"Don't say that, it was not."  
  
"-I cried pounding my fists into the ground. Then Krillin came over, telling me something that was supposed to cheer me up. He also picked up Eighteen, even though everyone else thought that was a little wild. We didn't know he liked her yet, but you've heard that side of the story, they told it to you awhile ago."  
  
Videl nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"We were deciding what to do with Eighteen, Vegeta gave his jackass opinion, wanting her dead, never a break with that guy, I tell you. But anyways, that's when Cell came back. We saw his hand, and then a ki blast, then Trunks hit the ground. Perfect Cell was standing right there as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Cell explained about Piccolo's regenerative cells, and the Saiyan cells that made him stronger because of his near death experience. I told Cell I was going to kill him to avenge my father. and that's when Vegeta went ballistic. suicidal even.  
  
"He leapt forward, went super Saiyan, and barraged Cell with multiple ki attacks. And then Vegeta was on the ground, couldn't even get back up, Cell had done something to him, I can't remember if he hit his with a physical blow or a ki attack. Then Cell was about to finish off Vegeta with this ki blast when I flew as fast as I could across the ground and shielded Vegeta with my body, placing my left arm out of commission.  
  
"Piccolo was screaming, 'Senzu! Where are the senzu?' And Krillin was saying how we had used it up, that this was the end after everything we'd been through. Trunks was dead, Vegeta, unconscious and I was the only one strong enough to even try. To top it off we had no Dende-damned senzu beans. What a strange thing to hit you when you're down.  
  
"There are so many 'if's. My father had given Cell a senzu before I fought. If he hadn't I could've gone into the battle with renewed strength just then. What if I had finished Cell off in the first place when everyone told me to? What if Vegeta had beaten Cell way back when he was imperfect instead of letting Cell absorb Eighteen? What if Krillin had just used the self-destruct mechanism that Bulma had fashioned on Eighteen instead of letting her live?"  
  
Gohan sighed "Anyway, that's when Vegeta apologized to me. My first thought was, wow, the world really is coming to an end.' But my thoughts were cut off as Cell told us his life story, and about Dr. Gero's ambition to kill my father.  
  
"Cell asked me, 'What's wrong Gohan, you've been so quiet?' I didn't care anymore, I was half-way suicidal. I told Cell, 'Do it already. I know there is nothing I can do to stop you.' I just knew that I would be with my father soon if Cell killed me, and that was all I wanted right then. All I wanted was my dad.  
  
"And my father knew that. I heard his voice, talking to me through King Kai. He told me not to give up. And that's when I started my Kamehameha Wave. And it was then that I knew, with my energy, and my dad's spirit, we just might be able to pull of saving this planet.  
  
"I started arguing with my dad, telling him I was a crybaby, I think," Gohan laughed.  
  
"He told me to stop. He told me I was afraid to let go of all my energy because I would destroy the earth if I did, and that wasn't what I was going for exactly. Then he told me that the earth could be fixed with the dragon balls. Duh! The dragon balls!  
  
"Piccolo appeared behind Cell then, firing at him, then Yamcha, Krillin and Tien were there too! They were all distracting Cell and I swear when I saw that worried look start to creep onto Cell's face I could have started laughing.  
  
"Then one minute Cell began to overtake me energy-wise and the next minute he was screaming, 'Vegeta!' Vegeta had come through for us after all, firing straight at Cell! And Cell was way too distracted by then, he lost his power hold, and that's when my Kamehameha Wave broke through."  
  
Gohan sighed for the last time. "The end," he said quietly.  
  
Videl had calmed back down by now and was looking up at him.  
  
"I made too many mistakes, I let them down. I know I did, I'm not that naïve, Videl," Gohan said simply.  
  
"So now I know everything?" Videl asked.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah," Gohan replied. "After that is when the lies started."  
  
"Well, on that note thank you so much for the truth," Videl said against his chest. "Can I just say one thing?"  
  
"Sure." Gohan shrugged, laying down on the bed, careful not to disturb Videl too much.  
  
Videl readjusted her hold on him. "There were no mistakes to be made that day, and least of all any to be made by you, remember that."  
  
"But if I hadn't."  
  
"Gohan, it was one decision," Videl cut him off.  
  
"One decision can change a lot," Gohan told her.  
  
Videl blinked. "Yeah, but remember all those 'if's, Gohan? Those decisions could have been made differently. And if they had things wouldn't have turned out the way they had today!"  
  
"I see your point, but what if they hadn't worked out this way?"  
  
"That's another 'if'."  
  
Gohan chuckled, finding he wasn't going to win that battle, but grew serious again. "Videl you didn't have a right to know."  
  
Videl nodded against his side. "Yes, I did," she replied. "I just found it emotionally sapping." Videl smiled and looked up at him, but her still-red eyes bothered him.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay, Videl," he whispered. "I promise you, I'm here."  
  
"I know," she whispered back, pressing herself closer against Gohan, wrapped in his comfort and security that she craved.  
  
Gohan couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He lovingly brushed back some of her hair and she sighed, eyes closed. He made a slow move to rise but was stopped by Videl's grip still on him.  
  
"Don't go, Gohan," she whispered, eyelids heavy.  
  
Gohan sat up slightly, gathering the covers so that he could lay them on top of Videl. "Do you really want me to stay here, Videl?" He asked, voice a hushed whisper. He could feel her nod her head.  
  
"Only if you don't mind."  
  
Gohan paused. "Not at all," he replied, bringing the covers down around Videl's body. He placed his hand on her arm wrapped around his chest.  
  
"Not at all." Gohan shut his eyes and breathed deeply, sleep claiming him . Sleep wonderfully lacking in the nightmares of the past.  
  
**************  
  
HA HA! I've been wanting to write this chapter since I started this baby. And 156 reviews to count!  
  
Have I told you yet that you guys kick ass? Well, way to go you! (Let's face it, without you I wouldn't be where I am today.) Feel free to IM me and e-mail me because I always respond to e-mails and IMs.  
  
E-mail: Miraison@yahoo.com mailto:Miraison@yahoo.com  
  
AOLIM: MiraiChris17 


	25. Ch 25 Don't worry, one day I will come u...

A/N: Holy crap I love this show! Did everyone see the new episodee? Did they? Did they? OH MY GOD! Sorry, I'm done spazzing now...  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owm DBZ and I recently saw an episode of Spongebob Squarepants! Yamcha was hot today!  
  
BEST FRIENDS FOREVER  
  
CHAPTER 25  
  
It was Monday and Videl had just returned from her last college class of the day. Well, for a first day of college it hadn't been anything spectacular. And the dorm room wasn't helping her mood any either.  
  
Videl sighed as she stared at her dorm room. It was the largest one at Satan Eastern College and definitely could have fit two people easily. Her father, however, would not have his little girl pent up in some dorm room with a stranger. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She had shared a small house with four other people for months, she was feeling more than a little lonely.  
  
The only thing that was keeping up her spirits was a mission Gohan gave her when they said goodbye. "Hey Videl," he had said with a western drawl. "You know, with me halfway across the continent, well, we need to keep some sort of Great Saiyaman for this one horse town." He had smiled at her as he said it handing her a familiar looking device.  
  
A watch.  
  
Bulma had crafted her an outfit all of her own and Videl was pleased with it. Ha! So, Gohan had finally given in and passed the crime fighting business down to her! Wait, that was her job in the first place, wasn't it?  
  
Ugh. It didn't matter. Gohan had hopped into the sky in a suit, with a briefcase, and blown her a kiss as he flew away.  
  
Videl shrugged and deposited her backpack on a chair, turning on the TV as she did so and walking into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a homemade casserole Chi-Chi had sent her. She smiled at the thought of Chi-Chi slaving over a stove and Goku begging to have a taste as Goten acted just as bad as his father.  
  
Videl unwrapped the casserole and put it in the microwave, depressed again. She didn't just miss Gohan, she missed his whole damn family, too. And the more she thought about it the more she even missed Vegeta and Roshi, two of the most difficult Z-Senshi she thought she'd ever met, though for very different reasons. She put her elbows on the counter top, leaning forward and supporting her head in her hands. She picked the phone up off the hook and looked at the clock.  
  
Should she call Gohan's family? She didn't know Gohan's number yet, maybe they did. Gohan said he'd call so. where was he? Videl hung the phone back up and the microwave beeped. Videl pulled out the casserole, inhaling the smell of Chi-Chi's wholesome cooking. She pulled out a fork to start eating but something was really wrong:  
  
Goku wasn't trying to steal any of her food.  
  
Errrr.  
  
She shut her eyes, listening to the television faintly playing in the background and wondered just how Gohan's first day had went.  
  
WEST CAPITAL  
  
A blonde haired college student with blue eyes laughed as he made his way from the desk to the new professor's desk. "Do you think salt would bother him?" A few students nodded and the blonde one produced five packets of salt from his pocket.  
  
He carefully opened them, pouring each gingerly into the cup of coffee sitting defenselessly on the desk.  
  
"Yeah, salt, lots of salt!" Someone called from the back of the room.  
  
"Cassie, hey maybe we shouldn't-"  
  
"Shaddup, Gina!"  
  
"What else do we have?" The blonde asked, turning around.  
  
"Hey Collins, what about vinegar?"  
  
The blonde man, Collins, shuddered. "Vinegar? That's just cruel. got any?"  
  
A bottle of vinegar was handed to Collins and he poured it into the coffee as well.  
  
"I have some strawberry syrup left over from breakfast before I came to class, what about that?"  
  
"Bring it on!" Collins shouted.  
  
The packet was added to the coffee.  
  
"Uh, here he comes everyone!" A student shouted as he saw a tall, dark-haired nineteen year old dressed in a suit of black pants, a white collared shirt and a blue coat.  
  
Everyone scrambled to there seats in a mad dash to act normal. A second later the doorknob turned to reveal their new teacher.  
  
Professor Son Gohan.  
  
Gohan flashed the group one of his classis smiles. "Good morning. Ah- I assume you all know that I am Son Gohan and you are all in Saiyan History?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Gohan looked down to his briefcase.  
  
"Professor Son? Aren't you going to drink your coffee?"  
  
Gohan looked up, placing his glasses on as he did so. "Actually, I don't really drink coffee. I don't know how that got there, to be honest, because I didn't put it there."  
  
Collins spoke up. "It's on us."  
  
Gohan stared at him warily. "Okay then," he decided, taking a sip. "Whoa! That's not too bad! It's rather tasty! Get whoever made this to make it every morning, except add a little paprika or something."  
  
"In your coffee?!" Collins asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Collins stood up. "Bu- bu- but we put salt and vinegar in there. How could you like that?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I'm Saiyan remember?"  
  
The students all slumped.  
  
Gohan smiled to himself. Gotcha, he thought. This might be more fun then previously suspected.  
  
"Okay, so, let's see who's in my class," he looked down at the list. "Uh- Lime Amberly? How come that sounds so familiar?"  
  
An eighteen year old with reddish-brown hair and a freckled face stood up. "Hello, Professor Son, long time, no see."  
  
Gohan took off his glasses as if to get a better look at her. "My Dende.Wow! Anyone else I'm going to know? I feel so strange, we're the same age and all. Well, how've you been?"  
  
Line nodded. "Fine."  
  
"And what about your. your grandfather wasn't it?" Gohan asked.  
  
Lime smiled. "He's doing just great."  
  
"Good," Gohan returned his attention to the list. "Timothy Collins? That would be you, wouldn't it?" Gohan asked, almost glaring at the blonde man in front of him.  
  
Collins raised a hand. "That's me. Can I call you 'Son', just 'Son'?"  
  
Gohan shrugged, "I don't care what on Dende's green Earth you call me, as long as you get an A."  
  
A few students laughed at that and Gohan smiled. "Okay." Gohan once again scanned the list. "I think Miss Amberly is the only person that I know in this class, so I'll have the extreme pleasure of meeting everyone else within the coming days-" His speech was cut off. Oh shit.  
  
Angela Sapila?  
  
Oh no. Angela.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" An all-to-familiar voice called.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, you must call me Professor Son."  
  
Angela smiled. "Sure Prof. Son!" Angela replied cheerily and with a wink.  
  
Gohan shook his head before continuing. Maybe he could just flunk her out now. No, that would be unethical.  
  
But then again, it might save him from murdering her later. Oh, and he swore that if one mention of teddy bear anything got out she'd be dead for sure, no mercy.  
  
"Ah- Any questions before I begin the class? And make sure it is pertinent to the material."  
  
A male's voice spoke out. "As far as crop circles and Stonehenge and shit like that's concerned. some people believe it was aliens. uh. was it?"  
  
Gohan started laughing. "I don't know. it wasn't Saiyans if that's what you're asking," he said with a chuckle. "Okay, if that was the only question I would just like to have the floor for a moment.  
  
"First off, my policy on learning: no one in this course is requiring any of you to learn anything. It might help with the grades, but that's not what this is going to be about. All there is to my way of thinking is that you learn for yourself, even if you learn the material and comprehend it imperfectly.  
  
"Now, I assume you all at least read the packet I had enough time to throw together on the class overview. Any questions about that?"  
  
Collins raised his hand. "Yeah, what is 5962578854589 times 8463495?"  
  
"How is that relevant to this class?" Gohan asked, annoyed.  
  
"Truly sorry, just wanted to see if you were as smart as everyone seems to believe that you are." Collins finished by holding out a pen and some correctional fluid.  
  
Gohan crossed his arms in front of his chest. "One, I don't need your white out because I don't make mistakes. Two, you can have your pen back as well. the answer is 50,464,256,322,919,728,555." Gohan grinned. "I am so smart!"  
  
"Dude that was awesome," Angela said dreamily under her breath.  
  
"Totally!" Another shouted.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, amazing," someone else said.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Just multiplication."  
  
"In your head!" A female student finished.  
  
Gohan clapped his hands. "Alright everyone, back on track. Don't interrupt my class like that again, Mr. Collins. My job here is to teach you simple facts. It's going to be you who may complicate them. Thank you. I'm sure the class appreciates it."  
  
Gohan turned around to grab a paper on his desk as Collins flicked him off.  
  
Gohan turned back around. "I want everyone to pass the final and work hard, yadda, yadda, yadda, all that teacher stuff that I'm positive you don't want to hear again.  
  
"Everyone will need to bring to the next class a three inch three- ring binder."  
  
MUCH LATER  
  
".class is dismissed."  
  
Gohan leaned back in his chair and threw his glasses aside. Opening his eyes he found himself face-to-face with Lime. "Hi, Professor Son!"  
  
"Hello," Gohan replied, sitting back up. "And call me Gohan now."  
  
"Okay. Gohan." she laughed. "I wanted to say thank you for everything you did so long ago. You haven't changed a bit since you I first met you."  
  
Gohan leaned back in his chair again. "No problem - Bye, Collins! See ya!" He interjected as the man walked by.  
  
Timothy Collins didn't so much as glance back at Gohan and Gohan sighed.  
  
"You did a good job today," Lime began. "It was really good to see you again."  
  
Gohan looked up at her. "Yeah, you, too."  
  
Angela walked by, exiting the room. "Bye, Prof. Son!" She blew him a kiss, leaving.  
  
Gohan ducked in his seat, avoiding the imaginary kiss. When Lime looked at him funny he laughed nervously. "Old girlfriend, unfortunately she remembers me."  
  
Lime laughed. "You are so funny! Funny and smart!"  
  
Gohan blushed. "Thanks."  
  
Lime flashed him a smile. "Well, I have to go, see ya next class!"  
  
Gohan waved. "Sure, bye!" As soon as Lime shut the door, Gohan allowed his forehead to fall straight to the desk as if it were magnetized to it.  
  
A knock.  
  
Gohan sat up, straightening his suit. "Come in," he began.  
  
The door opened to house the form of the head of the history department, Mister Collins. "Hello, Professor Son, may I have a word?"  
  
Gohan stood nodding and motioning for him to take a seat. "Mr. Collins, how are you?"  
  
Mr. Collins glared at Gohan. "I just want to let you know that I've worked in this school system for 37 years, that's when I decided children were not worth the trouble. I want you to know that I don't like you. There are people on this planet that hate you and I am one of them. Don't give me a reason to start trouble for you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My son told me about your class."  
  
"Your son." Gohan stopped. Collins.  
  
"I am Timothy Collins, Sr. Timothy Collins, Jr. is in your class."  
  
Gohan quickly shook his head. "No, sir, no disrespect, your son was asking math questions, irrelevant obviously to class and I just mentioned that-"  
  
"Nothing my son does is irrelevant," Mr. Collins stood up, walking to the door. "I could make your life a living hell if you don't watch it, Mr. Son." He left with a slam of the door.  
  
Gohan cursed. "Great."  
  
**********  
  
The phone rang three times before Goku answered it.  
  
"Hello, this is the Son's!"  
  
"Hey, dad!" Came the chipper reply on the other line. "You have no idea how good it is to hear a friendly voice."  
  
Goku's smile disappeared. "Huh?"  
  
Gohan sighed on the other line. "Well, let's see: I have a kid who hates me named Timothy Collins. but that's not the problem."  
  
"What is?" Goku asked.  
  
Gohan gave an ironic chuckle. "He's the head of my department's son. But that's not all. Remember Lime from eight years ago when I went to get mom groceries before the Cell Games and you picked me up? Lime was the girl with the reddish brown hair? Yeah, she's in my class and I get this feeling she likes me.  
  
"Oh! And speaking of likes and extreme dislikes Angela is in my class. Angela. The Angela. Dende, even the name is infamous."  
  
Goku started laughing on the other line. "Gohan calm down. I'm sure that's not the worst that could happen."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, how's everyone else?"  
  
Goku's voice enthusiastically answered. "Why don't you ask them? Hey, Chi-Chi, Goten; Gohan's on the phone!" Goku held out the receiver to pick up the following noise.  
  
Gohan was greeted with the sound of Goten screaming something about 'brother!' and his mother anxiously asking if he was alright. Goku's laughter drowned out the screeches of both. "Didja get all that?"  
  
"Sure. Tell them I say hi and I love them, k? I have to go make a very important phone call."  
  
"Haven't talked to Videl yet, huh? She called here earlier asking for your phone number at your apartment and we didn't know it yet."  
  
Gohan made a noise on the other end. "Yeah, don't bring up the apartments. I'll talk to you later, dad. See ya around."  
  
"Bye, Gohan."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**********  
  
There was a sigh of disappointment in West Capital as a certain college girl did not pick up her phone in Satan City.  
  
"Hey! This is Videl! Must be out right now or I'd be answering the phone! Just leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you a.s.a.p! Thanks! Oh! And don't forget to leave your name and num-"  
  
Gohan laughed as the machine beeped, then realized he was supposed to start talking. "Uh, hey Videl, hi, it's me, uh, Gohan." He sighed. "See why I hate leaving messages? Anyway, I just wanted to know how your day was- I hope it was great. Call me back if you need to talk or anything. I just wish you were home to talk. I didn't get to call any earlier because I have a few higher-ups that hate me, but never mind. Just call me back! I love y- "  
  
Gohan hung up the phone as he heard the beep cut him off. "I love you," he whispered. He slid down into a chair in his new apartment. "But I'd love you more if you have a machine that recorded longer messages."  
  
Geez, I've only had a long-distance relationship for one day and it's killing me already! Gohan got up and stood in front of his kitchen. Now to make some of that casserole mom sent me.  
  
*************  
  
Yeah, that's it for now but this is just filler to let you know how things are in their new lifestyles. Filler's hard to write because you just KNOW it sucks. I hope to have chapter 26 up by Sunday, oh, and ElfGirl and Zsenshi: Don't worry, you're still comin'! 


End file.
